Riche, jeune et célibataire
by Like-a-dream
Summary: Hermione 25 ans, riche, psychologue et ayant aidé dans la destruction de Voldemort... Mais pourtant, célibataire... Ca vous tente ?
1. Une journée qui est malheureusement

_**7 heures du matin, mardi.**_

* Pourquoi avons-nous inventé le réveil ? Ce petit objet qui fait tic et tac et qui à une certaine heure émet un bruit désagréable qui dérange nos oreilles endormies… ? *

_C'est la question que je me pose depuis deux minutes, depuis que le réveil sonne en fait. Je pourrais bouger ma main (ainsi que mon bras d'ailleurs) pour couper ce bruit atroce, mais je n'en n'ai pas le courage… Trop fatiguée !_

*Moi, Hermione Granger, 25 ans, célibataire (nan mais oh, pourquoi suis-je célibataire ?) et au caractère de cochon, Médicopsy par-dessus tout… L'une des femmes les plus respectées du Monde Magique, riche et ayant aidé dans la destruction de Voldevie, (A quoi bon l'appeler Voldemort à présent ? Lorsqu'il était vivant, on l'appelait déjà comme ça alors à quoi bon l'appeler comme ça mort ?), moi donc, je suis… Je ne suis rien en fait. Pas rien au sens de « Je suis pauvre, j'ai pas d'amis et pas de boulot stable » mais plutôt rien au sens que j'ai 25 ans, que j'ai beaucoup d' "amis", mais que ma vie se résume à me laver, aller au lit, manger, me réveiller, travailler (toujours !), parler au téléphone et lire. (En désordre car je ne vois pas l'utilité d'ordonner mes pensées) *

_Bon, je me lève car sinon on va venir me chercher dans ma chambre. (C'est le problème, quand on habite à l'hôtel et qu'on est hyper connue pour descendre toujours à la même heure)  
Sans même regarder l'heure, je sais qu'il est 7 heures 15, car je prends autant de temps à me lever tous les matins. Prochaines étapes ? La douche, le petit déjeuner, lire la gazette et aller bosser. Allez, let's go !_

_**9 heures trente, toujours mardi, et toujours le matin.**_

_Je suis au boulot depuis à peine une minute et un patient est déjà là, dans la salle d'attente, à m'attendre… Avec une heure d'avance !  
C'est Mr Clemens, un homme marié, couchant un peu à gauche et à droite, qui a 45 ans, qui est riche et qui souffre d'on ne sait trop quoi, ce qui fait qu'il consulte le (enfin, la) psy –moi donc- depuis un mois… L'horreur quoi !_

-Ah Mr Clemens, vous êtes en avance de… _Je fais semblant de regarder ma montre, car je sais parfaitement l'heure qu'il est._ …De 59 minutes ! Waw, vous êtes tombé de votre lit ?

_Je dis ça avec un sourire, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, comme si le fait qu'il me pique une heure de mon temps libre –mes consultations ne commencent qu'à 10 heures 30, mais quand tu es aussi riche que Clarence Clemens, ce n'est qu'un détail- n'était en aucun cas grave._

-Haha, _il rit,_ non miss Granger, je suis devenu insomniaque. _Dit-il avec un grand sourire._

*Evidemment, si passer sa nuit à boire du café devant un livre aussi vieux que la terre en attendant qu'il soit huit heures trente pour pouvoir s'apprêter à me harceler c'est devenir insomniaque, alors effectivement, vous êtes insomniaque ! … Qui a dit qu'être Légilimens était mal ?*

-Oh non, quel dommage… _Ton compatissant que sortent les psys de nos jours._ Entrez donc, que l'on discute des raisons de votre insomnie…

_Je sors mes clés et ouvre la porte, l'invitant à entrer avec un habituel faux sourire compatissant. _

_**10 heures trente, dans mon bureau, en consultation.**_

-Et pourquoi croyez vous qu'elle vous regarde bizarrement ? Parce qu'elle a remarqué que vous avez changé de parfum ou simplement parce qu'elle a découvert que vous la trompiez ?

_Je pose ces questions d'un ton qui essaye de ne pas paraître lassé… Le plus difficile avec Mr Clemens, c'est de ne pas s'endormir en l'écoutant._

-Mais je n'en sais rien moi, à vous de me le dire ! *Il a vraiment l'air de croire que je m'intéresse assez à sa vie pour essayer de deviner de quoi sa femme le suspecte.* 

_Le problème avec certains patients, c'est qu'ils ont l'air de croire que nous les Médicopsys, on a réponse à tout._

-Eh bien voilà, remettez votre ancien parfum et si elle vous regarde toujours bizarrement, c'est ou alors qu'elle doute de vous, ou alors que… *Trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose… Trouve quelque chose !* …Qu'elle trouve que votre comportement à changé !  
_Je me tais un moment, comme si je réfléchissais à la question, puis reprends la parole :_

-Votre comportement a-t-il changé Mr. Clemens ?

-Heu … J'ai arrêté de coucher à gauche et à droite. _Dit-il avec difficultés, comme si le fait qu'il ne passe la nuit qu'avec sa femme était le plus grand sacrifice du monde._

*La fin du monde ! Il est devenu fidèle ?......... Et le Pape, eh bien il a des apôtres !* 

_J'affiche toujours cette curiosité polie, cet étonnement tout aussi poli, et essaye de ne pas le regarder avec des yeux ronds …_

*Pourquoi est-ce à ce moment qu'il se décide à utiliser l'occlumencie ? Vieux Serpentard ! Vous avez le don de m'énerver… Hum, oui donc.*

-Ah bon ? Quelle est la raison de votre changement soudain ?

_Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, utilisant toujours la légilimencie, une chance que Clarence Clemens ne soit qu'occlumens, sinon je me retrouverai à utiliser la légilimencie et l'occlumencie en même temps._

-C'est qu'en fait, à 45 ans, même si lorsque l'on est riche et que trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer sa nuit est facile, eh bien j'ai décidé de faire un pause ! D'une ou deux… *Années ? Non, c'est pas possible !* …Semaines ! _Me dit-il, détournant les yeux par la même occasion._

*Evidemment, alors là tout devient plus clair… *

-Mais, _insistais-je,_ pourquoi justement maintenant ? Evidemment, c'est bien d'arrêter de tromper votre femme mais… Que se passe-t-il ? *Elle le trompe aussi ? Elle a 35 ans, elle est hyper sexy la fille, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne passe ses nuits qu'avec lui*

-Je… Mais il ne se passe rien du tout, je veux juste passer du temps avec ma femme ! Est-ce si incroyable que ça que je renonce à mes autres conquêtes par amour pour ma femme ? _Dit-il d'un ton qui était ou alors réellement indigné, ou alors qu'il essayait de faire sonner comme indigné._

-A quoi bon consulter une psy, si vous ne lui racontez pas toute la vérité ? _Demandai-je calme._

_Il n'a pas le temps de répondre car mon bipeur bipe; ce qui veut dire qu'il est 11 heures 30 et qu'un autre client vient d'arriver._

*Pourquoi bon Dieu, est-ce que tous les hommes sont à l'heure lorsqu'il s'agit de venir chez la psy ?*

_Je me lève, et Clarence fait de même. Il est conscient que quand mon bipeur bipe, c'est que c'est l'heure de dire au revoir.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il consulte, il me fait la bise, et je le regarde quitter son siège totalement étonnée._

-Au revoir miss Granger. _Me dit-il avant de quitter mon bureau._

*D'accord… Il vient de me faire la bise, ça veut rien dire, c'est un ami.*

_Haha, c'est ça, mais en fait c'est loin d'être un ami. Au pire on peut dire que c'est une connaissance, car il se confie à moi, mais ce n'est pas un ami pour autant.  
Je me mets à rire nerveusement, car il faut être réaliste… Clarence Clemens vient de me faire la bise ! Sur le moment, j'aurai bien envie de crier, car il faut le dire, Clarence est trèèèès repoussant, et me faire embrasser par lui… Beurk ! Mais je ne peux pas crier, car Stephan Epstein (va savoir d'où sort son nom d'ailleurs) vient de toquer à la porte._

-ENTREZ ! *Et c'est partit pour une heure d'ennui total… Harry ! Ron ! Ginny ! Tous mes amis ! Appelez moi pour me faire perdre du teeemps…*

_Car, la seule chose qu'il y a à faire lorsqu'un adolescent suicidaire particulièrement attirant vient vous confier sa vie pendant une heure, c'est de le regarder… Ce que je fais d'ailleurs._

_**45 minutes après, vers 12 h 15.**_

-Mais voyons Mr. Epst… Je commence à peine à parler que l'aut' mioche m'interrompt… *Nan mais ho ! Depuis quand je dis mioche moi ? Et le respect à ses aînés, on ne lui a jamais apprit ?*

-Stephan. _Me corrige-t-il._

-Stephan donc, vous ne pensez… Il m'interrompt encore... Je commence petit à petit à perdre patience. *Encore une fois, et j'enrage…*

-Tu ne penses… _Il vient encore une fois de me corriger… Et dire que je voulais être polie !_ *Il cherche la guerre ? Il aura la gueguerre ! Dès que j'en ai le courage évidemment.*

-Oui, donc Stephan, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de faire le deuil de ta petite amie ? _Demandai-je d'un ton que je voulais à la fois compatissant et ferme._

*Cette fois, il ne me reprend pas. Au contraire, il s'enferme dans un silence qui en dit long sur son état d'esprit actuel…*

_Ca y est, ma sensibilité prend le dessus sur ma raison ! Mais comment peut-il en être autrement dans ce genre de situation ?  
Situation totalement différente (et encore quel euphémisme !) de celle de « Mr Clarence Clemens-qui-se-pose-des-pseudos-questions-existentielles-stupides » ! Non mais, dans quel monde vit-on ? D'un côté, un homme très (trop ?) repoussant qui ne cesse de tromper sa superbe épouse et se demande si c'est son nouveau parfum qui la fait le regarder étrangement et d'un autre côté, un ado superbe complètement détruit par la mort de sa petite amie !_

-Stephan, tu devrais extérioriser ta…

_Tut tut tut !_

_Mon téléphone sonne, et je vois avec effarement et désespoir le nom de Clarence Clemens s'afficher sur le compteur. Mais que peut bien encore me vouloir cet abruti ? Faudrait-il que j'augmente encore le prix de ses consultations ?_

-Excuse moi Stephan, mais heu… *Je te ferai pas payer ces quelques minutes*

_Il me sourit, et me fait signe de répondre, du genre de « C'est pas grave, j'tiendrai le coup sans tes conseils » alors bon, je prends mon portable et je réponds._

- Allô ? _Je pose cette question en observant le suicidaire qui n'a pas bougé de son siège et qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser dans mon intimité… Il n'a même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'autour de lui, le monde tourne toujours… C'est pour cela que j'essaye d'attirer son attention pour qu'il sorte._

- Oh, excusez-moi… _Dit-il après s'être rendu compte qu'il devait sortir de la pièce._ …De toute manière, je dois y aller, il est bientôt trente. Au revoir Melle Granger. _Et il sort après un vague geste de la main._

*Et pourquoi les beaux mecs ils ne m'embrassent pas eux ?*

_Enfin, je débattrai sur la question lorsque j'aurai raccroché, car Clemens a repris la parole._

- « Je pensais justement à vous… » _Dit la voix au bout du téléphone._

*Ah ? Dieu, Merlin… Et même Harry, le sauveur de l'univers, le héros de la terre… HELP ! *

- Ah bon ? Je me contente de cet étonnement poli, c'est quand même un de mes 'meilleurs' clients… *C'est quand que j'augmente le prix des consultations ?*

-« Oui, voyez vous ma femme est sortie… Je suis seul à la maison, et j'ai un excellent Champagne… »

*Ouais, eh bien allez voir dans les cuvettes des toilettes si j'y suis… Heu, je commence sérieusement à dire des trucs pas normaux*

_J'essaye de me reprendre, il faut penser à l'argent : Clemens = Beaucoup d'argent. Mais ça n'aide pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pense beaucoup à l'argent… En plus si vous voyez mon compte bancaire moldu ou encore chez Gringotts…_

- Ah ? Et vous avez besoin de moi pour trouver une femme avec qui le boire ? 

*Trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller… Trouver une excuse !*

- « En fait, je pensais que vous pourriez venir ? » _Dit-il un peu exaspéré que je n'ai pas comprit plus tôt qu'il m'invitait à aller chez lui._

-Heu… C'est qu'en fait monsieur Clemens… _Je n'ai toujours pas choisi entre lui mentir, et décliner poliment l'invitation._ *Bon, retrouvons le courage perdu quelques années plus tôt* … Eh bien je suis désolée, mais notre relation doit rester purement professionnelle. Vous comprenez, vous êtes marié, et vous avez deux enfants, et vous pourriez être mon père quand même ! *Heu ouais, il a comprit je crois…*

-« Oh… Mais je ne pensais pas du tout à cela !... » *C'est ça ouais, et moi j'ai pas 25 ans* « …C'est pour continuer la séance interrompue de tout à l'heure. » *Et tu as réfléchi combien de temps avant de trouver cette excuse?*

_Sa voix sonne faussement indignée, non mais oh, c'est moi qui devrais être indignée… Dîner avec quelqu'un de 20 ans mon aîné ? Quelqu'un de terriblement repoussant ? D'égoïstement égoïste ?_ *Bah on peut difficilement être généreusement égoïste mais bon*

- Bon, monsieur Clemens, je suis prise là, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry Potter pour déjeuner, vous savez bien, celui qui a détruit Voldemort… C'est quelqu'un de très important, je ne puis le faire attendre. _Mens-je._

_C'est le seul mensonge qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment, ce n'est pas si gros que ça, presque tout le monde sait qu'on est meilleurs amis Harry et moi._

- « Vous êtes aussi quelqu'un de très important non ? J'imagine qu'il ne dira rien, j'ai entendu dire que… » _Commence-t-il, avant que je ne l'interrompe._

- Que je devais y aller ? Oui, c'est le cas. Au revoir, et à demain. _Je raccroche avant qu'il n'ait pût répliquer, avant qu'il n'ait pût m'énerver._

_Mais en fait, la situation n'est pas énervante, elle est même sûrement drôle d'un autre point de vue que le mien. Du mien, elle n'est pas drôle, elle est amusante.  
Je soupire, et je souris en même temps, repensant au mensonge énorme… Harry, je ne le reverrai sûrement pas avant quelque temps, on est très pris tous les deux, moi à cause de ma carrière de Médicopsy et lui à cause de ses carrières, au pluriel._

*Ouais bon, rester avec un portable à la main devant son bureau sans rien faire, c'est pas très normal non plus.*

_Je décide donc de me bouger un peu… Direction ? Le resto le plus chic de Londres… Qu'est-ce que ça peut être agréable parfois d'être riche.  
Je précise tout de même que je vais très rarement au restaurant pour le déjeuner, mais Clemens me rend décidemment folle._


	2. Un instant avec lui

_Réponse aux reviews :_

Laëty : Merci !

Haha; pour Clarence, on va en reparler :P Sait-on jamais, pour l'argent pitêtre ? Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Isoletta : Merci :D

Non, en fait c'est mon ordi qui buguait ! (Et il bug toujours, je tiens à préciser XD ) Donc voilà un new chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise !

Voilà, pour la mise en forme, j'explique un peu :

Entre * *: ce sont les pensées d'Hermione.

Entre « » : ce sont ou alors les paroles de quelqu'un d'autre au téléphone, ou alors les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre.

Entre * * + Soulignées : Sont les pensées d'Hermione mais protégées par l'occlumencie.

_Italique, _ce sont les actions et tout ça.

Et le reste, ce sont les paroles... Voilà bonne lecture !

_**________________________________**_

_**9 heures du matin, samedi.**_

*Pourquoi avons-nous inventé le téléphone portable ? Cet objet que l'on utilise lorsque l'on veut appeler ses amis, connaissances ou sa famille ? Qui émet une sonnerie désagréable pour nos oreilles endormies alors qu'on fait une grasse matinée… ?*

_Voilà ma question existentielle ce matin. Je débattrai sur la question lorsque j'aurai tué la personne qui ose me réveiller à cette heure si matinale le week-end.  
Je prends mon portable et je décroche sans même regarder qui est la personne qui a osé me déranger, me réveiller, me… Du calme Hermione !_

-Allôô ? … _Dit la voix qui est la mienne lorsque je suis encore endormie._

- Salut Hermione ! Ca va ?

_Alors c'est donc Harry que je vais devoir tuer… J'ignore totalement la question de mon meilleur ami et l'attaque :_

- Non mais ho ! Tu as une raison pour me réveiller aussi tôt ?

- Tu sais, il n'est pas si tôt que ça, il est neuf heures ! _Me lance-t-il, à la fois amusé et exaspéré par ma mauvaise humeur._

- Oui, mais il est neuf heures du matin, et tant qu'il n'est pas midi, je considère ça comme tôt ! Si j'ai décidé de ne pas bosser le week-end, ce n'est pas pour me réveiller à 9 heures !

_Harry qui entend le même refrain à chaque fois qu'il m'appelle le week-end avant midi est presque en train de somnoler à l'autre bout du fil._

- Oui, oui je sais Hermione, on passe le moment où tu te rends compte que je connais le refrain par cœur et que de ce fait, je ne t'écoute pas… D'accord ?

_Je soupire, décide d'ignorer une fois de plus sa question et je demande calmement :_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles…

*A chaque fois qu'il me dit ça, il veut me demander quelque chose.*

-…Et t'inviter à venir dîner à la maison. _Achève la voix d'Harry au téléphone._

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. _C'est ma manière de lui dire oui, car il sait que de toute manière je ne lui refuse quasiment rien._ Jour, heure et endroit.

- Alors c'est aujourd'hui, à 19 heures, au Square Grimmaurd. _Dit-il rapidement, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'y prend à la dernière minute et que je risque de le lui rappeler._

- Je veux la liste des invités… ! Qui est-ce que tu as invité pour que tu m'informes juste à la dernière minute ?

_Je redoute le pire, sachant que Harry est devenu ami avec Malefoy, nan mais je vous jure, la fouine ! Enfin bon, ça doit être cela quand on est un auror, et un joueur de Quidditch en même temps._

- Heu… Ginny, Emmanuella… Fred et George…

*Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas fini ?* _C'est évident, car sinon il n'aurait pas hésité avant de me dire les noms._ *Harry, qu'as-tu encore préparé ?*

- Et… ?

- Et Drago et Simon…Et Ron._ Termine-t-il avec hésitation._

_Je reste la bouche grande ouverte, toujours couchée sur mon oreiller ne sachant que répondre à Harry… Il arrive à me faire accepter de venir, sans me prévenir que Drago et Simon sont invités… Simon… Ok', il y a pire. Mais Drago ET Simon ? … Et Ron en plus ?  
C'est une trahison, c'est horrible, c'est… Tout à fait le genre d'Harry ça !_

_**[…]**_

_Lorsqu'enfin je retrouve la parole, et que ma période de colère silencieuse est passée, je me décide à retéléphoner à Harry… Je ne vous avais pas dit que je lui avais raccroché au nez et qu'ensuite je m'étais lavée pour essayer de me calmer ? A présent, c'est fait.  
Et à présent, je suis calme, et au lieu de fuir le problème, je vais retéléphoner à mon meilleur ami… Meilleur ami, c'est ça ouais._

- C'est bon, je te pardonne Hermione, on se parle ce soir, je t'aime fort, bye ! _Là, c'est lui qui vient de me raccrocher au nez ! Je n'ai même pas prononcé un mot, il vient juste de me prononcer une phrase avant de me raccrocher au nez._*IL M'A RACCROCHE AU NEZ*

_Je m'allonge sur mon lit et regarde mon plafond rouge._

*Faire le point avec moi-même et rester calme… Cette semaine, CC (Clarence Clemens) a tenté au moins trois autres tentatives d'approche, vaines.  
Stephan c'est décidé à vivre sa vie après avoir fait un rêve de Clémentine, son ex. Mais il continue quand même à venir me consulter, parce qu'il me considère comme sa grande sœur. (Et puis il est riche, il a de l'argent à dépenser, et je l'adore ce mioche finalement... Je vais penser à lui faire le prix "Mioche que je considère comme un petit frère" – 50 % donc.)  
James se croit toujours irrésistible mais il commence à se poser des questions sur le fait qu'il soit toujours célibataire.  
Kevin complexe grave car la fille qu'il aime sort avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
David est toujours persuadé que sa chienne peut parler l'anglais.  
Kenneth est déprimé car ses parents viennent de le mettre à la porte, en le déposant devant un énorme manoir qui est devenu le sien, et lui laissant près d'un million de gallions sur son compte. (Il est déprimé car à présent, il doit vivre seul.)*

_Je crois que lorsque je parlais de faire le point sur ma vie, c'était sur ma vie sentimentale, personnelle, privée, pas sur celle professionnelle ou celle de mes patients.  
Mais je ne vais pas me remettre en question, car je sais bien que si j'analyse ma vie, mes sentiments, et tout le reste, je me retrouverai à remettre en question mon comportement, mes réactions et tout simplement me remettre moi-même en question.  
Alors non, je ne vais pas me…_

*Ne pas y penser, c'est mon mot d'ordre ! J'ai eu du mal à survivre, du mal à me créer une vie après un an de vide total, alors il serait sympa que j'arrête de me remettre en question comme ça.  
Je suis comme je suis, et je ne vais pas changer… Même si ce serait une bonne idée, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que je me sois créé une carapace alors autant la garder.*

_Je me lève… Un peu de courage Hermione ! Un peu de courage moi-même, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry dans 9 heures.  
J'allume ma radio, me met un truc dansant et prend un bouquin pour faire passer le temps… On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !_

_**Samedi, 18 heures et 50 minutes, dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Hermione.**_

- MAIS BON SANG ! Puisque je vous dis que je refuse de me marier avec vous si vous divorcez !

_Je vous laisse deviner qui est à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais CC s'est mit dans l'idée de m'épouser depuis hier. Ma conclusion du vendredi soir : Ne plus mettre de décolleté quand je vais bosser._

- Mais Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! Je vais arrêter de vous consulter, comme ça nous n'aurons plus de relation professionnelle et il n'y aurait plus aucune raison pour que vous refusiez.  
_Réplique-t-il, ayant vraiment l'air de croire que je suis amoureuse de lui…_

*Depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom le vieux ?*

- Clarence, nous ne serons jamais rien de plus que de simples connaissances ! Vous êtes marié, c'est mon excuse à présent, lorsque vous serez divorcé, je trouverai autre chose. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai un rendez vous ce soir. Avec un homme de mon âge.

_Et bam ! En plein dans la…Il faut que je reste polie, non mais !_

- Ah oui et au fait, pour vous ce sera Melle Granger. _J'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, c'était tellement tentant._

*Je lui raccroche au nez ou je ne prends pas le risque de le perdre comme client ?*

_Lorsque j'entends Clarence inspirer avant de me répondre, je raccroche sans hésitation._

*Oh là… Le plus inquiétant c'est que je n'ai pas peur de perdre mon client, mais je sens qu'il va me rappeler bientôt.*

_C'est pour cette raison que quelques minutes avant mon transplanage, je prends mon téléphone portable privé et que je laisse celui professionnel accidentellement à l'hôtel._

_**Le soir, juste devant le Square Grimmaurd, à 18 heures 58 minutes et 58 secondes.**_

_Je regarde ma montre, 18h59… Une seconde, deux, trois… 50 secondes. Je me prépare à sonner.  
19 heures, 00 secondes : Je sonne. Je ne suis pas en avance, je ne suis pas en retard, je suis pile à l'heure.  
Une seconde ou deux après, Harry m'ouvre la porte._

*C'est moi ou alors il est devant la porte depuis 10 secondes, à attendre que je sonne pour pouvoir m'ouvrir tout de suite ?*

_C'est mal, je deviens prévisible… Pense à changer Hermione !_

-Salut Hermy chérie ! _Me dit-il, me faisant la bise._

_J'ignore le surnom, depuis le temps j'ai comprit que plus je lui demandais d'arrêter, plus il continuait à m'appeler Hermy._ *Tu me cherches hein ? Mon Arry chéri… Ma vengeance sera… Te reprendre Hermione, tes pensées deviennent vraiment bizarre !*

_Je ne pense pas que se parler à soi-même en utilisant la deuxième personne du singulier soit moins bizarre mais bon…  
Néanmoins, je souris à celui qui me sert de « Best Friend » et lui réponds :_

- Salut Arry chéri… ! *Vieux délire entre copains aussi vieux que le monde… Sommes nous tellement vieux ?*

_Ca sort du temps où j'étais devenue « cool », juste avant ce grand vide dans ma tête… Dieu sait à quel point on s'éclatait avant !_

- Evite de m'appeler comme ça devant Ginny… ! _Il me sourit en disant cela, je lui rends son sourire, on se comprend._

- Tu n'as qu'à faire de même, comme Ron est là aussi. _Répliquai-je, sur le même ton._

_C'est à peine si on ne se tire pas la langue au moment où je termine cette phrase… Retours en enfance POWAAA !_ *Qui a dit que nous étions puérils ?*

- Ne m'invite surtout pas à entrer, dans ces temps qui ne sont plus obscures, il est certainement conseillé de se promener seule à 19 heures… _Mon ton est sarcastique, ironique, mon Dieu ce que je parle comme Drago parfois._

_Je passe par la porte, Harry ayant déjà dégagé l'entrée pour me laisser passer, je n'ai pas à le bousculer pour entrer_.

- Tu commences sérieusement à divaguer ; tout d'abord, il n'est plus 19 heures, ensuite, tu deviens incohérente dans tes propos ironiques, et pour terminer, tu ne te promenais pas. _Me reprend-t-il alors que je lui lance un regard noir qui contraste – de trop – avec mon sourire en coin._

- Alors ? Avec Ginny ça avance ? *Sadique ? Qui, moi ? Je suis juste une psychopathe qui ne voit pas pourquoi elle est devenue psychologue.*

- Exactement, en fait tu es une psychologue psychopathe et sadique.

_J'avais oublié de préciser qu'Harry est devenu un légilimens il y a 6 ans. Je ne vous dis pas à quel point cela peut être ennuyeux lorsque l'envie me prend de « lire » dans ses pensées… Je suis obligée d'utiliser la légilimencie et l'occlumencie en même temps !_

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de lire dans mes pensées. _Lui dis-je, froide et amusée à la fois._

- Brisons la glace et oublie un peu ta carapace, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. _Réplique-t-il, sur le même ton froid que moi, quelques secondes plus tôt._

- Ils vont bientôt arriver… Ca m'étonne de Drago, d'ailleurs ! Il devrait être déjà là, ponctuel comme il est. _Je soupire, agacée par moi-même, et par mon comportement lunatique._

- Ils sont invités à 21 heures, j'avais juste envie de te voir avant. Avec ton boulot et ton Clarence Clemens, on ne se voit presque plus. Plus tu restes seule, ou avec tes patients, plus tu changes… _Il se tut un moment, avant de reprendre avec plus de force, me faisant presque sursauter :_ Bon sang ! Où est passée ma meilleure amie ?

_Entre temps, nous sommes arrivés dans le salon et nous sommes assis. Au lieu de lui répondre, j'observe la maison, elle est impeccablement rangée, comme à chaque fois qu'il fait une « soirée ». Ce qu'il me dit, enfin, la question qu'il pose me touche, me blesse même, mais il a raison… Où est passée l'ancienne Hermione ? Le rat de bibliothèque ? La passionnée de lecture ?  
J'y penserai après, je ne suis pas du genre à remettre un travail/devoir – en l'occurrence, y penser – mais malheureusement je n'aime vraiment pas me remettre en question, ce n'est pas bon pour moi, je l'ai découvert il y a 4 ans… Trop de mauvais souvenirs._

- Quelque part où moi seule peux l'en sortir. _Mon ton est cassant, j'ai envie de m'excuser d'être si froide, mais je ne le fais pas… _

- C'est bien dommage, elle me manque, ainsi qu'à beaucoup d'autres personnes. *Tu parles de Ron, Harry ? * _Le ton qu'il utilise est celui d'un résigné, et j'entends de la déception dans sa voix… L'ai-je à ce point fait ressentir ce sentiment?_

- Mince alors…! Il faudra malheureusement vivre avec mon ami, Poudlard c'est fini et ça restera toujours ainsi ! _Je fais presque des rimes sans le vouloir… Amen !_ *Je ne crois même pas en Dieu alors hum… Mon Dieu, c'est Harry ! *

-Ton Dieu ? Vraiment ? _Un sourire charmeur se dessine sur son visage… Oh ! My God est beau quand il sourit._

- Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Avec Gin' ça va ? _Trop de compliments, tuent les compliments c'est pour cela que j'évite de répondre à sa « question ». Si je ne fais pas beaucoup de compliments, c'est parce que cela est encore plus agréable pour la personne qui en reçoit lorsque j'en fais.  
Et puis il faut savoir aussi que si tu dis trop souvent à ton ami « Wow, tes notes sont vraiment bien » il peut se ramollir, et arrêter de travailler autant pour que ses notes restent bien._

- Eh bien… Non, car tu sais que je ne l'aime plus et heu… Son cœur est toujours brisé mais on redevient amis petit à petit. _Répond-t-il, réticent mais sachant qu'il peut me faire confiance._

Je sais, les choses ont changé depuis que Dumbledore est mort, que l'on est parti à la recherche des Horcruxes et que l'on a tué Voldevie.

*Le briseur de cœurs… ! *

- T'es grave Harry ! Tu sais bien que si tu veux rompre avec quelqu'un, tu ne lui cries pas un : « Mais je ne t'aime plus, tu ne le vois donc pas ?!? » _Soupirai-je, je ne me souviens que trop bien de ce moment. J'étais prise entre mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie… Il y a de cela deux ans._

- Oh ! Parce que dire : « On a vécu de bons moments toi et moi, mais malheureusement je dois mettre fin à notre relation… Cependant, je ne veux pas qu'on se perde de vue, je veux te garder en tant que meilleur ami car je ne veux pas te perdre. » C'est mieux ? _Me dit-il, avec un ton vexé, même si il ne l'est pas._

Non, je ne l'ai pas vexé, il fait juste comme si. A chaque fois que je le taquine à propos de Ginny, il prend un malin plaisir à me rappeler ma rupture avec Ron.

- Eh bien… Oui ! C'est moins brutal et plus facile à assimiler. Être brutal aide à faire comprendre la situation rapidement mais ça provoque un choc et ça fait mal. _Répliquai-je, sérieusement à présent._

- Cela fait autant mal si c'est dit calmement ! _Poursuit-il, aussi sérieux que moi à présent._

- Mais si tu veux rester en bons termes avec quelqu'un, et que tu le dis brutalement, tu es obligé de revoir la personne dans un bref délai pour t'excuser !

_Je commence à prendre goût à ce débat. D'accord, ce n'est pas un débat tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais j'aime débattre. J'aime quand la personne qui me contredit et a des vrais arguments… Ca a peut-être un côté maso._

- Pour qu'elle te fiche une baffe en te claquant la porte au nez ? _Le ton de sa voix sonne amusé, mais je sais qu'au fond il ne l'est pas… Ca sent le vécu._

-Au moins elle y réfléchit, et elle te détestera moins longtemps.

_D'accord ; parler de LA manière idéale de rompre n'est pas la chose la plus normale entre deux meilleurs amis. Mais au moins, je suis moi-même pendant quelque temps sans balancer des phrases ironiques toutes les 5 minutes._

- Qui te dit qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle va te détester ? _Il n'a pas tort, mais je ne lui donne pas raison… On continue donc à débattre._

_**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.**_

- Mais arrête de me contredire ! Tu ne penses certainement pas aux sentiments que J'AI ressentis ? Enfin, que la personne qui rompt doit ressentir ?

_Je redeviens sensible et compatissante, c'est ce qui arrive quand je parle trop avec Harry _!

- Mais à quoi bon ? Je le ressens déjà trop souvent quand je romps, je ne vais pas en plus de ça le ressentir pour te faire plaisir ! _Il parle calmement quand il prononce ses phrases… C'est qui qui déteint sur lui ? Drago ou moi ?_

- Eh bien, les doutes, la culpabilité… Le soulagement, la peine… La compassion ?

_C'est peut-être le sadisme qui me pousse à énumérer ces sentiments… Ou alors c'est le masochisme ? Il reste silencieux, nous nous comprenons…  
On se regarde, et quelques minutes après on se retrouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on se déchire, et on se réconcilie, c'est comme ça que commence la plupart de nos rencontre._

_**20 heures, dans la chambre d'Harry.**_

_Nous sommes assis sur le lit de mon meilleur ami… Ce que nous faisons ici ? Eh bien nous parlons, de tout de rien et puis encore de tout… :_

- Tu n'as pas lu le livre que je t'ai offert n'est-ce pas ? _Demandais-je, presque vexée qu'il ne l'ait pas lu._

- Eh bien… Je ne m'appelle pas Hermy moi ! Je ne vais pas lire un livre de sorts tout entier ! C'est comme si tu prenais ton dictionnaire et que tu commençais à le lire… C'est ennuyeux, je n'ai pas autant de temps à gaspiller moi ! _Réplique-t-il, comme sur la défensive._

*Mhhh, tu insinues que moi j'ai du temps à gaspiller?*

- J'ai bien essayé de lire le dictionnaire, mais ma mère ne voulait pas… ! _Dis-je, très sérieusement. Aujourd'hui encore, je lui en veux un peu de ne pas m'avoir laisser lire ce dico._

- Mais non ! J'insinuais que plus jeune, tu avais du temps à gaspiller… _Suite à ma remarque, il ne put s'empêcher de rire._ Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne ratais rien du tout.

_Il se tut, avant de reprendre :_

- Et au fait, ils sont très intéressants les sorts du livre.

_Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je me doutais bien que me connaissant, il avait au moins ouvert le livre ! Même si évidemment, je doutais de son courage… Apparemment, lire un livre rempli de sorts et de « définitions » n'est pas passionnant pour lui._

- Evidemment, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas offert ! _Orgueil, quand tu nous tiens… Enfin, surtout moi._

_Nous restons encore quelques instants comme ça, à parler de tout et de rien et encore une fois de tout._

_**20 h 58, devant la porte, à attendre que Drago arrive.**_

- Tu sais… Commence-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe.

- Ca te manquait, il faudra faire ça plus souvent, tu m'aimes, moi aussi je t'aime. _Je termine sa phrase, ne tenant pas à ce que ce soit long et émouvant et que ma sensibilité reprenne le dessus… Drago, Ron et Simon vont venir ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être comme avant avec eux… Je me permets tout de même un sourire à Harry, qui me regarde comme si j'allais partir à jamais._

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que je t'ai annoncé que j'allais mourir demain ! _Dis-je, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si le ton que j'emploie est ferme._

- C'est juste que… _Commence-t-il à nouveau._

_DING DONG !_


	3. La soirée

* Pourquoi avons-nous inventé les sonnettes ? Ces p'tits machins qui font « Ding dong » au moment où un invité sonne à la porte ? Bruit très désagréable d'ailleurs ! Surtout lorsque l'on sait qui est derrière la porte… *

_Harry ouvre la porte et je regarde Drago qui vient d'entrer après qu'Harry l'ait salué et patati et patata. Lorsque nous arrivons face à face, et que nous devons nous saluer, nous sommes impassibles et nous nous parlons d'un ton limite froid :_

- Bonsoir ! Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude ! _Dis-je, calmement._

- Bonsoir… Non, pas pile à l'heure, mais plutôt avec 10 secondes d'avance. _Réplique-t-il tout aussi calmement. La moquerie est pourtant bien présente dans sa phrase._

* Abruti *

- Toi, comme je vois, tu es encore plus en avance. _Continue le beau blond._

* Non, mon abruti préféré, j'étais pile à l'heure mais bon, 'faut pas le dire.*

- Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard n'est-il pas ? _Répliquai-je._

- Bon les amoureux, ça vous dirait de faire la chose qui vous démange depuis si longtemps ? Faîtes vous la bise qu'on en finisse ! _Intervient Harry, exaspéré mais toujours amusé._

Dans la seconde qui suit ces paroles, Harry reçoit deux regards noirs alors que Drago et moi nous nous faisons (enfin) la bise.

C'est évidemment (et à nouveau) cet instant que choisit Ron pour arriver. ( Bah oui, nous laissons la porte ouverte…Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des sorciers débutants et que nous avions peur qu'un imposteur vienne s'infiltrer dans notre soirée… )  
Soucieuse du fait que Ron puisse nous voir dans cette position, je m'éloigne vite du blond, qui me regarde sournoisement. * Soucieuse ? Depuis quand je me soucie de quelqu'un moi ? *

- Ron ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! _M'écriai-je, avec un sourire éclatant._

- 'Mio… Je veux dire Hermione, arrête, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! _Me sort-il froidement avant de me faire brièvement la bise. _

* Niiaaaaaahh ! Vive les ex's jaloux et roux moi je dis .

…  
…  
Hey ! Ca rime ! *

- Qu'est-ce qui rime ? _Demandent Harry, Drago et Ron d'une même voix. ( Avec plus ou moins d'intérêt… Ce serait la fin du monde si Drago portait une importance quelconque à mes pensées. )_

* C'est vrai qu'entre l'autre abruti, mon ex RRJ ( Ron Roux Jaloux ) et mon best, il faut toujours surveiller ce que je pense… Et surtout ne pas oublier l'occlumencie ! *

- Bah… * Réfléchiiis ! * Heu… Vous savez bien ! … Non ?

* Simoooon ! Viens me sauver ! Pour une fois que j'ai envie que tu viennes ! *

_Et Simon arrive à ce moment précis… Mmmmh, ce mec est sexy quand même. Mais tellement… Drago! En fait Simon, c'est un Drago à Serdaigle, un Drago aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs… Il peut être détestable mais… Tellement beau ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'Harry l'invite en même temps que Drago et Ron. Pas parce qu'il est beau – mais plus parce qu'il ressemble tellement à Drago…_

- Salut Simon ! _M'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme._

Le dénommé Simon lève un sourcil et regarde les autres garçons à la recherche d'une explication. ( Comme si je n'étais jamais chaleureuse ! Non mais… ! )

* Okay', ne jamais paraître heureuse de voir quelqu'un qui, d'habitude, ne vous rend jamais heureuse ! *

- Bonsoir, Hermione. _Me répond-t-il, venant me faire la bise avant de saluer les autres._

* Ils sont tous trop gentlemen avec moi ! Sauf Ron… Et Drago… Et Harry… Ah si, Harry il a été gentleman aussi. Enfin, en bref il n'y a que mon Arry-chéri et le Simon-tout-à-fait-détestable-mais-sexy qui sont gentlemen… *  
  
- Bon heu… _Je redeviens sérieuse_. Ils arrivent à quelle heure les autres ? _Demandai-je à Harry._

_J'ai oublié de préciser que Harry ne nous invite pas tous à la même heure, pour qu'on ait le temps de nous saluer un à un avant que les autres n'arrivent._

* Quelle délicate intention quand même ! *

_Ainsi, d'après ce que je comprends (et je comprends toujours beaucoup) Drago a été invité à 21 heures. Ron, lui, a certainement été invité vers 21H05, tandis que Simon c'était plutôt vers 21H10.  
Je pense que les jumeaux ont été invités vers 21H15… Et Emmanuella et Ginny ont été officiellement invitées vers 21H mais les connaissant, on les attend pour 21H20. Tout est toujours programmé, comme avec les réunions de l'Ordre, il y a quelques années à présent.  
Et moi, connaissant Harry, je sais comment il programme ses soirées._

Je savais ( connaissant non seulement Harry, mais aussi ceux que j'appelle « Amis » ) que Drago arriverait avec 3 à 0 minute(s) d'avance. Ron quant à lui, j'imaginais assez bien qu'il ne serait pas en avance, pas pile à l'heure mais pas très en retard non plus.  
Simon, il est un peu comme moi, sauf que lui, il transplane à l'heure pile (bon, en même temps vu que la porte est ouverte, il n'a pas à sonner, lui.).  
Les jumeaux arriveront certainement plus ou moins à l'heure exacte… Pour Ginny et Emmanuella (qui vivent ensemble dans l'apart' que je leur ai payé pour Noël dans un élan de gentillesse imprévue) c'est déjà expliqué.

* Nous formons un groupe à la fois soudé et « relâché », à la fois sérieux et bête & enfin, à la fois normal et bizarre… Nous sommes un peu l'équipe de choc, ceux qui ont d'une manière ou d'une autre aidé directement à la destruction du Voldevie.

…

Hum, pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?*

_**Quelques minutes plus tard…**_

* Ahhhh ! C'est calme ! J'ai horreur de ça, c'est pas drôle, tout nul ! Je préfèrerai avoir un livre au moins, pour m'occuper… Je veux… Non : j'exige de l'action ! *

_Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, alors que d'apparence, je reste impassible. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Oublier deux fois en une soirée d'utiliser l'occlumencie ? Et pas n'importe quelle soirée hein ! Une soirée ou quasi tout le monde est légilimens !_

- Non je… Vous avez rien entendu hein ? _Demandai-je dans un dernier espoir, celui qu'ils me demandent tous « Entendu quoi ? ». Certes, ils me prendraient pour une folle, mais ils n'auraient au moins pas entendu mes pensées…_

* Mais je ne suis pas folle ! Il m'arrive juste de… Hum… Faire des retours en enfance. C'est tellement puéril, il faut que je me reprenne voyons !*

- Si ! _Répond Drago avant de commencer à rire de son rire sadique._

- C'était… Très éclairant. _Continue Simon, avec un sourire moqueur._

- Une vieille habitude ! _Fait Harry, avec un clin d'œil._

* C'est lequel le plus sexy là ? Drago, Simon, Harry ? Drago… ? Simon… ? Harry… ? Les trois ?

.  
. Hermione ! Reprends-toi ! *

- Haha, ma pauvre ex chérie ! _Dit Ron, à la fois compatissant et moqueur avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi._

* Ah là là, dire que nous avons tous changé serait très loin de la vérité…*

_Moi de mon côté, j'imite Drago et Ron en éclatant de rire. Les autres finissent par me suivre aussi. Je ris très rarement en compagnie de Drago, c'est vrai, alors lorsque les jumeaux arrivent, vite suivis de Ginny et d'Emma, ils sont tellement étonnés, qu'à la vue de leurs expressions, notre fou rire reprend de plus belle._

_**Deux heures plus tard, dans le jardin (immense ) d'Harry.**_

- Tu voulais de l'action, tu vas en avoir ! _Sort Harry, alors que mes yeux lancent des éclairs. (Enfin, ils le feraient si ils le pouvaient…)_

Non mais ! Ils ont réellement passé une heure à essayer de décrypter mes pensées ! Quelle puérilité !  
« Qu'est-ce qui rime ? » « Comment pourrait-il y avoir plus d'action ? » (Question totalement idiote, puisque avec les jumeaux qui sont là, on ne risque pas de manquer d'action…Surtout si on en demande !)  
Et maintenant, ils ont trouvés leur moyen pour avoir de l'action… 

- Hey Hermy ! Ce n'est que du Quidditch qu'on va faire, alors smiiiiile ! _Me lance Ginny, avec une voix et un sourire si innocenst que je sais qu'elle se fout de moi._

* Hey Ginny, je sais bien qu'Harry est là mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi chaude qu'un… Oh là, stop, je vais devenir méchante. *

- Soupinette, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me provoquer, je te fais avaler mon balai. _Dis-je, avec le calme qui ne me quitte presque jamais, et un sourire "colgate" qui fait réellement faux._

_**Quelques discussions plus tard, vers minuit.**_

- On le fait filles contre garçons ? _Demande Ron._

- Tu sais compter Ronichou ? Les filles ne sont que trois, et nous sommes six. Bon évidemment, si tu te comptes dans les filles, ça peut arranger certaines choses… _Réplique Drago, faisant ainsi taire Ron._

Ce dernier ignore, mais reste silencieux. On a apprit à vivre avec Drago et Emmanuella – qui sont frère et sœur – à force. Déjà, Drago, Harry, Ron & Simon jouent dans la même équipe de Quidditch (grr, encore ce mot). Et ensuite, Harry est sortit avec Emma, et elle voulait qu'il ait une bonne entente avec son frère alors… Quidditch + petite amie influente + Ordre du P. = Amitié avec Drago.

* Stop ! On arrête de parler de Drago là ! Ohhh Drago…

…

Non non, pas " Ohh Drago " mais plus " Pff Drago ! ". On dirait que décidemment, je ne veux pas me reprendre… *

- On joue avec les filles ! _Se proposent Fred et George._

- Ahh ! Super… *Hum* On prend le balai comment déjà ? * J'ai une excuse, la dernière fois que j'ai joué à ça, ça fait presque 8 ans ! Et en plus de ça, avec leurs nouveaux balais dernier cri, on ne voit même plus la différence entre l'avant et l'arrière d'un balai. *

- Alors tu vois, ça c'est là où tu t'assoies. _M'indique Emma._

Je m'installe là où elle me l'indique et j'attends, embarrassée, qu'elle continue.

- Et tu poses tes mains là sur ton balai… Ouais, comme ça ! Et tu décolles !

_Je ne remarque pas le sourire en coin de ma meilleure amie, et la remercie brièvement alors que j'attends que les autres montent sur leurs balais pour décoller en même temps qu'eux._

Mais Emma étant une bonne Serpentard, j'aurai dû flairer le coup. Trop préoccupée par mes pensées (comment on décolle déjà ?) je ne me rends pas compte que la position de mon balai est différente de celle des autres… Et ensuite, c'est trop tard.

Je décolle et, au moment où je lève la tête, je me rends compte que… Je vole à l'envers. Et donc, au lieu de foncer droit dans les anneaux dorés, je fonce en plein dans le plus grand arbre du jardin d'Harry.

_**00H30, allongée sur un matelas, sur la terrasse d'Harry.**_

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'as foncé en plein dedans ! _Dit Emmanuella, alors que tout le monde se fout encore de moi._

- Nooooooooon, c'est la faute de ton voisin de gauche ! _Ironisai-je._

- Hey ! Ne trouve pas le moyen de m'accuser même quand j'te fais rien ! _Lance Drago, qui est en fait le voisin de gauche d'Emma._

- Oh, la ferme toi ! Tu veux que je te recolle une droite ?

_Et voilà ! Je viens de blesser Drago dans son amour propre… Ce souvenir n'est décidemment pas un bon souvenir pour lui…Mais il a passé toute la soirée à se moquer de moi ! ( Si on oublie les passages où il était sympa ) Mais bon, certes, ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir impolie.. Mais il faut me comprendre : Je viens de me prendre un arbre en plein dans la figure, et juste devant mes meilleurs amis ! Je me sens toute bête ! C'est vrai que je suis la seule ici à ne pas jouer au Quidditch, mais quand même... En plus de ça, la moitié des personnes ici sont des pros. Et pour terminer, j'ai assisté à tellement de matchs de Quidditch (en VIP en plus !!! Ce n'est pas beau d'être la meilleure amie du meilleur joueur de Quidditch du moment ? Et d'être l'une des femmes les plus influentes du pays ? Ce n'est pas beau ça ?! Enfin bref, je m'égare là) que j'aurai dû reconnaître… Mon dieu !_

* Niaaaah ! Je suis nulle ! *

- T'as de la chance ! On vient de sortir des lunettes dans notre magasin ! On te fait le prix spécial j'arrive-pas-à-distinguer-l'avant-et-l'arrière-d'un-balai ? _Me demande George, avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix._

* On n'a peut-être pas perdu la guerre, mais eux ont perdu leur sens de l'humour, c'est sûr. *

- J'espère que ces lunettes sont gratuites, car c'est tellement grave de ne pas réussir à…_Commence Drago._

- Oh c'est bon ! Z'êtes puérils, c'est pas possible ! _Dis-je, exaspérée._

- Mais nous au moins…_Commence Fred._

- On sait différencier le devant et le derrière d'un balai ! _Termine George._

* Non mais sérieusement, comme si un balai avait un derrière *

_L'hilarité presque générale prend du temps à se calmer. Il faut dire que du haut de leurs 25 ans , ils sont encore gamins ceux-là ! ( * __Sauf Simon…Ahh Simon ! Toi au moins t'es gentil…Enfin y a pire quoi…__* )_

* Quoi ? Comment ça , moi je suis gamine aussi ?

.

J'ai pas à me justifier, c'est pas ma faute si je suis nulle au Quidditch… *

_Nous continuons comme ça longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de rentrer à la maison. (Ou plutôt de coucher chez (et non pas avec) Harry…Lui et ses idées foireuses ! Je vous explique une autre fois )._

_**2 H plus tard, dans la salle à manger d'Harry.**_

_Bon en fait non, je vous explique maintenant. Comme il est à peu près 2 H du matin à chaque fin de soirée, on doit tous dormir chez Harry… Ce n'est pas de chambres dont il manque en fait ! Et le ***censuré*** qu'est Harry, s'amuse à redistribuer les chambres… Oui, car ce sont des chambres pour deux personnes, avec des lits deux personnes, et on doit dormir avec la personne qu' Harry choisit. (Si si, je vous jure ! Et on est obligé en plus ! Et on ne peut même pas séparer le lit ! Et comme vous remarquerez, certains hommes sont obligés de dormir avec certains hommes… )_

- Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui choisis ? _Proteste Ginny._

- Parce que c'est ma maison. _Répond Harry tout simplement._

- Tu parles comme un Serpentard ! Et d'ailleurs, qui choisit pour toi ? _Questionne Emma._

- Hermione…

- Evidemment ! Qui d'autre ? Hermione est LA personne la plus importante pour toi hein ? Toi et Hermione, Hermione et toi, toujours vous deux ! Que ce soit dans la presse ou ici, toujours ! _S'emporte Ron… Encore une fois._

_Bon, c'est vrai que Harry et moi on est inséparables, mais ce n'est pas notre faute non ? Tout le monde sait pourquoi nous nous sommes rapprochés à ce point. D'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute si on s'est séparés, tous les trois. _

- Et alors ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi c'est comme ça. Et tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, si ce n'est de l'amitié… Et tu sais très bien que oui, c'est la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je crois que tu peux comprendre cela, puisque elle a aussi été la plus importante pour toi. _Réplique Harry, tellement calme que je me dis que je déteins sur lui, à force._

- Ouais, c'est pas tout là, nous savons tous qu'Hermione a une place importante dans le cœur de chacun ici, mais je voudrais bien savoir avec qui je dors moi. _Intervient Simon, pour couper court à cette discussion._

Nous en avons déjà eu, des conversations pareilles, et la dernière en date ne s'est pas terminée le plus joyeusement du monde… La dernière en date, où Ron était (de son point de vue) la victime et Harry et moi les coupables, eh bien elle date d'il y a deux ans. Il faut dire qu'il a tenu longtemps quand même, le Ron !

- Bon, je laisse la place à quelqu'un d'autre pour les places, pour une fois… Drago, à toi l'honneur ! _Dit mon très cher meilleur ami, posant son regard sur Ron, avant de le diriger vers Drago._

- Oh ! Merci, trop d'émotions, vraiment trop ! C'est trop d'honneur ! Merci Harry ! _Ironise Drago, faisant ainsi sourire (presque) toutes les personnes présentes._

- Ouais bon, tu les donne ces chambres ? _Murmure Ron, apparemment impatient de quitter la pièce pour faire oublier son moment de jalousie. Nous ne lui en tenons pas rigueur, nous sommes habitués en fait. Surtout moi, j'imagine… Harry lui, doit être un peu refroidi… C'est son meilleur ami, après tout._

- Oui donc. _Il s'éclaircit la voix, comme si il s'apprêtait à lire quelque chose de très important. Ensuite, il nous regarde de son regard gris qui, à cet instant, brille d'une lueur particulièrement sadique._ Ron, je te mets avec… _Il me regarde sadiquement, et puis prononce :_ Her…Harry ! _Nous lui jetons tous des regards étonnés, et je lui fais même un sourire sincère._

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un sal*ud non plus ! _S'exclame-t-il, pour répondre aux regards que nous lui lançons tous._

* Ah bah tiens ! Je ne savais pas ça ! Il a une conscience ! Peut-être même qu'il a un cœur, l'autre abruti préféré… *

- Pour continuer, car vous avez l'air idiots avec vos expressions là, eh bien je mets donc Hermione avec… Simon ! Et Emmanuella avec Fred, Ginny avec George…

- Non ! Ils sont de la même famille, ça ne peut pas se faire… _Corrige Harry._ Donc Ginny, avec Drago.

- Mais c'est moi qui décide ! _Proteste Drago._

- Peut-être ; mais on est toujours dans ma maison.

- C'est cela ouais ! _Bougonne Drago, avant de commencer tout un débat avec Harry, avant qu'ils aillent jusqu'à faire un match de Quidditch pour savoir si c'est finalement Drago ou George qui aura la chance de dormir seul… (Si Drago gagne, il dort seul et George dort avec Ginny, et si il perd, il dort avec Ginny et George, seul.)_


	4. You have friends, Hermy

**Mercredi, 11 h 00 du matin, en consultation. **

* Pourquoi les soirées sympas finissent-elles trop tôt ? Et pourquoi les consultations ennuyeuses durent-elles trop longtemps ? Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Enfin en même temps, la dernière soirée ne s'est pas réellement bien finie…*

_Assise devant ce David ( vous savez bien, celui qui pense que sa chienne parle anglais ), je repense à la soirée. Finalement, à part le fait que le dimanche j__'__avais toujours super mal à la tête, elle s__'__est bien passée cette soirée. Simon est terrible au lit ! Non, là je ne suis pas sérieuse. On a parlé. Il est sympa ce mec en fait…Mais parfois un peu froid avec moi._

- (…) vous voyez, c'est très étrange quand elle me regarde, et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle arrive à me dire « Hello », quand elle aboie.

_Je le regarde avec mon masque impassible, l__'__encourageant à poursuivre. Ce mec est un peu dérangé. Mais je suis sûre qu__'__il ne s__'__en rend pas compte. Je ne dirais pas qu__'__il est fou… C__'__est pas comme s'il m__'__avait dit que ses poissons rouges avaient réussit à faire les devoirs de son fils quoi. ( Oui, il est marié. Il ne devait pas encore avoir d__'__hallucinations, quand sa femme a dit « oui » ) Il est juste un peu dérangé._

- (…) qu'en pensez-vous, miss Granger ? _Me demande-t-il, après son long monologue._

- En avez-vous parlé à votre femme ? _Lui demandais-je._

- Eh bien… Oui. _Me répond-t-il._

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que j'avais trop regardé cet épisode des Super Nana, où elles tombent sur un chien qui parle… Mais en fait, je ne sais même pas qui sont les Super Nana ! _[ Les Super Nana, c__'__est un dessin animé ]_

_Suite à sa réponse, je le regarde plus attentivement, avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de lui demander :_

- Votre femme est-elle une enfant de moldus ?

- Oui… C'est un truc moldu alors ?

* Waw ! Quel esprit de déduction ! P'têtre même que sa chienne peut faire mieux ! *

_J__e hoche doucement la tête de haut en bas, pour lui répondre._

- Enfin bref, pour votre chienne. Eh bien… Vous a-t-on déjà dit que les chiennes ne parlaient pas ?

_Je lui parle doucement, comme à un enfant de 5 ans, à qui on apprend que la magie, ça n'existe que dans les films. ( Mais en fait, c__'__est faux. Vous aurez remarqué que la magie n__'__existe pas que dans les films. Moi, lorsqu__'__on m__'__a dit ça, j__'__ai faillit répondre « Et dans les livres alors ? Il n__'__y a pas de magie ?! » )_

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? _Me demande-t-il, inquiet._

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! * Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire non plus * Mais je vous rappelais juste, qu'une chienne qui dit « Hello », ce n'est pas très courant.

- Effectivement… J'ai peut-être des hallucinations. _Murmure-t-il._

_*_ Depuis le temps que j'essaie de le lui faire comprendre ! *

- C'est peut-être effectivement le cas… Allez donc vous coucher, * restez clean et n'appelez surtout pas votre dealer * et revenez m'en parler la semaine prochaine. _Lui conseillais-je en me levant, avec un sourire encourageant._

- Pourquoi vous vous levez ? Vous voulez que je parte ? _S__'__inquiète-t-il à nouveau._

* Comment avez-vous deviné ?! *

- Mais non ! J'ai un autre client qui doit arriver dans… _Je regarde ma montre._ 5 secondes, et il ne risque pas d'être en retard, alors, vu que nous avons fini…

- Oh ! Alors, au revoir miss Granger ! A mercredi prochain ! _Me dit-il en se levant, avec un sourire._

- Oui, à mercredi !

_Je le regarde sortir avant de soupirer __–__silencieusement __–__ de soulagement. Mon prochain client, heureusement, est Stephan. Je n__'__aurai pas supporté d__'__avoir CC ! Deux hommes __'__dérangés__'__ l__'__un après l__'__autre, je pense que j__'__aurai pété un câble. [ Le peu qu__'__il m__'__en reste, du moins ]_

_Enfin en même temps, CC, je l__'__ai dans deux heures, alors bon, Stephan, ce n__'__est qu__'__une courte pause._

**11 h 30, toujours mercredi, toujours dans le bureau d****'****Hermione.**

- Salut grande sœur ! _S__'__exclame Stephan en entrant._

- J't'ai pas permis de m'appeler grande sœur. * Espèce de p'tit mioche ! *

- Je suis majeur et vacciné, alors je t'appelle comme je veux ! _Réplique-t-il, en s__'__asseyant confortablement dans le fauteuil à côté de moi._

* Quelqu'un m'explique ce que ça change, le fait qu'il soit vacciné ? *

- Eh bien voilà ! Le bonheur ne te réussit pas dis ! Tutoies moi aussi, tant que t'y es ! _Dis-je, ironique._

- Comme tu vois, c'est ce que je fais ! _Me dit-il, avec un sourire colgate. [ Qu__'__il m__'__a piqué d__'__ailleurs ! ]_

- C'était ironique ! _Fais-je remarquer._

- Je sais.

- Et dire que tu étais un Gryffondor… Ils ont mal tourné, les Gryffons, après notre départ. _Soupirai-je._

- Il faut dire que vous ne nous avez pas donné le meilleur des exemples hein ! _Me taquine-t-il._

- Comment ça ? Pas un bon exemple ? Je suis la femme la plus importante de Londres ! Je suis la médicopsy la plus connue ! Et j'ai tué Voldev…Mort avec Harry, et le reste. Harry est le joueur de Quidditch le mieux payé du pays, l'auror le plus connu, et il était au centre du meurtre de Voldemort ! Ron, quasiment pareil qu'Harry ! Alors si tu dis qu'on a « mal tourné », c'est qu't'es aveugle dis !

- Ben dis donc ! J'veux pas voir l'état de tes chevilles hein ! Tu te vantes d'un meurtre ! Qui se vanterait d'un meurtre ? _Fait-il, ironique._

- Ben… Moi ! Et puis mes chevilles vont bien ! L'argent et la gloire ne m'ont pas changé ! _Dis-je, avec un petit sourire._

- Mais non, évidemment que non… _Poursuit Stephan dans son ironie._

- Tu ne me connaissais même pas avant ! Comment peux-tu juger ? _Lui demandais-je, triomphante._

- Ah oui, c'est pas faux ça… _Admet-il. _Mais j'espère quand même que c'est ça qui t'a changée ! Parce que, sérieusement, si t'étais comme ça avant aussi, tu devais pas être facile à vivre !

- Hey !_ M__'__exclamai-je, vexée. _Je ne te permets pas ! Tu me dois respect et obéissance !

* Nan mais sérieusement ! Il se prend pour qui le mioche ? *

- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

- P'têtre pas, mais on est dans MON bureau, et j'ai 8 ans de plus que toi ! Alors j'exige le respect quand même !

- Mais pas l'obéissance ! _Proteste-t-il._

- Des fois je me demande pourquoi tu me consultes encore… _Soupirais-je._

- Parce que je te paye pour ! Et puis, en fait, tout ne va pas bien dans ma vie… * Oh nan ! Ne me dis pas que ça va plus ! … Enfin je veux dire, si si ! Dis-le ! Plus tu vas mal, plus tu me consultes, mieux mon portefeuille se porte ! – C'est bête, car l'argent n'a pas une importance capitale dans ma vie. * _( Il faut vous rendre compte que je le considère comme mon petit frère ! Alors imaginez ce que ça doit être avec un client que je déteste ! __–__Regardez Clarence par exemple )_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demandai-je, reprenant mon sérieux et mon air impassible. _

- En fait, tu vois… Il y a cette fille, que j'adore. * Et Clémentine alors ?! Enfin moi je m'en fiche, hein! Mais bon…* Elle est jolie et tout ça, mais je me demande parfois comment elle peut avoir des amis en restant aussi…Impassible. Et je me demande aussi, pourquoi elle a une carapace pareille, alors qu'en fait, c'est une fille super… _M__'__explique-t-il, en me regardant._

_Toujours impassible, je regarde à mon tour le jeune homme avec l__'__impression étrange d__'__être visée. Ah ? Parce qu__'__il m__'__adore ? Ah, je suis jolie ? Ah, je suis impassible ? Ah, je suis super ?_ * Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà… * _Allez, je fais un tour dans son esprit pour savoir s'il parle de moi ?_ * Depuis quand je me pose la question ? ! Évidemment que je fais un tour dans son esprit ! *

- La fille super - qui a quand même 8 ans de plus que toi -, se demande comment tu as réussit à l'adorer alors qu'elle est si impassible. _Dis-je calmement, comme si le fait qu__'__il m__'__adore ne me faisait rien. Évidemment que ça fait plaisir ! Mais le jour où je montrerai mes sentiments en public, ça se saura !_

- Oh ! C'est parce qu'elle ne résiste pas à mon charme dévastateur. Nous savons tous que les femmes sont faibles face au charme d'un homme comme moi.

_Je lève les yeux vers au ciel et soupire d__'__exaspération, mais je ne le contredis pas. On peut dire tout ce qu__'__on veut, mais il est plus facile d__'__accepter un beau garçon de 17 ans, qu__'__un vieux pervers de 150 ans passés._

- Et qui c'est qui parlait de chevilles ?

_Nous continuons comme ça jusqu__'__à 12h30, ma pause. Il m__'__invite au resto le mioche, et, après protestations, j__'__accepte. Mais autant pas qu__'__il se fasse des idées! Je ne suis pas son amie, je suis sa psy ! _* Et le fait qu'il arrive à obtenir d'autres phrases que « Vous en avez parlé à votre femme ? », qu'il ait réussit à décrocher un vrai sourire, et qu'il ait le droit de m'inviter au restaurant, ne change rien du tout au fait que je ne sois pas son amie… *

_Enfin en même temps, puis-je me prétendre être sa psy alors qu__'__en fait, il ne me confie pas ses problèmes ? Est-ce toujours un client, si l__'__unique raison qu__'__il a d__'__être dans mon bureau, c__'__est le fait qu__'__il veuille continuer à me voir ? En fait, il me paye pour pouvoir rester avec moi, et non pour se confier à moi. _* C'est de la prostitution ça ! *

**Vers 18 h 30.**

_Je prends le premier livre qui me tombe sur la main, et me cogne la tête avec. IL M__'__ENERVE ! Ce CC ! Comme s'il m__'__espionnait ! Comment sait-il que j__'__ai mangé avec Stephan ? Pff…Comme si j__'__allais me gêner pour un vieux qui est en manque !_

_Je ferme mes yeux, à la fois découragée et exaspérée. J__'__ai envie de lui foutre une baffe ! Il faudra sérieusement que j__'__aille me plaindre à mon supér… Ah oui c__'__est vrai, je n__'__ai pas de supérieur… Je soupire, et lève la tête vers mon portable qui c__'__est mis à sonner. Avec soulagement, je remarque que c__'__est le privé. _

- Allô ? _Murmurai-je, essayant de contenir la rage dans ma voix, lorsque je décroche enfin._

- « Hermione ! C'est Simon ! »

* Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel ? *

_Moi qui essaye de ne pas polluer pour préserver la terre… Voilà comment on me remercie ! _

- Ah ! Simon ! Ca va ? _Demandai-je, plus par politesse que pour autre chose. _

-« Je sais que tu t'en fiches certainement, mais oui, ça va. _En l__'__entendant, je souris. _Je t'appelais pour t'inviter à prendre un café avec moi… »

- Heu… Un café ? _Répétai-je, distraitement__. _* Nan mais sérieux Simon ! J'ai l'air de vouloir prendre un café avec toi ? ! * C'est qu'en fait là, je suis un peu…

_C__'__est avec désespoir que j__'__entends toquer à ma porte. Nan mais vraiment, on se défoule sur moi ou quoi ? Le téléphone, une visite, tout en même temps ! Qu__'__ai-je fais au bon Merlin ? _* Merlin ! Que t'ai-je fais ? *_ Bon certes, je ne crois pas qu__'__il ait quelque chose à voir avec ça mais… Il doit bien y avoir quelqu__'__un qui m__'__a maudit quelque part, pour tout me coller en un jour non ? C__'__est en murmurant un petit « excuse-moi, on toque », que je me lève et que je vais ouvrir la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec… Simon._

_Si seulement vous saviez à quel point je suis exaspérée à ce moment._

- Eh bien, t'as pas l'air trop en mauvais état ! A part le fait que tu veuilles certainement me sauter dessus et me tuer, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de m'accompagner. _Me dit-il, avec un énorme sourire qui ressemble grandement à celui de Stephan, tout à l__'__heure. _ * Et mer…credi ! Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je mette un copyright sur le sourire colgate ! *

- Sérieusement… Il y a une partie de moi qui a envie de te claquer la porte au nez. Une autre partie de moi, a envie de te raccrocher au nez. Mais vu que je ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps, bah je suis coincée.

- Pour quelqu'un qui est fatiguée – parce que je sais que c'est l'excuse que tu allais utiliser – tu as assez d'énergie pour faire un speech pareil ! Bon, pas d'excuse, tu te bouges et on va boire un verre.

* Un verre ? Ca ne devait pas être un café ? *

- Ben alors ce sera les deux ! _Répond-t-il à ma question mentale. Même si elle ne lui était pas vraiment adressée…_

_Je soupire, ( encore ! ) et, sans un mot, je vais prendre mon manteau avant de fermer mon bureau et de le suivre sans enthousiasme._

- Hey ! Je ne veux pas prendre de café avec un zombie moi ! _Dit Simon, après 10 minutes de marche en silence._

_Je lève les yeux vers lui et lui lance un regard noir. Il voulait Hermione, ben il aura le zombie ! Quelle est la différence d__'__ailleurs ?_

- Je ne t'ai pas forcée à m'inviter ! _Répliquai-je._

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir !

_Suite à ses paroles, je le regarde incrédule. Et le « Pas d__'__excuses, tu te bouges ? » ou je ne sais plus trop quoi, ce n__'__était pas du forçage ça ?_

- Simon, relis ton dictionnaire et ose me dire après que tu ne m'as pas forcée. _Conseillai-je, en arrêtant de marcher. _

- Hermione, nous, autres humains normaux, n'avons pas que ça à faire ! _Sourit-il._

- Ose dire que je suis anormale ! ET que je n'ai rien à faire d'autre ! _M__'__énervai-je._

- Hey ! Du calme ! Arrête de me sauter dessus pour rien ! Je n'ai rien dit de mal, que je sa… _Commence Simon, essayant de me calmer._

- Ouais, ben ne dis rien, tu me feras des vacances ! _Le coupai-je, reprenant ma marche._

_L__'__ex Serdaigle me retient par le bras. Agacée, je me tourne vers lui. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre, mais il me suffit de voir CC pour aller mal, ces derniers temps. Il m__'__énerve, ce vieux ! Je me dégage mon bras le moins brutalement possible, et me tourne vers Simon pour lui faire face. Je soupire, et, j__'__essaye de me calmer. Ce n__'__est pas de sa faute, à Simon, si Clemens est * censure de plein de mots qui me viennent en tête *. _

_Je ne m__'__excuse pas. Ce n__'__est plus mon genre, de m__'__excuser pour une perte de sang froid. Je ne perds quasi jamais mon sang froid, d__'__habitude. Raah ! Je déteste l__'__idée que Simon ait pût me voir comme ça deux fois en une semaine ! Simon ne perd jamais son sang froid, lui. Je lève la tête vers lui, et fini par croiser son regard. Son regard tellement froid, à cet instant. C__'__est étrange, comme la froideur de son regard arrive presque à me briser le cœur en 35 morceaux. Je détourne le regard. Et je me tais. A vrai dire, peut-être qu__'__en fait, si je n__'__ai pas envie de voir Simon, c__'__est à cause de la dernière fois… De samedi __–__ ou plutôt de dimanche. Il faut dire que notre fin de soirée ( ou notre début de matinée, ça dépend du point de vue ) ensemble n__'__a pas commencé le plus joyeusement du monde ! _

_**Flash Back :**_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Hermione ? _Me demande-t-il, alors que je regarde par la fenêtre, en silence._

- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? _Demandai-je._ Y a rien ! Je vais bien ! * Et puis surtout, ce n'est pas à toi que j'irai me confier, si ça allait mal ! *

- Bon, écoute Hermione, je suis ton ami, tu peux te… _Commence-t-il._

- Oh arrête Simon ! Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je fonde en larmes sur ton épaule en te citant tous les problèmes qu'il y a dans ma vie ? _Demandai-je, ironique._

- Ce serait un bon début, mais… _Remarquant que je risque de l__'__interrompre, il reprend plus fort :_ Mais… Arrête de passer tes nerfs sur nous Hermione ! Si tu veux réellement te défouler sur quelqu'un, va tuer Rogue ! Ca fait des années qu'on en rêve !

* Quelle excellente idée ! Je l'aurai bien fait, si celui-la n'avait pas été du « bon » côté de la force… * 

- On sait tous ce qui t'es arrivé, on sait que c'est difficile pour toi, mais on ne t'a jamais laissé tombé ! Alors tes airs impassibles, tes regards froids, tes répliques sarcastiques, et tout ça, tu te les gardes s'il te plaît !

- Tu peux parler toi ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! Vous me répétez tous « on sait ce qui t'es arrivé », patati, patata, mais je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Et mes amis, ont-ils prit la peine de m'expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé ? Noooon ! Ils ont laissé Hermione avec des souvenirs même pas complets ! _M__'__emportai-je._

- Et peut-être qu'ils te protégeaient, tes amis… Ca ne t'est jamais passé par la tête ? Peut-être que tu as perdu ces souvenirs pour une bonne raison ! Peut-être même par choix !

- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'ÊTRE PROTEGEE ! _Criai-je, perdant mon sang froid pour la première fois depuis longtemps. _

_Le regard toujours posé sur la fenêtre, je me calme, petit à petit, alors que je sens la colère monter en moi lorsque Simon reprend la parole._

- On a tous besoin d'être protégés, un jour ou l'autre. _Murmure le jeune homme, calmement._

- Toi ? Derrière TES airs impassibles, tes regards indifférents et tes répliques ironiques, de quoi as-tu besoin d'être protégé ? _Demandai-je, au bout d__'__un moment, plus calme._

- Du passé… Comme toi. _Me répond-t-il alors, d__'__un air détaché. _

_**/ Flash Back**_

- Je m'excuse. _Murmure-je, finissant par regretter mes paroles quelques secondes plus tard._

* Je n'avais pas dit que je ne m'excuserai pas ? ! *

- Par le descendant de Serdaigle ! _S__'__exclame Simon, me regardant comme choqué, avec un sourire moqueur._

* Et en plus, il s'invoque lui-même ! C'est comme si je disais « Par la fille unique des Granger ! » *

- Je n'aurai jamais osé rêver entendre ces mots de ta bouche ! _Poursuit-il ; se moquant ouvertement de moi._

- J'espère bien que tu n'oses pas rêver de ma bouche tout court ! _Répliquai-je, en reprenant à nouveau ma marche._

- Je ne suis pas comme toi moi, je ne rêve pas de la bouche des autres. _Me fait-il, charmeur, en me suivant._

* Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Rêver de sa bouche ! Si je devais rêver de quelque chose en lui, ce ne serait certainement pas de sa bouche ! *  _[ Espèces de petits pervers ! Non, non, c__'__est de son torse et de ses yeux qu__'__elle rêverait ;) ]_

_Je lui lance un regard noir lorsqu__'__il se retrouve à côté de moi. Je ne sais même pas où on va, mais j__'__avance tout droit, toujours tout droit, avec Simon à mes côtés, jusqu__'__à ce que…_


	5. Une histoire de trio

Alors voilà, ce chapitre 5 taaaaaaaaant attendu ! C'est un chapitre assez nul, destiné à vous faire rire plus qu'autre chose. Certes, il y a des trucs assez importants, mais ils se résument en deux paragraphes =P Si ce chapitre est là pour vous faire rire, c'est surtout parce que le prochain n'est pas aussi drôle que d'habitude. Ah, et surtout ceux qui n'ont pas l'esprit aussi perverti que le mien ne le trouveront peut-être pas si drôle... Ou si, mais ils me prendront pour une vraie perverse (ce que je suis, au fait). Je vous fais plein de bisous ! (les questions que vous avez pu vous poser jusqu'ici trouveront leurs réponses dans le chapitre suivant. Pas toutes, mais beaucoup ;) )

Enjoy !

____________________________________________

* Qui a eu l'idée absurde d'inventer le téléphone portable ? Ce petit machin qui, à force de me réveiller le samedi matin me donne l'impression d'être un réveil non désiré ?*

_C'est avec réticence que j'ouvre à moitié les yeux pour poser le regard sur mon réveil. 7 heures. Qui appelle une jeune fille comme moi, pauvre et innocente, à une heure aussi matinale ? Hein ?_

_Lui, évidemment. Je décroche sans regarder le nom de la personne qui appelle. Un samedi matin ? Ca ne peut être que Harry !_

- Mon Arry-chéri, 'faudrait-il que je te paie un cerveau pour que tu retiennes que même si c'est pour me dire que tu m'aimes, il ne faut jamais me réveiller un samedi avant 10 heures ?

- Bonjour ma chérie !

_Si j'étais en train de boire j'aurais certainement toussé à mort, ce qui aurait fini par me faire vomir. Si j'étais en train de manger un steak, je serais certainement en train de m'étouffer avec mon steak, ce qui m'aurait amené à une mort très lente. Mais heureusement pour moi, je ne fais rien d'autre qu'ouvrir grands les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement._

- Maman ? _Demandai-je, incrédule._

- Qui est ce Arry ma chérie ? Tu parles de Harry Potter ? L'autre qui a tué le dingue ? Vous êtes ensemble ? _Me bombarde-t-elle de questions._

_Avec ma main qui est libre – la gauche, je me frotte les yeux pour essayer de me réveiller un peu mieux. Ma mère. Pourquoi appeler sa fille unique à 7 heures du matin ?_

- Calme-toi, maman. _Marmonnai-je. _Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ma chérie ! _Chantonne maman._

- Dans 70 ans, j'aurai 95 ans, et même si je me lève tôt, je serai quand même 'le passé'. _Répliquai-je. _

- Tu es d'un pessimisme ! _Soupire-t-elle._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? _Demandai-je._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry, mon cœur ? _Fait-elle pour détourner la conversation. _

- Il y a entre nous ce que les jeunes gens de nos jours appellent… Attends… De l'a-mi-tié ! _Réponds-je pour avoir la paix._

- De nos jours, nous n'appelions pas un ami 'chéri'. _M'informe-t-elle._

- Et de vos jours, vous étiez encore au 20e siècle. _Rappelai-je._

- Ma chérie, il y a 6 ans, on était encore au 20e siècle. _Tu_es née au vingtième siècle.

- Mais compte tenu du fait que je risque de passer plus d'années dans ce siècle-ci, nous pouvons en déduire que mon temps, c'est celui-ci. _Conclue-je._

- Si je meurs dans 51 ans, j'aurai passé plus de temps dans ce siècle-ci que dans l'autre. Pourrez-vous en déduire que c'était mon temps ? _Me demande-t-elle, ironique._

- Maman, tu tiens vraiment à mourir à 101 ans ? _Fais-je, sarcastique._

- Tu crois que j'aurai économisé assez pour un bon cercueil ? _Continue-t-elle sur le chemin de l'ironie._

- Maman ! _M'indignai-je._

- Bon, voilà une chose de faite. Tu es réveillée maintenant. _Dit-elle, satisfaite._

- Tu veux dire que c'est comme ça que tu me réveilles ? En me faisant calculer et en me parlant de cercueil ? _Fais-je, éprouvant un sentiment qui se situe entre l'indignation et l'amusement._

- Je suis ta mère, je sais comment m'y prendre.

*Tu parles !*

- Ma chérie, ton père et moi voulons te voir. _Reprend-t-elle._

- Ah bon ? Et vous voulez que je passe quand ? Dans 30 minutes ? Pour que je t'aide à décorer ton cercueil que tu n'utiliseras que dans 50 ans ? _Demandai-je, sceptique._

_Il faut avouer que, la raison pour laquelle je sais qu'elle veut me voir dans la journée, c'est que je suis habituée. Certes, d'habitude elle prend le soin de m'appeler le dimanche et non le samedi, mais bon… C'est ma mère. Avec ma mère et mon père, il faut toujours que je fasse attention à ne pas aller trop loin dans mon ironie et tout ça. Pas parce que je redoute leur caractère sévère (ils ne le sont pas du tout !) mais surtout parce que ce sont mes aînés et que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être polie et tout ça avec eux. Evidemment, vu qu'ils restent mes parents, je peux me permettre certaines remarques et certaines moqueries, mais je me contrôle pour rester « correcte » avec eux, quand même._

- Nous t'attendons pour midi. Puisque… _Commence-t-elle._

*…tu ne prends jamais la peine de nous rendre visite, il faut bien que nous t'appelions pour te rappeler qu'on existe*

- … tu ne prends jamais la peine de nous rendre visite, il faut bien que nous t'appelions pour te rappeler qu'on existe. _Termine-t-elle._

- Maman ? Tu me réveilles à 7 heures pour que je passe à midi ? Et les 4 heures de sommeil restantes ? J'en fais quoi ?

- Tu dors. C'est à ça que servent des heures de sommeil, mon ange. _M'informe-t-elle._

- Tu veux plutôt dire que je vais regarder mon plafond rouge pendant 4 heures en attendant 11 heures pour pouvoir aller prendre une douche. _Râlai-je._

- Ou vas faire du jogging. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui… _Commence-t-elle._

- Oui, oui, maman, je sais. Je suis déjà réveillée, là. On verra le week-end prochain si l'envie me prend de me lever à 7 heures pour faire du jogging, hein. _La coupai-je._

- Bon eh bien… Bon visionnage de plafond, et à dans 5 heures ! _Dit-elle._

- 4H52, maman. 4H52. Bisous. _Lançai-je._

- Je t'aime mon ange. _Me fait-elle avant de raccrocher._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Enfin, en même temps, il y avait peu de chances que je lui dise «Je t'aime » aussi. Ce sont des mots que je ne prononce que très peu, et encore moins au téléphone. Et ces mots sont comme réservés à trois personnes ; papa, maman, Harry. Pour les autres personnes, depuis ma séparation avec Ron, ils bloquent._

* Il faudrait penser à repeindre cette chambre en bleu. Ou non…. Le rouge c'est parfait. Ou… Le noir ce serait bien aussi, mais je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée d'être dans l'obscurité encore une fois… Encore une fois ?! Il sort d'où cet 'encore une fois'… ? Oh là là, j'ai pas assez dormi !*

_**Quelques minutes plus tard**_

* Ou le noir et blanc. Ce serait excellent, comme ça il y aurait une lumière dans l'obscurité… Il faudrait que je demande mais… *

_**7 H 20**_

* Mine de rien, ils vont se faire pas mal d'argent si je décide de faire repeindre. En même temps c'est un hôtel, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment permis… *

_**Encore plus tard, vers 8H**_

* Je ne sais pas, un appartement ça peut être sympa aussi… Oh, où est-ce que je vais trouver une chambre comme celle de mon hôtel en dehors de mon hôtel ? !*

_**Toujours le samedi, toujours dans l'hôtel d'Hermione, toujours sur son lit, à 9 heures.**_

- Allô ? Harry ?

- « Oh mon Dieu ! Hermy, il est neuf heures ! »_ S'écrie le jeune homme._

- Tu ne pouvais pas dire « Oh ma Déesse » ? Et puis ma mère m'a réveillée à 7H pile alors bon… _Informai-je._

- « Je vois. Et qu'a donc ma très chère BF ? » _S'informe-t-il._

- Elle va s'acheter une villa ! _Annonçai-je._

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'une villa ? Toi qui ne voulais pas d'un petit appart' ! » _Demande-t-il, sarcastique._

- Ouais ben mon plafond rouge m'énerve. Enfin ce n'est pas qu'il m'énerve, c'est que je le vois trop souvent. Je vais faire une allergie au rouge, si ça continue ! Et vu que je ne peux pas repeindre un hôtel…

- « Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es LA Hermione Granger ! » _Me fait-il remarquer._

- Non vraiment ? Je pensais être devenue Eddie Murphy pendant la nuit. _Ironisai-je._ Non mais Harry, je sais que je suis moi mais je ne veux pas abuser de ma popularité. Une personne normale n'aurait pas le droit de repeindre une chambre d'hôtel. _Fais-je remarquer à mon tour._

- « C'est pour ça que tu en as le droit. » _Dit-il._

- Ha ha ha, hilarant. Tu es toujours aussi drôle à neuf heures du mat' ? _Demandai-je._

- « Ca dépend avec qui. Enfin il faut voir aussi… Quelle personne normale achèterait une villa juste pour repeindre une chambre ? » _Me questionne-t-il._

- Où veux-tu que je trouve une chambre semblable à celle de l'hôtel en dehors d'une villa ? Tu veux que j'achète un manoir ? _Lançai-je, sceptique._

- « Chez Simon ! » _Me répond-t-il._

- Quoi ? _M'exclamai-je._

_Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, je suis heureuse de ne pas être en train de boire, ou de manger. Vous voyez, ce moment aurait été celui où j'aurais recraché mon steak. _* J'ai l'impression de me répéter. * _Ou plutôt celui où j'aurais recraché toute l'eau que j'étais sur le point d'avaler. Vous savez bien, quand l'eau est entre votre bouche et votre gorge, et que vous sursautez, et que vous vous mettez à tousser comme un(e) taré(e) pour une raison inconnue, parce que de toute manière vous n'allez pas réussir à recracher cette eau ? Ben je suis heureuse de ne pas me retrouver dans cette situation._

- « Tu sais bien, le beau brun aux yeux bleus, descendant de Serdaigle… ? » _Décrit-il._

- Je sais bien qui est Simon ! Non mais sérieusement Harry, tu crois que j'ai perdu la mémoire pendant la nuit ou quoi ?

- « On ne sait jamais. Vu que tu viens de m'appeler à 9H un samedi… »

- C'est exactement le genre de chose que je faisais avant. _Rappelai-je._

_Il faut sérieusement que j'arrête de sortir des choses du genre. A chaque fois que je sors des phrases pareilles, il y a un silence qui s'installe. Et à chaque fois, j'ai envie de faire remarquer qu'on n'est pas toujours obligé de faire passer une minute de silence après mes paroles. Si elles sont gênantes, c'est encore pire quand il y a un looong silence qui suit. Mais heureusement, Harry est trop habitué pour prendre cette peine qu'est la minute de silence pour ma mémoire perdue. _

- « Je te parlais donc de Simon. »

- Que veux-tu que je fasse au manoir de Simon ? Tu vas expliquer ça comment aux gens toi ? Moi qui ai assez d'argent pour m'acheter l'hôtel de luxe dans lequel je vis, je vais aller habiter chez un ami comme si j'étais fauchée ! _Répliquai-je._

- « Et alors ? Il y a ceux qui croient qu'on est ensemble et ceux qui espèrent que toi et Ron retournerez ensemble, mais j'imagine qu'il y en a qui seront absolument ravis de vous prêter une liaison à toi et Simon. »

- Et qu'y a-t-il de bon à ça ? Après il y a ceux qui vont croire que je couche avec vous trois. Ou peut-être même avec vous trois en même temps ! Et pourquoi pas aller vivre chez Drago tant qu'on y est ? _Lançai-je, sarcastique._

- « Eh, mais c'est pas mal ça ! Nous ne prendrons pas les jumeaux et Ginny, entre membres d'une famille ça ne se fait pas (surtout entre frères et sœur !). » _S'emballe-t-il._

- Tu divagues Harry. Va prendre une douche froide. _Conseillai-je._

- « Ouais, eh bien il a l'air très sympa notre… On appelle ça comment quand on est à 5 ? Un trio + 2 ? » _Demande-t-il._

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis la seule fille ? _Questionnai-je, ignorant sa question à lui._

- « Parce que j'ai déjà essayé avec Emma et que toi, tu as toujours refusé de… » _Répond-t-il._

- Tu n'as jamais demandé ! _Protestai-je._

- « Et puis Emma fait partie de la famille de Drago, Ginny de celle de Ron, alors… Hein ? Comment ça, je n'ai jamais demandé ? T'aurais accepté ? » _Fait-il, étonné._

* Ben………………*

- Mon Arry-chéri, calme tes ardeurs. Je te conseille une douche glacée, plutôt. Et puis en plus, je te parlais d'une villa. _Changeai-je de sujet. (Ou non, je retourne au sujet principal, plutôt)_

- « Et moi d'un trio + 2 chez Simon, avec Simon. » _Réplique-t-il._

- Si tu tiens tellement à faire des trucs pas nets avec Simon, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? _Demandai-je. _

- « Pour faire des trucs encore moins nets ! Puis je suis hétéro moi, y a des trucs que je ne peux pas faire avec lui. » _Répond-t-il._

- On a une vraie discussion de pervers. Va prendre ta douche, ou même un bain plein de glaçons, tiens! On reparlera de ma villa quand tu ne seras plus en manque.

- « C'est ça. Je commande déjà le lit 5 places. » _M'annonce-t-il._

- C'est ça. Prends Simon, Emma, Ginny, puis heu… CC et tu me diras comment c'était. Au revoir BF chéri ! _Raccrochai-je._

_Je regarde mon plafond pendant un moment en repensant à notre conversation. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis en train de mourir de rire à l'idée de pouvoir être impliquée dans ce « trio + 2 ». Il a changé mon Harry ! Enormément ! Il n'était plus le jeune homme fou amoureux de Ginny, qui osait à peine lui prendre la main!_

* Et ce n'est certainement pas l'ancienne Hermione qui aurait répondu. Oh mon Dieu, moi dans le même lit que Drago, Ron, Simon et Harry… ! Je préfère encore filmer ! *

...

* Filmer ?! Bon, je pense qu'une douche m'attend aussi ! *

_J'attends que mon fou rire passe avant d'aller prendre mon bain. Non pas un bain rempli de glaçons, mais plutôt un bain super chaud. _* Le genre de bain qu'il faut éviter de prendre deux fois par jours si on ne veut pas trop payer pour l'électricité. *

_**11 heures 50 minutes et 22 secondes. **_

* Mais t'es où espèce de…?! *

_Cela fait exactement 22 secondes que je suis à la recherche de mon portable. C'est frustrant ! C'est comme quand tu arrives à l'école juste à temps, et qu'au moment où ça sonne, tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas ton cartable. Eh bien c'est exactement pareil ! Si je ne trouve pas mon portable avant 11 heures et 53 minutes, tout mon programme sera perturbé et il est possible que je sois en retard de quelques secondes. En cas normal, j'aurais pu me téléphoner avec mon autre téléphone portable (celui du boulot), mais il se trouve que je l'ai laissé au boulot parce que CC n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des poèmes et des messages en beau milieu de la nuit. _

_Je soupire, sors de l'hôtel, transplane dans mon bureau (c'est un système très compliqué qui consiste à ne laisser transplaner que certaines personnes dans certains bureaux. Ainsi moi et mes amis sommes les seuls à pouvoir entrer dans mon bureau, mais je reste la seule à pouvoir ouvrir mes tiroirs. Pareil pour le bureau de Ron, d'Harry, de Simon, etc.), prends mon téléphone de boulot, re-transplane devant l'hôtel (on ne peut pas transplaner directement dans nos chambres…), pour monter à une vitesse folle les marches jusqu'à ma chambre. Là je m'appelle, je trouve mon portable, le prends et ressors de l'hôtel pour pouvoir transplaner juste devant la porte de chez mes parents. Arrivée là-bas, essoufflée comme pas possible, je sonne et attends que ma mère m'ouvre. J'ai exactement 36 secondes de retard, et je me rends soudainement compte qu'il aurait suffi d'un 'accio' pour retrouver mon portable. _

- Bonjour m'man. _Murmurai-je à bout de souffle. _

- Bonjour ma chérie ! _Me salue-t-elle en venant me faire la bise._

_Je reste devant la porte à reprendre mon souffle pendant quelques minutes encore. Imaginez-vous la chose comme ça : Ma mère à sa porte, regarde sa fille reprendre son souffle pendant 3 bonnes minutes sans bouger. Et ensuite, elle demande :_

- Ca va ?

* Ca a l'air d'aller ?! *

- Ouais. _Réponds-je tout simplement au bout de quelques secondes. Nous entrons, je dis bonjour à mon père, et on va s'installer dans le salon._

- Vous allez bien ? _Demande-je, pour la forme._

- Tu as maigri. _Constate ma mère._

- Si je devais maigrir à chaque fois que tu me dis ça, j'aurais la peau sur les os.

- On va bien. _Se décide (enfin !) à répondre mon père._

- Pourquoi tu étais si essoufflée ? Ca essouffle maintenant, de transplanter ?

- Transplaner maman ! Non, c'est une longue histoire… En gros, je viens de faire un aller-retour assez inutile pour trouver mon portable alors que je pouvais tout simplement utiliser la magie.

- Ah oui, je vois ! _Fait mon père. _Tout aussi inutile que le fait que tu utilises une clé pour entrer dans ton bureau alors que tu pourrais tout simplement transplaner ?

* Waw papa, tu es d'une intelligence aujourd'hui ! *

- Exactement. Sauf que pour la clé, c'est volontaire !

- Mais inutile. _Fait-il remarquer._

- Ca ne fait de mal à personne de marcher un peu !

- Si tu le dis... _Cède-t-il._

- Evidemment que je le dis, et j'ai raison.

- Vous voulez du thé ? _Demande ma mère pour couper court à la discussion._

- Non merci. _Répondons-nous en chœur. _

_Mon téléphone commence à vibrer. Je le prends de ma poche et décroche en sortant du salon après m'être excusée._

- « Salut ! » _Fait la voix à l'autre bout du fil. (Quoiqu'il n'y ait pas de fil qui nous relie)_

_Voix que je reconnaîtrais_ _parmi une centaine d'autres. _

- Bonjour Ron. Ca va ?

- « Ouais ça va ! Et toi ? » _Demande-t-il._

- Ben oui, ça va. Je suis chez mes parents là. _Apprends-je._

- « Ah ? Et vous vous disputez à propos de quoi, avec ton père ? »

* Comme si on passait notre temps à nous disputer… ! *

- Du transplanage. Il trouve que c'est bête de ne pas transplaner directement dans mon bureau, quand je vais travailler.

- « Et ça l'est ! » _Approuve-t-il._

- Ron c'est bon, t'es plus obligé d'être d'accord avec lui tout le temps ! Si tu lui demandes ma main, il acceptera tout de suite, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- « Je ne veux pas lui demander ta main. Je veux que tu fasses avaler sa langue à Drago ! Il m'a réveillé il y a deux minutes… » _Se plaint-il._

* Si seulement j'avais pu me réveiller il y a deux minutes !! *

-« … pour me demander d'acheter un portable à George parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir perdu au Quidditch la dernière fois et qu'il lui en veut de ne pas avoir pu dormir seul ! » _Termine-t-il de se plaindre._

- Ben… Dis à George d'acheter un portable ! _Dis-je._

- « Pour les beaux yeux de Drago ? Qui achèterait un portable pour les beaux yeux de Drago ? » _Dit-il, sarcastique._

- Tu en as acheté un pour mes beaux yeux ! _Rappelai-je._

-« Et un pour ceux d'Harry ! Mais toi et moi on sortait ensemble, à l'époque. »

- Eh bien case Drago avec George !

- « Oh, je les imagine déjà… Cette idée est répugnante, Hermione. » _Fait-il, dégoûté._

- Moins que notre trio + 2 à toi, Simon, Drago, Harry et moi. _Fais-je remarquer._

- « Ah ouais Harry m'en a parlé ce matin à l'entraînement, j'aime bien l'idée moi ! J'en ai parlé à Simon et il aime bien l'idée aussi ! Drago, il était plus qu'emballé ! Sauf qu'il avait des conditions… »

- Lesquelles ? _Le coupai-je._

- « En gros, c'était pas un « trio + 2 » mais plus un 'duo' qui se résumait à toi et lui. » _Me répond-t-il._

- Hum. C'est bien de se sentir aimée ! _Murmurai-je._

- « Imagine si Emma, Luna et toi vous aviez des… » _Commence-t-il._

* Luna ? Que vient faire Luna là-dedans ? *

_Ah oui ! Luna… C'est vrai que notre Luna, elle est devenue super jolie ! C'est pas une beauté qu'elle met en avant (comme le fait Emma), mais elle est quand même belle. Luna et moi, c'est… Une grande amitié ! Si si, je vous jure ! On a eu une période difficile, mais après, on était quasiment les meilleures amies du monde ! C'en était presque inquiétant, d'ailleurs ! Je la considère un peu comme ma petite sœur, maintenant… Ce qui n'est le cas ni avec Emma ni avec Ginny (elles, ce sont mes meilleures amies). Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue ! Pourquoi elle n'était pas invitée à la soirée ?! Elle est tout le temps invitée, d'habitude !_

* Et c'est maintenant que j'y pense ? *

- Oublie ! Et d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu t'es réveillé y a deux minutes alors que t'as eu entraînement ce matin ? _Le coupai-je à nouveau._

- « Je me suis réveillé pour l'entraînement, vers 6 heures du mat' - il est toujours aussi dingue, notre entraîneur – ça s'est fini vers 8 heures, et je suis retourné me coucher. Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi Drago m'a réveillé alors qu'il était là aussi à l'entraînement ?! »

- Parce qu'il t'aime tellement ! Ha ha ha ! _Me moquai-je._

- « T'es qu'une sadique. Pour la peine, je retourne me coucher. Bon aprèm ! »

- Pareil.

* Pareil ? Ca veut dire 'bon après-midi à toi aussi' ? J'ai un de ces langages, maintenant ! La faute à Simon et Drago, tout ça !*

_Et on raccroche. C'est la première fois qu'on se parle au téléphone depuis la soirée. On est resté amis, malgré tout. Harry, lui et moi ; on n'est plus le groupe soudé qu'on était, mais on reste quand même le 'centre' de notre groupe d'amis. Et on se voit souvent et tout. Et puis Ron c'est toujours mon meilleur ami ! C'est juste qu'il y a un truc qui s'est brisé, depuis qu'on a rompu. Mais après 3 ans, on a réussi à relier des liens assez forts. La dernière fois, je n'avais pas envie de le voir parce que 1) Harry venait de me réveiller, 2) Simon et Drago étaient aussi invités, 3) Ron est mon ex, et tous les quatre ensemble, il sont à la fois sadiques et sexy. _

- Chérie ? Tu sais que tu es plantée dans le couloir avec ton portable ? Tu vas prendre racine. _Me 'réveille' mon père._

_**Une demi-heure plus tard.**_

- Ma chérie… On va déménager. _Annonce ma mère._

- Ta mère a regardé cet épisode de je-sais-plus-trop-quoi, où les parents d'Haley décident de partir, et elle a voulu faire pareil ! _Ajoute mon père._

- Maman ! Tu regardes Les frères Scott, maintenant ?! _M'exclamai-je, étonnée._

- Tu m'as dit que c'était « Les feux de l'amour des temps modernes. ». Alors je me modernise ! Et puis, c'est super cool les FS !

- Oh oui, les feux de l'amour c'est FA, les initiales. Pas trop de choses qui changent, donc.

* C'est incroyable. Elle retient le fait que c'est plus moderne, mais pas le fait que je lui ai dit que c'était super nul. *

- Nous allons donc partir ! On va vivre en Amérique. _Continue mon père._

- Lilia et Jason Granger, Américains ! Ca sonne super bien ! _S'enthousiasme ma mère._

- Et vous faites quoi de la maison ? _Demandai-je._

- On te la laisse. _Répondent-ils, tout sourire._

- Heu… Merci.

_Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve avec une maison, le jour où je décide de déménager. Waw, c'est comme dans les films, où le héros arrive juste au moment où tout le monde va mourir et qu'on a réellement besoin de lui. La maison de mes parents est grande, pas énorme mais grande. Avec quelques travaux, je pourrai faire de leur chambre une énorme chambre. Ca pourrait être super cool ! Ce sera super cool ! _

* Et pas besoin d'aller vivre chez Simon, comme ça. *

_Mais c'est qu'en fait, vivre chez Simon, ça aurait pu être sympa… _


	6. A coeurs ouverts

Bon, bon, bon. Alors hello ! Je sais que ça fait un demi-siècle que vous attendez ce chapitre, et si j'étais une de mes lectrices, je me détesterai certainement. Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas une de mes lectrices, muahaha. Bref. Je m'excuse d'avoir pris tellement de temps à poster ce chapitre, je suis une grande flemmarde. Surtout si on sait depuis combien de temps il est écrit. Je promets que les 3 prochains chapitres arriveront bientôt. Aujourd'hui ou demain, en fait (pour le chap' 7, du moins). J'espère que le fait de recevoir 4 chapitres en une semaine (ou en quelques jours) suffira à me faire pardonner. Enfin au pire vous me pardonnez pas, tant que vous me lisez ça me va en fait. Booon, je crois que le grand racontage de vie est passé, alors voilà, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D Plein de bisous, pis hésitez pas pour les reviews =P

_________________________________

_**Vendredi après-midi.**_

* Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? *

_Après avoir emménagé dans ma maison, j'ai décidé d'inviter mes amis à venir chez moi. Les travaux ont été faits en quelques coups de baguette magique et ma chambre fait presque tout le premier étage. Vivre seule est assez chiant, mais super relaxant. C'est vrai, à l'hôtel il y a toujours du bruit, puis c'est en ville. Mes parents habitent plutôt en campagne, et à vrai dire, c'est très calme par ici. Mais j'ai une télé (un écran plasma, cadeau de papa et maman), une grande bibliothèque et tout et tout et puis je me vois mal vivre avec quelqu'un …_

_Je prépare ma maison (c'est-à-dire nettoie tout, aspire, re-nettoie pour la certitude, vérifie qu'il y a à boire, prépare à manger, goûte pour voir si c'est mangeable) pour l'arrivée de mes invités et monte dans ma chambre, m'installant confortablement dans mon lit. Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée calme. Clarence était cloué au lit, malade. Et mes autres clients vont bien. J'ai d'ailleurs invité Stephan, pour qu'il fasse la connaissance des stars que nous sommes tous. (mes chevilles sont en parfait état, si si) Et je suis calme. Le calme même. Pas de mariage à l'horizon, de pétage de plombs en vue, ni même d'idée noire ou perverse. Je me sens comme l'Hermione d'avant. Le problème ? C'est que je ne suis plus elle. _

_**Toujours vendredi, à 20h30, dans le salon d'Hermione.**_

_Tout le monde est arrivé. Oh là là, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai moi-même invité Ron, Simon et Drago dans ma maison, le même jour, à la même heure. Surtout après le coup de la partouze qui est restée dans la mémoire de tous. Ginny était vraiment soulagée d'apprendre que, si trio + 2 il y avait, elle ne serait pas impliquée. Emma plutôt offensée que tout le monde veuille coucher avec moi et non avec elle. On est à fond dans l'adultère là !_* Et si on changeait de sujet ? *

- Bon, Hermione, notre tendre Hermione, notre douce et belle Hermione… _Commence Drago._

- Nan mais arrête ! Tu fantasmes presque, là ! _Le coupe Simon._

- Parce que toi tu ne le fais pas ? _Se défend Drago._

- Heu… _Fait Simon._

*… D'accoooord… *

- Y a de quoi hein ! _Renchéri Ron._

- Oh, la ferme les garçons ! On est jalouses, là. _Fait remarquer Emma._

- Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux ! _Invite Harry._

_-_ Ou carrément prendre ma place ! _Proposai-je._

- Pas ma sœur ! _Proteste Drago._

- Et nous on fait quoi ? On regarde ?! _Demande Fred._

- Avec des amis ça a l'air plus dégoûtant que dans les films… _Murmure Luna._

- Et dans les films c'est déjà pas terrible. _Ajoute Ginny._

_Je regarde tout le monde à tour de rôle, totalement impuissante. Ils sont tous à fond dans leur dispute sur la partouze, alors qu'il n'y aura jamais de trio + 2. Enfin, pas avec moi du moins. Alors pourquoi on en parle encore ?_ * La puérilité mêlée à la perversité, c'est très complexe *

_J'essaie de les faire taire depuis un moment et je lance un regard désespéré à Stephan qui, comme Luna, est mort de rire._

- Je n'ai que 17 ans ! _Crie Stephan, après s'être calmé et que George ait sorti un «On le fait maintenant ? Par terre ?! » ._

_Un grand silence s'installe alors que tous mes amis se regardent avant de poser leurs regards sur Stephan. Une minute passe. Deux minutes passent. Trois._

- Ben t'es majeur ! _Fait remarquer Simon à la quatrième minute._

- T'es qui, au fait ? _Demande Drago._

- C'est heu… Un ami. _Réponds-je._

- Elle me considère comme son petit frère. _Précise Stephan._

_Tous les regards sont à présent posés sur moi. Je détourne les yeux et regarde mon plafond. _* Wah, il est très beau mon plafond, hein ? *

- Il est pas mal. _Répond Harry. _Tu changes de sujet !

* Non ? Moi ?! *

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que t'étais proche de tes patients ? _Demande Ron._

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que t'avais un petit frère aussi sexy ? _Demande Emma._

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que t'avais un petit frère tout court ? _Demande Ginny._

- Pourquoi c'est lui ton petit frère et pas moi ? _Demande Harry._

- Non mais tu gâches tout Harry ! _Râle George._

- Tu devais commencer par « Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que… » _Ajoute Fred._

- Heu…_Est la seule syllabe que j'arrive à prononcer avant qu'ils ne repartent dans leurs questions. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je rougis et me tais._

_**Une heure plus tard, toujours dans le salon d'Hermione.**_

_Ils sont tous calmés et nous nous retrouvons tous en train de regarder la télé. Evidemment, Harry et moi sommes les seules personnes qui sachions ce qu'est une télé. Les Weasley en ont tous entendus parlés, mais n'en ont jamais vus d'aussi grande. Et pour les autres, leur connaissance en électronique moldue s'arrête au téléphone portable._

- On va regarder la télé toute la soirée ? _Demande Drago._

- Heu… On peut faire ce que tu veux, tant que ça n'inclue pas le mot 'balai'. _Réponds-je._

_-_ A cœurs ouverts. _Dit tout simplement Ginny._

- Quoi ? _Fait Luna. (Ce petit mot lancé par celle que je considère comme une petite sœur résume ce que nous pensons tous)_

- Il y a un jeu, qui s'appelle 'A cœurs ouverts'. Je pose par exemple une question à Hermione, et elle est obligée de répondre par la vérité ou alors elle peut ne pas répondre du tout. Ce jeu peut aider à répondre aux questions qu'on peut se poser, ou à avoir le point de vue de quelqu'un sur un certain moment de sa vie ou sur une passion ou un truc du genre. A chaque fois qu'elle ne répond pas, elle enlève un vêtement, une chaussure ou un truc du genre.

- Un peu comme un strip-poker ! _S'emballe Drago._

- Sans poker. _Fais-je remarquer._

- Pourquoi on jouerait à 'A cœurs ouverts' ?_ Demande Harry._

- Il y a trop de non-dits… Il faut bien que ça sorte. _Répond Luna, d'une voix légère._

- Bon, ben, va pour la soirée à cœurs ouverts. _Conclue-je._

_**Toujours le vendredi, dans ce même salon, à 22h.**_

_Nous nous décidons enfin à commencer, après avoir établi une règle : Pas de moqueries. C'était nécessaire, car avec les incidents du passé avec Drago, si en plus on commence à se moquer l'un de l'autre, ça va finir par un clash, et on ne dirait pas comme ça mais on tient tous à Drago. _

- Bon Ginny, tu commences.

- D'accord. Alors heu… Luna ! As-tu déjà été attirée par un garçon ?

* Ah ben ça commence bien déjà ! Tu crois que ma petite sœur est none ? Lesbienne ? Les deux ? *

- Oui. _Répond-t-elle tout simplement. _C'est à moi, si j'ai bien compris ? _Demande-t-elle à Ginny._

- Ouaip !

- D'accord, alors hum…Hermione. Tu n'as jamais envie de redevenir comme avant ?

- Comme celle qui te supportait à peine ? Si, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Alors Simon. Pourquoi es-tu passé me voir il y un mois ?

_**Flash Back, chapitre 4 :**_

- J'espère bien que tu n'oses pas rêver de ma bouche tout court ! _Répliquai-je, en reprenant à nouveau ma marche._

- Je ne suis pas comme toi moi, je ne rêve pas de la bouche des autres. _Me fait-il, charmeur, en me suivant._

* Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Rêver de sa bouche ! Si je devais rêver de quelque chose en lui, ce ne serait certainement pas de sa bouche ! * 

_Je lui lance un regard noir lorsqu__'__il se retrouve à côté de moi. Je ne sais même pas où on va, mais j__'__avance tout droit, toujours tout droit, avec Simon à mes côtés, jusqu__'__à ce que…_

_**/ Flash Back**_

_Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant de décider de répondre :_

- Pour te voir.

_**Flash Back :**_

_Jusqu'à ce que, sans remarquer quelque chose devant moi, je trébuche et Simon, qui a de très bons réflexes, me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol. Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me sourit alors que nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Nous restons quelques instants (minutes ? secondes ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis bien là, dans ses bras…) mais je finis par détourner le regard et par me remettre droite, avant de me mettre à rougir. Il a un regard bleu tellement profond, perçant, entraînant… C'est… Ca donne envie de se plonger dedans, et de se noyer, de plus jamais en sortir, de se droguer à ça… _

* Merde Hermy ! Reprends-toi ! *

- Il est musclé, le Simon ! _Ironisai-je._

- Il est surtout joueur de Quidditch. _Réplique-t-il._

_Horrible. Le silence qui à ce moment là s'installe entre nous est horrible. Heureusement nous arrivons bientôt dans un restaurant et nous commandons nos cafés. A partir de ce moment, tout se passe bien, sans embrouilles, ni disputes, ni trébuchements, ni répliques froides, ni silences._

_**/Flash Back**_

- Alors… Harry. Pourquoi as-tu quitté Ginny ?

- Heu… _Murmure Harry._

* C'était un coup bas ça ! *

_Mon meilleur ami regarde Ginny, qui a détourné le regard. Après quelques minutes, il se décide à ne pas répondre. Il enlève sa chemise et se retrouve torse nu._

- Bon, ben à moi. Simon, pourquoi tu dis pas à Hermione que t'es dingue d'elle ?

* Dingue de moi… ? *

_Simon reste calme et sourit froidement à Harry. _

- Si elle ne s'en souvient plus ça doit être pour une bonne raison. Hermione, tu veux des gosses ?

_On me brise le cœur. J'ai envie de pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un enfant… ? Un enfant… ? J'entends vaguement une pensée d'Harry « Ne fais pas ça, Simon. ». Ne fais pas quoi ? Un enfant ? Simon, amoureux de moi ? Quoi ? Oh là là… Pourquoi ?_

- Je ne… Oui. Harry, où est passée ma mémoire ? _Demandai-je après avoir repris mon sang froid._

- Ta mémoire ? On te l'a effacée. _Répond Harry avec une simplicité déconcertante._

- D'accord. _Murmurai-je, sous le choc. Trop de découvertes, et si on se taisait ?_

- Heum… Et si on faisait une pause ? _Propose Luna. _Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Fanta ? Coca ? Sprite ? Tu as ça Hermione ?

- Je heu… _Murmurai-je, toujours sous le choc._

- Du thé. Tu dois avoir du thé. Tout bon anglais a du thé. Hermione, Ginny, Emma, vous venez m'aider ?

- Heu… Ouais. _Réponds-je un peu moins à côté de la plaque._

_Nous nous levons toutes, laissant les garçons seuls dans le salon. Arrivées dans la cuisine, Luna trouve tout ce dont elle en quelques accio's alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi._

- Quoi ? Je me suis transformée en mouche ou quoi ? _Finis-je par lancer, face à leurs regards inquiets et au silence qui s'est imposé dans cette pièce._

- Ca va ? _Demande Ginny._

- Ben ouais. Pourquoi, toi pas ?

- Tu n'es pas sous le choc ? _S'inquiète Emma._

- Je l'étais. Il y a deux minutes. Mais de toute manière, je le savais au fond de moi. Comment j'aurais pu perdre ma mémoire, autrement ? En me cognant contre mon mur ? _Fais-je, sarcastique._

- Alors ça va ? _Répète Ginny._

- T'es sourde ou quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je vais bien. Simon est amoureux de moi, Harry est torse nu et vous n'en profitez pas, Luna a fait 3 thés de trop et on m'a effacé la mémoire. Je vais bien, tu vois. Bien.

- T'as de la chance, mine de rien. _Soupire Emma._

- De la chance ? _Répétai-je, incrédule._

- Oui ! Simon est amoureux de toi, tu vois souvent Harry torse nu, ça te fait trois thés de moins à faire, et tu ne te souviens pas de quelques années de ta vie, ce qui fait que tu as peut-être oublié certaines choses qu'il valait mieux oublier.

- Tout le monde est au courant des sentiments de Simon, sauf moi. Tu as vu Harry nu. Mes thés ils devront quand même être réchauffés et… Merde, on arrête d'en parler ?

- On en parle déjà plus. _Sourit Luna. _On y va ? Ils nous attendent.

- Vive mon jeu pourri ! _Soupire Ginny._

- Hé arrête Soupinette. Ca va. _Lui dis-je en souriant, me voulant rassurante._

_Luna emmène le plateau au salon grâce à sa baguette et nous la suivons toutes. _

- A toi Harry. _Dis-je, lorsque nous nous sommes installés et que chacun a son thé en face de soi. _

- Ouais. Luna, il y a quoi entre Neville et toi ?

_*_ C'est vrai ça, y a quoi entre vous ? *

- Ben. On est le seul couple à avoir survécu, vous vous souvenez ? _Répond-t-elle, tout sourire._

- On ne savait pas que vous sortiez ensemble, on peut donc difficilement s'en souvenir. _Fait remarquer Drago._

- Pas faux. C'était assez évident, quand même. Bon, alors heu… Stephan. Comment t'as fait pour casser la carapace d'Hermione au point qu'elle t'invite chez elle, avec nous ?

- J'ai été moi-même. Et j'ai été plus beau que d'habitude.

* Nah mais ça va pas la tête toi ? *

_J'hoche la tête de gauche à droite, comme désespérée._

- Bon, à moi. George, avec qui tu sors ?

* Drago ? *

- Personne. Emma, excuse moi la question, mais, tu sors d'où ? C'est vrai, t'es la demie sœur de Drago, t'es plus jeune que lui et tout mais… On n'a jamais entendu parler de toi pendant 8 ans.

- A vrai dire, ce n'était un secret pour personne que j'étais là. J'avais le nom de ma mère, et donc personne n'a fait attention à moi. Et puis Drago et moi on s'adorait, même si à l'époque on se voyait car on croyait être cousins. Mais quand Narcissa a apprit la vérité, que sous la colère elle a tué ma mère et qu'elle m'a fait revenir d'Amérique, je n'avais pas franchement d'autre choix que de prendre le nom de mon père, après quelques temps. Le fait est que la punition de mon père était de voir son nom sali dans la gazette, quand ils ont appris mon existence.

- Je ne savais même pas qui tu étais quand on s'est rencontrés. _Se souvient Harry._ Tu étais juste… Magnifique, c'est ça qui m'a fait craquer.

* Et on ose dire que l'apparence n'a pas d'importance *

- Ouais, et je le suis toujours. Bon, à moi. Ron, pourquoi vous avez rompu, avec Hermione ?

- J'imagine qu'on ne se supportait plus.

_**Flash back, 3 ans plus tôt, PdV de Ron.**_

_La fin… ? Officiellement, ça restera elle qui a rompu. On était d'accord pour le dire comme ça, car après tout, je n'étais pas assez fort pour elle, et ça aurait été un peu salaud si je l'avais quittée parce qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. Pourquoi on a rompu ? Je ne sais même pas, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne m'y fais pas. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Comme un zombi, je vais ouvrir. Et elle est là._

- Mione… _Murmurai-je._

_Je la laisse entrer, elle n'a pas l'air bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouve dans mes bras, en train de pleurer. Je l'enlace et lui caresse les cheveux, et surtout, je l'écoute._

- J'en peux plus… Je… Je t'aime, Ron. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant. Je veux pas dire à Harry et aux autres que j'ai rompu avec une phrase qui fait tellement « cinéma ». J'ai besoin de toi… Je… J'ai mal, et Simon et Drago me répètent que je suis faible. J'en peux plus moi, d'accord ? Je veux pas être célibataire, je pige pas pourquoi on est tous riches, je veux pas être jeune si c'est pour avoir mal comme ça. Si l'argent contribue fortement au bonheur, pourquoi on se divise ? Pourquoi nous deux on a laissé Harry tomber ? Pourquoi on n'est pas heureux, alors qu'on a tué Voldemort il y a deux mois ? Dis-moi Ron, pourquoi c'est fini… ? _Demande-t-elle. _

_Sa voix est à peine audible. Je sais qu'elle pleure parce que je sens ses larmes sur mon épaule. Je la berce._

- C'est fini parce que… On se détruit. Tu as besoin d'aller mieux, je ne t'apporte pas cela. On se dispute tous les jours, tu penses avoir besoin de ça pour tenir le coup ? On tiendra pas le coup. On le sait tous les deux. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, va chez Harry, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je vais partir quelques temps. Maintenant qu'on a de l'argent, autant en profiter, hein ?

_Je la place face à moi et essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues._

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste s'aimer ? _Murmure-t-elle, alors que j'essaie d'être fort, de ne pas pleurer._

- Parce que ça ne suffit pas toujours, Mione. _Réponds-je, alors que ma voix se brise._

_Je ne me rends pas compte, je ne réalise pas à quel moment on s'est embrassés. Et pourtant on s'est embrassés. Notre dernier baiser. Certainement le plus beau, et le plus long. Et ensuite elle est partie. Je ne l'ai pas retenue, c'est pour son bien. Pour son bien… Et moi, je me suis écroulé sur mon lit, pleurant la rage, la peine, et tout ce à quoi j'ai renoncé (mes projets avec elle, les enfants qu'on voulait) parce que je ne suis pas capable de l'aimer comme elle le voudrait. Je ne suis pas lui. Et ce qu'elle veut, c'est lui._

_**/Flash Back **_

* Ron… *

- Drago, tu m'expliques encore une fois (je t'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à le croire, hein) pourquoi t'es dans le camp des gentils alors que tu es loin de l'être ? _Demande Ron._

- Parce que dans le camp des méchants, je n'étais qu'un méchant de plus parmi tant d'autres et qu'on ne me remarquait plus, tandis qu'ici… _Répond Drago, ironique._

* Pas con le Drago. *

- En fait non. C'est à cause d'Emma, là, qui a décidé de sortir avec Harry. (Quelle idée absurde ! Sortir avec _Harry_ !) Et à cause de mon père, qui était assez… _Drago cherche le mot pour décrire son père._

_Emma vient à sa rescousse :_

-En fait voilà Ron. Notre père était con, c'était un salaud, et il rêvait de faire la peau à l'homme que j'aime… Heu… Que j'aimais. * Yepla ! * Et Drago a toujours…

_Drago l'interrompt. _

- Ca, ce n'est pas leurs affaires. Donc je ne voulais pas finir comme mon père. Et je ne voulais pas être un pion dans le plan de Voldemort. Et il faut avouer que Severus est très persuasif.

* Drago a toujours quoi ?! *

_Stephan, super intéressé enchaîne :_

- C'est bien beau de ne plus vouloir être méchant… Mais t'as été dans le groupe qui a donné des forces à Harry pour tuer Voldy, hein ! C'est bien plus que de décider de ne plus être méchant, c'est carrément être gentil !

- Comme je disais, Severus est très persuasif. _Répète Drago. _Et c'était pas à ton tour !

- Pardon, pardon, Ô grand maître Serpentard. _S'incline Stephan, en rigolant._

- Je t'aime bien toi. _Lui dit Drago._

- T'es sûr que t'étais un Gryffondor toi ? _Demandai-je._

_Les jumeaux observent Stephan sous tous les angles avant de déclarer :_

- Il est trop beau pour appartenir à une autre maison. Et il se foutait de la gueule de Drago. C'est bien un des nôtres.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis, encore un Gryffon. _S'enthousiasme faussement Drago. _

_Quelqu'un dans la salle (autre que moi, je précise) est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche (enfin j'imagine, vu la réaction de Drago)._

- Non, la ferme. A moi ! Simoooooon, mon meilleur amiiii !

« Et merde ! » _Est la pensée que je perçois, venant de Simon. Elle me fait sourire._

- Oui ? _Soupire le Serdaigle._

- Non rien, juste envie de te faire paniquer. En fait ma question est pour mon graaaaaaaaand ami Harry _(« ça rime ! » = pensée d'Emma). _Comment t'es passé du coincé à lunettes que t'étais au pervers à lentilles que t'es ?

- J'ai rencontré ta perverse de sœur qui n'aime pas les lunettes. _Réplique Harry._

_En regardant Harry, je me rends compte qu'il est toujours torse nu… _* Héhé héhé *

- Bon, à moi. Fred. T'as toujours prétendu le contraire, mais t'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et George ?

- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours prétendu le contraire mais j'avoue… On se marie en octobre et on veut 25 enfants. _Répond Fred. _A moi. Vous trois, le trio. Vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous n'êtes plus un trio ?

- Ben… _Fait-on en chœur, Harry, Ron et moi. Et on se regarde…_

**Comme diraient les Américains : ****To be continued.**


	7. A coeurs ouverts 2

* Pourquoi les questions qui paraissent les plus faciles sont tellement difficiles à répondre, parfois ? *

- On n'est plus un trio ? Vraiment ? _Demande Harry. Plus pour se donner le temps de réfléchir qu'autre chose._

- On sortait ensemble, on a laissé Harry tomber… _Commençai-je._

- On a rompu, je les ai laissé tomber… _Continue Ron._

- En gros ils n'ont fait que ça : Me laisser tomber. _Conclue Harry._

- Mais en fait, on est toujours aussi proches non ? _Demandai-je._

- Si on oublie tes sautes d'humeur et ses crises de jalousie, oui. _Approuve Harry._

- C'est juste que les choses ont changées… _Ajoute Ron._

- Attendez, attendez. Si les choses ont tout simplement changé, comment ça se fait que toi Hermione et toi, Harry vous soyez aussi proches ? _Demande Fred._

- Il est parti, Ron, tu te souviens ? Et j'avais besoin de soutien. _Réponds-je._

- Et il se trouve que je… _Commence Ron._

- Il se trouve qu'Harry était là, et qu'Harry a toujours été mon meilleur ami alors voilà. _Le coupai-je. _

- Et quand il est revenu, on a essayé de redevenir comme avant, mais c'était assez complexe. Mais maintenant ça va vraiment mieux. On sort ensemble et tout et tout, comme avant. _Conclue Harry._

* On sort ensemble, héhéhé… *

- Ouais voilà. Vous voulez encore d'autres détails croustillants ? _Demande Ron._

- Non c'est bon, à toi Ron. _Répond Fred._

- Bon. Alors. Luna. Comment vous êtes devenues proches, avec Hermione ? Vous vous détestiez presque !

- Alors hum… Déjà, je ne l'ai jamais détestée. _Elle me regarde, je lui souris._ C'était au 23e anniversaire d'Hermione. Tu étais parti… Drago a attiré Hermione pour boire un café, là il lui a donné un somnifère. Alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie, ils ont transplané au manoir des Malefoy. On était tous là, tu vois. Alors que je devais aller aux toilettes, les jumeaux m'ont dirigé dans une des chambres, soi-disant que les seules toilettes étaient là-bas… Et ils m'ont enfermée là-bas (heureusement qu'il y avait aussi des toilettes dans cette chambre, franchement !), et j'y ai trouvé une Hermione qui se réveillait. On n'avait pas de baguette ; Neville me l'avait piqué à je ne sais quel moment, et Drago a eu tout le temps de prendre celle d'Hermione alors qu'elle dormait. C'était censé être une surprise party, et je me suis retrouvée là avec l'autre folle là (qui ne croyait pas aux Nargoles !!), pendant 3 heures. On était obligées de parler et de nous expliquer sinon on restait enfermées… Au départ c'était calme, mais finalement, on s'est expliquées et puis voilà. La surprise party , qui n'en était plus vraiment une, a commencé à 23h !

- Ca au moins c'est une réponse ! _Sourit Ron._ 'faut dire que je sais poser les questions, hein.

- Ca va les chevilles ? _Demande Stephan._

- Merde Steph' ! J'en ai marre que tu me piques mes répliques ! _Protestai-je._

- Réplique que tu m'as piquée ! _Précise Drago._

- Et que tu m'as piquée ! _Lui rappelle Simon._

- Je ne te l'ai pas piquée, tu me l'as apprise. _Fais-je remarquer à Drago._

- L'élève a dépassé le professeur ! _Lance George._

- Je dirai même plus ; l'élève a dépassé LES professeurS ! _Ajoute Fred._

- Je ne vous suis pas, c'est normal ? _Demande Stephan._

- On t'expliquera plus tard. _Le rassure Harry. _Lune, c'est à toi.

- Tu m'as trouvé un surnom nullissime, Harry. * Ouais, mon BF, tu lui as trouvé un surnom nullissime ! * Bon, Stephan. Ca fait quoi de consulter Hermione ?

- Bizarre. Elle a les yeux fixés sur toi, elle essaye de te raisonner par des phrases qui font réfléchir, et il est difficile de déchiffrer quelque chose sur son visage ; elle est toujours impassible. Tu vois le genre quoi. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose, je pense que tout se passe dans la tête… Je regrette de ne pas être Légilimens. _Répond-t-il._

- Je suis Occlumens aussi. _Sourie-je._

« Qui ne l'est pas, de nos jours ! » _pensée agacée de Stephan._

- Aloooooooooooooors. A moi. En tant que petit frère aimant, je vais me permettre une question à un de mes « peut-être futur beau frère ». Non, ni Drago, ni Ron, ni Harry, - je ne vous oublie pas les jumeaux, mais vous allez vous marier ensemble alors on va dire qu'au mieux vous coucherez avec Hermione après (ou pendant) une soirée trop arrosée (à trois ?) mais vous ne serez jamais mes beaux frères. Je disais donc, à un de mes peut-être futurs beaux frères ; j'ai une question.

- C'est le but, « peut-être futur beau frère », accouche. _Lui lance Simon._

* Tous les garçons dans cette salle sont des futurs beaux frères potentiels ? *

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? _Se lance Stephan._

_Je sens le coup dur arriver. Le retour dans le passé, la pensée pour Clémentine. Je sais que ce n'est plus mon genre, je sais qu'à force d'entraînement j'ai acquis un self-control presque au niveau de Drago, mais ce n'est pas mon petit frère pour rien ; je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il s'effondre, ou même qu'il ait mal. Je veux le protéger, lui dire les choses que je n'ai pas pu lui dire car je suis sa psy… Je me lève, je prends place à côté de lui et je lui souris en lui prenant la main. Je pense qu'il est conscient depuis quelques temps qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ma vie et à force de me faire sortir, de m'appeler, de tenir à moi et de me le faire ressentir, sans pour autant tout le temps me le dire, il me soutient. Soutien de tout moment, même quand il n'est pas là. Alors me voilà assise à ses côtés, sa main dans la mienne, ignorant les autres qui nous regardent, qui comprennent à travers le peu de pensées qu'ils perçoivent. Luna, Harry et Ron sourient._

- Tu n'as pas toute ta vie devant toi. Tu peux mourir demain. Vous perdez du temps, tu le regretteras un jour. A quoi bon l'aimer en silence ? Tu croyais qu'elle allait s'apercevoir de tes sentiments seule ? C'est une fille Simon ! Elles sont lentes. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, je ne pige pas pourquoi elle est comme ça – froide, impassible, renfermée -, ni pourquoi on lui a effacé la mémoire, mais si tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, et qu'elle a oublié, ce n'est pas par choix, puisqu'on lui a effacé la mémoire. _Poursuit-il._

* Ca fait bizarre de l'entendre parler de moi à un autre… Alors que je suis à côté… Et qu'il parle comme si j'étais pas là… *

- Hmm… Quel speech ! _Lançai-je._

- Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il y a des choses qu'elle a besoin d'apprendre, de réapprendre, et mes sentiments pour elle ne sont qu'un détail à côté de ça. _Répond le Serdaigle du groupe. (Luna aussi c'est une Serdaigle, mais elle c'est LA Serdaigle du groupe)_

- J'aurais préféré savoir. _Dis-je, dans un murmure._

- Ca aurait été un problème de plus. _Réplique-t-il._ Je te l'ai dit une fois, tu étais amoureuse de Ron et ça te préoccupait. Je ne voulais pas te préoccuper.

_Il me sourit. Je lui fais un maigre sourire. Tout disparaît, il y a Simon, qui a détourné le regard, il y a sa sensibilité insoupçonnée, que j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir dans son regard, dans ses paroles, et il y a moi. Il ne me l'a pas dit pour… M'éviter d'être préoccupée ? Je regarde autour de nous. On est deux. On est seuls. Non, pas au sens figuré, mais ils sont vraiment sortis du salon. Je me rends compte que la main de Stephan n'est plus dans la mienne. _

- Depuis quand ? _Demandai-je._

- 6 ans. _Répond-t-il._

* Autant ?! * 

- Ca fait 7 ans qu'on se connaît… _Fais-je remarquer._

- Je sais. Ecoute, je veux éviter les speechs longs et débordants de sentiments, alors je vais me taire.

_Je souris, je ne dirais pas non à son speech, moi, juste pour réaliser ce qui se passe. Je n'avais pas senti le truc venir, je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer que Simon puisse éprouver un sentiment fort pour moi, alors de l'amour… ? Je parle, je pose des questions, juste pour ne pas avoir à y réfléchir, à me rendre compte de ce que ça représente. Oui, je me voile la face. Juste quelques heures, juste quelques instants…_

- Ce que tu as effacé de ma mémoire, c'est très… douloureux ? _Questionnai-je._

- Assez pour que tu acceptes que je t'efface la mémoire.

* Vraiment beaucoup alors…* 

- Et tu as gardé mes souvenirs en tête ?

- Tu voulais que j'en fasse quoi d'autre ? _Ironise-t-il._

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? _Répète-t-il._

- Pourquoi avoir effacé des souvenirs si douloureux, en sachant que tu allais les garder en mémoire ? Pourquoi souffrir à ma place ?

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et je suis oubliator (à mi-temps, mais oubliator). _Sourit-il._

- Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est bien plus…

- Je…t'aime, c'est tout.

- Merci. _Murmurai-je._

_Il sourit, ses yeux brillent, je lui souris à mon tour. On fait quoi là ? Je suis censée dire quoi ? Je dois lui dire que je l'aime aussi ? Est-ce que je l'aime aussi ? Est-ce qu'un merci est suffisant pour tout ce qu'il a, et fait pour moi ? Il fait des cauchemars à ma place ? Ceux que je devrais faire ? Merde, c'est ça l'amour ? Souffrir à ma place ? Me 'coacher' pendant un an pour que je ne sois plus si fragile ? Et surtout… ne rien demander en retour ? Même pas prendre la peine de me dire qu'il m'aime, pour que je pense un minimum à lui ? Et ne même pas me rappeler ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Ca existe, un amour aussi heu… _* Pur ? *

- Mon très cher BF, votre conversation était inutilement longue, et pour quelqu'un qui voulait éviter les phrases niaises, tu aurais pu te passer du « je t'aime » final. _Dit Drago en entrant dans la salle._

* On a eu une de ces intimités *

- Il fallait profiter de son « merci » pour l'embrasser ! _Continue Harry en entrant à son tour vite suivit du reste, d'ailleurs._

- Et lui tenir les mains pour éviter la claque. _Ajoute Stephan._

- En tant qu'ex, je veux bien te montrer comment faire, si tu veux. _Propose Ron._

_-_ Vous gâchez tout là, les garçons ! C'était beau ! Il n'y a personne qui nous aime, nous… _Se plaint Ginny._

- Parle pour toi ! _Contredit Luna._

- C'est vrai qu'on est seules nous… _Approuve Emmanuella._

_-_ Je t'aime, petite sœur. _Déclare Drago._

- On devrait enregistrer ça ! Drago aime quelqu'un ! _Fait Ron, choqué._

- Quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ! _ Complète George._

- Quelqu'un du même sang, quand même, 'faut pas trop lui en demander. _Ajoute Fred._

- Et on appelle ça de l'amitié ? _Fait Drago, ironique._

- On n'a pas parlé d'amitié, Rogue t'a imposé à nous et tu t'es incrusté dans notre groupe. _Rappelle Harry._ Sans parler de ta sœur qui est plus convaincante que Rogue…

- Il va comment Rogue, au fait ? _Demande Luna, totalement à côté de la plaque. Il faut avouer qu'elle a de ces questions ! Qui se soucie de comment va Rogue ?_

- T'as de ces questions, personne n'aime Rogue dans cette pièce ! _Dit Ron._

- C'est mon parrain, Ronichou. 'faut vraiment qu'on t'achète un cerveau pour que tu puisses retenir des choses ! _Soupire Drago, apparemment consterné._

* Ils sont pires que Drago et moi, eux *

- Et n'oublions pas que monsieur Harry a un respect énorme pour Rogue. _Rappelai-je._

- Did I miss something ? _[j'ai raté quelque chose ?] _Harry, respect, Rogue ? Dans la même phrase ?! _S'étonne Stephan._

- Ce n'est pas parce que t'en sais pas mal sur nous que tu sais tout ! _Lui dit Emma._

- Au fait, comment t'en sais autant sur nous ? C'est limite si… Si… * Cherche ma Gin', cherche ! * Bref, t'en sais pas un peu trop toi ?

- Si. Je m'informe. Vous êtes des héros ! C'est assez énorme d'être avec vous.

- Si je décide de m'informer sur toi, je ne découvrirai pas le ¾ de ce que toi tu sais sur nous ! Ou peut-être que si en fait… _Dit Drago._

- Y a plein de livres écrits sur vous ! _Répond Stephan. _

- Ouais, des biographies nullissimes où ils ne parlent que trop peu de Simon. _Répliquai-je._

* Simon… *

- Ouais, et oublier mon BF, c'est comme m'oublier moi. _Ajoute Drago._

_-_ Non, il y a cette moldue… _Commence Stephan._

* … moldue ? *

- …elle a écrit 7 livres qui s'appellent « Harry Potter ». * Elle ne manque pas d'originalité, dis. * Et il se trouve qu'elle décrit pas mal de trucs sur votre vie… Sauf que vous avez raison, pas de Simon, et le 7e livre est certes très bien, mais assez à côté de la plaque. _Termine Stephan._

- Heu… Ouais. Donc, il y a une moldue qui a décrit ma vie en 6 livres, parfaitement, mais qui a foiré le dernier livre ?_ Résume Harry._

- C'est ça. Mais elle ne sait pas que vous existez, elle croit que vous n'êtes que des personnages qu'elle a créés. _Précise Stephan._

- Hm…Ouais. Tu nous les apportes tes livres ? _Demande Simon._

* Simon…*

- Je vous apporterai mes préférés. La prochaine fois que vous m'invitez. _Sourit Stephan._

* Il est malin mon petit frère. On est obligés de l'inviter, maintenant !* 

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

- C'est pas pour te dire Hermy, mais ton téléphone sonne. _Dit Harry._

- Je sais.

- Depuis 1 minute, exactement. _Précise Luna._

- Je sais.

- T'es censée prendre ton portable… _Commence Fred._

- Et décrocher. _Termine George._

- Je sais !

_Je me lève et vais chercher mon portable 'du boulot'. Je regarde l'écran : ça confirme ce que je pensais ; c'est Clem_e_ns. Harry me prend le téléphone des mains et sourit en voyant le nom._

- Tu savais que c'était lui ? _Demande Harry._

* Evidemment que je le savais ! *

- Comment ? _Demande-t-il._

* Y a que lui pour m'appeler à cette heure-ci. *

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais vous savez que c'est vachement gênant de ne pas être Légilimens ? _Dit Stephan sur le ton de la conversation._

- Je confirme ! _Soutient Ginny._

- Te plains pas Gin', t'es animagus ! _Rappelle Harry._

- Toi aussi !

- Ah ouais… Ben on est les deux seuls ! _Sourit Harry._

- Le téléphone sonne toujours. _Fait remarquer Ron._

- Décroche, Simon ! _Lui dit Drago._

- Mais ouais, Simon va répondre à mon téléphone ! _Ironisai-je._

- Ouais, il va le faire ! _Fait Harry avant de prendre enfin le portable, de mettre le haut parleur, et de le coller à l'oreille de Simon._

- Heu… Allô ?

- « Bonjour… Mlle Granger ? » _Demande Clemens au téléphone._

- Non, moi c'est Simon. _Répond Simon._

- « Simon ? Quel Simon ? »

_On se regarde tous et on sourit. Nous conversons aussi mentalement (c'est simple quand on est presque tous Légilimens, en fait), et, voici le fruit de notre délire :_

- Simoooon ! Chéri ! C'est qui au téléphone ? _Dis-je en faisant bien attention à ce que Clemens m'entende._

_Simon a bien entendu suivit notre délire mental et je le vois lever les yeux au ciel avant de jouer le jeu :_

- C'est Clemens, mon amour ! Je pense qu'il veut te parler !

_Je prends le téléphone des mains de 'chéri' :_

- Monsieur Clemens ?

- « Ah ! Mlle Granger ! Enfin ! Il y avait un jeune homme qui a décroché et… » _Se lance le vieux Serpentard._

- Ah oui ! Ce jeune homme c'est mon petit ami ! _Précisai-je, sur le ton de la conversation._

- « Votre petit… ? » _Répète-t-il._

-…ami ! Oui, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Ca fait 5 ans qu'on est ensemble ! _Lançai-je, comme si j'étais étonnée de ne pas lui avoir dit._

- Mon cooooooooooooooeur ! Le lit il est froid sans toi ! Dis-lui au revoir, tu me maaanques ! _Fait Simon._

- Et je vais devoir vous laisser, nous sommes… Occupés ! _Dis-je._

- « Heu, oui… Au revoir ! » _Fait Clemens, confus._

_Je raccroche. Nous nous regardons tous et nous éclatons de rire. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait une de ces conneries planifiées mentalement. Je regarde Simon rire, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Et si… Pour de vrai... Pas en délire… Et si… ?_

* Non ! Calme…*

_**Vendredi, toujours chez Hermione, quelque part dans la maison, à 23h50.**_

- J'ai envie d'une bataille de boules de neige. _Lance Ron._

- Rien de plus normal en plein printemps ! _Ironise George._

- Surtout à notre âge. On a 25 ans Ron. _Fais-je remarquer._

- Ca me fait penser que… Que… On n'a pas fêté mon anniversaire. _Se souvient Ron._

- On a décidé de fêter nos 25 ans à trois, Ron. _Rappelai-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Ca me rappelle qu'on a bientôt 27 ans. _Dit George._

- On devrait vivre ensemble. _Dit Luna, soudainement._

- Et ça a quoi à voir avec nos 27 ans ? _Demande Fred, le sourcil droit levé. * _Je n'ai jamais réussi qu'à lever le gauche, de sourcil. Pas juste !_ *_

- Rien, juste que ce serait sympa de cohabiter ensemble. _Répond-t-elle._

- Je suis compté dans le «on» ? _Demande Stephan._

- Non, toi t'es un incruste. _Réplique Drago._

- Toi aussi. _Disent Stephan et Harry en chœur._

- Tu veux qu'on cohabite où ? _Demandai-je à Luna._

- Chez Harry… _Répond-t-elle._

- J'ai le droit de donner mon avis ? _Demande celui-ci._

- Je suis pas prêt à laisser tomber le manoir des Malefoy. Il est trop classe._ Dit Drago._

- Pareil pour le mien ! _Dit Simon._

- J'aime bien mon appart'… _Dit Ron._

- Je viens à peine d'emménager chez moi ! _Fais-je remarquer._

- Okay avec mon grand frère, il est trop classe notre manoir. _Confirme Emma._

- On veut bien cohabiter, nous. _Sourient les jumeaux._

- Ouais mais à quatre c'est moins sympa qu'à dix. _Soupire Luna._

* Nan mais sérieux ! A dix ?! *

- Après tu peux très bien ne cohabiter qu'avec Neville, hein. _Lui dis-je._

- Encore moins sympa… Il part tout le temps ! _Soupire ma petite sœur, encore._ Enfin c'était qu'une idée.

- Mais attendez ! Ca pourrait être super sympa de cohabiter à dix ! _Dit Harry, venant à la rescousse de Luna._

- Va dormir, BF. Tu commences à divaguer ! _Conseillai-je._

- Non, je lance mon plan d'attaque. Moi je te dis, notre trio+2 n'aura jamais lieu si on ne cohabite pas.

- C'est ça ! On serait comme mariés à 10 ! _Répliquai-je._

- Ooh, la polygamie ! Le rêve ! _Fait Drago, avec un grand sourire pervers sur les lèvres._

_* _Dis, l'abruti préféré, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas lâcher ton manoir ? *

- Heu… J'ai le droit d'avoir peur de ton sourire, Drago ? _Demande Ginny._

_-_ Ouais. _Répond-t-il en se tournant vers elle et en souriant à nouveau._

- Je vais y aller, hein 'Mione ! Bye ! _Dit Ginny en se levant pour s'enfuir._

- C'est ça ouais. _Dis-je en attrapant son bras alors qu'elle passe devant moi. _Si on cohabite, tu devras faire face à leur perversité avec moi. Ne me remercie pas, c'est avec plaisir.

_Sourire colgate de ma part, regard noir de la part de Ginny. Si on cohabite, on va s'entretuer._

- Bon, alors on cohabite ? _Demande Luna avec un grand sourire._

_On se regarde tous. On a tous l'air d'y réfléchir. Même ceux qui ne réfléchissent jamais (je ne vise personne), y réfléchissent. Vivre à dix ? Non mais ils sont malades ?_

* Je viens à peine d'emménager qu'elle veut me faire déménager ! *

_Ils sont malades. On est malades. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour cohabiter, moi je dis !_


	8. On est nu sous une douche

* Pourquoi Hilary Duff a-t-elle eu l'idée tellement absurde de chanter cette chanson ?! *

- Hm… _Marmonne quelqu'un, non loin de moi. Je n'y fais pas attention ; j'essaie de me rendormir._

- WAKE UP, WAKE UP, ON A SATURDAY NIIIGHT.

- Hm… _Marmonne toujours ce quelqu'un, toujours non loin de moi._

_Je suis couchée dans le lit d'une des chambres d'Harry. On a décidé de faire un essai, une semaine chez Harry, une semaine chez Drago, et une semaine chez Simon. Après ces trois semaines, on voit un : si on cohabite, et deux : où on cohabite. Alors voilà, on a découvert que chez Harry, il y avait plus de 10 chambres, et que donc, on n'était pas obligés de dormir à deux. Va savoir pourquoi, pourquoi Emma chante du Hilary Duff dans ma chambre en ce samedi matin ?_

- La ferme Emma… _Murmurai-je, ma voix étouffée par mon oreiller. _On est que le samedi matin…

- COULD BE NEW YORK, MAYBE HOLLYWOOD AND VINE.

- On est vendredi, Hermy. _Précise Harry._

* Harry… ? Harry… ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry fait dans ma chambre ? *

_J'ouvre les yeux, tourne la tête et vois… Harry. _* Harry… Dans mon lit… * _Je le pousse, il ne bouge pas. Je prends ma baguette, lui lance un sort, et il tombe par terre. Je me roule vers le côté droit de mon lit, et, avant de tomber, je me penche vers le sol, là où Harry se réveille pour me lancer un regard haineux._

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon lit ? _Demandai-je._

- Pas ma faute ! Drago a cassé le mur entre nos deux chambres, parce qu'il trouvait sa chambre soi-disant trop petite, et qu'en plus il voulait un lit double, donc il a pris mon lit, et m'a carrément viré de ma chambre – il connaît pas mal de sorts de magie noire le mec, j'évite de me frotter à lui quand aucun de nous deux n'est bien réveillé, tu vois. _S'explique le Gryffondor, d'une voix endormie._

- Ca me dit pas ce que tu faisais dans mon lit.

- LONDON, PARIS, MAYBE TOKYO, THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON, ANYWHERE I GO TONIGHT… _Chante Emma, étant sortie de la chambre et dansant à présent dans le couloir, son lecteur MP3 (celui que je lui ai offert pour Noël) dans les oreilles. _

- Ta chambre est la plus proche de la mienne. Et puis je te rappelle que je pouvais difficilement aller dormir avec l'une de mes deux ex's. Que j'avais aucune envie d'aller m'installer entre Lune et Neville et que je suis trop hétéro pour aller squatter un lit une place avec Simon, Fred, George, ou Ron.

* On est vendredi, Hermy. On est vendredi, Hermy. On est vendredi, Hermy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de bizarre cette phrase ? *

- J'imagine que le plus bizarre, c'est que tu la répètes en boucle depuis 5 minutes. Et puis, j'imagine qu'il y a aussi le fait qu'il soit 10h du matin et que tu vas…

-…être en retaaaaaaaard ! _Terminai-je en bondissant hors de mon lit. Je lève les yeux vers mon réveil qui n'a pas sonné. Ca doit être l'un de mes coloc's temporaires qui l'a déréglé. Pas le temps d'y penser, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte. J'ouvre les rideaux, sans faire attention au fait qu'ils soient fermés et je me retrouve… Nez à nez avec Simon. Enfin nez à nez, c'est vite dit : il est nu._

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. _Est ma première réaction, avant de vite refermer les rideaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête apparaît entre les rideaux. Je n'ose même pas le regarder, alors que lui il se moque carrément de moi._

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans la salle de bains ? _Demande-t-il, sur un ton moqueur._

- Je… Heu… J'allais être en retard… Alors ben j'me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain puisque je dois prendre une douche mais… Je savais pas que t'étais là alors heu…_Balbutiai-je. _

- Je peux savoir comment t'es entrée ? _Demande-t-il, en s'arrêtant de rire._

- J'ai ouvert la porte… _Réponds-je._

- Elle est censée être verrouillée, cette porte. _Réplique-t-il._

- Elle ne l'était pas. _Assurai-je, regardant toujours le sol._

_Je lève la tête au bout de quelques secondes. Sa tête n'est plus entre les rideaux. Je reste plantée là, comme une conne, à regarder les rideaux. Au moment où je me décide à bouger (je vais être en retaaaard), je vois ces rideaux s'ouvrir et Simon sort de la baignoire, un essuie autour de la taille. _

* Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, il est s… Simon. *

_Son torse. Ses cheveux mouillés. Son torse. Son torse. Son regard bleu moqueur lorsqu'il se rend compte que je le regarde. _*… son regard bleu moqueur lorsqu'il se rend compte que je le regarde… ? * _Je détourne rapidement le regard._

- Tu veux bien te pousser ? _Demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_Je me pousse à gauche, il passe à côté de moi et referme la porte derrière lui. Je verrouille la porte avec de puissants sorts. Manquerait plus que ' les autres' aient l'idée ingénieuse d'inverser les rôles. Je pense à Simon._

* Il aurait pu être gêné, au moins ! *

_Je tourne la tête et me vois dans le miroir ; je suis rouge comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis…Pas longtemps, en fait ! Je me rends compte que ces derniers temps, je passe mon temps à rougir._

* Je vais tous les tuer. Je vais les empoisonner à coup de Veritaserum, Rogue m'aidera, si j'arrive à mettre Drago et/ou Simon de mon côté… *

_Je me déshabille et entre dans mon bain, toujours avec mes idées de meurtre :_

* Et je garderai un peu de Veritaserum, pour tuer Drago après, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chances qu'il soit dans le coup… *

_Je réfléchis à mon plan et me rend compte que quelque chose cloche :_

* Enfin non, je ne vais pas en garder un peu pour Drago, mais beaucoup, puisque le but est qu'ils fassent tous une overdose de Veritaserum après m'avoir raconté tous les détails de leurs vies ! *

_**10h25, dans la cuisine d'Harry.**_

- Heum… Bonjour. _Dis-je en entrant, ne faisant la bise qu'à… Simon. _

_Puisque je suis sûre que c'est le seul qui ne soit pas impliqué dans le coup ; je ne peux pas l'en vouloir. Je me sens rougir lorsque nos joues se touchent, je détourne la tête, je vois Luna sourire (c'est la seule dans la cuisine) et je lui lance un regard furieux. Je prends deux tartines, me fais un thé, et je pars de la maison en ne disant au revoir qu'à Simon. Sortie de la maison, je transplane au ministère, dans ma salle d'attente ; et suis soulagée de voir que Clemens n'est pas là. Il me reste exactement… 2 minutes et 15 secondes pour terminer mon petit-déjeuner. Chose qu'évidemment, je n'arrive pas à faire. Je lance un sort, et le petit-déjeuner en question se retrouve à la maison, dans l'évier. (On est devenu trop puissants, c'est extra de réussir à faire des trucs du genre) On toque à la porte._

- Entrez ! _Criai-je._

- Bonjour. _Dit James en s'asseyant en face de moi, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres._

_Je le regarde, toujours avec cette fausse-compassion et lui souris. James, ça vous dit rien ? C'est celui qui se croit irrésistible mais qui est célibataire._

- C'est horrible. _Commence-t-il, dans un murmure._

- Quoi donc ? _Demandai-je, faussement intéressée. _

- D'être célibataire. _Répond-t-il._

- Je peux être franche ?

* Non Hermy ! Pas franche ! Pas avec tes patients ! La dernière fois, ça t'a conduit à… Stephan ! *

_Malgré mes pensées contradictoires, après que James ait accepté, je me lance dans mon analyse de psy :_

- En fait, vous vous croyez irrésistible. Physiquement, vous êtes pas mal, c'est vrai. Mais vous croyez que ça suffit ? Vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous, même si vous essayez de faire croire le contraire. Alors vous enchaînez les histoires d'une nuit juste pour vous rassurer. Mais le fait de toujours trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, ça vous fait quoi ? Vous ne vous sentez pas seul, le matin, quand vous vous tournez et qu'il n'y a personne à côté de vous ? Quand vous voulez être réconforté mais que vous ne savez même pas qui appeler pour un câlin ? Vous ne vous sentez pas mal, lorsque les larmes coulent et que personne ne les essuie ?

- Si…

_**30 minutes plus tard, en consultation.**_

- Hermione ! _Fait Stephan en entrant, me sautant presque dans les bras._

- Stephan. _Fais-je, beaucoup moins enthousiaste._

- Quel bonheur de voir ton beau sourire illuminer ton visage lorsque tu me vois !

_Je le regarde attentivement. Depuis quand il parle comme ça ?_

- T'as mangé quoi ce matin ?

- Un petit-déjeuner super équilibré ! Des pommes, des oranges, des toasts et des tartines au Nutella. _Répond-t-il après avoir bien réfléchi à la question._

- T'as réussi à avaler tout ça ? _Questionnai-je, un sourire en coin et le sourcil levé._

- Non, quand ma mère avait le dos tourné, j'ai envoyé ma nourriture quelque part… Je sais pas où, mais elle n'était plus dans mon assiette.

- Ce qui ne me dit pas ce que tu as mangé au final.

- Des tartines au Nutella. _Sourit-il._

- Super équilibré, ça !

- T'as vu ça.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans le bureau d'Hermione.**_

- T'as vu Simon sous la douche ! _S'exclame mon petit frère._

- T'aurais voulu être à ma place ? _Lançai-je, sarcastique._

- Ouais. Mais Simon aurait été ou toi, ou Emma !

* Il veut me voir sous la douche ? *

- Tu veux voir Emy sous la douche ?! _M'écriai-je._

- Enfin si elle était pas totalement amoureuse d'Harry ! _Soupire Steph'._

- Prends la seule célibataire du groupe : Gin' !

- T'es célibataire aussi ! _Me rappelle-t-il._

- Ah ouiiii. _Sourire confus. _Non mais je veux dire la seule qui ne sois pas aimée…

- Tu te rattrapes mal, grande sœur. _Dit-il, moqueur._

- De toute manière on doit parler de toi là, c'est moi la psy ! _Changeai-je de sujet._

- J'te rappelle que t'as décidé de ne même plus me faire payer les consultations. _Lève-t-il les yeux au ciel._

- Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

- Parce que t'aimes tellement ta demi-heure de pause en plus que t'as pas le courage de m'enlever de ton agenda.

- Je n'aime pas ta capacité à répondre à mes questions comme ça. _Soupirai-je._

- C'est parce qu'on se ressemble. En fait tu ne t'aimes pas toi-même ! _Analyse-t-il._

- La ferme. _Murmurai-je._

- Tu deviens vulgaiiiire. _Me lance-t-il, comme si j'étais un enfant en faute et qu'il était mon camarade de classe qui venait se moquer. _

- Et toi t'es bêêêête. _Continuai-je sur sa lancée._

- Et t'es puériiile !

- Même que c'est toi qui as commencé !_ Répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue._

- Mamamiaaaa ! 'vais dire à maman que tu m'as tiré la laaangue ! _Dit-il en me tirant la langue à son tour._

_-_ Moi 'vais l'dire à papa ! Il est plus fort que maman ! Nananinanèreuh !

_On se regarde ; on éclate de rire._

- C'était quoi ça ? _Demandai-je, entre deux rires._

- Un énorme retour en enfance ! _Me répond-t-il avant de continuer à rire._

_On se calme ; il doit partir. Je me rends compte que cet instant était beaucoup trop court. J'ai grandi trop vite… Beaucoup trop. A 11 ans ; on a commencé à empêcher un fou de revenir sur terre, et ça n'a pas changé en grandissant. On a passé notre temps à nous battre. Et est-ce qu'on a profité de la vie ? Oui certes, on a eu notre adolescence, nos disputes, nos amours. Mais qui ne rêve pas d'avoir une vie un tant soit peu normale ? Moi j'en rêve. _

- C'est quoi ton rêve ? _Murmurai-je à mon petit frère._

_Il se rapproche de moi et… M'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux… Je me rends compte…_

_*_ Stephan m'embrasse. *

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _Demandai-je, lorsque le baiser est terminé. J'ouvre les yeux, je le regarde. Il me sourit._

- Tu me demandais mon rêve, non ? Toujours rêvé d'embrasser Hermione Granger !

- Tu m'as embrassé… _Dis-je, sous le choc._

- Tu as répondu ! _Me fait-il remarqué._

- Par réflexe !

- Relaxe ! J'avais juste envie de faire ça, maintenant je vais me trouver un autre rêve ! _Sourire colgate._

- Pff, * t'es trop mignon !*, sors de mon bureau ! _Lui ordonnai-je, avec l'air désolé pour lui._

- A demain, grande sœur !

* Il embrasse mieux que Ron *

- Tu embrasses mieux que Clémentine !

_Je lève un sourcil. Il me sourit, charmeur. Il me fait un clin d'œil, il sort. _

* Ces tartines au Nutella ont quelque chose d'inquiétant *

**18h35, dans l'entrée du Square Grimmaurd. **

- Hermyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. _S'enthousiasme Harry en me sautant dans les bras._

- Dégage._ Le poussai-je ; je n'ai toujours pas oublié la séance 'nudité' de ce matin._

- Quel plaisir de te voir ! _Ironise-t-il._

_Je lui lance un regard noir, il ne baisse même pas les yeux._

- Y a qui à la maison ? _Demandai-je._

- On est tous là, on t'attendait. _Répond-t-il._

- Trop adorables. _Ironisai-je._

_Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le salon, ils sont effectivement tous assis en train de se regarder. Mon regard s'attarde sur Simon. _* Il est mieux habillé…* _Je détourne vite le regard (vous remarquerez que je détourne souvent le regard, ces temps-ci !) _*…vraiment ?*

- On va passer les politesses. _Dis-je en m'écroulant dans un fauteuil. _Qui a organisé ça ?

- Organisé quoi ? _Demande George, innocent._

- Simon, sous la douche !

- Ben il voulait se laver, comme tous les matins. _Répond Harry, innocent._

- Et la porte était ouverte !

- Il a dû oublier de la fermer. _Dit Fred, innocent._

- Je l'ai fermée avec un sort. _Réplique Simon._

- Hermione a dû l'ouvrir sans s'en rendre compte, vous savez, la puissance de nos jours… _Fait Emma, innocente._

- Bon. On parle de puissance. _Je sors ma baguette._ Qui a organisé ça ? _Répétai-je._

- A toi contre 9 ? Tu vas aller loin ! _Lance Drago, sarcastique (et innocent)._

- Elle n'est pas seule ! _Simon sort sa baguette._

- Héhé, il te soutient ! _Fait remarquer Ginny._

* On n'avait pas remarqué * 

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Vous êtes… Les plus puissants, après Harry ! _Se plaint Ron._

- Ouais, pour ça que vous êtes censés parler. _Répliquai-je, tout sourire._

- Okay alors heu. Il y avait moi, les jumeaux, Luna, Emma, Ginny, Neville aussi… Drago, évidemment… Ah, et Ron aussi. _Dit Harry en réfléchissant._

- Tout le monde, donc. _Résume Simon._

_-_ Ouais voilà.

- Qui a fait quoi ? _Demandai-je, l'air inquisiteur._

- Alors heu… J'ai déréglé ton réveil. Emma t'a réveillé. Ginny a eu l'idée, Neville t'a lancé un sort de surdité temporaire pour que tu n'entendes pas le bruit de l'eau qui coule, Drago a fichu Simon sous la douche à l'heure prévue. Ron a déverrouillé la porte pour que tu puisses entrer sans te rendre compte qu'elle était fermée. Et Harry… A passé sa journée du jeudi à te répéter à toutes les occasions que c'était vendredi, et donc finalement, tu n'as pas trouvé inquiétant le fait que ton réveil ne sonne pas, puisque tu croyais qu'on était samedi. _Explique Luna._

- Je vois. _Soupirai-je. _Il vous arrive de faire un plan foireux avec une autre victime que moi ?

- Trop drôle de te voir t'énerver après ! _Sourit Ron._

- Et c'était censé faire quoi ? J'ai vu Simon nu, et ? J'suis censée tomber amoureuse de lui dans la minute ?

- Eh bien…On te montre tous les avantages, déjà. _Réplique Emma._

_Simon et moi, on se regarde. On se comprend sans même parler._

_« _Accio baguettes. » _Lance-t-il._

« Levicorpus » _Lançai-je. _

_Nous regardons nos amis pendus au plafond, la tête à l'envers. Je vais aider Simon qui se retrouve avec 9 baguettes en main._

- On fera pareil à Neville quand il rentrera, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _Sourit Simon. _

_On les laisse dans le salon et on se dirige vers les escaliers, sans faire attention aux « Vous n'allez pas nous laisser comme ça ?! – Je crois que je vais vomir ! – On le fera plus ! – Hermiooone ! Simooon ! – J'ai faillit mettre une jupe, incroyable ! – Ahhh, mon décolleté ! – Mes cheveux, horrible – On n'a pas vu le coup arriver, je n'y crois pas ! Et on a tué Voldevie ! – C'est censé être mon BF – C'est censé être ma BF ! »_

- On devrait faire des trucs comme ça plus souvent. _Dis-je avec un sourire._

- Ouais c'est vrai que tu devrais me voir nu plus souvent ! _Réplique Simon avec un sourire._

_Je lève les yeux au ciel._

- On fait quoi maintenant ? _Demandai-je._

- On attend Neville, tiens !

_On s'assoit sur les escaliers, en face de la porte d'entrée, et on attend qu'il entre._

- Ca fait bizarre. _Dis-je. _On n'a pas parlé depuis l'autre soir…

- Si ça se trouve, c'était le but. _Dit-il._

- Ou si ça se trouve ils sont aussi cons qu'ils en ont l'air ! _Répliquai-je avec un sourire._

- Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois ma BF, franchement. _Me taquine-t-il._

- Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois mon BF ! _Sourie-je. _

- Je ne serai jamais ton BF.

- Heureusement pour toi, je ne pourrai jamais tomber amoureuse de mon BF. _Dis-je en le regardant. Je lui souris lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers moi._

_Un silence s'installe._

- C'est compliqué… _Murmurai-je._

_- _Quoi ? _Me demande-t-il._

- Nous… Je veux dire…

- Il n'y a rien de compliqué, tu as peur et je… _Commence-t-il._

- …ne veux pas être rejeté… Encore ? _Terminai-je._

- Possible, ouais.

- Je ne te rejetterai pas. _Lui apprends-je._

- Le problème c'est que, si tu ne savais pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu ne penserais pas une seconde à moi. _Dit-il._

- Non… Tu… Lorsque je pense à toi, ce n'est pas pour les choses que tu as faites… C'est pour ce que tu es. _Répliquai-je._

_Je tourne la tête vers lui, je lui souris. Il s'approche de moi, je vois ses yeux, je me plonge dedans. Il se rapproche encore… Je ferme les yeux…_

… _et Neville rentre à la maison._


	9. Porno, disputes & rock'n'roll !

_**Samedi, 11h15, dans le salon de Simon.**_

_Point de vue d'Hermione._

* Pourquoi la mère d'Emma a eu l'idée tellement… Brillante, de l'accoucher ?! *

- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'aider ! Pas encore ! _Réponds-je, la voix un peu plus forte que quelques minutes plus tôt._

- Je ne te demande pas de m'aider… Je veux juste que tu… _Commence-t-elle._

- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux._ L'interromps-je._ Je ne ferai rien. Si tu veux récupérer Harry, tu te débrouilles seule.

- Mais… _Tente-t-elle. _

* Calme Hermy, calme ! Elle ne te demande rien de bien grave… 

… Assez grave pour que je m'appelle Hermy moi-même en tout cas ! *

- Juste le laisser dans la même pièce ? Il me fuit ! A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il me fuit.

- Ca t'étonne ? _Lançai-je, sarcastique._

- Oui… Enfin je ne sais pas… Il m'aime, non ?

- Oh arrête ! Tu veux briser le cœur de mon meilleur ami ? Encore ?

- Je ne… _Essaie-t-elle de m'interrompre. _

- Vas-y ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y aider !

- J'ai eu peur ok ? J'ai eu peur de l'ampleur que prenaient mes sentiments, je voulais pas… _Commence-t-elle. _

- Ca on l'a tous compris, ça on l'a tous accepté. La première fois ! Et puis il y a une semaine, t'as décidé d'embrasser Harry !

- Il n'a pas dit non… _Se défend-t-elle. _

- Evidemment qu'il n'a pas dit non ! Il est fou de toi ! Et en plus de ça, il a ses… pulsions masculines !

- Il aurait pu dire non !

- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser pour ne plus lui parler ensuite !

- J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais comme je te dis, il me fuit.

- T'as essayé de lui parler après une semaine ! Tu t'étonnes qu'il te fuie ?

- J'avais besoin de temps…

_Point de vue d'Emma._

_Elle me lance un regard noir. Un regard noir et glacé. Je m'ouvre à elle, alors que pour moi c'est très difficile de m'ouvrir aux gens, et elle, elle me lance un regard glacé. Qu'elle ne veuille pas m'aider ? D'accord, mais moi et moi-même nous passons très bien de son ironie et de ses sarcasmes. Quoi ? Depuis quand les Gryffondors ont les caractéristiques des Serpentards ? Depuis quand est-ce que nous, les Serpentards, on montre nos sentiments à eux, les Gryffondors, pour qu'il fassent ce qu'on devrait faire à leur place ? Oh puis merde, pourquoi ma meilleure amie est une Gryffondor ?_

- Besoin de temps. _Répète-t-elle, avec le même air hautain que tout à l'heure. _Tu ne crois pas que l'année passée était suffisante ? T'as besoin de temps pour quoi au juste ? Pour savoir si tu vas encore briser le cœur de mon meilleur ami et de ma meilleure amie en même temps ? Non mais tu te fous de la gueule de qui Emma ? Tu crois que je vais t'aider ? Tu sais le mal que t'as fait à Ginny ? Et à Harry ?! Tu débarques et tu brises leur couple !

- J'ai pas brisé leur couple en arrivant ! J'ai rien demandé okay ? J'ai pas demandé à l'autre folle d'aller tuer ma mère ! J'ai pas demandé à Harry de tomber amoureux de moi ! Je savais pas qu'il était pris, je savais pas que je foutais tout en l'air en arrivant…_Murmurai-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux._

_Et d'ailleurs, je me rends compte que je ne suis même pas une Serpentard. Drago l'était, mon père l'était, ma mère aussi, mais pas moi. Moi je n'ai jamais été à Serpentard. On a juste mis le Choixpeau sur ma tête pour savoir où j'aurais fini si j'avais été à Poudlard. Alors comment les maisons peuvent-elles compter ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas pleurer ? _

- Harry l'a dit « Emma a débarqué, sa foutue beauté m'a fait craquer » patati patata.

- Ils ont rompu il y a deux ans… Je suis arrivée il y a 7 ans. Comment peux-tu faire le rapprochement ?

- Parce que tout le monde le voyait ! Parce qu'Harry trompait Ginny inconsciemment en te regardant tout le temps ! Parce qu'il était avec Ginny juste… Parce qu'il n'était pas avec toi ! Et parce que vous vous êtes mis ensemble deux jours après sa rupture…

_Les mots. Ces mots. Les mots que tout le monde pense mais que personne ne dit tout haut. Les mots qu'on préfère oublier, mais qui finissent par ressortir à la première vraie dispute. Ces mots, ses mots, qui me font si mal en ce moment. Je me tourne. Une larme coule, que j'essuie vite. Elle ne me voit pas._

- Je me suis retenue de lui sauter dessus pendant 5 ans Hermy ! 5 foutues années à reconstruire ma vie loin de mon pays d'origine et à sortir avec plein d'autres garçons juste pour oublier qu'il était dans les bras d'une de mes meilleures amies. Tu peux pas me reprocher d'avoir cédé quand il s'est planqué devant ma porte et qu'il m'a dit ce que je rêvais d'entendre depuis 5 longues années. Tu peux juste pas.

_Elle se tait. Elle la ferme et j'espère intérieurement qu'elle ne l'ouvre plus jamais. Est-ce qu'elle croit que quand j'ai débarqué je me suis dis « Ah tiens, un couple ! Et si je le brisais ? ». Est-ce qu'elle croit que quand j'embrassais Harry je ne pensais pas à Ginny en train de pleurer ? Est-ce qu'elle croit que ça a été facile pour moi ? Ce n'est jamais facile de perdre sa mère. Et ça l'est encore moins de faire comme si de rien n'était._

_Point de vue de Ginny._

_On n'a jamais vu une dispute aussi discrète. Comme si elles n'avaient pas trouvé un endroit plus approprié pour se dire les quatre vérités. Non mais vraiment, si en plus elles parlent de nous, elle peuvent pas aller, je sais pas moi, dans les toilettes ? Le salon. Non mais franchement, qui se dispute dans le salon alors qu'on est dans un manoir aussi immense que celui de Simon ?! En plus, elles me rappellent de mauvais souvenirs. Peut-être que je devrais leur dire d'ensorceler leur coin de dispute pour que personne n'entende et qu'on puisse regarder la télé tranquille ? Parce qu'en plus oui, la seule télé est dans le salon !_

_Les souvenirs finissent par remonter. J'avais beau tout faire pour ne pas y repenser, à force d'entendre des « Ginny, Harry, couple », on peut difficilement penser à autre chose, non ? Je lève les yeux vers Drago. _* Je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de penser à des crêpes à cet instant * _Le dénommé Drago se tourne vers moi. J'avais oublié qu'il était Légilimens et que je ne suis pas Occlumens. J'ai envie de me transformer en souris et de disparaître. Parce qu'enfin bon, c'est gênant la manière dont il me regarde. Mais si je dois me transformer en animal, ce serait en tigre. Oui oui, je suis animagus = tigresse. On a vu plus discret aussi, j'avoue._

_Ah oui, les souvenirs, donc. Je repense au dernier baiser… Il y a 6 mois. Harry était déprimé parce qu'Emma avait rompu. Et moi j'étais là, et moi je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, comme une conne. Et c'est reparti pour une nuit… La dernière. On en a reparlé, c'était juste une erreur. Une erreur pour lui, un instant de bonheur à deux, le dernier, un peu comme l'au revoir qu'on n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir, il y a deux ans. Les pensées envahissent ma tête, alors que j'essaie de les stopper. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Drago dans la pièce, il y a aussi Simon. Et mes trois frères. Heureusement qu'Harry n'est pas là, tiens. Où il est d'ailleurs ?_

- Il est où Harry ?

- J'sais pas. En train de regarder les filles se battre pour lui, j'imagine. _Répond Ron en haussant les épaules._

- Nous aussi on les regarde, mais on y arrive très bien de la cuisine. _Répliquai-je._

- Ouais mais c'est toujours mieux quand on regarde à la porte. _Fait Drago, en mettant quelques pop-corn dans sa bouche._

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'on les regarde se battre en mangeant des pop-corn ?

- Tu veux que j'aille te faire des crêpes ? _Me lance Drago, sarcastique._

- Oh la ferme.

_Il la ferme. J'ai réussi à faire taire le grand Drago Malefoy ! Je lui lance un regard victorieux, dans le genre « Haha, j'suis trop forte », et je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas répliqué tout simplement parce qu'il est à fond dans son magazine de balais. _

* Pourquoi il fantasme sur les balais alors qu'on peut s'acheter 78 fois tous les balais de ce magazine avec tout notre argent ? *

- Parce que tes frères ont les magazines pornos. _Répond Drago en tournant la page._

* Aheum. D'accord.*

_Point de vue de Drago._

*D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que je dois reprendre celui que j'ai prêté à Harry la dernière fois. *

_Je détourne mes magnifiques yeux gris de mon magazine et lève la tête vers ma sœur et Hermione… Hermione… _

* Elle a un décolleté trop plongeant ! *

_Qui va lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour séduire Simon ?_

* Personne, la miss est devenue super sexy alors bon, on se plaint pas du décolleté. *

_Je prends encore quelques pop-corn et écoute ma sœur gueuler sur Hermione. Je regarde la scène et me demande vaguement quand elles vont enfin se décider à se battre. Parce que c'est classe deux femmes qui se battent. Enfin pas classe, mais vraiment heu… Intéressant. Bien évidemment, je ne vais pas laisser Emma frapper Hermione. Ou Hermione frapper Emma. C'est qui que je vais protéger d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il est évident que la personne que je protègerai sera la plus chanceuse. _

- Salut les gens. _Fait Harry en entrant dans la pièce._

_Mon cœur ratte un battement. Je me calme. _

- Salut. _Fais-je distraitement, comme si sa venue m'importait peu._

_Je baisse la tête vers mon magazine. Ca devient vraiment très très inquiétant. J'essaie de me concentrer. Mais bon, il faut avouer que je suis bien au-dessus de ce magazine. Je suis au-dessus de tout. Il devrait y avoir une édition spéciale de chaque magazine pour moi. Même de ces magazines moldus que je ne lirai jamais parce qu'enfin bon, ils sont moldus quoi. Et les moldus sont…_

- Que quelqu'un lui donne une claque, il a encore ses pensées Voldevie-ènnes. _Fait Simon en tournant la tête vers moi._

_Harry étant le plus proche, c'est lui qui me donne une claque. Encore un battement de raté. Fichu cœur à la noix de coco ! Mais bon c'est mon cœur, il est parfait, comme moi._

* Hermione… Harry *

_A force de rater des battements, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet (normal, on n'a pas de sujet), le sujet est : Comment Simon a-t-il su que j'avais des pensées Voldevie-ènnes ? Eh bien c'est à cause d'un 'enchantement' entre lui et moi. On a mélangé nos sangs, on est un peu des frères de sangs maintenant, et à chaque fois que mes pensées se rapprochent de «Exterminer moldus ! », il le sent. Ah là là, il a l'énorme chance d'avoir mon sang dans le sien ! En plus on est vraiment trop puissants. A côté du sort il était marqué : Risque de mort. Mais bon, comment moi, moi, Drago Malefoy, j'aurais pu mourir ?_

- Au fait Harry, 'faut que tu me rendes le livre que je t'ai prêté la dernière fois !

_Il me lance un regard interrogateur, tandis que je lui souris, amusé. Quel autre livre j'aurais pu lui prêter ? Moi je n'aime pas lire ! Surtout si je ne suis pas le sujet du livre. _

_Point de vue de Fred._

_Face au silence de Harry, je me sens obligé de préciser de quel livre Drago parle. Non pas qu'aider le Serpentard me soit indispensable, mais ça doit être trop tripant de voir la réaction d'Harry devant son ex, alors qu'on parle de magazines pornos._

- Il te parle du seul livre que tu lis tous les soirs avant de t'_endormir_.

« Oh, c'est écoeurant ! » _Pensée de Ginny. Je me rends compte que c'est ma petite sœur, et qu'il y a quelques temps je passais mon temps à la protéger. Mais c'est elle qui voulait qu'on arrête, pour son 20__e__ anniversaire. Alors on arrête ! Elle n'a qu'à plus se plaindre. Ha ha._

- Celui qui te procure des rêves à coup sûr très… _Commence George, vite interrompu par Harry._

- Je sais de quel livre il parle, c'est bon. Ou du moins du genre de livre.

_Le jeune homme prend une chaise et s'installe à côté de moi, juste derrière le pop-corn._

- Parce que je ne vois pas duquel en particulier. _Termine-t-il avant de prendre des pop-corn._

- Numéro 524. _Précise Drago._

* Il est pire que George et moi ! Si ça trouve il sait quelles photos il y a dans quel magazine. *__

- Ah ouais ! Il doit être quelque part chez moi.

- Comment tu fais pour déménager et oublier tes pornos ?! _Demande Ron, apparemment choqué._

- Ben moi j'y suis pas accro.

« Encore heureux ! » _Pensée de Ginny, encore._

_Ron rougit et se tourne vers les filles qui se disputent encore. Quelqu'un devrait penser à leur dire de s'arrêter non ?_

- C'est quand même mieux d'être accro aux magazines que de se faire des trio + j'saispascombien. _Dit Ginny._

_Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Ma petite sœur a grandi. Ma petite sœur préfère les pornos aux partouzes. Normal, c'est une fille._

- On ne va pas trop pervertir ton esprit. On te dira juste que…_Commençai-je, avant de laisser George terminer._

- Que… Non, finalement on ne peut pas te le dire sans pervertir ton esprit. _Termine mon jumeau._

- Il faut qu'on aille les arrêter là ! _Dit Simon, qui suit la dispute des filles avec une Oreille à rallonge. _

- Le prince charmant va sauver sa princesse ? _Se moque Drago._

_Point de vue de George._

- Si tu es le prince charmant et Emy la princesse, oui. Parce que si elles se battent en duel, Hermy gagne à coup sûr !_ Réplique Simon._

_Harry qui avait commencé un « Qu'est-ce qui… » en même temps que Simon, s'interrompt à la fin de la phrase de Simon:_

- Hermy ? Tu l'as appelée Hermy ?! _Fait-il, choqué. _C'est MON surnom, tu peux te trouver un autre surnom beaucoup plus mignon si tu veux mettre MON Hermy dans ton lit !

* Héhé, il est jaloux à cause d'un surnom ! *

- TON Hermy ? Tu l'as payée combien ? _Ironise Simon, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme que celui d'Harry._

_Je regarde Fred, on sourit, on se comprend. Un peu comme de la télépathie par regard. On est trop forts._

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre, vous aussi ? _Commence-t-il._

- Déjà que vos futures se battent ! _Terminai-je._

- Emma ne sera pas ma future. _Corrige Harry._

- Quelque chose contre ma sœur ? _Demande Drago._

- Celle qui m'a sauté dessus il y a une semaine et qui a essayé de me reparler après une semaine ? Non, rien du tout ! _Répond Harry, sarcastique._

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait quelque chose contre elle. _Défend Ginny._

* Yeah, il y a de la guerre dans l'air ! A croire que Voldevie leur manque ! *

- Vous faites chier, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête ! _Intervient Ron._

- On fait chier ? Tu peux parler ! _Réplique Drago._

- Arrête de l'attaquer, il t'a rien fait ! _Défend Ginny, à nouveau._

* Super Ginny à la rescousse ! *

- Oh toi, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, gamine ! _S'énerve Drago._

- Hey ! T'en prends pas à ma sœur ! _Fait-on en choeur, Fred, Ron et moi._

- Je fais ce que… _Commence le Serpentard, encore._

- Calme-toi, Drago. _Ordonne Simon, calme et ferme. Même si ça sonnait comme une demande._

_Le Serpentard ouvre la bouche. Et la referme. Et la garde fermée. Dommage, si il avait continué à l'ouvrir et à la fermer sans rien dire, on aurait dit un poisson. Un poisson aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blancs. Ha ha ha._

_Point de vue d'Harry._

_C'est fou l'autorité que Simon a sur Drago. Non sérieux, si ils formaient un couple, on saurait direct qui porte la culotte ! _* Ew, Drago avec une culotte…*_ C'est la seule personne qui arrive à faire taire Drago, direct. Emma y arrive parfois aussi. Juste parfois. Et nous ? Il ne faut même pas y penser ! Il est super têtu le mec !_

- Bon, pas tout là, mais on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? _Demandai-je pour qu'un silence super lourd ne s'installe pas._

_Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de se tourner vers moi et me répondent à tour de rôle :_

- Elles se disputent… _Commence Fred._

_-_ Depuis trente minutes. _Précise George._

- Pour toi. _Rajoute Ginny._

- Enfin au début, parce que maintenant elles se disent plein de trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi. _Corrige Simon._

_- _On pensait que tu les regardais de la porte du salon, d'ailleurs. _Dit Ron._

_-_ Merde, vous expliquez tout et moi j'ai rien à dire ! _Se plaint Drago._

_Je lui lance un sourire moqueur._

* Héhé, elles se disputent pour moi *

- Elles veulent savoir qui des deux terminera dans mon lit, c'est ça ? _Ironisai-je._

- Non, Hermione ne veut pas aider Emma à te récupérer. _Répond Simon._

* Yeah, ma meilleure amie va jusqu'à se disputer avec sa meilleure amie pour son meilleur ami ! Qui a compris ? *

- Oreille à rallonge ? _Demandai-je en me tournant vers l'un des jumeaux._

_Fred m'envoie une Oreille que je rattrape au vol. L'Oreille dans mon oreille, j'entends les cris des filles. Wow, je pense que je n'ai jamais entendu Hermione gueuler comme ça ! Et dire que tout ça c'est pour moi !_

- Merde, elles n'auraient pas pu se disputer pour un truc je sais pas moi… Plus cool ? Comme savoir quelle fille on va prendre pour notre trio + 2 ?

- Hermione !

- Emma !

* Wow, au moins on sait qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord sur tout. L'un veut Hermione parce qu'Emma est sa sœur, l'autre veut Emma parce qu'Hermione est presque à lui. Moi je veux les deux, parce que pour un trio +2, on n'est pas obligé de parler. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler à Emma. Vous voyez, c'est plus intéressant que… Ah tiens, elle se disputent à propos de Simon maintenant.*

_Retour à Emma & Hermione là où on les avait laissées, point de vue de personne :_

_[__…_Tu peux pas me reprocher d'avoir cédé quand il s'est planqué devant ma porte et qu'il m'a dit ce que je rêvais d'entendre depuis 5 longues années. Tu peux juste pas. _]_

- Eh bien je te le reproche. _Dit Hermione après un instant de silence. _Je te le reproche parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Tu voulais Harry, tu l'as eu et ensuite tu l'as lâché parce que tu doutais. D'accord, j'ai réussi à comprendre pourquoi. Ginny, toi et moi on est restées meilleures amies même si tu venais de lui piquer son mec pour le lâcher quelques mois après. Elle t'a pardonné, et sérieusement, rien que pour ça, elle devrait être bénie, parce que si tu me piques Simon, je ne suis pas sûre de résister à l'envie de te tuer. Et en plus…

- JE ne sais pas ce que je veux ? Je veux Harry, pour moi c'est clair et net. Mais tu peux parler toi ! Ron, Simon ? Tu veux qui ? Parce que toi, tu peux avoir tous les garçons que tu veux ! _Interrompt Emma._

- Tous les garçons que je veux ? _Fait Hermione, étonnée. _

- Oh arrête, comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué que la moitié des garçons du groupe étaient raides dingues de toi !

- T'as fumé quoi ? _Demande Hermione, apparemment convaincue qu'Emma venait de se droguer à une substance illégale et invisible. _Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu changes de sujet ?

- Eh bien changeons de sujet, justement ! Tu me reproches d'avoir brisé le cœur d'Harry, mais tu joues avec le cœur de mon meilleur ami aussi !

- Je ne joue pas avec son cœur ! _Contredit Hermione. _Ton meilleur ami ne m'a rien demandé.

- Okay, l'intello. Tu vas prendre ton dico et tu vas essayer de voir ce que veux dire «jouer avec le cœur d'un garçon». Parce que vous avez failli vous embrasser mais que depuis, c'est limite si vous avez parlé !

- On a failli s'embrasser HIER SOIR, Emma ! Et il est midi, je me suis réveillée il y a une heure ! C'est normal qu'on n'ai pas parlé depuis, puisque je suis là à me disputer avec toi !

- Tu fais chier à avoir toujours raison !

- Tu fais chier tout court !

_Un silence s'installe. Les deux filles se regardent. Elles hésitent toutes les deux à faire la paix. Mais finalement, non :_

- Je vois pas ce que mon meilleur ami te trouve. _Dit Hermione, beaucoup plus calme._

- Je vois vraiment pas ce que mon meilleur ami te trouve non plus. _Réplique Emma, calmée elle aussi._

_Un autre silence._

- Merde, on est puériles. _Remarque Hermione, à voix haute._

_Point de vue de Simon._

_« Si tu me piques Simon, je ne suis pas sûre de résister à l'envie de te tuer. » Les regards se tournent vers moi. Harry me sourit. Les jumeaux aussi. Ginny aussi. Ron et Drago aussi. Mais dans le regard de ces deux derniers, il y a une sorte de tristesse que je ne détecte pas, vu qu'il y a un sourire qui vient de s'emparer de mon visage depuis qu'Hermione a prononcé cette phrase. Tout le monde se tait. Tout le monde sourit. Et j'ai l'air trop con avec ce sourire niais sur les lèvres._

- Mon BF… T'as l'air con avec ce sourire sur les lèvres. _Me dit Drago, au bout d'un moment._

- Tu ne me vois même pas, t'es derrière moi ! _Répliquai-je, en me tournant vers lui._

- Là je viens de te voir. Je confirme, t'es trop con avec ce sourire sur les lèvres.

_Je ne réponds même pas. « Si tu me piques Simon, je ne suis pas sûre de résister à l'envie de te tuer. » Ces mots ont un effet étrange sur moi. Mon cœur se met à cogner furieusement contre ma poitrine. Les autres parlent mais je n'entends rien, j'entends juste Hermione qui prononce ces mots… J'entends vaguement la voix de Ginny qui m'appelle. Mais cela reste très vague. J'entends des bruits de pas…CLASH ! Je sens une main sur ma joue._

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

- Tu m'excuses, mais là on va au salon. Ginny t'appelait, mais comme tu répondais pas il fallait bien qu'on te réveille. J'ai hésité entre la claque et le verre d'eau, mais finalement la claque me paraissait plus à portée de main.

* A portée de main. Mon Dieu, c'est fou ce que t'es drôle Drago. *

- T'aurais pu me secouer. Genre t'avais trop besoin de me foutre ta main dans la gueule !

- Hermione t'a rendu vulgaire ! _Fait Drago, comme choqué._

- Non idiot, c'est ta baffe qui m'a rendu vulgaire ! _Dis-je, consterné._

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais elles ont arrêté de se disputer, alors toi tu vas aller embrasser ton Hermione parce que t'en crèves d'envie et qu'elle aussi et que tu fais vachement chier avec tes « je veux pas qu'elle m'aime pour ce que j'ai fait » parce que ouais c'est bien beau mais 'faut arrêter, tu t'en tapes complètement de la raison pour laquelle elle t'aime, tant qu'elle t'aime. Et puis pense à tes 'pulsions masculines', comme elle dit.

_Ca c'est le speech que Drago me fait en m'entraînant dans le salon._

- Tu m'excuses si je pense à autre chose qu'à ces pulsions ? _Lui dis-je, ironique._

* Comme si j'y pensais 24/24h ! *

- T'y penses 10/24h, moins les heures où tu dors et les heures où tu oublies que sans ça, tu serais pas né.

* Merde, ça se trouve j'y pense autant que lui.

…

Non quand même pas, je suis pas comme Harry et Drago moi ! 

…

Si ? *

_Point de vue de Ron._

_Personnellement, en ce moment, je me sens un peu bizarre. Mon ex qui est à présent ma meilleure amie est en train de se disputer avec l'ex de mon meilleur ami pour celui-ci. Je ne sais pas franchement de qui être jaloux. Simon, Harry, Harry, Simon ? Parce que s'il est vrai qu'elle vient de se montrer ouvertement possessive ou jalouse ou je ne sais pas comment appeler ça, chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait quand on était ensemble (du moins publiquement), il est aussi vrai qu'elle se dispute avec sa meilleure amie pour Harry, chose qu'elle ne fera jamais pour moi. Bon après il est aussi vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment 'publiquement' puisqu'elle n'est pas censée savoir que nous les regardons mais bon quand même !_

* Non, je suis vraiment en train de me prendre la tête pour savoir de qui être jaloux ? *

_Je secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, comme si je me désespérais moi-même. Ce qui est le cas, en fait. Enfin bref, Hermione s'est montrée possessive ou nousnesavonspasvraimentcommentappelerça et nous nous sommes tous tournés vers Simon, comme si on se sentait tous obligés de lui sourire. Mon sourire était un peu mélancolique. Quoi, c'est vrai que je l'ai foutu dans les bras de mon ex ! Quel con je fais, caser un de mes meilleurs amis avec la femme que j'aime ! Mais en même temps, j'ai plaqué Hermione pour qu'elle aille chez Simon, alors de quoi je me plains ? Mais il y a un fait bizarre dans cette histoire ! (comme si c'était le seul fait bizarre dans cette histoire, sérieux) C'est que je l'ai plaquée il y a 4 ans pour qu'ils sortent ensemble et c'est 4 ans plus tard qu'elle pige qu'il faut qu'ils sortent ensemble. Non mais vraiment, Hermione Granger est censée être intelligente, non ? Mais bon, comme a si bien dit Stephan l'autre jour, Hermione est une fille, et les filles sont lentes._

- Oh mon Dieu, elle vient à peine de se rendre compte de la puérilité de la chose ! _Dit Drago, comme désolé pour Hermione et sa lenteur._

_Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, c'est une fille, et les filles sont lentes !_

- Bon, puisque c'est fini, on va y aller. _Dit George._

_J'hausse les épaules et me lève, prenant au passage mes pop-corn. Ginny appelle Simon (qui a, comme disait Drago, un sourire con sur les lèvres) mais il n'a pas l'air de l'entendre, on dirait qu'il est totalement coké le mec !_

* C'est bon, t'es heureux, on a vu, maintenant t'arrêtes de sourire ? Tu veux bien pleurer s'il te plaît ? *

_Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon au moment où Drago donne une claque à Simon._

* Ouais Drago, vas-y, continue comme ça !! *

_Arrivé au salon, je regarde vers la cuisine. Je vois juste la vitre transparente, mais comme dans les films policiers, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se passe dans la cuisine. Ca fait bizarre de me dire que de là-bas, Drago et Simon nous voient parfaitement, et que si ça se trouve, ils nous tirent la langue et plein de trucs du genre sans qu'on puisse les voir. Moi c'est ce que je ferais, personnellement ! Ouais c'est puéril, et alors ? Drago, il me vanne constamment, et Simon il va sortir avec mon ex. Certes, je devrais tourner la page sur Simon et Hermione, mais vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'en fait, je me fais de plus en plus à l'idée de laisser mon ex avoir une histoire avec Simon ? La preuve, j'ai participé au plan 'jevoisSimontoutnu' hier. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour le bonheur de la personne aimée, franchement ! Je m'assois et Ginny allume la télé pour regarder une de ces séries typiquement féminine, tandis qu'on sonne à la porte. Ca doit être Stephan. Hermione va ouvrir._

_**12h35, devant la porte du manoir de Simon.**_

_Point de vue de Stephan._

_Je me suis réveillé à 12h ce samedi-là. C'est un fait qu'il faut que je relate, puisque si il y a bien un point où je suis pareil qu'Hermione, c'est sur le sommeil. Le samedi, je ne me lève jamais avant 13h. Sauf celui-là, parce que ma grande sœur m'a invité pour que je vienne avec ces fameux « Harry Potter » écrits par une moldue. Et vu qu'ils m'ont invités à 12h30 pour qu'en plus je puisse manger avec eux, on peut dire que midi c'est un peu limite pour se réveiller. Mais c'est quand même pas mal, compte tenu du fait que me connaissant, j'aurais pu me réveiller à 12h15. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis réveillé à midi et que j'ai transplané devant le manoir de Simon avec 5 minutes de retard. Ce qui en fait n'est pas beaucoup, me connaissant. Les seules fois où je suis à l'heure sont quand je dois aller consulter Hermione. Et encore, c'est parce que c'est ma mère qui me sort du lit. Si seulement elle savait qu'on est loin d'être sérieux pendant cette heure… !_

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt dis ! _Fait Hermione en ouvrant la porte._

- T'as déjà pensé à être de bonne humeur en me voyant ? _Lui demandai-je, ironique._

- Pour quoi faire ? C'est pas comme si t'étais important pour moi ! _Réplique-t-elle._

_Elle n'est peut-être pas sérieuse, mais là, ça m'a fait mal. Je me tais. On se fait la bise._

- Excuse, j'ai eu un réveil difficile. _S'excuse-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes._

* Non vraiment ? J'avais pas remarqué ! *

_Je n'ai pas pu retenir cette pensée. Pourtant il faut vraiment que j'y pense, puisqu'elle est Légilimens. Ils sont tous Légilimens ! Et merde, en plus, j'ai des pensées très compromettantes quand je suis en présence de ma grande soeur…_

- Pas grave. _Lui sourie-je. _

_Elle se pousse enfin pour me laisser entrer. Première réaction en voyant le manoir : Wow. Non c'est vrai, de dehors il est déjà grand, mais de l'intérieur, c'est encore pire ! Il est vraiment… waw. Parce qu'il aurait pu être grand et horrible, mais non, il est grand et beau ! Il est grand et magnifique ! Il est…_

- Si vous décidez de cohabiter ici, je cohabite avec ! _Déclarai-je, en levant les yeux au plafond. Plafond que j'aperçois à peine. Il faut vous imaginer ça comme ça : En entrant, dans le hall, il y a des escaliers. Des escaliers qui font je ne sais combien de mètres de long. Ils montent tellement, du coup, qu'on ne voit même pas le plafond. En gros on voit que les escaliers. Et dire que je trouvais mon manoir déjà énorme !_

- Heureusement qu'on cohabite chez moi alors. _Dit Drago en arrivant. Il me dit bonjour, je lui dis bonjour, on est polis, le monde est beau et… Je m'égare._

- Si on cohabite, il faut qu'il y ai des règles. _Dit Hermione._

* Ben tiens, ça m'étonne pas d'elle *

_C'est vrai que connaissant ma grande soeur (je dis ça comme si je la connaissais depuis des années alors que ça ne fait que quelques mois), elle est capable de faire un règlement._

_Point de vue de Luna._

_Neville et moi débarquons main dans la main. Enfin on ne débarque pas, on transplane. Il faut dire que dans le manoir de Simon, ou on transplane, ou on descend les escaliers et on a sa dose de sport pour les années à venir. Et il faut que j'avoue que ma dose de sport pour les années à venir, je l'ai eue pendant les années de guerre. Bref, nous débarquons main dans la main juste à temps pour entendre Hermione parler de règles. Mais non, pas ces règles-là, je vous parle des règles pour la maison. (Hein, quoi, comment ça je suis la seule à penser à ces règles-là ?)_

- Hermione, t'es pas sérieuse ! Tu veux quand même pas nous faire un règle… Ah salut Stephan !

_Oui j'avoue, je viens à peine de remarquer qu'il est là. Je sais que c'est le seul qui est debout, et que donc, c'est celui que j'aurais dû remarquer directement en arrivant au salon, mais qu'est ce que j'y peux moi si je l'ai pas remarqué ?_

- Salut Luna ! Et heu… Neville ? _Fait-il, après quelques secondes de réflexion._

_Ah mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont jamais vus ces deux-là. _

- Alors Neville, c'est Stephan, Stephan, voilà Neville. _Présentai-je._

- Je sais. _Dit Neville en souriant. _Enchanté !

* Haan, il est trop chou quand il sourit. *

- De même. _Lui sourit Stephan à son tour. Ils se serrent la main._

- Oh arrêtez avec vos politesses, c'est nul comme pas possible. _Dit Drago, qui parait consterné par la scène._

- Je parlais donc de règles ! _Rappelle ma grande sœur._

* Non sérieux, ça sonne trop bizarre ! *

- Moi je dis qu'on devrait limiter le nombre de fois qu'ils parlent de sexe avec les filles à côté. Non sérieux, ils me parlaient de magazines pornos ! C'est traumatisant ! _Dit Ginny._

- Tu veux pas empêcher des garçons de parler de pornos ? _Fait Drago, apparemment choqué que cette idée puisse traverser l'esprit de Ginny._

- Je veux vous empêcher de me pervertir l'esprit.

- Comme si il était pas déjà très pervers, ton esprit ! _Taquine Harry._

_Ginny rougit. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit :_

- Si Stephan c'est ton petit frère, et que je suis ta petite sœur, Stephan et moi on est frère et sœur ?

_Hermione tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde comme si la question ne se posait même pas._

- Evidemment. Bon, on retourne à nos règles ?

_Point de vue de Neville._

- Les règles nous ont traumatisé toute notre enfance. Si tu fais un règlement, c'est sans moi ! _Déclarai-je, très sérieux._

- En plus Simon il doit faire quelque chose. _Dit Drago, comme si la question était réglée._

* On parie combien que ça a à voir avec Hermione ? *

- Ah ? _Fait Hermione, soudain très intéressée (plus intéressée encore que par ses règles !)._

- Peut-être pas tout de suite ? _Murmure Simon._

- Bien sûr que si ! _Font Harry et Ginny, enjoués._

- Ouais ! Fais-le ! _Rajoutai-je. Je ne sais pas ce que Simon doit faire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si tout le monde est pour, je suis pour aussi._

* Comment ça, j'ai pas de personnalité ? Mais non, j'évite juste d'avoir des ennemis ! *

_Simon ayant l'air d'ignorer nos encouragements, Drago le prend et le place devant Hermione :_

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je te montre comment faire ?

- Peut-être qu'on doit carrément les mettre lèvres contre lèvres ? _Fait Stephan._

* Ah, c'est ça qu'ils doivent faire ! S'embrasser ! *

_Je ne suis pas lent à la détente, je suis fatigué. Ceci n'est pas une excuse, c'est la vérité !_

- Vous êtes vachement chiants ! _Murmure Hermione._

- Vous devenez vulgaire le même jour, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose ! _Sourit Drago._

- Oh et puis merde. _Disent les jumeaux. Ils ont ce regard vraiment très inquiétant._

_Fred se place derrière Simon, et George derrière Hermione. Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, ils les poussent l'un vers l'autre. _

- Je pense qu'on est parti pour une autre soirée la tête à l'envers ! _Soupirai-je. C'est bien beau de se mêler de la vie privée de nos amis, mais est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que ce soit deux amis super-puissants ?_

_Les lèvres d'Hermione ont touché celles de Simon. On croyait qu'ils allaient se détacher tout de suite l'un de l'autre. Mais non, ils avaient l'air d'apprécier leur baiser, ils ont d'ailleurs fini par mettre la langue et… Ouais bon d'accord, je vous passe les détails._

- Ohh, ils sont trop chou ! _Dit Ginny, avec cet air de maman attendri qu'avait sa mère, avant._

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont penser à respirer ? _Demandai-je, inquiet. _

_Parce que, il faut avouer que là, ça fait quelques secondes qu'ils s'embrassent, et vu comment ils s'embrassent, il faut vraiment qu'ils pensent à s'arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre leur souffle !_

_Point de vue d'Hermione : _

_Ils nous ont rapproché et on n'a pas eu le temps de se débattre. Vu hier soir, peut-être même qu'on ne se serait pas débattus si on en avait eu le temps. On s'embrasse et je me demande ce que signifie 'respirer'. Mon cœur bat à 200 à l'heure. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Mais là, bizarrement, j'ai plein de pensées qui envahissent mon esprit._

_Point de vue d'Emma :_

_Certes, je ne peux pas nier qu'elle m'a fait vachement chier. Mais ils vont si bien ensemble que je veux bien leur pardonner. Ils méritent d'être heureux. Je suis trop gentille, je sais !_

_Point de vue de Ginny :_

_C'est pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps qu'on essaie de les mettre ensemble, ces deux-là ! On peut être fiers de nous, il faudrait qu'on lance une agence matrimoniale !_

_Point de vue de Drago :_

_Je dois avouer que je suis fier de moi. Oui c'est vrai, je suis toujours fier de moi ! Mais franchement, j'ai casé mon meilleur ami avec la femme que j'aime. Et là, en les regardant s'embrasser, ça me fait plaisir et vachement mal en même temps. Heureusement, il reste toujours l'homme que j'aime… Oh mon Dieu, je divague !_

_Point de vue de Fred & George :_

_Il est vrai que sans nous, ils seraient encore en train de se regarder en se demandant que faire. Oui, nous sommes des héros. Mais on est trop modestes pour s'envoyer des fleurs !_

_Point de vue d'Harry :_

_Wow, je dois avouer que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle va être heureuse, enfin ! Et je dois avouer que dans cette pièce, je dois être celui qui en sera le plus heureux. Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, et que vu ce qu'elle a fait pour moi aujourd'hui, je comprends pourquoi c'est elle, ma BF. Et puis quand même, c'est pas trop tôt hein ! Ils auraient continué comme ça qu'on aurait carrément dû les mettre dans un lit pour qu'ils finissent ensemble !_

_Point de vue de Simon :_

_C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je suis sûr qu'aucune drogue ne procure ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'en profite. J'en profite parce que je sais qu'à cause du sort lancé quand je lui ai effacé la mémoire la première fois, elle va s'évanouir dans quelques secondes et revivre cette période qu'elle avait jugée utile d'effacer de sa vie. Qui a eu l'idée stupide de faire de notre premier vrai baiser l'enclenchement de ses souvenirs ? Moi ? Mais non !_

_Point de vue de Ron :_

_Si il est vrai que je me fais à l'idée de leur couple, je ne peux pas nier que là, j'ai envie de mourir. Quelqu'un a une corde ? Un flingue ? Les deux ? Un Avada devrait suffire._

_Point de vue de Stephan :_

_Oui, ça me plaît de me dire que c'est un peu grâce à mon speech qu'ils sont ensemble. Ils sont trop mignons ! Ca me fait sourire. Même si pour être franc, j'ai un pincement au cœur. _

_Point de vue de Luna :_

_Ah tiens, le soleil s'est mis à briller. A croire que même lui est content pour eux !_

_Point de vue de Neville : _

_J'avoue, les voir s'embrasser me donne une envie folle de sauter sur Luna. Chérieee ?_

_Et sur ce, Hermione s'évanouit. _


	10. Why can't we make this darkness feel lik

Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne répondais pas aux reviews O_o Anyways ! Donc, hm. Ce chapitre est (damned, j'ai l'impression de le répéter, ah là là) à la base un prologue, je devais pas le poster mais finalement je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait bien que vous le lisiez pour pouvoir comprendre ça. Donc voilà, il est plutôt triste, pas du tout drôle, mais très important dans l'histoire, évidemment. Et je vais répondre à la review, tiens, pour une fois :o

Elleay Sahbel : J'adorerais faire un HP/DM ! Mais je suis pas sûre de le faire, en fait. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller avec Harry, dans les prochains chap' il a quelqu'un, et je ne sais pas si le côté "Je suis heureux, amoureux, blah blah" me convient, c'est pour ça que je pourrais changer, en fait. Donc il y a encore de l'espoir ! Bisouuus !

**________________________________________**

**It's**** dark****,**** and**** I'm**** af****raid****.**

_Un, deux, trois,…Six, sept, huit… Onze, douze, treize… Quinze.  
Quinze jours, enfermée dans cette chambre. __Il fait noir, et j'ai peur.__  
Faiblement, je me retourne, en te cherchant, à la recherche de la chaleur de tes bras. Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi.  
Je tâte, je ferme les yeux, et à genoux, j'avance à l'aveuglette, à la recherche de ton corps. Et enfin, je te trouve. Pas si loin de moi, au final, mais tellement loin pour une fille aussi fatiguée que moi._

Je te regarde. Tu dors. J'ai peur sans toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. Tu es mon unique protection, tu es mon unique espoir, ne m'abandonne pas. J'hésite à te réveiller, je ne sais même pas si tu as l'air paisible en dormant, il n'y a pas de lumière ici. Tu es l'unique lumière qu'il me reste. Et dire qu'avant, je trouvais cela drôle, les films comme ça. Avant... Ca me paraît tellement loin tout ça.  
Doucement, je prends ta main dans la mienne, rien que pour la chaleur qu'elle me procure. Le réconfort aussi, de savoir que je ne suis pas seule ici, que tu es encore là, que tu respires toujours. Et, ta main toujours dans la mienne, je regarde le peu que j'arrive à apercevoir de toi, attendant ton réveil.

- Tu comptes encore me tenir la main comme ça longtemps ? _Me demandes-tu, d'une voix à moitié endormie et faible._

- Maintenant que t'es réveillé, non. Mais j'avais besoin de ta chaleur… Il fait froid ici._ Murmure-je doucement, un peu gênée._

- Allez, viens là. _M'ordonnes-tu gentiment, en t'asseyant._

Je parcourre les derniers centimètres qui me séparent de toi, et vais me blottir doucement dans tes bras, posant ma tête sur ton épaule en fermant les yeux.  
Je me tais, et je pense. A tout ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis que nous sommes enfermés ici.

- Que vont-ils faire de nous ? Qu'allons-nous devenir ? _Te demande-je, d'une voix brisée._

- Penses-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire ? Ils ont besoin de nous, et ensuite ce sera… Ce sera fini. _Me réponds-tu, calmement._

Comment arrives-tu à rester si calme, si indifférent, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Pourtant, je sais que dans tes yeux… Il y a du désespoir, de la peine, de la souffrance. Restes-tu fort pour moi ? Caches-tu tes sentiments juste pour moi ? Un jour, j'arriverai à cacher mes sentiments comme ça aussi, pour me protéger, et pour protéger mon entourage.

Doucement, mes larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues. Où est donc passée la combattante qui était prête à tout pour sortir d'ici ? Celle qui croyait qu'il y avait une chance de sortir ? Envolée, avec les espoirs et les rêves.

- Simon… Ils m'ont… Ils m'ont…

- Chut… Je sais Hermione, je sais…

_Je te regarde, cherchant ton regard. Non, tu ne sais pas. Non, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ! Tu ne sais pas la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir ! Tout le mal… Toute cette souffrance… On ne devrait pas faire ressentir cela à une seule personne ! J'ai mal ! Je suis faible, et j'ai mal ! Je me sens tellement mal, tellement… Je pleure toute ma rage, et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour te contredire… Je sens tes lèvres contre les miennes. Et un tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, un tas d'hésitations, et surtout, de la peur. Alors je te repousse, doucement mais sûrement, les yeux toujours trempés, et les joues rosies ( même si dans ce noir, on ne le voit pas )._

- Je… Ron… _Murmure-je, tristement, mes yeux cherchant toujours les tiens, dans le noir._

- Désolé. _Murmures-tu à ton tour._

Un silence s'installe, alors que je commence à avoir un peu froid, à nouveau loin de toi. Et enfin, j'arrive à croiser ton regard bleu océan. Et, face à la lueur froide que j'arrive à peine à apercevoir, je me sens coupable. C'est vrai, je me suis toujours collée à toi, mais ça c'est uniquement car j'ai besoin d'une chaleur, dans cette chambre. C'était on ne peut plus innocent. Et du haut de mes 19 ans, je suis on ne peut plus innocente aussi.

Je suis Hermione Granger ! Tout ce que je connais en amour, je l'ai lu dans les livres, car ce n'est pas avec Ron que… Enfin maintenant, j'y connais quelque chose… Les larmes recommencent à couler, en abondance. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Et je me sens tellement différente… Comme si un inconnu était entré en moi… N'est-ce pas le cas, au fond ?

- Je suis désolée… Je… J'aurais pas pu imaginer que… Enfin que tu t'imaginerais des choses. Je veux dire, je suis prise, et Ron ne me pardonnerait jamais…

_Tu soupires, et lève enfin ton regard sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer quelle expression tu as sur le visage. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ton regard est moins froid que tout à l'heure. Tout se passe dans le regard, entre toi et moi. Entre tes yeux bleus et mes yeux noisette._

- Ce n'est pas grave.

_A mon tour de soupirer, de soulagement cette fois. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il y ait un malentendu. Je n'aurais pas supporté que je ne puisse plus me blottir contre toi. Puis-je continuer à me blottir contre toi au fait ? En sachant que je viens juste de te repousser ?_

- Sim… _Commence-je, au même moment que toi :_

- Pens…

_Un silence s'installe, alors que d'un simple regard, je te fais comprendre que tu peux commencer._

- Penses-tu réellement qu'il y ait une chance de sortir d'ici ? Penses-tu que tu reverras Ron ? Penses-tu que ça serve à quelque chose de continuer à lui être fidèle ? _Me demandes-tu, d'un ton détaché. Comme si le fait que l'on puisse rester enfermés ici jusqu'à notre mort ne soit pas grave. Comme si le fait que l'on ne puisse tous les deux plus voir Ron ( son ami, et mon petit ami ) n'était pas grave. Comme si le fait que je l'ai rejeté n'avait aucune importance._

- Je pense… Je pense que si on a réussi à détruire les… _Je me tais, alors que je m'apprête à dire «Horcruxes»… C'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas savoir, ça doit rester secret, malgré tout._ Je veux dire, si on a réussi à tuer tellement de mangemorts, Harry arrivera bien à nous trouver !

- On est au manoir des Malefoy, Hermione ! Ne te voile pas la face ! Il y a une dizaine de mangemorts ici ! On ne sortira jamais… Ou du moins, on mourra avant. _Me contredis-tu, d'une voix forte._

- Drago… _Commence-je._

- Non Hermione, pas de Drago. Nous savons ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Si ça avait été un ami, il t'aurait « sauvée » !

- Il n'était pas là… Il… Il n'était pas là à ce moment-là. _Dis-je, blessée, la voix brisée par les larmes qui remontent, encore, mais que difficilement, j'essaie de refouler._ A-a-arriver à percer la carapace de D-drago, c'est difficile. Arriver à se prétendre son ami, c'est difficile. On a réussi Simon ! Après 3 ans, on peut lui faire confiance, il nous sortira de là !

- Tu es naïve tu sais ? Oui, peut-être que c'est un homme de confiance, mais pas avec son père ! Tu sais bien qu'il le contrôle, il est…

_La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit, car quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Effrayée, je saute presque dans les bras de Simon, qui me prend dans ses bras d'un air protecteur._

- Oh ! Comme c'est touchant ! _Résonne une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Drago._

- Tellement que j'en ai envie de vomir… _Continue la voix de sa tante [ Bellatrix ] derrière Drago._

J'essuie mes larmes d'un geste rageur. La lumière m'aveugle, mais j'arrive à distinguer les silhouettes de trois personnes. La dernière fois que cette porte s'est ouverte, ce fût le pire moment de ma vie… Pire que tous les doloris que j'ai pu recevoir.

- Que voulez-vous ? _Demande Simon brutalement._

- Sortez d'ici ! DEGAGEZ ! BARREZ-VOUS ! PARTEZ ! CASSEZ-VOUS ! _Crie-je, en me dégageant de Simon. Ca fait tellement longtemps que cette rage est en moi, que même les larmes que j'ai versées ne m'affaiblissent plus. Je suis déjà tellement faible, de toute manière.  
Je me lève, et, je m'avance vers ces trois personnes avant que Simon n'ait le temps de me retenir._

- Et toi Drago, que fais-tu là ? Où étais-tu, quand j'avais besoin de toi ? HEIN ? Pourquoi tu les as laissé nous… _Reprends-je, les larmes recommençant à rouler sur mes joues._ … Nous faire tellement de mal ? ! On a souffert ! On a eu mal ! Et tu es censé être notre… _Et soudain, je reconnais la troisième personne…_ Emma ?

_Coupée dans mon élan de fureur, je regarde Emma, Drago, et Bellatrix à tour de rôle. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux toujours rougis à cause des larmes qui à présent, ont arrêté de couler.  
L'incompréhension se lit dans mon regard. Que fait Emma ici ? Oui, certes, nous avons compris qu'elle connaissait Drago depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais que fait-elle dans ce manoir ? Et surtout, que font-ils là, tous les deux [Drago et Emma], à la porte de notre prison, avec un visage impassible et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres ?_

- Drago… Emma… _Murmure-je, perdue._

- Ne prononce plus jamais leurs noms, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ne les tutoie plus jamais ! _Me crie Bellatrix, en produisant un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette._

Drago l'arrête, et prend la sienne, en riant d'un petit rire sadique.

- Laissez, ma tante, je vais le faire…

_Je lui lance un regard interrogatif, avant de tourner rapidement la tête vers Simon, alors que j'entends Drago prononcer « Endoloris ».  
Simon avait raison… Drago est encore trop sous l'emprise de son père pour nous sauver. Et tant pis pour les espoirs que j'avais mis en lui. La douleur morale que je ressens en ce moment, en me rendant compte que je ne peux même pas faire confiance à un de mes amis, est certainement plus douloureuse que la douleur physique que le doloris peut me faire ressentir._

Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'aider ? Simon, j'ai besoin de toi ! Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, silencieuses, alors que je me tais. Et les secondes paraissent des heures. Comme si cela faisait 10 heures que j'étais sous ce doloris. Supportes-tu de me voir souffrir à ce point sans rien faire ?… Mais pourtant, rien n'égale ma douleur morale. Je souffre, en silence. Je n'ouvre pas la bouche… J'attends que ça s'arrête.  
Et puis enfin, après 10 secondes, le Serpentard lève le sort.

- Ma tante, pourquoi vous ne dites pas à ces… Gardes de s'en aller ? Le Maître ne nous fait-Il pas confiance ? _Demande Emma, comme si le fait que sa meilleure amie soit en train de se faire torturer sous ses yeux n'avait pas la moindre importance._

- Ma tante… ? _Soulève Simon, qui accoure vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, encore._

- Ils ne t'ont pas dit, jeune idiot, qu'ils étaient frère et sœur ? _Ricane Bellatrix, alors que j'ouvre grand les yeux, sous l'étonnement. ( Ce qui est on ne peut plus douloureux, d'ailleurs )_ Partez, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ici ! _Ordonne ensuite la démente aux gardes qui sont apparemment derrière elle, mais que je ne vois pas._

Lorsque que les gardes sont partis, tout se passe très vite, trop vite, trop douloureusement. Drago stupéfixie sa tante, et Emma lance la baguette de Simon à celui-ci, me mettant ensuite ma baguette dans la main. Drago, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait nous voir, vint ensuite s'accroupir à mes côtés. Et là, il reçu la plus belle claque que je n'ai jamais offerte à un garçon. Alors que mes larmes recommencent à couler, il me regarde, une main à présent posée sur sa joue.

- Comment as-tu osé me… _Commence-je, faiblement._

- Tu aurais certainement préféré que Bellatrix le fasse ? Ca aurait été bien pire ! Tu devrais me remercier !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos gamineries ! J'ai cru que tu allais nous… Que vous alliez nous… Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez venus nous sauver ! _Dit Simon, avec une sincérité qui lui ressemble peu._

- Comme si Harry nous avait laissé le choix… ! _Soupire Emma._

- Je voudrais pas vous… Vous déranger, mais je crois que… _Commence-je, avant de me diriger vers les toilettes – qu'évidemment, je n'atteins pas – pour vomir._

Emma pose son regard sur Drago, tandis que Simon se retient de venir me tenir les cheveux. Oui, nous avions « cohabité » ensemble pendant 15 jours, et oui, nous sommes devenus très proches, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va me montrer des marques d'affection en public.  
Nous n'espérions plus. Nous avons eu tellement peur ! Et, tout s'est passé tellement vite que j'ai encore du mal à croire que nous soyons enfin libres. Même si à vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas libres. Je ne serai plus jamais libre. Cet endroit me hantera certainement toute ma vie, et j'en rêverai sûrement pendant des nuits entières… Mais rien que de revoir Harry, de manger à ma faim, de me blottir contre Ron… Ca me donne déjà la force nécessaire pour me relever. J'aurai besoin d'eau, à vrai dire, car le vomi n'est pas vraiment… Mais ce n'est pas important. L'important en ce moment, c'est de sortir d'ici, au plus vite.

- Comment on sort ? _Demande-je, alors que tout le monde me regarde. Moi je les ignore. Il est vrai que je viens de vomir, et que je souffre. Que j'ai eu peur, et que je suis faible, mais ce n'est pas en restant enfermée dans une maison remplie de mangemorts que j'irai mieux. Et Simon non plus, d'ailleurs._

- Il faut qu'on sorte de ce couloir, et ensuite, on transplane vite avant que quelqu'un nous voie. Tu penses que ça ira ? _M'explique Emma._

- Je pourrais supporter encore 2 doloris, si j'ai la certitude de ne jamais revenir ici. _Réponds-je, avec un mince sourire._

- Alors on y va ! _Dit Drago._

Aidée par les deux garçons, j'avance aussi vite que je peux dans ce couloir, en espérant que personne ne nous voie – ce qui signifierait notre mort –. Arrivée à la fin du couloir, nous ouvrons la dernière porte ; une fois celle-ci passée, nous pourrons enfin transplaner librement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait été si rapide… Si facile…  
Et car il aurait été trop beau que tout se passe bien, nous nous retrouvons face à face avec deux mangemorts lorsque nous ouvrons la porte. Simon, qui n'a pas pu extérioriser sa rage, est le plus rapide à prendre sa baguette et à lancer deux « Petrificus Totalus ». Il a l'air satisfait de lui, mais je le sens faiblir, ( ce qui est normal, après ce que nous avons vécu ) alors je prends plus d'appui sur Drago que sur lui, alors que nous faisons le dernier pas, la dernière ligne droite avant de transplaner. Moi, main dans la main avec Drago, et Simon main dans la main avec Emma.

_Extrait du journal intime d'Hermione, le mercredi 22 juillet 1998 :_

_[…] Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais avorter. Comme si une femme avait envie de perdre un enfant, son enfant, sa chaire et son sang… Mais, ce petit être en moi me dégoûte. Il dégoûte Ron aussi. On s'est disputé, d'ailleurs… Cet être qui grandit en moi me rappellera toujours ce qui s'est passé. Toujours. Alors finalement, peut-être qu'il est mieux de…  
J'en pleure, tellement je suis mal. Et j'ai des nausées le matin. Il ne me reste qu'une semaine pour avorter, que m'ont dit les médecins. Et Simon m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'effacer la mémoire, si je voulais. Pour que j'oublie absolument tout. L'enfermement, l'avortement, tout. N'est-ce pas mieux au fond ?  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que je veuille réellement le tuer. Car il vit, lui aussi, dans mon ventre. Mais, je sais que si je le mets au monde, je ne l'aimerai jamais comme je le devrais. Il me rappellera toujours ce qui s'est passé. Comment il a été conçu. Pourquoi, surtout. Il me rappellera toujours ce qui m'a été enlevé ce jour là. Je suis désolée, petit être, mais j'ai besoin de vivre… Et avec toi, ce serait impossible. […]_

Ron… A l'impression que je l'ai trahi. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Mais, ça va mieux. Harry nous aide à traverser tout ça. Mais pourtant, quand il me regarde parfois, il y a cette lueur de… De dégoût… Comme si j'avais voulu cet enfant ! Comme si je leur avais demandé de me… Ne peut-il pas comprendre ?  
Et il regarde Simon bizarrement aussi… Faut-il lui rappeler que Simon m'a aidé à tenir le coup ? Et que… De toute manière, je risque d'oublier tout ça ? Ne peut-il pas simplement me dire ces mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre, en ce moment ? Que tout ira bien ? Que l'on sera toujours ensemble ? Qu'il m'aidera à tenir le coup, comme Simon l'a fait ? Qu'il ne me laissera jamais tomber ? Je me sens tellement rejetée par lui. J'ai tellement mal. Et j'ai l'impression que personne d'autre que Simon, Drago et Emma ne peuvent me comprendre. Même Ginny et Harry ne peuvent pas comprendre… Et pourtant, ils essayent. Ron ne m'a pas dit « Je t'aime » depuis que je lui ai apprit que j'étais enceinte. Et Harry m'a dit que c'était peut-être parce que je m'étais confiée à Simon, et pas à lui. Il n'était pas là ! Comment aurai-je pût me confier à lui ?... J'ai besoin de temps, en plus. […]

Je pense qu'il est temps que j'affronte la vérité. Et que j'y aille. Pour y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute… Devenir meurtriè… Non, pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau. Vivre à nouveau. Je suis désolée, petit être. Et demain, je demanderai à Simon de m'effacer la mémoire… Et lui et moi, on redeviendra de simples amis… Peut-être même que je le verrai comme je vois Drago à présent…J'ai peur… J'ai peur… Mais ça ira. Ils seront là pour moi. Ron sera là pour moi. Oui, il sera là…

Bisous, dear diary… Bye !  
Hermione.


	11. Here in your arms

_Le réveil est difficile. Je sors de ce qui a sûrement dû être un cauchemar. Mes amis me regardent, ils parlent, je ne les entends qu'à peine. J'ai été enfermée… Violée… Et j'ai avorté. J'ai tellement de mal à y croire. J'ai tué un enfant… Un être certes pas encore vivant, mais qui grandissait en moi. Il grandissait, et j'y ai mit fin. Simon se rend compte je suis réveillée. Il prévient les autres, qui accourent pour se mettre en demi-cercle à mes côtés. Ils me regardent, inquiets, silencieux. Harry me demande comment je vais. Je lève les yeux vers lui. J'explose. Les larmes se mettent à couler, je n'arrive pas à les retenir, je n'essaie pas, en fait. Ils essaient de me toucher. Je recule. Je veux fuir. Mais je ne peux pas, je suis encerclée par eux, et je suis assise sur le fauteuil. J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal ! _

_J'ai envie de vomir. Les flashs m'envahissent. Le viol. Le viol. Je pleure, là, je pleure et je ne m'arrête pas. Il y a quelques minutes… Heures, peut-être… J'étais en train d'embrasser Simon. J'allais si bien. Je me sentais si bien. Et maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il y a 7 ans, j'ai été enceinte…J'ai revécu ces 15 jours en flashs, voyant les passages qui se ressemblaient passer à une vitesse folle, comme un film qu'on fait tourner en accéléré. Les nuits, les jours, tout ça passait vite. Les scènes dites importantes, comme mes conversations avec Simon, la fois où je l'ai repoussé, tout ça, ça s'est passé normalement, lentement, et je percevais tous les détails._

_Mon viol… Est passé au ralenti aussi. J'étais à nouveau dans ce corps. Ce corps qui était le mien. Je revivais mes sentiments, mes sensations, tout. Je le vivais plus intensément. Trop intensément. Je me sens mal. Sale. Je me sens différente… Je ne suis pas moi. Je me souviens de tout à présent. Ou du moins de cette période. Ron… Nos disputes. Le regard des autres. Le soutien, surtout. Je me souviens… J'ai mal._

- Je l'ai tué. _Murmurai-je, plus à moi-même qu'aux autres._

- Il ne vivait pas. _Dit Drago._

- Et puis t'as tué pas mal de gens pendant la guerre aussi. _Rappelle Stephan._

- Merci pour ta délicatesse ! _Fait Ginny, consternée._

- Ben c'est la vérité ! _Réplique Stephan, dans un murmure à peine audible._

- J'ai assassiné ma chair et mon sang… _Continuai-je, sans vraiment les avoir entendus._

- Pas vraiment de chair ni de sang. _Contredit Drago._

- C'était mon enfant…

- Pas encore. _Rappelle le Serpentard._

_Je lève les yeux vers Drago. Je viens à peine de me rendre compte qu'il parle d'une voix étrangement douce. Il m'a sauvée… Il m'a sauvée… Emma… M'a sauvée aussi. Et Simon…Simon. La main d'Harry se glisse dans la mienne. Je la serre. Les autres s'en vont, dociles. Le Serdaigle reste. Harry et lui discutent mentalement. Je suis trop faible pour percevoir ce qu'ils se disent. De toute manière je n'essaie même pas. Simon finit par partir. Je devrais peut-être le retenir. Je n'y arrive même pas. Harry me prend dans ses bras. Harry me porte. Harry me transplane jusqu'à sa chambre, m'installe dans son lit, et vient ensuite s'installer à côté de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je pleure encore. Je me tourne vers lui. Je me blottis contre lui, ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, alors que mon meilleur ami me tient dans ses bras, calme, réconfortant. Harry._

- Ca va aller.

_Phrase qu'il murmure en boucle depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais que ça va aller. J'espère que ça va aller. Là, j'ai juste du mal à y croire._

- Je suis faible Harry. Je pleure, j'ai pleuré devant eux... Harry, j'ai tué un enfant ! J'ai tué mon enfant ! Harry… Ron m'a quittée. On a menti tu sais ? On a menti. Il m'a quittée et il a dit que je devais faire comme si je l'avais quitté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a quittée pour Simon. Je sais que c'est pour que je sois avec Simon qu'il m'a quittée... Il m'aime encore.

- Je sais.

- Lucius regardait… Tu sais pendant qu'ils me… Enfin tu sais… Il regardait. Bellatrix aussi. Ils regardaient tous, Harry ! Et ils ne sont pas morts ! Ils ne sont pas morts pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

- Tu ne devais pas les tuer par vengeance.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'est revenu maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qu'ils ont enfermée ? Pourquoi on était faibles là-bas ? Harry… J'étais seule. Dans le noir, avec Simon, on était seuls. On était tellement faibles… On ne mangeait pas assez, évidemment. Je ne dormais pas assez. Simon était épuisé, à bout de force. On lui a envoyé plein de Doloris, tu sais ? Il m'a défendue… Comme il le pouvait… Et on l'a torturé sous mes yeux. Harry j'ai mal. Mon cœur… J'ai mal… J'étais seule dans le noir, quand il essayait de se reposer. Quand je fermais les yeux, je faisais des cauchemars. Je revivais la réalité…

_Les mots sortent sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Il m'écoute. Il me berce tandis que je murmure à son oreille. Il est là… _

- La réalité était affreuse. Je ne pouvais même pas me réfugier dans mes rêves. On a fait comme on a pu… Tenant le coup comme on pouvait. Ne pas trop y penser, pour ne pas se plonger dans l'horreur des événements… Mais Harry… Elle était là, la réalité. Quand je me regardais, je revivais l'instant… Cet instant. Je ne veux plus jamais être seule Harry… Je ne veux plus de l'obscurité…

- Je serai toujours là.

_Un silence s'installe après ces mots. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là. Le simple fait qu'il soit là, le simple fait que je sois dans ses bras, le simple fait qu'il me berce, qu'il me réconforte, qu'il me serre… Le simple fait que mes larmes finissent sur son t-shirt, et qu'il ne s'en plaigne même pas me rassure sur le fait qu'il sera toujours là. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. _

_Harry a changé. Grandi. Evolué. Il n'est plus cet adolescent qui essayait tant bien que mal de sauver le monde seul. Notre dernière année, il a accepté de l'aide. Notre aide à tous. _

- Je me souviens…

_Oui, je me souviens. De cette dernière année. Pendant l'été, Harry avait rencontré Emma, à la fête de son anniversaire. C'était une fête organisée par l'Ordre, l'Ordre qui avait gardé Rogue, parce qu'apparemment, Dumbledore leur avait laissé une lettre… Ou des souvenirs… Ou quelque chose qui innocentait Rogue du meurtre de l'ancien directeur. Rogue avait pris Drago… Lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses. Et Drago a pris Emma. Et ensuite, Rogue a commencé à inviter Drago aux réunions de l'Ordre. Réunions auxquelles nous pouvions à présent assister. Emma a fini par être entraînée par son frère aussi. Et par Harry, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu contact. On est retournés à Poudlard. Pour la septième année. On pensait ne pas le faire, mais Rogue nous a convaincu du contraire. Harry… Avait eu une conversation avec lui. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, l'avis de Rogue comptait pour Harry. Alors on est retournés à Poudlard. _

_Rogue était devenu le directeur de Poudlard. Ce qui arrangeait Voldemort, qui ainsi pensait avoir pris encore un peu plus le pouvoir. Mais on était protégés. Par le ministère, par les membres de l'Ordre. Ca arrangeait l'Ordre aussi, parce que ça créait une illusion à Voldemort. Et nous, on avait la chance de terminer nos études. La nuit… On ne dormait pas. Ou du moins, trop peu. On sortait de Poudlard, on allait chez Harry, et on assistait aux réunions. On n'était plus un trio. On était un groupe. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, les jumeaux et moi. A Poudlard, c'est limite si on respectait les règles. Les jumeaux entraient en cachette, enfin… En cachette de Voldemort et des mangemorts. Après les réunions, la plupart de nos nuits, on les passait à s'entraîner. _

_Je sélectionnais les livres et on choisissait quels sorts on allait apprendre ensemble. Ensuite on les lançait. Ca a duré comme ça toute l'année. Drago était obligé de rester avec ses amis mangemorts, parce que lui aussi était censé être un mangemort. Grâce à Rogue, Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué. Et il a pu commencer à jouer un double rôle, comme Rogue. En moins important. Pour ça qu'on lui donnait moins d'informations, et qu'il ne devait pas trop rester avec nous. Mais on a quand même trouvé le temps de sympathiser. Avec les réunions et tout ça... Lui et Emma faisaient presque partie de notre groupe. Presque. Parce qu'Emma n'était pas à Poudlard, et que lui…On avait du mal à lui pardonner les années passées._

_La sortie de Poudlard… Eh bien, elle aurait pu bien se passer. On était déjà devenus puissants. Tous. Drago nous avait présenté Simon, son seul ami doté d'un cerveau. Il ne nous considérait pas comme des amis. Nous ne le considérions pas comme un ami non plus. C'était plus la personne qu'on était obligés de côtoyer à cause de Rogue, et d'Harry. Parce qu'Emma voulait qu'on s'entende avec Drago, et Harry aurait presque tout fait pour les beaux yeux d'Emma… Mais par contre, Emma et Simon se sont très bien intégrés dans le groupe. Emma est vite devenue ma meilleure amie. Ca a pris un peu plus de temps pour Ginny, qui, même si elle est jeune, n'est pas aveugle, avait bien remarqué ce qui se passait avec Harry. Simon… Eh bien, les garçons l'ont adoré directement. Ils avaient les mêmes passions. Incompréhensible que ce garçon soit un ami de Drago ! On était donc un groupe à part entière, Emma n'était cependant pas à Poudlard, donc on la voyait moins souvent, mais elle assistait aux réunions aussi. Drago ne pouvait se permettre de traîner avec nous, même si l'envie y était, chaque jour un peu plus._

_La sortie de Poudlard, donc… C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils nous ont enlevé, Simon et moi. Le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Après que Simon m'ait effacé la mémoire, Ron, Harry et moi, on s'est remis à la recherche des Horcruxes. On a fini par apprendre que Simon était le descendant direct de Serdaigle, et trouver l'objet qui appartenait à Serdaigle était plus facile. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant à propos des Horcruxes, c'était sûrement le seul élément qui faisait d'Harry, Ron et moi 'le trio'. Car même si on était un groupe, tout le monde nous appelait le trio. Les Horcruxes ont été trouvés en un an. On avait l'aide inconsciente de nos amis. Le soutien de nos proches. La protection du ministère. Et surtout Rogue. Rogue, toujours désagréable, mais moins, depuis que Drago était devenu notre ami à part entière (car après le 'sauvetage', Drago est devenu l'un de nos meilleurs amis. Un membre du groupe) il faisait un effort puisque Drago était souvent présent. Il nous a aidé, dans notre entraînement. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il est très bon professeur. Il nous a aidé à accroître notre puissance, nous a tous appris la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie, sauf à Harry et Ginny qui eux, apprenaient à devenir Animagus avec l'aide de Lupin… Harry ayant réussi à devenir Animagus en un temps record, il a eu droit à des leçons de Légilimencie et d'Occlumencie aussi, contre son gré, mais il était un peu obligé… Pour ça qu'Harry est Occlumens, Légilimens, et Animagus, et que Ginny n'est qu'Animagus._

_Le plus dur dans cette période-là (la dernière année, l'année qui ensuite suivi), ça aura certainement été la confiance. Les gens tels que Drago et Rogue ont dû gagner notre confiance, notre respect, aussi. Les adultes ont eu du mal avec notre puissance naissante, même si ils comprenaient que c'était très important que nous devenions puissants, les parents de Ron avaient du mal par exemple, à nous laisser nous entraîner nuit et jour, à des sorts, à des sorts informulés, à des sorts sans baguette, et à l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie et tout ça._

_Ensuite vinrent mes 20 ans. Nous étions puissants…Sûrement trop pour notre âge. Mais on s'aidait à garder les pieds sur terre. C'est à ce moment là que Simon et Drago ont fait ce sortilège, pour que Simon puisse détecter quand Drago a des pensées dévastatrices. Parce que Drago était le plus dangereux de tous. Parce qu'il était très puissant, déjà, parce qu'il connaissait plein de sorts de magie noire ensuite, et parce qu'il avait grandi avec un des mangemorts les plus redoutés, pour finir. C'est à mes 20 ans que nous avons tué Voldemort. _

_Nous savions qu'Harry tout seul n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à le tuer. Alors nous avons cherché une solution pour qu'il y arrive quand même. Le problème était la puissance. Le fait qu'Harry soit devenu super puissant ne changeait rien; au pire, Voldemort aurait pris deux minutes de plus à le tuer. Et en lisant, Simon est tombé sur un enchantement. En gros, ça consistait à prendre la force de quelqu'un et à la transférer dans quelqu'un d'autre. Et nous avons à tour de rôle donnés assez d'énergie à Harry pour qu'il puisse affronter Voldemort. Le problème avec ce sort, c'est qu'il faut faire attention à ne pas en donner trop, pour pouvoir continuer à se battre avec les Mangemorts. L'autre problème, c'est qu'Harry peut puiser dans n'importe quelle force, à n'importe quel moment, et que si t'es en train de te battre, c'est tant pis pour toi. Et le dernier problème, c'est que si Harry épuise quelqu'un… Cette personne peut mourir. Heureusement pour nous, ça s'est bien passé. J'ai bien failli me faire tuer par Lucius, mais Ron m'a retenue à temps. A la fin du combat… Il y a eu des pertes partout. Les Mangemorts se sont faits arrêtés._

_Ensuite commence la période où nous avons profité de notre jeunesse. Les sorties, l'alcool, les abus de puissance. On était les personnes les plus puissantes du monde… Et je n'exagère pas. Notre puissance dépassait celle de Rogue. A nous tous, on était invincibles. On l'est toujours. On s'était plongés dans la magie, dans les sorties, dans notre liberté nouvelle pour oublier les morts… Lupin… Les parents de Ron. Des amis proches, comme Seamus. Et tellement d'autres. Y penser me fait mal. Je me remets à pleurer. Les larmes ne s'étaient même pas arrêtées de couler, en fait. _

_Ensuite… On a accompagnés Drago & Emma rendre visite à leur père, à Azkaban. Et puis le vide total. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Une année toute noire. Alors ils m'ont effacé la mémoire deux fois ? Pourquoi ? _

- Harry… Il me manque encore un an…

_Faible murmure presque inaudible. Mes pensées continuent à m'envahir. Je me rends compte que je retrouve certaines petites parties de ma mémoire, que j'avais oubliées, souvent des moments où ils ont parlé du viol sans faire exprès. La mémoire me revient au moment où Drago et Simon décident de me donner des cours. Des cours de sang-froid. Des cours d'ironie. Pour ça qu'ils ont été ' mes professeurs '. Ca m'a aidé. A retrouver un équilibre. A ne pas ressombrer. Simon a fait tellement de choses par amour… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas mieux alors ? Parce que j'ai perdu mon enfant ? Un être même pas désiré ? Quelque chose qui aurait fini par me répugner ? Quelqu'un, je veux dire… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a brisé le cœur ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi ? _

_La voix d'Harry résonne au loin. Elle me réconforte. Je me blottis encore un peu plus contre lui. Il porte le parfum que je lui ai offert l'autre jour… Parce qu'il l'adorait mais qu'il avait la flemme de se l'acheter. Alors je lui ai offert… Un sourire essaie de faire son apparition sur mon visage. Essaie. Parce que les larmes coulent toujours. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. J'essaie pourtant. J'ai mal. La douleur s'empare de moi, sans que je ne puisse la stopper. J'ai mal. Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que je suis morte de l'intérieur ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal… ?_

- Il me manque quelque chose Harry… Il me manque un rêve. Je ne veux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne veux pas continuer à aller au travail, à rentrer à la maison et à vous voir, sans changer quelque chose. Pourquoi on travaille Harry ? J'avais des rêves quand j'étais gosse ! Je voulais changer le monde ! L'injustice ! Je ne veux pas continuer à écouter des gens me conter leurs problèmes existentiels. Il y a parmi tous les gens qui consultent… Un patient sur dix qui souffre réellement, et qui a une vraie raison de souffrir. Tu vois, comme Stephan.

_Silence de quelques secondes._

- Harry… On a grandi. On a chacun des millions sur nos comptes. Et tout ça parce qu'on a tué ! Merde, on nous a payé pour avoir pris la vie des gens ! Certes c'était Voldemort… Des mangemorts… Mais on ne paie pas quelqu'un pour un meurtre.

- Ce sont les familles qui nous ont fait cadeau de l'argent Hermy…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ne dis pas ça ! Des gens sont morts ! Des innocents sont morts… Des centaines, des milliers ! Et avec l'argent qu'on a reçu des familles des gens qu'on a sauvés… Et même de ceux qu'on n'a pas sauvés d'ailleurs… On vit de cet argent. On est tous riches. On est tous beaux. On est tellement connus qu'on ne se déplace plus qu'en transplanant. On sort cachés. On travaille, oui. On travaille parce qu'on veut se sentir un peu normaux. Garder les pieds sur terre.

- C'est la moindre des choses, non ? Vouloir être un semblant normal.

- On n'est pas normaux Harry ! Les gens normaux travaillent pour l'argent, pour nourrir leur famille ! Je n'ai pas de famille ! J'ai tué mon enfant ! J'ai tué mon enfant…

- Ca n'en était pas encore un… Calme-toi.

- Je ne peux pas me calmer. J'aurais pu l'élever. Lui donner un avenir. Avec tout cet argent, il aurait eu une belle vie ! Même si j'avais été seule, on aurait été seuls à deux.

- On aurait été ensemble Hermy.

_Un sourire naît entre toutes mes larmes. Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant de parler, ni de pleurer. Je n'y arrive pas. Il faut que tout sorte._

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Notre aura ferait fuir un moldu. Je… Les gens ont souffert. Les gens ont tellement souffert ! Et il y en a qui souffrent encore ! Et nous… Nous on fait quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce qu'on aide ? On ne fait rien Harry ! On vit notre vie, avec nos problèmes superficiels ! On donne des milliers de gallions à des inconnus, juste parce qu'on est un peu saouls et que de toute manière, on a des millions sur nos comptes ! Travailler n'est même plus une obligation ! C'est un hobby ! Et comment on a obtenu nos travails, hein ? Tu crois que c'est normal que la moitié des joueurs de Quidditch soit et habite dans cette maison ? C'est absurde Harry ! J'ai tué un enfant et ensuite j'ai eu des problèmes superficiels tels que " Que vais-je porter demain ? ". Si je le voulais, je pourrais devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je suis Hermione Granger ! J'ai mon propre cabinet ! J'ai 25 ans, et je suis déjà psychologue, avec mon propre cabinet ! Parce que je suis Hermione Granger ! Tout n'est que bonheur et volupté ! On a perdu le sens de la vraie vie ! On ne sait plus ce qu'est avoir mal, travailler dur pour avoir quelque chose. Cet enfant dans la rue ? On ne le voit pas, car on ne va plus dans la rue ! Harry… On a changé ! On a grandi, et en fait, on est devenus pire. Sous prétexte qu'on a sauvé le monde on peut vivre caché, riche, heureux, dans un monde plein de superficie ? Sous prétexte qu'on est des meurtriers, le monde est à nos pieds ? Je suis sûre qu'on ne s'en rend même pas compte mais…

_Mon meilleur ami me relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. _

- Arrête de dire des conneries. On a souffert aussi. On a tué des gens oui, mais pas par plaisir ! Alors que d'autres gens dormaient tranquille devant la télé, nous on s'entraînait comme des dingues ! Arrête de dire des conneries, s'il te plaît, l'intelligence te va tellement mieux. Tu es celle qui a le plus souffert d'entre nous. Et on a tous eu notre lot de souffrance. Tous ! Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'on ne mérite pas d'être tous riches, et jeunes, et d'en profiter ! Calme-toi, reprends tes esprits. Si tu veux on aidera. On ira dans la rue, et ce gosse, à la rue, abandonné, eh bien on l'aidera. Je te promets qu'on l'aidera. Mais arrête de dire que tout n'est que bonheur et volupté, parce qu'hier encore, j'ai rêvé de mon premier meurtre. Alors Hermione, pour une fois… Ferme-la et dors.

- Je veux voir Ron. Avant on était trois. Un trio, un vrai. Plus soudés que les 5 doigts de la main. Je veux qu'on soit trois. Je veux…

_Sans un mot, Harry me repousse délicatement et sort de la chambre, à la recherche de son meilleur ami. J'essuie mes larmes. Vite remplacées par d'autres. Et en quelques secondes, Ron se retrouve dans la chambre. Et ils se couchent. Harry à ma gauche, Ron à ma droite. La main droite d'Harry et la gauche de Ron dans les miennes, je me sens mieux. Pas bien. Juste mieux. Personne ne parle. Le silence ne dérange pas plus que ça. On est juste trois, dans un lit deux places, en train d'observer le plafond. Mes larmes s'arrêtent petit à petit de couler. _

- Vous savez quoi ?

_Ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers moi._

- Si vous vouliez un trio, avouez quand même que maintenant, c'est le moment idéal pour !

_Ils me sourient. Ils sont rassurés. Par contre, moi, je ne suis pas rassurante. J'essaie de sourire, mais j'ai les yeux bouffis, j'ai quelques larmes solitaires qui coulent encore le long de mes joues et mes cheveux sont dans un état effroyable. _

- Tu serais d'accord ? _Demande Harry, sur le même ton léger que moi._

- Non. Je voulais juste vous le faire remarquer.

- On pourrait te sauter dessus, tu nous regarderais en nous suppliant de te lâcher ! _Rigole Ron._

_Supplier de lâcher… Mes cris résonnent dans ma tête, je me revois. Je ferme les yeux. _

- J'ai gaffé…

- Tu as gaffé. _Confirme Harry._

- Pas besoin de tes gaffes pour y repenser, de toute manière. _Dis-je pour le rassurer._

- Ca va ? _Demande Ron._

_On se regarde, tous les trois._

- Ca ne peut pas aller, évidemment. Oublie. _Se répond-t-il lui-même._

_Sourires._

- T'es qu'un idiot Ron, tu sais ?

- J'avais pas besoin de ton aide pour le remarquer. Mais merci d'avoir pris la peine de le dire, c'est toujours agréable à entendre de la bouche d'une fille. _Ironise-t-il._

- Mais je t'aime voyons.

_Je sens sa main trembler dans la mienne._

- J'aime le fait d'être le seul à ne pas gaffer. _Dit Harry._

_Il manque juste les lunettes de soleil scintillantes, genre Will Smith dans Men In Black (sauf que dans MIB il manque le rayon de soleil qui les ferait scintiller), sinon il a tout de la personne qui se la pète. Sourire de vainqueur. Yeux triomphants. Jean noir. T-shirt moulant noir. Je vous dis, il ne manque que les lunettes de soleil._

- Ca va, arrête de te la péter. _Fait Ron consterné._

- Mais je me la pète si je veux ! Regarde ! Je me balade !

_Harry se lève donc, et commence à défiler devant nos yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, toujours avec l'air supérieur, toujours avec ses vêtements qui font de lui l'un des mecs les plus sex's de Grande-Bretagne. _

- Je suis beau hein ? T'as vu comme je suis beau ?

_Agacée par son regard, je lance un 'accio lunettes de soleil', et les lunettes me tombent dans les mains. Je les lui lance. Parce que bon, s'il veut se la péter, autant qu'il se la pète avec des lunettes aussi ! Donc, lunettes sur le visage, il continue à se pavaner._

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, tu te retrouves en train de te pavaner ?! _Fais-je, comme choquée._

- Ben désolé ma BF, c'est pas parce que ta vie n'est pas facile que je suis devenu moche hein.

- T'as toujours été moche. _Réplique Ron._

- Non mais tu t'es regardé ?!

- Je suis plus beau que toi.

- Bon ben à part ça heu… Vous savez que vous avez 25 ans, n'est-ce pas ? _Demandai-je, dans le genre du 'je dis ça, je dis rien'._

- Je n'en ai que 24. Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas encore un quart de siècle ! _Contredit Harry._

- Genre t'es fier d'être le plus jeune de nous trois. _Se moque Ron._

- J'en suis fier ! Je suis trop beau, ouais, même que toi pas ! Même que vous êtes tous les deux couchés côté à côté, main dans la main, dans un lit, et que je me retrouve comme un con en train de vous regarder. Mais que ce n'est pas grave, parce que de toute manière, je suis le plus beau garçon du monde !

- Tu rentres encore dans tes chaussures ? _Demandai-je, inquiète._

- C'est vraiment à se demander comment il fait pour passer les portes, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande Ron, sur le ton de la conversation._

- Le pire c'est que tu es bien mieux que lui.

- Ouais je sais.

_Au tour de Ron de sortir le sourire du mec qui se la pète. Sauf que lui n'a pas les vêtements top classes qui font que lui aussi est dans la liste des gars les plus beaux de Grande-Bretagne._

- Je suis absolument ve-xé ! Tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie ! _Se vexe-t-il faussement._

- Ouf. _Fais-je comme soulagée. _J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te supporter le reste de ma vie.

- Je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami non plus alors ? _Demande Ron, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres._

- Non. Oubliez-moi, je ne fais plus partie de vos vies ! Je vous hais ! Je suis exclu ! C'est un complot !

- T'es con ! _Lui dis-je._

- Il t'arrive de faire des compliments aux garçons ? _Demande Ron en se tournant vers moi._

- Et vous vous en foutez en plus ! Je suis cho-qué ! Je ne représente donc rien à vos yeux ?! Adieu !

_Et sur ce, monsieur Potter se tourne vers la porte, marche de sa démarche super élégante (celle qu'on utilise quand on est obligés d'aller au ministère), tête haute, hyper supérieur, super lentement aussi, parce qu'il est évident qu'il attend qu'on le retienne._

- On ne te retiendra pas. _Lui précisai-je._

_Il marche plus vite, ouvre la porte et sort en la claquant. Et nous on éclate de rire. D'ailleurs on l'entend éclater de rire derrière la porte aussi. Des conneries comme ça, il n'en fait que quand on est en situation de crise et qu'être sérieux l'a frustré. _

- Mon Dieu, je crois qu'il a trop regardé les séries américaines. _Fais-je comme inquiète._

- La télé est la chose la plus néfaste pour celui qui a tué le plus grand des mages noirs, t'imagines ?

- On va le priver de télé. _Dis-je, trouvant mon idée excellente._

- Non mais tu déconnes ?! _Fait Harry en entrant dans la chambre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouve sur le lit, où nous sommes tous les trois assis. On ne dit rien, on se regarde juste. Je n'ai plus leurs mains dans les miennes. Les larmes ne coulent plus depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis pourtant fatiguée, trop pleuré, trop plein d'émotions. Je me sens mieux pourtant…_

- Merci.

_Je ne les regarde plus. Je ne souris pas. J'aimerais dire autre chose. Comme : Merci pour ces conneries. Merci d'être là et de m'écouter. Mais ces mots ne sortent plus. Je n'y arrive pas. Alors un mot, murmuré. Merci, c'est ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Ils le comprennent. Et ça suffit. _


	12. Je t'abandonne au lit pour aller me

_Chapitre 12 : Je t'abandonne au lit pour aller me laver._

_**Le mercredi 23 mars 2005, manoir de Drago, 7h du matin, dans la chambre de Simon.**_

_Point de vue de Simon._

_| De toi à moi : Plein de gens essaient de décrire l'amour alors que c'est juste impossible. Au début, les gens commencent par décrire le besoin d'être avec l'autre. L'envie constante de voir cette personne, de lui parler. Le cœur rate quelques battements, à chaque fois qu'on s'ennuie, on pense à l'autre. On est accro. Et on croit qu'on est amoureux, on met le mot " amour " sur ce sentiment ressenti, alors que l'amour c'est loin d'être aussi banal. On te demande pourquoi tu aimes l'autre et tu arrives à y répondre. Quand tu es vraiment amoureux, la réponse ne te vient pas. Tu cites toutes les qualités de l'autre, et même ça, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'aimes. C'est juste une évidence. Le " pourquoi " reste sans réponse, le " pourquoi " restera toujours sans réponse. On aime et c'est tout. L'amour avec un grand A, est un sentiment trop énorme pour être décrit avec de simples mots. On ne décrit pas les sourires niais, parce qu'ils sont indescriptibles. On ne décrit pas la plénitude ressentie lorsque l'on aime. Parce que cette plénitude t'accompagne chaque jour, à chaque instant, même quand tu ne penses pas à la personne aimée, elle est là, quelque part dans ta tête. Et tu l'aimes, la question ne se pose même pas. L'amour, c'est être capable d'attendre, d'attendre longtemps, juste pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir sa silhouette. L'amour, c'est les longues nuits où tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir parce qu'il / elle a capturé ton esprit. Les gens essaient de décrire l'amour, mais ils n'y arrivent pas. On peut en parler des heures, on peut en écrire des livres, des centaines de livres, mais même le livre le mieux écrit ne serait pas assez bien. Même les mots les plus beaux ne le seraient pas assez. L'amour c'est accepter de souffrir pour quelques moments de pur bonheur. L'amour c'est espérer même quand on sait qu'on ne doit pas, l'amour c'est passer à côté de tous les défauts, accepter la personne comme elle est parce qu'au final, tu aimes tout, les qualités, les défauts. L'amour c'est mieux que la drogue. Mieux que l'alcool. Mieux que la cigarette. Même mieux que ces trois-là ensemble. L'amour c'est con. L'amour c'est nul. L'amour ça abruti les gens & ça les rend niais. Mais merde, qu'est-ce que c'est beau. Plein de gens essaient de décrire l'amour, ils y mettent la sincérité nécessaire, ils utilisent les mots les plus beau qu'ils trouvent... Et c'est souvent lorsqu'ils se relisent qu'ils se rendent compte que c'est indescriptible. |_

_Assis, un coussin sous les fesses et un oreiller dans le dos, je la regarde dormir en lisant. Même après les quelques jours passés avec elle, jours où j'ai largement eu le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, je ne me lasse pas de la regarder dormir. Je suis bien conscient que j'ai l'air d'un idiot, à lever constamment le regard de mon livre pour la regarder, m'assurer qu'elle ne fait pas de cauchemars (parce que ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps), pour ensuite sourire et me remettre à lire. J'ai évidemment conscience que mon sourire est le sourire que seul les gens totalement amoureux (ou drogués) peuvent avoir. Et il est niais. Absolument niais. Parfaitement niais. Horriblement niais. Mais je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche comme du temps qu'il fait à Rome ! (Quoique Rome est une ville magnifique… Mais il faut avouer que, dans mon lit, bien au chaud, je me fiche éperdument de savoir si quelqu'un à Rome est en train de crever de froid sous la pluie)_

_Ce qu'elle fait dans mon lit ? Eh bien à la base, on n'était pas censés venir chez Drago. Nous en avions parlé et nous trouvions que suite à ses retrouvailles avec sa mémoire, il valait mieux éviter de mettre le pied à l'endroit où tout était arrivé. Mais la miss nous a tenu tête, disant qu'on avait décidé de venir et qu'il fallait qu'on vienne. On a donc déménagé le jour d'après, puisqu'avec toutes les révélations, on avait perdu pas mal de temps chez moi, et Harry, à l'entrée, a dit à Hermione qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un avec qui dormir. Parce qu'il lui avait promis de ne pas la laisser seule. Là-dessus Drago a dit : « Non mais franchement, tu nous fais perdre notre temps dans le hall, pour entendre Hermione dire qu'elle va dormir avec Simon ? » et sur ce, il a pris le reste du groupe pour la visite de son manoir. Nous abandonnant Hermione et moi, qui nous sommes souris vite fait avant de rattraper Drago. J'aurais pu ne pas y aller, puisque je connais son manoir aussi bien que le mien, vu que je passe autant de temps dans son manoir que dans le mien. Mais vu que lui a fait l'effort de suivre la visite de mon manoir (qu'il connaît aussi bien que le sien aussi, puisqu'il y a passé autant de temps que dans le sien), eh bien j'ai fait l'effort de suivre la visite du sien. _

_Tout ça pour en revenir à moi, dans ma chambre, sur mon coussin, avec mon oreiller dans le dos. Je regarde Hermione dormir et esquisse un sourire. Elle se réveille à ce moment-là._

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me regarder dormir ! _Se plaint-elle les yeux à peine ouverts._

- Ta bonne humeur le matin est éblouissante. _Ironisai-je._

- Arghmpf. _(Ceci est censé être un grognement, si si.)_

- Très féminine, cette manière que tu as de grogner. _Toujours dans l'ironie._

- J'vais te tuer à coup d'oreillers, on va voir si c'est très féminin. _Réplique-t-elle en se relevant. _

_Ses cheveux ne ressemblent à rien. Ses yeux, même à moitié fermés à cause de la fatigue sont magnifiques. Je continuerais bien à vous la décrire, mais si je continue à la regarder, elle va me tuer._

- Tu vas être en retard. _Fais-je remarquer, plus pour éviter de me faire attaquer à coup de coussins que parce que ça a vraiment une importance à mes yeux._

_Elle lève la tête vers son réveil, réveil dont elle n'a plus besoin puisqu'en fait, c'est moi qui la réveille en ce moment. Elle me lance ensuite un regard accusateur._

- A qui la faute, hein ?

- Pas à moi. Je t'ai jamais demandé de t'en prendre à moi parce que je te regarde dormir. Non mais c'est quoi ces femmes qui mettent toujours la faute sur les hommes ?

- T'en connais beaucoup ? _Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers moi._

- Le trois quart de mes ex. _Réponds-je après réflexion. _

- Parce qu'il y en a eu beaucoup ? _Insiste-t-elle._

- Pas autant que Drago…_ Fais-je, évasif._

- Et Drago il en a eu beaucoup ?

* Je rêve ou ça l'intéresse vraiment beaucoup ça ? *

- Ben… De vraies ex ? Pas des histoires d'une nuit ? Heu…78, d'après mes dernières informations. Si on compte celle qu'il a plaquée lundi.

- Parce qu'il y a des fausses ex ? _Demande-t-elle, décidément très intéressée._

* Oh Gosh, le point positif est qu'on ne parle plus de mes ex. Le point moyen est qu'on parle de celles de mon meilleur ami. Le point négatif est que j'ai la désagréable impression – et mes impressions sont toujours vraies, que je m'enfonce. *

- Oui, il y a des fausses ex. Les histoires d'une nuit. Hm… Celles qu'il a jetées au bout de quelques heures. Celles qu'il n'a jamais mises dans son lit aussi. En gros ce sont les " fausses ex ". _Expliquai-je._

- Il a eu beaucoup de fausses ex ?

- Si on compte celle d'hier soir, il doit y en avoir 523, un truc du genre.

- Donc si tu sors deux mois avec une fille, mais tu ne couches pas avec, c'est une fausse ex ?

- Ouais.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de fausses ex ? _Enchaîne-t-elle._

- Tu vas être en retard. _Me défilai-je._

- Plus ou moins que lui ? _Insiste-t-elle, ignorant ma remarque._

- Tu vas être en retard. _Répétai-je._

- Plus ou moins que de vraies ex ? _Continue-t-elle d'insister._

- Plus. _Cédai-je._

- Plus ou moins que Drago ? _Répète-t-elle._

- Tu vas être en retard. _Répétai-je, encore._

- Merde, t'as raison ! _Dit-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers l'horloge qui se trouve bien en évidence dans la chambre, sur le mur juste en face du lit. Elle me lance un regard noir avant d'aller vers sa valise, de prendre des habits et de se diriger vers la salle de bains de la chambre ensuite, au semi pas de course. N'ayant rien à faire avant 13 heures, heure où je prends service chez les Oubliators, je transplane dans la chambre de Drago. (Et je sais que je vais probablement le réveiller, mais elle n'avait qu'à pas m'abandonner dans mon lit pour aller se laver)_

_**Mercredi, 07h32, chambre de Drago.**_

_Point de vue de Drago._

_| De toi à moi : L'amour. Je serais tenté de vous dire que c'est pour les faibles, pour les personnes qui, n'ayant pas eu la chance d'être comme moi – et de pouvoir donc s'aimer soi-même, ont été obligées de trouver une autre personne à aimer. Mais je vais me retenir, parce que je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut s'aimer & aimer en même temps. Je ne vais pas prétendre être fou amoureux. Être comme Simon, aimer pendant des années, sans jamais flancher, aimer sincèrement et tout ça, très peu pour moi. Mais là, je me l'avoue, de ma manière à moi, je pense que j'aime. Je l'aime lui. Je l'aime elle. Je les aime tous les deux et je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis pas capable d'être comme Simon, je ne suis pas capable d'être heureux de cet amour. Je ne vais pas en pleurer non plus. Je vais juste vivre avec. Je suis bi. Okay. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter. Okay. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Okay. Je ne suis pas faible. Je suis fort. Oui, évidemment, je suis Drago Malefoy. Mais je suis fort parce que je vis avec cet amour pour protéger mon meilleur ami. Et ma sœur. Et je continuerai à ne rien dire, tant que l'un aimera Hermione et l'autre Harry. Je ne suis pas faible. Je suis la force même. Et l'amour m'est tombé dessus. Sentiment extraordinaire, sourires niais, papillons dans le ventre, pensées hantées ? Vous déconnez ? Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Non ! Moi, je n'ai que des battements ratés. Manquerait plus que des bestioles squattent mon ventre, tiens. |_

_Je tourne d'un mouvement très élégant ma tête vers mon meilleur ami qui vient de se plonger dans mes couvertures. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, mais depuis que monsieur dort avec Hermione, il ne passe plus. Il ferait presque passer sa mêmepasencorepetiteamie avant moi, Drago Malefoy. Avant quelqu'un d'autre, okay, mais avant moi ?! In-com-pré-hen-si-ble. Bof, de toute manière c'est lui qui perd des instants magnifiques avec moi._

- T'as retrouvé le chemin de mon lit ! On fête quoi ? _Ironisai-je. _

_Il ignore magnifiquement mon ironie (comme si mon ironie était le genre d'ironie qu'on ignore, franchement) et dit :_

- Elle veut savoir combien d'ex j'ai eu.

_Et là, je me tais. Quelques secondes, certes, mais quand je lui fais remarquer (très subtilement, quand même), qu'il m'a abandonné, seul, dans mon lit (nous ne sommes pas gays, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais on n'est pas gays), il ne peut pas attaquer directement avec ses problèmes. OUI, je suis son meilleur ami. OUI, c'est normal que ce soit à moi qu'il en parle. NON, il n'a pas le droit de me faire taire comme ça._

- Oh. _Première réaction de surprise._ Ben. _Temps de réflexion. _16 ce n'est pas beaucoup, si ?

* Enfin si on compare à 78… *

- Je lui ai justement parlé de tes 78 ex…

_Je lève le sourcil. Le gauche. Avec beaucoup de classe. Dans une expression qui veut dire « Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »._

- Juste au cas où elle trouve que 16 c'est beaucoup.

- Tu m'fais vachement chier quand même.

- Ben vas aux toilettes.

_Minute de silence pour la vanne pourrie. Dans ces moments-là, je le regarde dans l'air 'Tu attends que je rie ?', et on s'observe pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'un éclate de rire. Parce qu'il y a ces personnes qui ont ce don. Le don de faire des vannes tellement pas drôles que tu ne peux qu'en rire. Et là, tu ne ris pas pour la blague, - moi, Drago, je ne ris pas pour des absurdités pareilles -, mais tu ris parce que la personne a un humour qui est encore pire que le tien (quoique mon humour à moi, il est très drôle.)._

- Et les fausses ex ? _Demandai-je après quelques minutes. _Je suis sûr que tu lui as parlé de mes fausses ex en oubliant de mentionner les tiennes.

- Tout à fait probable, oui. _Admet-il, me faisant soupirer._

_Je me détourne de lui pour regarder mon plafond gris. Magnifiquement gris, comme mes yeux. _

- Et tu vas lui dire ça comment ? « Hermione… J'ai… Le triple des fausses ex de Drago. » ?_ Ironisai-je._

- Pas le triple ! Juste un bon millier. _Réplique-t-il._

- Comme si 1245 c'était rien. _Fais-je, sarcastique._

_Précisons que, même si je suis extrêmement fier de la liste des conquêtes de Simon, je trouve aussi que 1245 filles, c'est énorme._

- J'ai 25 ans, dans une année il y a maximum 366 jours, et donc 366 nuits. J'y peux rien. Et j'ai pas touché à une fille depuis le soir où Hermione a appris.

- Et je peux t'assurer que je te respecte pour ça !

_A son tour de soupirer. _

- Dans Les Frères Scott, Haley voulait que Nathan lui dise qu'il l'aimait et que les précédentes ne comptaient pas. _Dis-je._

- Tu regardes Les Frères Scott ?

_On ne se regarde pas (puisque je regarde mon plafond & qu'il fait sûrement de même), mais j'imagine déjà le regard qu'il m'aurait lancé si on avait été face à face._

- Ginny, Luna et Stephan adorent et ces derniers temps, je leur fais cadeau de ma présence.

- Pourquoi ? _Demande-t-il, comme si il était inconcevable que je puisse faire cadeau de ma présence à quelqu'un._

- Parce que toi et Hermione êtes collés ensemble, un peu comme si vous vous étiez rendus compte que la colle forte existait. Parce qu'Emy & Harry sont tout le temps ensemble depuis qu'on les a réconciliés, lundi. Parce que Neville bosse toujours. Et parce que les jumeaux ont décidé que cette semaine, ils allaient sortir tous les soirs non-stop pour trouver une petite amie à Ron et que je ne suis pas d'humeur à remonter le moral de Ron.

- Ah. Et qu'est-ce que Stephan faisait ici ? _Enchaîne-t-il._

- Luna l'a invité… Pour apprendre à connaître son petit frère, comme elle dit. Et puis on a découvert qu'en fait, c'était sympa d'être à quatre. Même si c'est un gamin et qu'en plus il est sang de… fils de moldu, et que pour couronner le tout il est Gryffondor, ben il est sympa Stephan. Il pourrait devenir mon meilleur ami quand tu iras faire ta petite famille avec Hermione, t'en penses quoi ?

- Je m'excuse.

* Je m'étais attendu à ce que ces mots me fassent me sentir mieux. Mon Dieu, moi, Drago Malefoy, me suis trompé. *

- Pas besoin. Je comprends. C'est Hermione, j'vais pas te demander de ne pas me laisser tomber pour elle.

- Je ne te laisse pas tomber. _Contredit-il faiblement._

- Haha, non, évidemment. _Ironie. _C'est la première vraie conversation qu'on a depuis trois jours. Et on vit sous le même toit. Et par 'vraie conversation', j'entends une conversation qui ne soit pas portée sur Hermione uniquement. _Secondes de silence. _Oh mais non, attends. _Encore quelques secondes. _Ce n'est pas notre première vraie conversation parce qu'elle porte sur Hermione aussi !

- Drago, arrête. Tu sais bien que je… Que je… _Il perd ses mots. Ce qui arrive très peu à Simon, précisons. _

- J'ai raison et tu le sais. Quand Pansy m'a plaqué, c'est parce que je passais trop de temps avec toi. Limite, je m'en foutais, parce que Pansy je ne l'aimais pas. Mais quand Alexandra m'a plaqué, c'était pour la même raison. Tu comptais beaucoup trop, d'après elle. Et je l'aimais, elle. Mais je n'ai même pas cherché à la reconquérir, parce que je savais qu'elle me demanderait de te laisser tomber. Et j'ai préféré la laisser passer plutôt que de te laisser tomber.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Ne dis rien.

_Je vais me laver, l'abandonnant dans mon lit._

_**Mercredi, 08h22, chambre de Ron.**_

_Point de vue de Ron._

_| De toi à moi : Je l'ai aimée à en mourir. Quand mes parents sont morts, elle a été ma lumière. Elle m'a aidé à tenir le coup comme personne. Elle a été ma raison de vivre. Ma raison de respirer… De me lever le matin. De me battre sans jamais abandonner. Alors je l'ai aimée. Je l'ai aimée quand on est sorti ensemble, ignorants, innocents, la dernière année à Poudlard. Je l'ai aimée quand ils l'ont enlevée et qu'elle est tombée enceinte de ce salaud. Je l'ai même aimée quand elle tombait amoureuse de Simon. Je l'ai aimée, je lui ai tenu la main quand elle a avorté. Je l'ai rattrapée quand elle s'est évanouie après qu'on lui ait effacé la mémoire. Alors je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne l'aime plus. Je n'ai pas rompu avec elle parce que je ne l'aimais plus. Je voulais son bonheur. Bonheur que je ne pouvais lui procurer. Alors j'ai rompu. Pour moi l'amour, c'est bien plus qu'aimer et être aimé. L'amour c'est être capable d'être lucide pour le bonheur de l'autre. C'est savoir abandonner pour le bonheur de l'autre. L'amour c'est accepter de souffrir et de partir pour l'autre. Pour moi c'est ça l'amour. Et c'est la plus belle preuve qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un. Maintenant… Il faut que je recommence à vivre. Sans elle. Plus pour elle. Pour moi. Parce que l'amour, c'est aussi vivre pour l'autre. Dépendre de l'autre. Tenir plus à la vie de l'autre qu'à la sienne. Parce qu'au fond, on est rien sans l'autre. Elle est là, quelque part. Elle vit quelque part. Elle est heureuse quelque part. Quelque part dans une chambre à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Mais je vais me reconstruire. Et ça ira. |_

_Réveil. Mal de tête… Il me faut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de la raison de ce mal de tête. Alcool. Un peu. Beaucoup. Trop. Elle. Ou plutôt… Elles. Je me relève difficilement, ayant l'impression très désagréable que ma tête va exploser. Et là, je l'entends._

_- _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

_Première réaction : tourner la tête et voir qui se trouve à côté de moi. Deuxième réaction : remarquer que ce n'est ni Hermione, ni Harry, ni aucune des personnes avec qui je cohabite. Troisième réaction :_

_- _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_La fille (son nom ne me vient pas, là, de suite), se relève à son tour, prenant la précaution de se cacher avec un drap._

- Hey du calme ! Je sais que le matin je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose mais quand même !

* Jane, Bridget, Jessica, Sandra, Camilla, Sandrine, Amanda, Julia, Lory, Juliette, … Non… Victoria, Elizabeth, Mahina, Mary… Ahhh, Mary. *

- Mary ! _(C'est juste pour l'effet, histoire de lui montrer que je me souviens de son nom)_

- Je sais comment je m'appelle, merci.

* Apparemment, elle se souvient de son nom aussi. … … Situation embarrassante. *

_Je l'observe. Elle est blonde. Blonde foncé. Fausse blonde foncé. (Oui, avec Harry on a apprit à faire la différence. On est sortis dans la rue, là, comme d'habitude, toutes les filles se sont retournées sur notre chemin, on en a pris une, deux, trois, dix en fait, dix blondes, et on leur a demandé de nous expliquer comment différencier une blonde d'une fausse blonde. Et elles l'ont fait !) Et elle est métisse._

- Fini de me reluquer ? _Demande-t-elle, amusée._

- Ouaip'. _Pas la moindre gêne. Je retombe sur mon oreiller._ Tu heu… Es la sœur de Victoria, Elizabeth et Mahina, c'est ça ?

_Je vous explique (en espérant y comprendre quelque chose par la même occasion, car précisons que je suis totalement à l'ouest) : Hier mes frères m'ont __encore__ fait sortir, à la recherche de la __nouvelle star__ perle rare. Il se trouve qu'on est tombés sur les quadruplées Windsor. On a parlé… Victoria me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je crois que c'est l'une des ex de Simon mais on s'en fout un peu, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon histoire. On a donc bien sympathisé. Et bu aussi. On a beaucoup bu. Peut-être trop, vu le résultat. Les sœurs Windsor, on les différencie par leurs yeux. Et pour Mary, par ses cheveux aussi, parce que c'est la seule qui ne les a pas bruns. Okay… Alors… J'ai Mary dans mon lit. Je crois qu'on a décidément beaucoup trop bu._

- Ouaip'. _A son tour de retomber sur son oreiller. Enfin c'est le mien mais elle a dormi dessus donc on peut dire que… Bref._

* Ca fait une fausse ex de plus, ça, non ? *

- C'est le moment où je suis censée transplaner chez moi là, non ?

_Je tourne la tête vers elle._

- Je crois. Mais heu… Tu peux petit-déjeuner ici si tu veux.

* Ca se fait ça ? Laisser une fausse ex petit-déjeuner chez soi ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est une fausse ex si elle est encore dans mon lit ? *

- Petit-déjeuner. _Elle sourit. _C'est un verbe, ça ?

* Ben oui, c'est un verbe. … … Non ? Je petit-déjeune, tu petit-déjeunes, il petit-déjeune… Peut-être pas en fait… *

- Dans mon dictionnaire, oui.

* Voilà, dans mon dico j'ai le droit d'inventer plein de trucs qui ne veulent rien dire, personne ne pourra rien dire parce que c'est _mon_ dico et dans mon dico il y a plein de fautes, et le verbe petit-déjeuner ça existe et… Ohhh, elle rit. Elle a un rire magnifique. *

_Et effectivement, Mary est en train de rire. Un rire léger, du genre « hihi ». D'habitude dans les films les jeunes femmes mettent leur main devant leur bouche, en faisant « hihi ». Mais si Mary met sa main devant sa bouche, elle risque de lâcher le drap qu'elle a toujours autour d'elle pour se cacher. Vous me direz que c'est inutile parce qu'elle est couchée, elle n'a donc pas besoin de tenir son drap pour qu'il reste en place, mais allez comprendre la pudeur des jeunes femmes pudiques ! _

- Je vais me laver. Je dois bosser à dix heures. * Je ne suis pas sûr que ça l'intéresse, ce genre de détail… * Tu peux en profiter pour partir… Ou attendre pour prendre ta douche aussi.

* Situation décidément très embarrassante. *

_Ce n'est pas ma première 'histoire d'une nuit'. Mais d'habitude, le réveil ne se produit pas au même moment. D'habitude, elle (ou j'ai) a le temps de partir avant le réveil de l'autre. La question de la douche et du petit-déjeuner ne se pose donc pas._

- Okay.

_Elle ne précise pas si elle reste ou pas, je la laisse donc là, et j'emporte ma couverture avec moi (parce qu'elle a le drap). Parce que nous ne sommes pas dans les films ! Dans les films, le mec se réveille, il se lève et il porte déjà un boxer (ouais parce que dans les films ils portent tous un boxer, j'ai remarqué), ou alors (deuxième possibilité, aussi remarqué avec mon œil de Lynx) il y a toujours deux draps. Non mais normalement il y a le drap sur lequel tu dors et le drap qui te couvre. Ben dans les films, ils ont deux draps qui te couvrent parce que la femme s'enfuit avec un drap et l'homme avec l'autre. Bref, nous ne sommes donc pas dans un film, et je suis obligé de prendre la couverture pour me cacher. Parce que oui, j'ai un soupçon de pudeur aussi. Et l'abandonnant dans mon lit, je vais me laver._

_Sous la douche, j'en profite pour réfléchir. (Ca m'arrive de réfléchir, si si) Je ne me souviens pas trop de la nuit dernière. Je me souviens d'avoir bu (on ne répètera jamais assez la raison de cette heu… nuit), je me souviens vaguement que George, Fred & moi on a invité les quadruplées chez nous. Enfin chez Drago. Mais c'est pareil puisqu'on est ici pour une semaine. Breeef. Chez nous donc. Où on a continué à boire. Et là, ça a dû arriver. Mary n'est pas celle qui me plaît le plus. Elles se ressemblent toutes, certes, mais Victoria me fait penser à 'Mione. Par son caractère, son air sérieux, son regard… _

* Ouh là, on arrête direct. *

_Oui, on arrête parce que bon hein, 'Mio…Hermione, c'est fini. Et elles sont où les sœurs de Mary alors ? Les trois sœurs de Mary ? Avec mes deux frères ? _

_* _Oh mon Dieu, non, c'est bizarre de les imaginer à 5. *

_Je chasse cette pensée pour le moins perverse de mon esprit en m'essuyant. Parce que oui, entre-temps, j'ai eu le temps de me laver. Et je sors de la douche, l'éternel boxer comme seul habit, les cheveux mouillés, mon corps d'athlète sous les feux des… Non, je deviens comme Drago là. Je sors donc de la salle de bains de ma chambre où Mary m'attend en écoutant de la musique. (Ne me demandez pas d'où sort son iPod) En me voyant, elle me reluque à son tour (mais je l'ai mérité là), sans aucune gêne, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bains sans dire un mot, avec ses habits dans une main, tandis que l'autre retient toujours le drap. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que d'aller m'écrouler sur mon lit. Et c'est ainsi que moi aussi, je suis abandonné au lit alors qu'elle va prendre sa douche. _

_**Chambre de Ginny, 8h50, toujours mercredi, toujours chez Drago.**_

_Point de vue de Stephan._

_| Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione. Non mais on ne dirait vraiment pas comme ça, vu que ça m'a fait un peu mal de la voir embrasser Simon, tout ça. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. J'ai aimé Clémentine. Je l'ai aimée pendant 7 ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Période très difficile, d'ailleurs. Et c'est là qu'Hermione est entrée dans ma vie et qu'elle a tout changé. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione, parce que l'amour, le vrai, mon amour, mon vrai, c'est Clémentine. Rien à voir avec les battements ratés, les sourires niais, et tout ça. Loin de là. Avec elle ce n'était pas facile. Déjà parce qu'elle était une fille compliquée, ensuite parce qu'une relation de couple c'est jamais facile. Les gens en parlent, décrivent le sentiment tellement profond, tellement 'cool', tellement fort, ressenti. On pourrait presque croire que l'amour c'est tout beau tout rose. Et ils n'en parlent pas, de ces nuits passées à pleurer parce que l'autre n'est pas là depuis trop longtemps. Ils ne parlent pas, de la souffrance quand l'autre se fait rouler dessus. Non, les gens ils sont cons et ils parlent de l'amour comme si c'était une histoire à la Barbie & Ken. Clémentine, j'aurais pu crever pour elle. Je pouvais vivre pour elle. Je vivais pour elle. L'amour, c'était qu'un mot parmi tant d'autre qui ne pouvait certainement pas décrire, à lui tout seul, ce que je ressentais pour elle. Donc non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione. Parce que je suis loin de ressentir ça pour elle. Parce qu'elle n'est pas elle, tout simplement. Mais à part ça, elle a un sourire magnifique. |_

- Glace ? _Demandai-je._

- A la vanille. _Répond Ginny. _

- Tu déconnes ? La fraise c'est la meilleure !

- Moi la mienne c'est celle au citron. _Répond Luna, un peu en retard._

- Ahh. Celle au citron est bonne aussi. _Approuvai-je avec un sourire._

_Vous êtes perdus ? Eh ben continuez à ne pas comprendre. (Je deviens sadique, j'adore)_

- Dans mes braaaas. _Me fait celle qui est à présent ma grande sœur aussi. _

_On se saute presque dessus. Enfin non, on roule sur Ginny pour finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je m'explique ! ('faut pas être trop sadique trop longtemps) Nous sommes sur le lit de Ginny, en train de nous poser mutuellement des questions pour apprendre à se connaître. (Ouais, on fait des jeux du genre à 8h50 du mat') Ce que je fais là ? Eh bien j'ai découché. Où j'ai dormi ? Dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. Pourquoi j'ai… Ah ben oui, la question est de savoir pourquoi on roule sur Ginny. Donc c'est parce que Ginny est entre nous deux. Donc il faut ou se lever & faire le tour du lit pour se câliner, ou être flemmard & laisser Luna rouler sur Ginny pour prendre sa place. Je suis flemmard. Je m'aime. _

* Ahhhhhhhh. Drago a déteint sur moi. *

- Drago fini par déteindre sur plein de monde, c'est une épidémie. _Dit Luna._

- Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais une maladie. _Intervient Drago._

- Ahhh t'es encore vivant ! _Ironise Ginny. _

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'écouter mes pensées ! _Fais-je à Luna, en même temps que Ginny._

_- _Personne ne peut me tuer, je suis invincible, et même une… _Drago cherche le mot. _

- Dispute ? _Propose Ginny._

- Oui, même une dispute ne peut pas me tuer. _Termine Drago._

- Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de penser ! _Réplique Luna, en même temps que Drago._

- Stop, stop, stop. On se pige même plus. _Fais-je en élevant la voix, comme si j'étais la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce, celle qui dit aux autres de se taire parce que c'est la seule personne qui remarque qu'on ne se comprend plus. Bref, on en oublierait presque que c'est moi le plus jeune, l'incruste._

- J'arrête de parler quand je veux. _Fait Drago sur le même ton._

- Ouh lah, tu perds ton sang-froid. _Fais-je remarquer._

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre ton sang-froid. _Remarque Luna._

- Je perds mon sang-froid quand je veux. _Dit Drago, plus calme._

- Ce n'est qu'une dispute. Regarde, moi je n'ai pas parlé longtemps à Hermione depuis une semaine. _Dit Ginny, essayant d'être réconfortante._

- Ouais mais on peut pas comparer votre amitié et celle qui me lie avec Simon, tu vois.

- Et pourquoi pas ? _Interviens-je. _Ce n'est pas la même chose mais t'en parles comme si la leur comptait moins que la votre, alors que…

- Elle compte moins. _Interrompt-il. _

- Tu sais, chaque amitié compte autant. Je veux dire… Elles ont vécu des choses différentes que vous. Et peut-être qu'elles se connaissent depuis moins longtemps. Mais vos deux amitiés comptent autant l'une que l'autre. Parce qu'au fond, Ginny est là pour Hermione et inversement, tout comme toi et Simon. Et c'est ça l'amitié. Peu importe le fait que vous ayez vécu plus de choses ensemble, peu importe que vous vous aimiez plus ou pas. Vous êtes meilleurs amis. Elles sont meilleures amies. Et si elles sont au stade de meilleures amies, c'est que leur amitié compte à leurs yeux. Alors non, elle ne compte pas moins. Elle compte autant.

- Le gamin, arrête de faire des speechs à 9h du mat' pour me contredire. J'ai dit qu'elle compte moins, alors elle compte moins. C'est tout. _Réplique Drago, au bout de quelques secondes._

- Mais merde petit frère, ça te sort d'où ce genre de speechs ? _Demande Luna, comme choquée._

- De la bouche. _Réponds-je._

- Stephan, moi, Drago Malefoy…

* On a pas oublié qui tu étais, t'inquiète pas *

- … N'accepte pas que tu aies le même genre d'humour pas drôle que Simon.

- Drago, moi, Stephan Epstein…

_Une pensée sonne dans ma tête, exactement la même que celle que j'ai pensé__e quelques minutes auparavant mais avec la voix de Drago à la place, et là, je me tais presque. Presque, hein. Parce qu'il faut que je termine ma phrase d'une très grande importance ('tention !) :_

- … Me fiche totalement de ce que tu acceptes ou pas. _Terminai-je. J'attends quelques secondes pour que ma réplique fasse effet, - les filles rient, et je dis :_

- Maintenant tu m'expliques comment j'ai eu TA pensée, dans MA tête.

- Drago Malefoy peut tout faire. _Disent Drago & Ginny au même moment. Sauf que Ginny se fout de sa gueule._

- Il m'a fait le même coup. _S'explique-t-elle lorsque je la regarde en levant le sourcil comme ma grande sœur sait si bien le faire._

- Ah bon. _Je regarde le plafond orange de Ginny. _C'est ta couleur préférée ?

- Ouaip'. _Répond-t-elle._

- Moi c'est le vert. _Dit Drago._

- Et moi le… Non, pas le bleu parce que je suis Serdaigle. Je suis un peu plus originale que ces deux-là. Moi c'est le gris. _Dit Luna à son tour._

- Hey ! Hey ! Je suis original aussi ! C'est le blanc la mienne. _Me vantai-je. (Ben oui, je me vante d'être original.)_

- Dans mes braaaas, encore ! _Dit Luna._

- Bon, Neville n'est pas souvent là, tu dois être en manque de câlins, je comprends, mais moi je dois rentrer chez moi et faire semblant de ne pas avoir découché.

_Et sur ce, je pousse Drago (qui était assis dans un fauteuil) dans le lit, et les abandonne en transplanant devant mon manoir, pour ensuite prendre mon balai (si bien caché__ quelque part sur le coin de ma maison) et voler jusqu'à ma fenêtre, que j'ouvre facilement avec un sort, avant d'aller sous la douche. En gros, je les abandonne tous au lit pour aller me laver_.

_**Toujours mercredi, toujours chez Drago, à 20h19, chambre de Simon.**_

_Point de vue d'Hermione._

* Pourquoi, même quand on sait qu'on va s'en remettre, on a l'impression que ça ne passera jamais ? *

_C'est la question qui me hante depuis ce matin. Lorsque j'ai appris pour…Tout ça, j'allais mal. Ron et Harry étaient là, j'avais le soutien de mes autres amis. Meilleurs amis. Mais ça n'allait pas. Ca fait trois jours, et ça va déjà mieux. Je ne prétends pas que je me suis remise, je ne prétends pas que je ne suis plus d'une faiblesse qui m'écœure, je fais toujours des cauchemars la nuit (et souvent, je me réveille dans les bras de Simon d'ailleurs) et parfois, j'ai des envies de pleurer qui sortent de nulle part. Mais ça va mieux. Je me remets. Je n'ai pas franchement le choix, ils m'ont appris à être forte. A me relever. Alors je me relève. Avec leur aide à tous._

_Je sursaute. Simon vient d'entrer. On ne s'est pas vus depuis ce matin. Et je n'ai toujours pas oublié le fait qu'il doit me dire le nombre d'ex qu'il a eues. Et le nombre de fausses ex. Pour les fausses, je m'inquiète, d'ailleurs. C'est normal ? _

* Et dire qu'on n'est même pas encore ensemble. … Pas encore. Ahhh mon Dieu, j'ai dit… pensé… Roh c'est pareil ! J'ai dit « pas encore » ! *

- J'ai trois choses à te dire. _Attaque-t-il tout de suite._

- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Oui, ma journée a été excellente, CC m'a encore harcelée. Sinon ton meilleur ami m'a lancé un regard qui m'a foutu des frissons dans le dos tout à l'heure. Et toi ? Comment était ta journée ? _Lançai-je, sarcastique._

- Bien, bien. Mon meilleur ami m'a évité quand on s'est croisés dans les couloirs du ministère. Ce qui me mène à ce que j'ai à te dire.

_Je me tais, assise bien sagement sur le fauteuil, j'attends qu'il vienne prendre place à mes côtés. Chose qu'il fait avant de me dire ce qu'il a à me dire :_

- J'ai eu 16 ex, dont une que Ron et ses frères ont rencontrée hier soir et qui se trouve à présent dans le salon.

* 16… Okay. Dans le salon… Okay. Okay. C'est pas beaucoup 16. C'est un chiffre pair en plus. J'aime pas les chiffres pairs. Mais si mais si, ils sont bien les chiffre pairs. *

- Laquelle ? _La seule question qui me vient._

- Victoria.

- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. _Répond-t-il tout simplement._

- D'accord.

* D'accord ? Mon Dieu, je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que « D'accord » ? Tu m'étonnes qu'on n'est pas encore ensemble, avec mes réactions ! *

- Ensuite… J'ai eu 1245 fausses ex. _Continue-t-il._

* Mille deux cent quoi ?! *

- Heu attends, je crois que j'ai eu une sorte d'hallucination où je t'entendais me dire que t'avais eu plus de 1000 fausses ex.

- Tu n'as pas halluciné.

- Ah. _Choc. _Eh bien heum… * Trouve quelque chose à dire pour faire genre c'est pas grave ! * Je me disais aussi que je n'hallucinais pas souvent.

_Il rit avant de dire, sans le faire exprès je pense :_

- Je t'aime.

_Et là, choc. Non, je veux dire, le deuxième choc de la journée quoi. De l'heure. Des dernières minutes. Mon cœur il bat un peu trop vite à mon goût. Un sourire niais essaie de prendre place sur mon visage, et là, attention, là, mon cœur parle, sans qu'on lui demande rien à ce con, mais bref hein :_

- Je suis perdue. Ca ne me paraît pas vrai. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu es... Tu es parfait. Riche. Jeune. Célibataire. Tu es beau en plus. Et gentil. Et attentionné. Et intelligent. Tu sais danser... Et joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Et moi je suis... La 17e sur la liste. Et pas la dernière.

- Tu es la seule que j'aie vraiment aimée.

_Et là, encore, choc. Non, je veux dire, le troisième choc de la journée quoi. Ah ben je vous l'ai déjà faite, celle-là ?_

- Je suis sûre que tu as dit ça à toutes les précédentes aussi !

- Non. Je ne dis jamais " Je t'aime " sans le penser. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à la première et la première était... Mon premier amour. Evidemment que je l'ai aimée. Pas comme je t'aime, non. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, franchement ? Les déclarations niaises, je les trouve justement trop niaises. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te répéter que je t'aime un million de fois, parce que je ne t'aime pas, c'est plus. Au début c'était de l'amour, mais au bout de quelques mois, l'amour n'est rien comparé au sentiment ressenti. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te répéter que je t'aime un million de fois parce que ce serait trop faux. Et si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, dis-toi que moi non plus. Tu me hantes. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de t'oublier. D'en aimer une qui m'aime aussi. Mais tu me hantes...

_Ceci n'est pas un film. C'est une sorte de conte de fées. Ce n'est pas un rêve, dites-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je change. Le cynisme ne me vient pas. Je n'arrive pas à balancer de phrases ironiques, j'ai juste envie de lui crier " Je t'aime aussi ! Je t'aime ! " mais ces mots ne sortent plus... Plus en amour. J'ai à nouveau 17 ans et je tombe de plus en plus amoureuse. J'ai à nouveau 17 ans et j'ai peur d'être brisée par l'amour. C'est Ron qui est devant moi et je n'arrive pas à lui dire " Je t'aime " non plus. Et soudain j'ai 25 ans et Simon est devant moi. Je me plonge dans son regard et ne trouvant pas la force de lui dire que je l'aime, je trouve celle de coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. La suite est… La suite. Le premier vrai baiser. Du moins le premier impulsif. Timide d'abord, passionné ensuite. Incompréhensible ce qu'on peut faire passer par un baiser. Parce que là je me sens aimée. Comme si jamais je ne serai plus en sécurité que là, dans ses bras. J'en oublie le viol et la torture, le bébé et l'avortement, les pleurs et la souffrance. Je me sens bien. Je suis bien. _

- Je t'... _Vague essai de déclaration._

_Un doigt sur mes lèvres, il me murmure :_

- Je sais.

_On est riches, jeunes... Et ensemble ? Mais comme il faut que quelque chose gâche tout ça : choc. Encore, oui, encore. Il y a ces choses qui ont l'art de débarquer d'on ne sait où au mauvais moment. Eh bien moi, c'est cette pensée qui me traverse :_

* Il devait me dire trois choses. Ca fait deux. *

- Ah oui. La troisième chose, c'est Drago. Il m'a sauvé la vie. On avait douze ans, et je venais de perdre le contrôle de mon balai quand il est passé. Et il m'a sauvé la vie. On a fini par sympathiser. Ca a prit du temps tu sais ? Enormément. Son père, au bout d'un moment, a été au courant. Il n'a rien dit parce que j'ai un sang pur, que je suis riche. Et que mes parents étaient mangemorts. Ensuite vint le moment où… Tu sais, Drago s'est rapproché de vous. J'ai été la seule personne au courant. Parce que j'étais la seule personne à qui il faisait confiance. Et puis… Il nous a présentés. Normalement, j'étais censé être comme lui. Tu sais, faire semblant de vous haïr et tout ça. Parce que mes parents n'auraient jamais accepté que je sympathise avec vous. Mais je leur ai tenu tête. Chose que Drago n'osait pas. Je ne l'en n'ai pas blâmé. Mais un jour, il a élevé la voix en parlant à son père. Et pour le punir, il nous a enlevé tous les deux. Tu te souviens, là-bas, je n'avais aucun espoir. Parce que je savais que Drago ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Désobéir à son père comme ça, venir nous sauver. Mais il l'a fait. Et je suis conscient que c'est pour moi. Et je suis conscient aussi que si je n'avais pas été là, si je n'avais pas si bien intégré votre groupe, nous ne serions pas ici. On s'est promis, juste après le sauvetage, justement, qu'on ne se laisserait jamais tomber. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a fait l'enchantement, qu'on a mélangé nos sangs et tout ça. Il y a des choses dans la vie qui sont éphémères. Mais tu sais, Best Friends For Life, ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'entre nous deux. Alors je voulais juste te le dire. Je t'aime. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Mais je ne le laisserai jamais. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Même si il faut que je renonce à toi pour lui. Je me suis dit que tu devais le savoir.

_J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Presque, attendez, manquerait plus que je me remette à pleurer._

- Je ne pense pas être la personne qui ait besoin de savoir ça. _Sourie-je. _Il y a un blond quelque part dans le salon qui va massacrer mes meilleurs amis, ton ex, et ses sœurs.

_Je viens à peine de terminer ma phrase qu'il me prend la main pour transplaner dans le salon. Là, je vais m'installer entre Luna et Harry, tandis que Simon prend Drago à part. Et ça me fait sourire. Et j'en oublie presque qu'en face de moi, il y a Victoria. Et là, d'un coup, je ne vais pas « mieux ». Mais entourée par eux, je vais bien. Juste bien._


	13. Je t'aime

Chers lecteurs/lectrices. Le ' chers lecteurs/lectrices' peut vous sonner un peu officiel, genre attention, un grand speech va suivre… Mais non. En fait, je veux juste vous remercier pour les fav's, les alertes et les (le, ici, je crois ?) com(s). Donc, merci, je vous aime les gens. Et j'espère que vous aimerez, parce que, pour être honnête, j'ai dû rire quand j'ai relu certaines parties de chapitre. Et puis je l'ai relu encore une fois, et je l'ai trouvé nul. Normal, donc !

Des bisous !

_**Mardi 29 mars, 10 heures trente et 30 secondes, devant le bureau d'Hermione.**_

* Pourquoi… J'ai emménagé avec eux, déjà ? On m'a payée un million de Gallions pour que j'accepte de me faire réveiller comme ça ? Parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu accepter de cohabiter sinon. *}}}

_Je vous explique. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée en retard. Pas dans le genre en retard très en retard. Mais dans le genre en retard à 9 heures du matin. Parce que d'habitude, quand le réveil me réveille, eh bien c'est à sept heures pile. Mais je me suis trop habituée à me faire réveiller par Simon, donc le réveil, il est là juste pour décorer. Mais Simon a passé la nuit avec Drago & Harry et ils ont bu, et ils ont fait pas mal de trucs que je ne veux pas savoir, et monsieur est rentré tard, donc je ne me suis pas faite réveiller par l'habituel tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, mais par de l'eau froide. De l'eau froide. By Fred & George s'il vous plaît. Messieurs, sachant que Simon ne pourrait pas me réveiller (parce que tout le monde sait qu'il me réveille, hein) ont décidé de me réveiller eux. Comment ils le savaient ? Ben les trois gars ont à peine eu le temps de faire apparaître un matelas avant de s'endormir dans le salon. Et pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas réveillée à 7 heures ? Je suis la seule à être réveillée à cette heure-là. Et comme ils avaient entraînement à 9 heures, ils sont venus me balancer tendrement (d'après eux, hein) de l'eau sur la tête avant de transplaner à l'entraînement. Et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me laver, de prendre vite fait mon petit dej', de rappeler à Stephan qu'il n'avait rien à faire chez nous, de ranger le salon – les garçons l'ont abandonné avec le matelas pour aller à l'entraînement, eux aussi, les cons, les pas propres, je ne sais même pas si ils se sont lavés avant. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ! Eh bien j'arrive à 10h30 au lieu de 9h30, ce qui n'est pas en retard mais pas en avance non plus, et ce n'est pas bien, parce que quand t'es à l'heure, t'es à l'heure à la seconde près, or je ne suis pas à la seconde près bref… Je déteste les jumeaux. _

_Et les journées pourries continuent d'une manière pourrie aussi, et donc je commence par CC aujourd'hui, comme chaque mardi, et monsieur m'attend déjà, il a l'air fatigué et choqué d'avoir dû attendre 30 malheureuses secondes. _

- Mademoiselle ! Par Merlin ! Je m'inquiétais ! Vous n'étiez pas là… Et je sais comme vous êtes ponctuelle, oh comme j'ai eu peur !

* C'est bon, on a compris, vous êtes vieux, parano, ce n'est pas grave. *

- Désolée, réveil difficile. _Dis-je en lui faisant un maigre sourire._

_Le pire c'est qu'il a vraiment l'air inquiet. Ca me toucherait, venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais d'un homme qui a 20 ans de plus que moi, qui est marié, deux enfants, et qui cherche à m'épouser depuis plus de 3 mois, eh bien non merci ! Nous entrons, je m'assois et il commence à me faire un résumé de sa vie. Je déteste ça, ça m'endort. Surtout les jours comme ça où ma tête n'a qu'une envie : Rien. Je veux dormir, je veux dormir, je veux dormir ! Et j'ai mal à la tête !_

- Hermione… ?_ M'appelle-t-il._

* Mince, j'ai oublié de placer un mot dans la conversation pour faire comme si j'écoutais. *

- Désolée, continuez. _Demandai-je aimablement._

- Vous avez l'air ailleurs…

_Et sans prévenir… (Manque de sommeil, manque de Simon, réveil difficile, petit déjeuner trop rapide, patient qui fait chier)… J'explose :_

- Bon, voilà monsieur Clemens. Dans le monde, il y a des choses d'une importance capitale. Il y a des vies à sauver. Il y a des gens qui crèvent de famine. Il y a des enfants sans parents, il y a des parents qui veulent désespérément des enfants, il y a des familles à la rue. Dans la vie il y a des gens qui meurent sans prévenir, qui se font choper par une voiture, par un balai, par quelque chose, qui meurent du jour au lendemain en abandonnant leur famille, leur petit(e) ami(e). Dans le monde, des milliers de personnes se suicident pour des raisons graves. Et tout ça, plus d'autres choses, eh bien c'est d'une importance capitale. Votre vie de petit homme pervers n'a rien d'important. Alors je m'en tape complètement ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas vous épouser ? Parce que vous êtes marié à une femme qui est de toute manière trop bien pour vous ! Et elle a dû vous épouser pour votre argent et le pire c'est qu'elle a eu raison parce que vous êtes d'une connerie qui ferait peur au président américain moldu – même lui ! Alors oui, je suis ailleurs ! Oui, je m'en fiche ! Non, vous ne comptez pas ! Je vais prendre l'air.

_Je suis calme, en plus. Je lui ai débité ça avec un calme qui fait peur. Et je me lève et sors de mon bureau avec ce même sang-froid. Et soudain, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour garder ça aussi longtemps en moi sans craquer. Ca fait un bien fou. Briser les rêves de CC, c'est énorme. Parce que même quand on lui a fait le coup avec Simon, il a continué à insister ! Il a continué ! Non mais il me prend pour qui au juste ? _

_Je sors de mon bureau. Je sors très rarement de mon bureau sans me faire aborder par les gens dans la rue, c'est peut-être pour ça que je transplane directement du bureau au manoir. Mais là, je le fais et…_

- Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas Hermione Granger ?

_Je lève la tête et étouffe un soupir. Un jeune homme, qui ressemble étrangement (& énormément) à Simon, me regarde en souriant._

- Non, je suis juste son sosie. _Réponds-je calmement._

- Vous lui ressemblez vachement, pour un sosie.

- Et vous, vous ressemblez à mon petit ami, et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas lui. _Répliquai-je._

* Mon petit ami… Ca sonne magnifiquement bien, ça. *

- Je suis son frère. _Dit-il, calme, lui aussi._

_Hein ?_

* Hein ? *

- Hein ?

_Je le regarde attentivement. Mais je suis forcée de m'arrêter de le dévisager parce que les gens commencent à me remarquer dans la rue. Même après 4 ans, les gens ne s'y font pas. Dès qu'ils me voient, ils se mettent à crier, à m'appeler, à demander un autographe, comme si j'étais une star. Et moi je ne réalise pas. Que je puisse être idolâtrée, qu'on puisse m'aduler. Que je puisse être un modèle. Moi, celle dont on se moquait. L'intello. A présent aimée, adorée, adulée. Je ne réalise toujours pas._

- Melle Granger ! Melle Granger ! Je peux un autographe ?

_Je tourne la tête. Une fille de 15 ans maximum qui approche avec son papier et sa plume à la main. Je lui souris, lui demande son nom (« Adriana »), et lui signe son autographe avant de prendre le soi-disant frère de Simon par la main et de transplaner au restaurant. Quel restaurant ? Eh bien celui de mon hôtel. Enfin ancien hôtel. Bref, c'est pareil._

- Je disais donc : Hein ? _Répétai-je lorsque nous sommes enfin installés._

- Simon ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ? _Demande-t-il._

- S'il m'avait parlé de toi, je n'aurais pas dit : Hein ? _Répliquai-je._

- On se tutoie ? _Sourit-il._

- Je te tutoie, parce que je suis ton aînée. _Réponds-je, limite supérieure._

- Et je te tutoie parce que tu es comme ma belle sœur à présent.

- Simon a un frère. _Dis-je, pour réaliser._ Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Jason Eric Thomson.

* Ils ont le même deuxième prénom. *

_Je vous imagine, choqués. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il s'appelait Eric, hein ? Et vous ne saviez pas que son nom de famille c'était Thomson, hein ? En fait, vous croyiez qu'il s'appelait Simon tout court, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien non ! Le Serdaigle… Mon petit ami (mon dieu, j'adorerais répéter ça des centaines de fois !), s'appelle Simon Eric Thomson. Vous dormirez moins cons ce soir !_

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 24 ans.

- Et tu sors d'où ?

- De Bruxelles.

* De Bruxelles ? Il aurait pu sortir d'Amérique, d'Irlande, d'une ville connue genre Paris. Mais non, il sort de Bruxelles ! *

- Ouais, je me demandais aussi ce que j'allais faire là-bas quand j'y suis allé. _Fait-il, avec un sourire en coin._

- Légilimens ? _Remarquai-je._

- Apparemment.

_Je le regarde en silence, alors que nos boissons arrivent. Deux thés. Je regarde l'heure : 11 heures. Je dois y aller dans 30 minutes, ne serait-ce que pour chercher mon petit frère._

- Tu es là pour l'anniversaire de Simon, n'est-ce pas ? _Demandai-je._

_Parce que oui, l'anniversaire de Simon, c'est demain. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, j'enchaîne :_

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'en… 7 ans, c'est la première fois que tu viens pour un de ses anniversaires ?

- On s'est disputé. _Répond-t-il._

_Je reste silencieuse, attendant qu'il continue._

- Oui ? Et ? _L'encourageai-je, devant son silence._

- Comment ça 'et' ? On s'est disputé, c'est tout.

_Je lève un sourcil._

- Pourquoi ? Connaissant Simon… Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne à se disputer et à ne plus adresser la parole à son frère pendant 7 ans.

- Qui a dit qu'on ne s'adressait plus la parole ? On a juste décidé… De ne plus se voir jusqu'à ses 25 ans. En fait, je ne devais plus poser le pied à Londres jusqu'à ses 25 ans. _Explique-t-il._

* Ahein. *

- Ce qui ne me dit pas pourquoi. _Fais-je remarquer._

- En fait, tu vois, c'était il y a longtemps. Il y a 8 ans, en fait. C'était son anniversaire et heu… J'avais beaucoup bu. Non en fait, c'est Victoria qui avait beaucoup bu. _Dit-il, songeur._

* Je vois le truc. Ils ont beaucoup bu, un lit est là, ils ne se posent pas de questions, c'est comme dans les séries. *

- J'étais jeune. Et jaloux de mon grand frère. Tu vois, il n'avait que quelques mois de plus que moi. Et il avait tellement tout ce que je voulais. L'intelligence, les filles, la beauté. Bon, je suis aussi intelligent que lui, et je lui ressemble comme si j'étais son jumeau. Mais les filles. Il avait toutes celles que je voulais ! Elles qui ensuite me voulaient, mais c'est juste parce que je suis une copie presque parfaite de Simon. Mais Victoria… Tu sais cette fille, c'est tout en un. _S'explique-t-il._

* Comme le truc anticalcaire chez les moldus. *

- Tu connais aussi ? C'est énorme hein, ce truc anticalcaire. Enfin la magie c'est mieux quand même contre le calcaire mais bon, les pauvres moldus… _Répond-t-il à ma pensée._ Je disais donc que c'était tout en un. Elle était belle, gentille, intelligente, oh oui, drôlement intelligente, super mature pour son âge aussi ! C'était genre ils se sont connus, elle avait 11 ans et lui 14. Et ils sont quand même sortis ensemble, pour te dire ! C'était trop chou. Moi je n'étais rien de plus qu'un ami. Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas être trop proche d'elle, parce qu'elle était à Simon tu vois. Mais ce soir-là, on a parlé. Longtemps. Et je crois que je suis tombé amoureux ce jour-là. Et elle a commencé à m'apprécier. Beaucoup.

- Oh, donc vous ne vous êtes pas sautés dessus comme dans les séries ? _Je n'arrive pas à cacher mon étonnement._

- Non ! Elle avait quoi ? 15 ans ? Même en ayant beaucoup bu on ne saute pas sur n'importe qui à 15 ans ! _Fait-il, presque choqué._

* Dans les séries c'est comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute si ma meilleure amie me gave avec ça. *

- Non c'est juste Simon qui a fait une crise de jalousie. Il n'est pas dans le genre jaloux, donc le fait qu'il fasse une crise de jalousie, c'est énorme. Et tu sais, en fait, on s'est disputés, on avait toujours été super proches, mais là on s'est dits énormément de choses, je lui ai dit… Enormément de choses, ça suffit. J'ai décidé de partir. Avant de gâcher leur amour déjà. Enfin tu l'as magnifiquement bien fait, donc bon, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu rester. Quoique toi t'es arrivée un an après…Mais enfin bref, je suis allé faire mes études là-bas, on n'a pas perdu contact parce que j'ai fini par m'excuser, puis tu sais… C'était peut-être pour sauver notre complicité que je suis parti. Donc voilà.

- Oh… Heum…Il paraît que je lui ressemble, à Victoria.

- Tu ne lui ressembles pas. Tu es elle en mieux. D'après Simon. _M'informe-t-il._

- Tu as renoncé à Victoria pour Simon ? Non mais c'est quoi cette famille qui fait des garçons qui sont si… Si… _Je cherche mes mots._

- Géniaux ? _Propose-t-il._

- On va dire ça comme ça. Je ne te parlerai pas de tes chevilles hein. Mais t'es sûr que vos parents étaient mangemorts ? _Souris-je._

- Non, on dit ça juste pour se donner un air t'sais. Il prétend avoir tué notre père juste pour le fun et moi je prétends avoir tué ma propre mère parce que ça le fait énorme. _Ironise-t-il._

_Celui-là a passé trop de temps en compagnie de son frère et du meilleur ami de son frère. Je dis ça parce que son ironie ressemble énormément à la mienne. Et la mienne me vient de Drago & Simon. Mais pas tellement le temps d'y penser…_

_- _Ahhhh ! Je vais être en retard ! Deux fois en un jour ! J'y crois pas ! Mais ris pas toi ! Roh, t'es comme ton frère, franchement. Mais arrête de te moquer ! J'vais être en retard ! Mon Dieu…

_Je lève les yeux au ciel, franchement indignée. _

- Bon, je te laisse payer pour la peine. _Fais-je en me levant. Je prends mon thé et le bois d'une traite. _J'imagine qu'on se voit ce soir ?

_Parce que vous ne saviez pas non plus, mais ce soir on fête l'anniversaire de Simon et des jumeaux. Je ne le laisse pas répondre non plus, je repose ma tasse sur le plateau, lui fais vite fait la bise avant de transplaner dans mon bureau. Je lève la tête. Clemens. _

- Vous êtes encore là ? _M'étonnai-je. _

- Oui.

- Par « Vous êtes encore là », j'entends « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore dans mon bureau ? ». _Précisai-je._

- Je vous attendais. _Répond-t-il simplement._

_Je regarde ma montre, il est 11h29, je regarde ensuite Clemens et lui dis :_

- Vous avez 45 secondes.

- Je vous aime. Je sais que je suis vieux et que j'ai des problèmes trop pseudo-existentiels, mais je vous aime. J'aime vos yeux, j'aime le regard que vous avez lorsque vous regardez dans le vide. J'aime la manière dont vous vous êtes battue. J'aime comment vous remettez vos cheveux en place après que…

* Trois, deux, un… *

- Fini, vous pouvez partir. _Le coupai-je._

_Il reste assis, je soupire :_

- Bon, écoutez… Encore. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le jour. Je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter, je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant d'avoir envie de vous écouter et j'ai encore moins envie de faire semblant de vous écouter. Donc ce n'est pas le jour. Je reste polie, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Mais si vous ne dégagez pas de ce siège, siège dans lequel Stephan devrait déjà être installé, je vous fais dégager sans même toucher à ma baguette. Mais malheureusement pour vous, vous risquez de vous cogner à plein de murs. Donc. La porte est à votre droite. Merci et au revoir.

_Choqué, il se lève et il s'en va. Oh mon dieu, il faudrait faire des trucs comme ça avec tous mes patients qui ne se rendent pas compte que leurs problèmes n'en sont pas vraiment. Stephan entre et me regarde en souriant._

- Quoi ? _Demandai-je, agacée par son sourire._

- J'ai entendu. Pas mal. Tu vas me dire pareil ? Hey, tu peux vraiment le faire sortir sans toucher à ta baguette ?

- Je pourrais te dire pareil. Ca se résumerait à « Tu es chiant mais je t'aime. » Trop court pour te faire sortir la bouche grande ouverte, les rêves ainsi que le cœur brisé, choqué, comme l'autre imbécile. Et oui, je peux le faire sortir sans toucher à ma baguette. Suffit de bouger la main. Très simple. Je t'apprendrai un jour.

- Très simple c'est super compliqué ou méga compliqué ? _Demande-t-il._

- Plus que méga compliqué. Très simple donc. _Sourie-je. _Bon. Parle-moi.

- Je suis amoureux. _Me dit-il après avoir pris son temps pour s'asseoir. _

- Tu es quoi ?

_Bouche grande ouverte, choc presque total, Clémentine ? _

* Clémentiiiine ? *

_- _Non mais je déconne. Juste qu'elle me plait beaucoup.

_Bouche qui se referme, choc presque totalement parti, je peux parler :_

- Qui ?

- Mahina. La sœur de l'ex de ton petit ami.

* Petit ami, muahahahaha *

- Petit ami. Petit ami. Petit ami. _Répète-t-il._

* Heu… On est dans le ministère, Ste Mangouste doit pas être loin. *

- On peut te chercher une bonne place dans le service psychiatrique, tu sais ? _Proposai-je, en faisant comme si j'étais inquiète pour son état mental._

- Non mais c'est pas ma faute, j'aime l'air de droguée que tu as eu quand j'ai dit 'de ton petit ami'. _Se moque-t-il._

_J'en rougirais presque. Presque parce que vu que tout le monde me charrie en ce moment, j'ai eu le temps de me réhabituer à ne pas rougir._

- On parlait de Mahina.Donc Ron a couché avec Mary, tu as un faible pour Mahina qui a, précisons, 5 ans de plus que toi, Victoria est l'ex absolument sublime et tellement intelligente de MON présent et Elizabeth… Est une petite salope qui s'entend parfaitement bien avec Emma. J'ai le droit de ne pas être sûre d'apprécier le fait qu'elles passent aussi souvent à la maison que toi ?

- Oui, mais évite de me le dire. Fais genre tu les adores.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne les adorais pas. J'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier le fait qu'elles passent aussi souvent que toi. _Précisai-je._

- Elle sans ou avec s ? _Demande-t-il._

- Je ne suis pas jalouse. _Affirmai-je._

- Tu es jalouse._ Contredit-il._

- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Tu n'es pas jalouse.

- Je suis… Non, je ne suis pas jalouse. Non mais tu croyais m'avoir ?

- Je croyais, oui. _Répond-t-il en haussant les épaules._

- T'es chou. Ahhh, t'es chou ! T'es chou ! T'es chou ! T'es chou ! […] T'es chou ! Je t'aime. _Lui dis-je. Oui, ça vient de me frapper._

- On peut te chercher une bonne place dans le service psychiatrique, tu sais ? _Répète-t-il._

- Je sais, mais on risquerait de t'interner parce que tu veux faire interner la grande Hermione Granger. _L'informai-je._

- Ca va les chevilles ? _Demande-t-il avec un demi-sourire._

- Parfaitement bien. Je ne dis pas ça à cause de mes chevilles. C'est vraiment comme ça que ça se passerait.

- Tu as raison, c'est sûrement ça le pire. _Soupire-t-il._

_Je souris._

_**Mardi, toujours le 29 mars, 19h, chambre de Simon, dans le manoir d'Harry.**_

- Simon ? _Murmurai-je._

- Oui ? _Dit-il en se tournant vers moi._

- J'ai vu Jason aujourd'hui, je ne savais même pas que t'avais un frère.

- Je comptais te le présenter ce soir.

- Ah…

_Il me sourit et se replonge dans son rapport, tandis que moi je commence à lire un livre. Là, vous nous imaginez tous les deux dans la chambre de Simon dans le manoir d'Harry. Il est dans son fauteuil, qui est dans un coin de la chambre, en train de lire un rapport d'Oubliator. Moi je suis couchée sur son lit et je fais semblant de lire un livre, alors qu'en fait je réfléchis._

- Simon ? _Appelai-je à nouveau, quelques minutes plus tard._

- Hmm ?

- Je suis Médicopsy… _Commençai-je._

- Non ? C'est vrai ? _Fait-il, faussement étonné._

- Je suis Médicopsy. _Répétai-je, en l'ignorant. _Et je sais pas mal de choses sur des personnes qui ne comptent pas pour moi.

_Je m'assois en tailleur et le regarde, attendant qu'il lève les yeux de son rapport pour me regarder._

- C'est un peu le but de ta profession, chérie. Connaître ces choses dont tu te fiches un peu._ Dit-il en levant la tête, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres._

- Je ne m'en fiche pas. _Contredis-je. _C'est juste que ces personnes ne comptent pas… Comparées à toi.

- Je compte ? _Demande-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant._

* Si lui n'est pas sublime quand il sourit comme ça, je ne sais pas qui l'est, franchement. *

- Evidemment que tu comptes. _Réponds-je, comme si c'était évident. _

- Okay. Je compte. Et… ?

- Je veux ta vie. _Lui dis-je._

- Tu sais, quand je te dis que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser la prendre juste pour le fun. _Ironise-t-il._

- T'es con, ma parole. _Soupirai-je. _Je veux ta vie. _Répétai-je._

_-_ Heu… Okay. Avec un emballage spécial aussi ?

- Je veux que tu te livres à moi. _L'ignorai-je. _On est ensemble, non ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, ah bon. T'es chiant toi, aujourd'hui ! _Commençai-je à perdre patience._

- Je sais. En fait tu veux ma vie.

* Et lent à la détente en plus. *

- Tu veux que je m'asseye et que je te raconte tout sur moi, tout ce qu'ils ne savent pas. Tout ce que seul Drago et Jason savent. Je sais ce que tu veux, c'est juste que là, je lis un rapport et demain je dois aller bosser mais je vais avoir 25 ans dans 5 heures et je dois me préparer mentalement à devoir aller bosser après une fête qui durera, j'en suis sûr, très longtemps. Et donc, je ne suis pas over-enthousiaste à l'idée de parler de mon passé.

- Tu as peur du passé. _Murmurai-je, me souvenant soudainement de ce qu'il m'a dit, il y a quelques mois. Dans cette même chambre, d'ailleurs._

- J'ai peur du passé, oui. Non en fait, j'ai peur de me replonger dans ces nuits, j'ai peur de ce noir qui était souvent présent, j'ai peur de la haine qui s'est emparée de moi, j'ai peur de l'état de faiblesse d'avant.

_J'essaie de me plonger dans ses yeux. Mais ils me fuient. Ses yeux ne m'ont jamais fuit. Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais vraiment réalisé ce que ça impliquait d'avoir des parents Mangemorts. Pour moi Simon, il a toujours été là, toujours été fort, toujours été protecteur, toujours été aussi puissant. Je voulais sa vie pour savoir ce qui l'a mené à ce qu'il est maintenant, sans vraiment me rendre compte que peut-être que c'était absolument horrible. Que ça l'était sûrement, en fait. Je ne me suis jamais demandée pourquoi son unique peur était le passé. J'avais même oublié que c'était son unique peur. Enfin pas vraiment oublié, mais… Lui n'aurait jamais oublié une chose pareille._

- Okay… D'accord. _Murmurai-je._

_Un silence s'installe alors qu'il se remet à son rapport et que moi, je me remets à faire semblant de lire._

- Je suis né en Irlande.

_Je sursaute lorsque je me rends compte qu'il est juste devant moi, assis lui aussi en tailleur sur le lit._

- Il y a 25 ans moins 5 heures. Mon père et ma mère voulaient des jumeaux. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas réussi. Donc dès que ma mère m'a accouché, ils se sont remis au travail. C'est pour ça que je n'ai même pas un an de plus que Jason. Mon père avait tout calculé : Poudlard, ministère, Mangemort. Il n'a pas perdu de temps. J'avais à peine 11 ans qu'il s'est mis à m'apprendre des tas de sorts de magie noire. Il a attendu que Jason ait 11 ans pour passer à l' « apprentissage intensif », comme il appelait ça. J'en connais plus que Drago. Je suis meilleur Occlumens que toi. Meilleur Légilimens aussi. Tu pourrais protéger toutes tes pensées que, si je voulais vraiment les décrypter, ben j'y arriverais. T'imagines ?

- Oui…

- J'ai rencontré Drago, à douze ans. Mon père était ravi, le fils de Lucius Malefoy ! Mais Lucius n'aimait que très moyennement mon père qui devenait un trop bon Mangemort, donc on ne se voyait qu'en cachette. Je passais le ¾ du temps avec Jason. Peut-être parce que c'était l'un des seuls Serdaigle qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'était avoir un père Mangemort. Normal, on avait le même père. Mais ce que j'entends par là, c'est que si chez les Serpentard tu peux facilement parler de tes parents Mangemorts, eh bien chez les Serdaigle pas. En plus ma famille avait une bonne réputation, on avait énormément d'amis, personne ne se doutait du fait que c'étaient des monstres.

_De peur de l'interrompre, je ne parle même pas._

- J'ai aimé Poudlard. Par « j'ai aimé Poudlard », j'entends que c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais penser par moi-même. Chez moi, la moindre pensée bien, pour l'égalité des « races », ils me punissaient. Enfin bizarrement, mon père s'en fichait un peu, tant que je finissais Mangemort. Mais ma mère, elle, elle ne voulait aucune pensée du genre, aucun comportement du genre, aucun sourire, aucun rire.

* Mon Dieu… *

- Les sarcasmes, l'ironie, les sourires et les rires moqueurs, voilà ce qu'elle trouvait approprié dans un manoir comme le nôtre. Et puis les amis qui n'étaient pas de notre sang, il fallait tout simplement les amener à la maison pour qu'elle les tue. Et si on n'était pas d'accord, punition. Et si on faisait comme si on était d'accord sans le penser, punition.

- Quelle punition ? _Murmurai-je._

- Oh. Très banal chez les Mangemorts. On t'enferme dans le noir et on t'envoie des Doloris. Si tu pleures, on continue. Si tu supplies d'arrêter, on continue. Parfois la douleur est telle que tu pleures et que tu supplies en même temps, et ils continuent tellement que tu finis par perdre conscience. Donc il faut vite t'habituer à soutenir leur regard, à souffrir en silence, sans sourciller, et attendre que ça s'arrête. Et quand ça s'arrête sans que tu ne parles, ils sont fiers de toi. Tu es fort, tu n'es pas faible. Même pour un Sang Pur, c'est 'énorme' d'arriver à ne pas pleurer quand on te torture comme ça, et les parents s'en vantent. « Il arrive à rester sous le sortilège pendant 2 minutes sans pleurer, et sans s'évanouir. »

_Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je lui prends la main._

- Ils s'en vantent comme si c'était grâce à eux, franchement. Comme si ils te donnaient la force de soutenir cette douleur. Ils sont fiers parce que tu es leur fils. Alors que tu rêverais de ne pas l'être. J'ai tout pris. J'ai tout le temps tout pris. Parce que j'étais le préféré de mon père. Et ma mère trouvait ça horrible d'avoir un préféré. Alors elle voulait nous punir tous les deux à chaque fois, tu sais, comme ça pas de jaloux. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle touche à Jason. Alors je m'interposais. Ou je demandais de prendre à sa place. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais mon père lui disait « Il le demande si gentiment, mon cœur. ». Je ne t'appellerai jamais « mon cœur », juste parce qu'il l'appelait comme ça.

_Les larmes se mettent à rouler sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. D'accord, je suis devenue super sensible. Mais un inconnu m'aurait raconté ça, peut-être que j'aurais gardé mon sang-froid. Mais là c'est Simon._

- Ton père… _Dis-je, doucement._ Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

- J'y viens. J'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. J'ai tenu le coup grâce à Drago, Jason et Victoria. Victoria, que j'ai rencontrée à 14 ans. C'est une Sang Pur, donc forcément, mes parents n'avaient rien à y redire. Bizarrement, ils n'ont rien contre le sentiment amoureux. Parce que bizarrement, ils étaient tous les deux follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et quand je vous ai rencontré… Mon dieu. J'en rêvais depuis tout petit. Je me suis opposé, j'ai trouvé la force dans… Peut-être dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Je n'en pouvais juste plus, tu sais, de la fermer, de faire comme si j'étais d'accord, comme si j'approuvais leurs conneries, comme si ils avaient raison. Et je leur ai dit… Que j'en avais marre, et que je savais qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à Jason, mais que ça les rendrait encore plus cons, et tout ça. Sur quoi je suis parti, avec toutes mes affaires. Enfin je suis parti, normal, vu que c'était la fin des vacances de Noël.

- Oh mon Dieu. _Dis-je en comprenant soudain. _Tu as dit que c'est à cause de Drago qu'ils t'ont enlevé. Mais pas seulement hein ? Ils t'ont enlevé aussi à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Ils m'ont enlevé à cause de Drago. Ils t'ont enlevée à cause de moi. Mon père… A eu le temps de voir mes sentiments naissants pour toi avant que je ne parte. Je m'excuse Hermione.

- Mais c'est pas ta faute ! _Contredis-je avec force, en essuyant mes larmes. _C'est leur faute à eux ! Ces salauds ! Toi tu as été parfait, sans toi je n'aurais même pas tenu un jour sans me suicider.

_Il sourit tristement en me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé._

- Je ne m'excuse pas pour ça. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas… C'était lui. Mon père. Et ma mère regardait. C'était tellement écœurant. Il s'est vanté devant mon nez. Après qu'on se soit enfuis, je l'ai revu, nous deux, seul à seul.

- Et tu l'as tué à cause de moi ?

- Non, il a eu le temps de me traiter de tous les noms, de me dire comme il était déçu, que j'avais pourtant un grand potentiel de Mangemort – quel compliment, franchement –, de te traiter de tous les noms aussi. Là il a eu droit à une démo de mes progrès en matière de magie.

_Je souris faiblement._

- Ma mère est sortie de nulle part. Et Jason aussi. Mon père et ma mère sont comme reliés mentalement. Tu sais, comme Fred et George. Eh bien moi c'est pareil avec Jason. On s'était promis qu'il ne poserait plus le pied à Londres, mais ça ne changeait rien. De toute manière, on était en Irlande. Ma mère et mon père s'y sont mis à deux pour nous insulter, pour essayer de nous tuer. On s'est battus. Et là, ma mère a demandé : « Comment va mon beau-fils ? » Elle parlait de ton enfant… Voyant que j'étais déconcerté par autant de… D'horreur de la part d'une femme, qui en plus se trouvait être ma mère, elle m'a envoyé un Avada. Tuer son propre fils ! Jason m'a sauvé à temps. C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'a tuée. Mon père, fou de rage, a essayé de nous tuer tous les deux en même temps.

- Et tu l'as tué.

- Il aurait pu nous tuer. S'il n'avait pas été assez con pour croire qu'il pouvait tuer deux personnes en même temps. En plus mon père nous aimait, lui. Bizarrement.

- Ce n'était que de la légitime défense, alors.

- Je les aurais tués quand même. Il t'a… Et elle a regardé. Et ce sont mes parents. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois le mélange de deux personnes pareilles.

- Tu n'es pas comme eux.

- Je me suis promis de ne jamais le devenir. Je ne pourrais jamais aller tuer quelqu'un qui a une femme et des enfants juste parce que je trouve que son sang est inférieur au mien. Je n'irai jamais tuer quelqu'un juste parce que ses amis me déplaisent. Dans le noir, alors que je me réveillais après les 'punitions', je me suis promis que mes enfants ne ressentiraient jamais la haine que j'ai ressenti ces moments-là. J'avais l'exemple de 'comment ne pas faire ma vie', et je me suis promis de ne pas la faire comme ça.

- Je t'aime. _Lui dis-je, sans prévenir._

* Et je ne te mérite pas. *

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime. _Répétai-je. _

* Et je ne te mérite pas ! *

- Malgré tout ça ?

- Surtout malgré tout ça. J'aime toutes ces parties de toi que tu viens de me dévoiler. Même celle qui a tué son père. J'aime ce que tu es, et ce que tu veux devenir.

* Tu n'aurais jamais oublié un détail aussi important de ma vie que mon unique peur. Je ne te mérite pas…*

- Tu m'aimes. _Dit-il, pour réaliser, je crois._

- Je t'aime. _Souris-je._

- Je t'aime. Et arrête de penser ça aussi fort, tu me regardes dans les yeux je te rappelle, je t'entends te dire que tu ne me mérites pas. Bon en fait tu ne me mérites vraiment pas, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt parfait dans mon genre, mais tu n'es pas censée t'en rendre compte.

_Je lève les yeux au ciel et dépose ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser à son rapport, tandis que je descends en bas pour aider un peu à la préparation._

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !_ Fait Harry en me voyant arriver. _Vu comme c'est parti, on va avoir des minis Hermione et Simon dans moins d'un an.

- On parlait.

- Evidemment. Vous 'parliez'. _Fait-il avec un clin d'œil._

- Je l'aime. _Lui annonçai-je._

- Oh ! Ouh lah ! _S'étonne-t-il. _Ben peut-être que vous parliez vraiment alors.

_Je souris avant de me mettre à l'aider à préparer le salon. Enfin en même temps, presque tout était prêt, vu que j'ai tout raté en parlant avec Simon._


	14. Et si ce n'était pas vrai

Alors, après quelques temps d'attente, voilà le chapitre 14. Je voulais dire merci à Victoria, parce que sa review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir lorsque je l'ai lue =)

Je ne dirais pas non à quelques reviews sur ce chapitre, j'envisage d'écrire le 18, je bloque, alors je me suis dit : tiens, peut-être que les lecteurs pourront me remotiver un peu ! Enjoy, même si ce chapitre n'est certainement pas ce que vous attendiez ! 3

________________

* Pourquoi… Parfois, on fait des rêves qui ont l'air tellement vrais que ça fait peur ? *

_Je me réveille en sursaut. Il me faut quelques minutes pour reconnaître l'endroit où je suis : Le manoir d'Harry. Dans la chambre d'Harry. Dans le lit d'Harry._

- Oh mon dieu… _Murmurai-je._

- Qu'y a-t-il ? T'as pas arrêté de bouger pendant la nuit. Et tu répétais « je t'aime, Simon. ». _Dit Harry en se tournant vers moi. _T'es consciente que tu ne dors pas seule hein ? Et que ce n'est pas forcément agréable de t'entendre prononcer son nom dans notre lit ?

- J'ai rêvé de lui. _Dis-je, confuse._

_- _J'ai remarqué.

- Non, j'ai rêvé de nous tous. J'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre, on cohabitait tous, et Simon était encore vivant… Et je venais à peine de rencontrer les quadruplées. Ginny… Oh mon Dieu, elle était si belle tu sais ? On était tous tellement heureux. On avait réussi à tuer Voldemort beaucoup plus tôt et on était tous ensemble et on se soutenait et on était bien… Tellement bien…

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Hermy…

- Oui. Mais c'était tellement… Ca avait l'air tellement vrai tu sais ! Dans mon rêve, je n'avais pas hésité une seconde… Je t'avais donné mon énergie et, même quand j'ai failli mourir, j'ai continué. Et grâce à ça, tu as eu le temps de le tuer…

- Calme-toi Hermione ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je suis là. Allez, viens…

_Je me roule jusqu'à ses côtés où il me prend dans ses bras après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres._

_-_ C'est ma faute. Mon Dieu, c'est ma faute ! Tu vois, si je n'avais pas hésité…Tu aurais tué Voldemort. Simon ne serait pas mort, Drago ne se serait pas suicidé, Emma ne serait pas partie. Ils ne nous auraient pas surpris en plein enterrement, Ginny et George ne se seraient pas faits tué, Fred ne serait pas devenu alcoolique et Ron… Serait encore là.

- Et toi tu serais avec Simon et moi avec Emma… Tu ne serais pas dans mon lit en train de pleurer, tu serais heureuse. _Achève-t-il._

- Je suis heureuse avec toi. _Dis-je en souriant._

- Non, tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi. Je ne suis pas heureux avec toi non plus. Je suis là… Tu es là… Donc on est ensemble. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne s'aime pas. On est meilleurs amis, dans le genre vraiment, mais on ne s'aime pas. _Contredit-il._

- Que fais-je dans ton lit alors hein ? _Demandai-je._

- Tu couches avec moi. _M'apprend-t-il._

- Non ? Vraiment ? Mon Dieu, j'avais pas remarqué. Ca devait pas être fameux, dis. _Lançai-je, ironique._

- Tssss.

- Je t'aime tu sais ?

- Je t'aime aussi. _Sourit-il._

_On se regarde, on se sourit. Je regarde mon réveil._

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Je serai en retard dans deux heures !

- Dans deux heures, honey. Ce qui veut dire que tu as encore une heure 59 avant de commencer à t'inquiéter pour ça tu vois.

_Je me retire de ses bras pour lui lancer un regard du genre de « Tu crois que je le sais pas ou quoi ? ». Je lui dépose vite fait un bisou sur les lèvres avant de sortir du lit et de me diriger vers la salle de bains jusqu'à ce que… _

- Qui crie comme ça ? _Demande Stephan en entrant sans même toquer. _Vous savez quoi ? J'ai rêvé que les autres – que je n'ai jamais connus, étaient encore vivants et qu'on cohabitait presque. Presque, parce que moi j'habitais pas avec vous… C'était bien…

- Ah ! AH ! Tu vois Harry, je suis pas folle ! _Criai-je en me tournant vers lui._

- J'aimerais te rappeler que je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais folle. _Dit-il en haussant les épaules._

- Dans mon rêve Drago était bi… _Dit Stephan._

- Hein ? _S'étonne Harry._

- Quoi ? _Dis-je. _

- Ouais, il allait nous dire de quelles personnes il était amoureux quand je me suis réveillé tu vois… _Répond Steph'._

- Nous ? _Remarque Harry._

- Lui, Luna et Ginny. _Réponds-je._

- T'es le seul à pas avoir fait le rêve, tu crains. _Se moque Stephan._

- Ben moi je reste dans ma réalité tu vois ? _Réplique le Gryffondor._

- Parfois rêver c'est mieux, tu sais ? _Murmurai-je._

_Parfois, rêver c'est mieux… Ses yeux bleus étaient mieux que les verts d'Harry. Tous mes amis dans un grand bordel dans un manoir énorme, c'est tellement mieux que nous, à 4 dans ce manoir qu'est celui d'Harry. J'aime mon meilleur ami. Mais Ron me manque ! Ron et ses gaffes qui me faisaient rire ou craquer. Et Simon… Son humour, ses yeux, ses déclarations. Toutes ces choses que dans cette réalité, je n'ai même pas connues. Je ne veux pas de cette réalité où la guerre a causé trop de dégâts. Je ne veux pas de cette réalité où ils ne sont pas là. Et Emma, et Ginny, et toutes ces personnes à qui je tiens ? Enterrées ? Non ! Je ne veux pas ! J'aime Simon !_

_-_ J'aime Simon… _Murmurai-je._

- On sait. _Dit Harry en souriant._

_Tout s'assombrit. Ou du moins ils commencent à s'éloigner de moi alors que moi je m'encours vers eux. Où vont-ils ? Vont-ils encore m'abandonner dans le noir ? Harry ! Stephan !_

- Hermione ! HERMIONE !

- Hm ? _Marmonnai-je en me levant._

- Tu pourrais éviter de me faire une frayeur pareille la veille de mon anniversaire ? _Me demande Simon qui est à mes côtés._

* Pourquoi… Parfois, on fait des rêves qui ont l'air tellement vrais que ça fait peur, et pourquoi dans ces rêves, on se réveille en sursaut en ayant l'impression d'avoir rêvé 4 années de sa vie pour ensuite se réveiller dans la réalité pour se rendre compte qu'en fait, on avait rêvé qu'on avait rêvé la réalité ? 

…

Merde, je fais des rêves vachement bizarres !*

- J'aurais pu, oui. _Réponds-je en lui sautant dans les bras. _

- Et… C'est en quel honneur ? _Demande le jeune homme en riant._

- Du fait que tu sois encore en vie. Je viens de rêver… De cauchemarder, plutôt. Tu étais mort… Tout le monde était mort, c'était absolument affreux.

- J'ai entendu mon nom. _Dit Harry, qui est à ma droite._

- Et le mien. _Ajoute Stephan qui est quelque part à côté de Simon._

- Vous étiez un peu les seuls survivants. _Dis-je._

_- _Ah bon ? _S'étonne Simon._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans mon rêve ; les premiers invités commencent à arriver. Je monte donc vite dans ma chambre, passe rapidement sous la douche et m'habille pour la fête. Une robe rouge qui me tombe jusqu'aux genoux, décolletée mais pas trop, nu jusqu'au milieu du dos, un truc plutôt sobre, en fait. Je relève mes cheveux en un chignon plutôt négligé, quelques mèches me retombent sur la nuque, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le temps de m'y attarder. Je me maquille très brièvement, un peu de gloss, de mascara et d'eye liner, et je suis prête pour descendre. Je jette un œil à ma montre – montre très classe, d'ailleurs - et me rend compte que je suis en retard de trente minutes. CERTES, ce n'est pas comme si les filles ne prenaient pas plus de temps que moi à s'habiller, mais bon, je suis quand même en retard. J'enfile mes ballerines noires, convaincue que m'évanouir le soir de l'anniversaire de mon petit ami, juste avant la fête, c'est pas cool. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, vite fait, parce que je n'ai de toute manière pas le temps d'arranger ce qui cloche et je transplane en bas. Heureusement, il n'y a que Stephan et les quadruplées qui son arrivés. Je me dirige vers Stephan avec un grand sourire._

- Mon Dieu… _Murmure Stephan en levant les yeux vers moi._

- On ferme les yeux, on respire, on les rouvre et surtout, on la regarde dans les yeux. _Dit Mahina en le prenant par la main pour l'empêcher de me sauter dessus._

- Attention, madame est déjà possessive ! _Sourie-je en les regardant._

- Pas possessive. J'aimerais juste éviter qu'il bave sur sa sœur. _Réplique-t-elle._

_Je leur fais la bise à tous les deux, sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Que dire ? Stephan mérite d'être heureux, si la quad' de mon ex peut l'y aider, alors pourquoi pas ?_

- Tu sais que tu me tiens toujours la main ? _Demande Stephan au bout de quelques secondes._

- Je sais. Si je pouvais rougir je rougirais, mais non.

_Il esquisse un sourire et se tourne vers moi, la main de Mahina toujours dans la sienne._

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ta tenue ? _Me demande-t-il._

- Je crois deviner. _Réponds-je._

- Là je pense exactement 3 trucs : Wow, pourquoi c'est ma grande sœur et pourquoi est-elle prise ?

_Mahina lui lâche la main :_

- Ah ben merci hein.

- Non mais je pense aussi : pourquoi a-t-elle 25 ans et moi 17, pourquoi Simon va arriver d'un moment à l'autre et puis enfin, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui me plais le plus ? _Ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Mahina. _Mais c'est juste que « je pense 3 trucs », ça le fait plus que « je pense 6 trucs », tu vois.

- Mouais. _Marmonne Mahina, pas convaincue._

- Heum… Merci, petit frère. Je voudrais juste vous dire… Evitez les scènes de ménage alors que vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble, vous aurez tout le temps après. _Conseillai-je._ A part ça, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai des gens à aller saluer, moi.

_Stephan me tire la langue et Mahina rit légèrement tandis que je me dirige vers les trois autres quad's, de l'autre côté du salon._

- Tu étais EN RETARD ! _Dit Victoria après que le 'temps de la bise' soit passé._

- … Et toi tu portes une robe noire ! _Fais-je remarquer._

_-_ Heu… Je sais.

- Ben voilà, comme ça nous avons toutes les deux dit des choses qui, pourtant, étaient évidentes. _Dis-je._

- Dites les filles… Juste histoire de savoir, hein. Vous vous détestez ou pas ? _Demande Elizabeth. _Parce que bon, ce serait compréhensible. Entre ex et présente…

- Surtout quand on se ressemble à ce point, en fait. _Ajoute Mary._

- Et puis bon, j'aimerais bien savoir si ma sœur va se battre pour récupérer l'homme qu'elle aime ou…

- Hey ! _S'indigne Victoria en tapant Elizabeth sur l'épaule. _Merci pour toute cette discrétion !

- Je t'aime Vicky, mais avoue que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Ouaip' ! _Confirme Mary._

- C'est vrai. _Ajoutai-je._

- Hm… On se déteste… _Commence Victoria._

- Pas ! _Terminai-je. _Parce que sérieusement, si les ex devaient détester les présentes on serait dans la merde. Surtout dans notre groupe !

- Exact. Ginny détesterait Emma, et l'inverse est valable, je détesterais Hermione, Hermione te détesterait Mary, Ron détesterait Simon, sans parler de ceux qui sont amoureux mais qui ne sont jamais sortis l'un avec l'autre, donc Jason détesterait Simon, Mahina détesterait Hermione à cause du baiser…

- T'es au courant pour le baiser ? _Demandai-je, l'interrompant par la même occasion. J'aurais pu demander énormément de choses, comme : Comment tu sais tellement de choses sur nous ? Mais non, c'est le baiser qui m'a le plus frappé, dans toutes ses connaissances._

- Oui, on est au courant. _Répond-t-elle simplement. Je renonce à lui demander comment._

- Hey, vous vous rendez compte que si on prenait tous les sentiments amoureux de notre groupe, enfin toutes les personnes ayant été amoureuses l'une de l'autre – ainsi que celles qui le sont encore, d'ailleurs… _Commence Elizabeth._

- Ce serait la gigantesque partouze, oui, je sais. _Coupe Mary._

- Il faudrait que vous ayez une longue conversation avec mon BF, vous deux, vous vous entendriez super bien. _Dis-je en pensant au trio+2._

- Quand je vois ton BF, je peux t'assurer que les conversations ne sont pas longues ! _Sourit Mary._

- Hm… Mary ? Je crois qu'elle parle de l'autre BF. Tu sais, le pervers… _Précise Victoria._

- Si je mettais la main sur lui, les conversations… _Commence Elizabeth avant d'être à nouveau interrompue, mais par moi cette fois :_

- Seraient très longues. Pas touche à mon BF, il est très heureux avec ma BF !

- Et quand elle se met à défendre Harry, ça peut faire mal. _Dit Emmanuella en arrivant._

- Wow ! _Murmurai-je en voyant ladite meilleure amie dans sa robe bleue nuit. _

- Magnifique ! _Dit Elizabeth avec un air appréciateur. _Un peu trop décent, pas assez mini ni assez décolleté mais magnifique ! Si avec ça Harry ne te tombe pas dans les bras…

- Harry m'est 'tombé dans les bras' trois fois en moins d'une heure, ce matin. _Sourit Emma._

- A part ça tu peux aussi m'épargner les détails de ta vie sexuelle… _La coupai-je._

- Moi je veux bien l'entendre ! _S'enthousiasme Elizabeth._

- Oui, ben pas moi. Le célibat me va mal et je suis la seule de nous quatre à être célibataire depuis longtemps. Regarde Mahina qui explore la bouche de Stephan… _Soupire Victoria._

- Elle explore aussi ses magnifiques yeux bleus-vert… _Au tour d'Elizabeth de soupirer._

* C'est moi ou elle était en train de s'enthousiasmer il y a à peine quelques secondes ? *

- Il embrasse bien à votre avis ? _Demande Victoria._

- Magnifiquement. _Réponds-je._

- Mieux que Ron ? _Demande Mary intéressée._

- Beaucoup mieux.

- Que Simon ? _Demande Victoria._

- Oui… _Murmurai-je._

- Noooon ? _S'exclame-t-elle._

- Si… Je t'assure ! _Affirmai-je._

_- _Tu m'étonnes qu'elle explore la bouche de Stephan avec tellement de précision alors. _Re-soupire Elizabeth._

- Vous parlez de ça comme si elle faisait des recherches archéologiques dans sa bouche, vous en êtes conscientes hein ? _Demande Luna qui est arrivée sans qu'on s'en rende compte, tellement on était occupées à regarder Mahina et Stephan s'embrasser. Mon Dieu, on n'a trop rien à faire !_

- On en est con… _Commençai-je. _Oh ! Tu es très classe, petite sœur !

- Merci. _Sourit-elle._

- Elle est comment, Mahina ? _Demandai-je soudain aux trois autres quad's._

- Elle est métisse, grande, très jolie, elle a les yeux verts, elle est mince, elle nous ressemble… _Décrit Elizabeth, ironique._

- Je parle de son caractère. _Précisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _J'aimerais éviter qu'elle brise le cœur de mon petit frère, tu vois.

- Vu comment il est, physiquement et au niveau du caractère, je t'assure que si elle lui brise le cœur, elle fera une énorme connerie ! _Me dit Victoria. _

- Et elle n'est pas conne. _Informe Mary._

_- _3 ex, 5 faux ex. _Dit Elizabeth._

- C'est ce que je voulais savoir, Liz', merci. _Fais-je, comme consternée qu'on puisse ne pas comprendre que, quand on dit « Elle est comment ? », ça ne veut pas dire 'Décris-moi ce dont je peux me rendre compte par moi-même', mais plutôt « C'est une fille facile ? »._

**1 heure plus tard, 22 heures, jardin d'Harry.**

_Les anniversaires… Les moments où tout le monde a l'occasion de parler à tout le monde. Vous voyez, quand vous ne prenez pas la peine d'avoir une longue conversation – qui pourtant peut être importante – avec quelqu'un parce que vous n'avez pas le temps, qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ? Eh bien pendant une fête, on n'a tellement rien d'autre à faire que de parler aux gens… Qu'on parle aux gens ! Alors je me dirige vers Ron qui est en train de se servir à boire, oui, parce que quand ton ex & toi avez tous les deux à peu près quelqu'un dans votre vie et que 3 des 4 personnes sont colocataires, vous êtes un peu obligés de parler. _

- Ron ! _Sourie-je en étant près de lui._

- Salut ! _Il me rend mon sourire et s'approche de moi à son tour, un verre à la main._

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. _Dis-je très sérieusement._

- Heu… Tu veux rompre ? Encore ? _Ironise-t-il._

- Je te rappellerai que c'est toi qui as rompu. _Rappelai-je._

- Okay… Hm, c'est vrai. Bon, ben… Parlons.

_Nous allons donc nous asseoir sur les premières chaises que nous trouvons._

- Vas-y !

- J'ai remarqué que Mary et toi… Et tu sais que Simon et moi…

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. _Sourit-il._

- Et tu sais que t'es mon meilleur ami…

- L'un d'entre eux.

- Que t'es mon meilleur ami avec Harry. _Dis-je, comme si je n'avais pas entendu. _Mais tu es aussi mon ex.

- Je n'avais pas oublié. _Lance-t-il, presque mort de rire._

- C'est pas drôle ! _M'indignai-je._

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Hermione, déballe !

- Merci.

- Heu… Un 'de rien' s'impose. Je ne sais pas pour quoi, mais de rien.

- Je ne suis pas conne…

- Tu m'apprends de ces choses ! _Me coupe-t-il, ironique._

- Je disais donc, je ne suis pas conne, je sais pourquoi tu as rompu. _Reprends-je._

- Ouaip', moi aussi je sais. On partage un secret ! Wow !

- Tout le monde sait pourquoi t'as rompu !

- Alors tout le monde partage un secret !

-Hurmpf. _Murmurai-je, totalement exaspérée par tellement de connerie dans un seul corps. Je soupire, et reprends : _Je voulais te remercier, tu sais. De m'avoir soutenue quand il le fallait. Et d'avoir rompu en croyant que c'était le mieux pour moi. Ca ne l'était pas, je t'aimais encore, mais merci. Et désolée d'avoir commencé à aimer inconsciemment Simon…

- Oh ! C'est heu… Imprévu. De rien… ? Oui, de rien. Puis c'est pas grave hein… Moi aussi je fantasmais sur plein d'autres filles pendant la nuit.

_Je lui tape l'épaule._

- Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, au fait. A toi et Mary. Elle a l'air très heu… Très bien pour toi. _Bredouillai-je._

- Oui, elle est très heu… Très bien pour moi. _Sourit-il._

- Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi ? Ce n'est pas facile ce qu'on fait là ! La plupart des ex ne se parlent plus, ils n'ont pas besoin de faire ce genre de choses !

- Je sais, je sais. C'est très chou de ta part. * Chou, haha. * Je ne te dirai qu'une chose : Nous deux c'est pour la vie, tu seras la marraine de mes enfants, tu seras la mère porteuse si Mary ne peut pas en av…

- T'es décidemment pas sérieux aujourd'hui. Laisse tomber. _Soupirai-je. _C'est tout pareil de mon côté.

- Je serai le donneur si Simon n'arrive pas à te mettre enceinte ? _Demande-t-il._

- Non, tu seras la mère porteuse aussi.

_Et là, je me lève et pars avant qu'il n'ait pu me taper l'épaule lui aussi. Il hésite à me rattraper, mais il faut croire qu'il a compris qu'on a grandi, et qu'à 25 ans, on ne peut pas se courir après devant tellement d'invités. Alors je décide de trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je devais avoir une longue conversation… Et c'est là que je tombe sur Emma._

- Hey ! _Lance-t-elle en me voyant et en souriant. Elle se tourne vers les gens avec qui elle parlait : _Désolée on…

- Oui, en fait je dois lui demander conseil à propos de… De l'anniversaire d'Harry ! _Mens-je._

- On se revoit plus tard. _Dit-elle aux personnes qui lui sourient et se dirige vers moi, m'emmenant le plus loin possible d'eux :_

- Pfiou ! Tu viens, comment dire…

- De te sauver ? _Proposai-je._

- Oui, tu viens de me sauver. J'ai jamais vu des gens aussi chiants ! Qui c'est… ?

- Bill, Fleur, leurs enfants. _Réponds-je._

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ils sont… Très charmants. _Essaie-t-elle de se rattraper. _

- Ahein. _Sourie-je._

- Non mais Bill est vraiment charmant. Très, très, très char… _Commence-t-elle._ Ne dis pas à Harry hein ! _S'écrie-t-elle en se reprenant._

- Je ne dirai rien ! _Assurai-je._

- Merci. Je disais donc. Charmant ! Mais tu vois Fleur est… Elle est… _Continue-t-elle en réfléchissant. _

- Trop comme toi ? _Proposai-je._

- Avec quelques années de plus et les cheveux blonds…

- Plus jolie que toi ? _Proposai-je encore._

- Oui, c'est ça le problème, je crois. Elle est beaucoup trop jolie ! _Dit-elle._

- C'est une vélane. _Apprends-je._

- Oh, la tricheuse. J'aime pas les vélanes avec leur beauté naturelle, au réveil elles sont magnifiques, le soir elles sont magnifiques même si elles sont toxicomanes elles restent magnifiques, elles peuvent ne pas dormir pendant des mois et elles restent magnifiques et même quand elles sont mortes, que leur corps est froid et raide, elles sont magnifiques ! Merde ! _Se plaint-elle. _Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est tellement naturelle… Et aimante… Et son accent français… Est sublime ! Parfaite, okay, trop parfaite, non !

- J'ai fini par l'apprécier au fond. J'aimerais te rappeler que niveau perfection, ton meilleur ami se débrouille pas mal aussi. _Rappelai-je, alors qu'un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres en pensant à Simon._

- Oui mais Simon il a eu une enfance traumatisante ! Ca le rend moins…

- Divin ? _Proposai-je._

- Exactement ! Tu devrais venir partout avec moi toi, t'es comme une encyclopédie !

- Merci pour le compliment ! _Fais-je, tout sourire, même pas ironique ! Quel meilleur compliment pour Hermione Granger que 'Tu es une encyclopédie' ?_

- Bon, alors, tu voulais me dire que… ?

- Comment tu sais que je veux te dire quelque chose ? _Demandai-je, en levant un sourcil._

- Tu ne serais jamais venue me sauver sinon. Trop sadique pour ça, tu serais du genre à aller voir Drago et à te moquer de moi avec lui.

- Pas faux. Alors… On n'a pas vraiment reparlé de la fois avec Harry… _Murmurai-je._

- Ah oui, la dispute regardée par ceux qui nous servent de meilleurs amis. _Se souvient-elle._

_- _Ils mangeaient des pop-corn sans même intervenir ! _Fais-je, indignée. _Bref, il faut qu'on en reparle ?

- Oui, je pense… Je suis désolée. Je veux dire, pour Harry. Pour avoir été indécise comme ça et… Tu sais, je t'aime et je l'aime. Et je sais qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes… Et je sais que tu as plus d'influence sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre et je me suis dit que peut-être… Tu sais… Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui… Je le voulais lui, tu sais. Je le veux. Je l'aime… _Essaie-t-elle de s'expliquer._

- Je sais. Je le savais. Et j'imagine que j'aurais dû être plus calme. Ne pas t'agresser comme ça. Mais c'est Harry… Quand il souffre, je souffre. Ou du moins je ne vais pas totalement bien. Et je ne veux pas… Je suis désolée… Je n'avais pas à le protéger à sa place…

- Je comprends ça. Et puis je n'oublie pas que tu as aidé à nous mettre ensemble, finalement. _Dit-elle avec un demi-sourire._

- Alors tout va bien ? _Demandai-je._

- Tout va bien. _Répond-t-elle avec un large sourire._

- Si tu lui brises le cœur, tu n'as plus qu'une meilleure amie. _Préviens-je._

- Je retiens.

- A part ça je t'aime Emma. _Lui dis-je._

- Ahein. _Murmure-t-elle. _J'imagine que je t'aime aussi.

- Que de moments émouvants ! _Fais-je, sarcastique. _Fleur t'appelle, je vais aller me moquer de toi avec Drago !

_Je lui montre Fleur qui nous regarde avec insistance. Emma lui fait un faux sourire tandis que Fleur lui fait de petits gestes (gracieux en plus !) de la main._

- Oh non… Je vais lui piquer son mari, on va voir si elle continuera à m'appeler. _Dit-elle, mauvaise._

- Vas-y, pique-lui son mari ! _Sourie-je. _Sans faire de mal à Harry hein ! _Rajoutai-je ensuite._

- Evidemment que non. Les trios ! Les trios ! _Me rappelle-t-elle._

- Ah oui… C'est vrai. _Soupirai-je._

_J'avais presque oublié que dans notre groupe, tout n'était qu'une histoire de trio (+2)._


	15. Et c'est censé être une fête !

Minashi : Le début était fait pour faire peur ! Et malheureusement, c'est bientôt la fin. J'ai fini (enfin) mon chapitre 18, et après celui-là, il n'y en aura plus qu'un seul. Bisous !

* * *

{- Que de moments émouvants ! _Fais-je, sarcastique. _Fleur t'appelle, je vais aller me moquer de toi avec Drago !

_Je lui montre Fleur qui nous regarde avec insistance. Emma lui fait un faux sourire tandis que Fleur lui fait de petits gestes (gracieux en plus !) de la main._

- Oh non… Je vais lui piquer son mari, on va voir si elle continuera à m'appeler. _Dit-elle, mauvaise._

- Vas-y, pique-lui son mari ! _Sourie-je. _Sans faire de mal à Harry hein ! _Rajoutai-je. _

- Evidemment que non. Les trios ! Les trios ! _Me rappelle-t-elle._

- Ah oui… C'est vrai. _Soupirai-je._

_J'avais presque oublié que dans notre groupe, tout n'était qu'une histoire de trio (+2)._}

* Pourquoi, pour une fois que je veux mettre la main sur Drago, je ne le trouve, pour ainsi dire, nulle part ? * 

_Ca fait exactement deux minutes – oui, pas une, mais deux ! – que je cherche Drago sans le trouver. Heureusement, en passant à côté de l'escalier, je le vois sortir des toilettes. Je sprinte (presque, parce que bon, n'exagérons rien, c'est une fête, je ne peux pas vraiment me mettre à courir) jusque là et me place devant lui :_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te cherchais partout !

- Tu tiens vraiment à avoir les détails de ce que je faisais aux toilettes ? _Me demande-t-il, un sourire narquois apparaissant soudain sur ses lèvres._

* Heu… *

- Nan, évite. _Fais-je en secouant la tête._ Viens !

_Je lui prends la main avant qu'il ne puisse protester et l'entraîne vers un grand fauteuil dans le salon où nous nous installons._

- Qu'y a-t-il ? _Demande-t-il en retirant rapidement sa main tremblante de la mienne._

- Tu trembles. _Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui._

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué. _Réplique-t-il avant de reprendre : _Alors ?

- Regarde devant.Tu vois Emma ? _Demandai-je en montrant Emmanuella qui est toujours assise avec Bill et sa famille._

- Thaha ! Elle a l'air de s'amuser. _Dit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur._

- Elle a l'air, oui. Mais nous la connaissons assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'en a que l'air. _Sourie-je à mon tour._

- Tu veux quand même pas qu'on aille la sauver ? _Demande-t-il, comme dégoûté par cette idée._

- Naaaaaan, n'exagérons rien. C'est pas Noël aujourd'hui hein. On va écouter les pensées de Bill et Fleur et de leurs gosses et on va se moquer d'elle !

- Certaines personnes improvisent des séances de shopping, toi tu improvises une séance de moqueries. J'aime ! J'adore ! J'adhère ! _Dit-il, ravi._

* Quand on parle de se moquer, l'enthousiasme est loin d'être feint ! *

- J'ai eu d'excellents professeurs.

- Ouais, je sais, je sais.

_Je suis sûre que vous vous souvenez d'Harry en MIB. Eh ben ça c'est Drago en MIB. Sauf que lui il est tout le temps en version 'je me la pète', mais ce n'est pas en délire parce qu'il se trouve __vraiment__ beau, intelligent, et tout ça. Et en fait, il l'est. Il faut juste éviter de confirmer ça, parce que bon, ça peut vraiment devenir grave._

- Bon. Ecoutons. _Fais-je pour couper court à la vague de prétention qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur nous._

- Thahahahahahaha ! Fleur adore Emma ! _Eclate-t-il de rire. _« Cette fille est juste parfaite ! Je la veux comme meilleure amie ! » Comment peut-on avoir des pensées aussi niaises ?!

* Bon, en même temps elle n'est pas censée savoir que deux jeunes personnes sont en train de l'écouter pour faire passer le temps. *

- A se demander ! Oh, écoute Florian ! « Si tata Ginny était aussi jolie, j'adorerais encore plus ses visites ! »

- Il a quel âge ce gamin ? _Demande Drago, après qu'on se soit à moitié tordus de rire en examinant plus en détail les pensées du fils de Bill & Fleur._

_- _7 ans. _Ce qui rend, précisons-le, la chose encore plus drôle._

_- _Son cas n'est pas désespéré pour un Weasley. Je m'occuperai de son éducation ! _Annonce-t-il, sincère, en plus._

* Pour son bienêtre mental, j'espère quand même que le pauvre garçon n'aura pas à subir ça. *

- Oh, et le grand mensonge ! Bill demande à Emma si on a trouvé une date pour l'anniversaire d'Harry – tu sais, l'anniversaire qui est déjà planifié depuis… Depuis son dernier anniversaire, haha. « Une date ? L'anni… ? Ah oui ! Ben non, on en a longuement parlé mais non, pas encore ! »

- Et… C'est drôle parce que… ?

_Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est dit avec Emma avant que je n'aille le chercher. Ou plutôt j'arrête d'utiliser l'Occlumencie et lui laisse l'accès à cette partie-là de mon esprit, ce qui fait qu'en fait, il a droit à toute la scène, de mes yeux. Une sorte de flash back mental, vous voyez ?_

- Tu éprouvais vraiment le besoin de t'excuser ? _Demande-t-il après la scène, et après que je me sois remise à utiliser l'Occlumencie. (Je me sens nue sans ça, comment que je suis accro à la Magie Noire) _

- Vous craignez, vous les filles ! C'pas comme si tu lui avais dit que sa mère était une sal*pe qui avait couché avec notre père pour l'argent, quoi !_ Poursuit-il en secouant la tête d'un air désolé._

- Parce que sa mère l'a fait pour l'argent ? _Demandai-je en arrêtant d'écouter les pensées de Fleur, qui ne se rend vraiment compte de rien. _*Si elle savait.*

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, mais je lui ai déjà dit ça en tout cas, un jour pendant qu'on se disputait.

- Et elle t'a pardonné ça ? _Demandai-je, incrédule. Moi je ne lui aurais sûrement pas pardonné une chose pareille aussi facilement (surtout si elle n'est même pas véridique). Parce que oui, elle lui a pardonné rapidement, sinon on aurait été au courant. (Les longues disputes ne restent jamais secrètes, entre nous)_

- Je suis Drago Malefoy. _Fait-il en haussant les épaules comme si ça expliquait tout. _Et encore mieux – parce que oui, il y a mieux que ça – je suis son frère.

- Le fait que tu sois Drago Malefoy ne devrait pas suffire à ce qu'elle te pardonne comme ça !

- Tu m'as bien pardonné pour toutes ces années toi ! _Dit-il, avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules._

- Oui, mais tu as changé. Ce qui vaut beaucoup plus que de simples excuses.

- Je ne lui ai pas présenté mes excuses, en fait. _Fait-il en y repensant._

- Tu ne les as peut-être pas prononcées, mais tes yeux si. Tu m'as déjà fait le coup des excuses-que-je-n'arrive-pas-à-exprimer-avec-les-paroles-mais-juste-avec-les-yeux. Ce sont d'ailleurs les excuses les plus sincères, venant de toi !

- Aheum ! _Ce qui veut dire 'Changeons de sujet, on parle trop de mes sentiments là.'. _Regarde-la se toucher les cheveux pour faire passer le temps, éclater de rire quand il le faut, essayer de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel,…

- On dirait nous au Ministère ! _Fais-je en riant._

- On est meilleurs acteurs que ça. Quoique, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Tu m'étonnes, ce sont des Weasleys…

- Tu recommences ! _Fais-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule._

- Mais non, mais non. Je ne les insulte pas. C'est pas de leur faute s'ils sont moins intel… Attentifs que nous !

- « Nous » ? Pas juste « moi » ou « les Malefoys » ? _Remarquai-je._

- Nan. T'as le droit d'être comptée dans le 'nous'. T'es un peu comme Mme Thomson, là. _Explique-t-il._

- C'est vrai. Simon, il est aussi bien que toi, à tes yeux.

- Oh, il est mieux. J'évite juste de le lui dire. Il pourrait devenir prétentieux, ce ne serait pas bien pour lui. _Déclare-t-il, très sérieux._

* Ben voyons ! *

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! _Dis-je avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres._

_- _Je ne suis pas prétentieux ! Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas dire que je suis beau si je trouve – _je sais_ – que je suis beau ? Alors que les gens trouveraient normal que je dise à quelqu'un d'autre que cette personne est belle.

* Pas faux en fait ! *

- Je pense que les gens voudraient que tu ne dises pas tout le temps que tu es beau, même si tu trouves –_ tu sais_ – que c'est le cas.

- Je ne le dis pas tout le temps. Si on me dit 'Tu es beau', je réponds 'Je sais'. Parce qu'enfin bon, c'est la réalité ! Je le sais ! _Se défend-t-il._

- La personne attend plutôt un 'Merci'.

- Oui, mais c'est absurde. Je vais les remercier d'utiliser leurs yeux suffisamment bien pour remarquer que je suis beau ? Ou encore les remercier parce que _moi _je suis beau ? Et pourquoi ça ? C'est grâce à eux que je suis beau ? Ils devraient plutôt me remercier parce que grâce à moi, ils ne sont pas obligés de regarder le monstre de laideur qui aurait pu se retrouver à ma place !

- … Le pire c'est que t'as de bons arguments ! _Dis-je, à moitié bouche bée._

- Je sais. _Fait-il tout simplement, un haussement d'épaules aurait très bien accentué ses propos, mais non._

_Et nous restons là, assis, à regarder Emma faire l'hypocrite et nous nous moquons d'elle et nous nous amusons comme des gamins de 15 ans et au fond nous ne sommes pas différents d'eux, nous avons juste dix ans, du vécu et des problèmes de plus. Et nous sommes proches comme nous ne l'avons pas été depuis un bail, parce que oui, on a déjà été proches, mais c'était il y a longtemps (du temps où ils jouaient les profs avec Simon) et puis c'était bizarre de m'entendre aussi bien avec Drago, de limite adorer ce garçon – cet homme, que j'étais censée détester. Alors on a fini par redevenir moins proches, normalement proches, à la limite du « je te déteste & je ne te pardonne pas » (or je lui avais déjà pardonné depuis longtemps), mais nous avons grandi. Et au fond, je sais que je l'adore toujours, et il le sait aussi. C'était juste bizarre de m'entendre aussi bien avec lui. _

- Dis, Drago… _Dis-je soudain, en repensant à mon rêve. _Tu ne serais pas bi par hasard ?

_Il tourne la tête et lève un sourcil avec une certaine classe. Qu'on se le dise, il est chiant, mais classe. _

- Bi ? Moi ? Nan mais je suis Drago Malefoy ! _Fait-il, à la limite de l'indignement._

- Contente-toi de répondre par oui ou non._ Dis-je, irritée qu'il puisse se croire trop 'normal' pour être bi._

- Je suis hétéro ! _Affirme-t-il en se retournant vers Emy._

- Okay. _Il ne m'est pas difficile de le croire, ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Désolée, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. _Dit-il, moqueur._

* Ah, c'est vrai que rien ne reste secret entre nous. *

_Et nous reportons notre attention sur Emma._

**Manoir d'Harry, dans la salle à manger.**

_Il reste 5 minutes avant minuit. Nous sommes (presque) tous installés, attendant que Simon et les jumeaux se montrent. Les jumeaux font on ne sait quoi on ne sait où tandis que Simon termine de rédiger son rapport. Il a été convenu que nous les attendrons jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle ils se montreront. Mais comme je suis bien installée, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Simon me manque. Evidemment que je suis bien installée, vous me direz, parce que c'est moi qui me suis occupée des places. Mais justement, tout le monde est bien installé. Les invités sont ensemble, les personnes 'compatibles' aussi, vraiment, tout a été planifié. En fait, il y a deux grandes tables qui accueillent chacune 30 personnes. _

_A la première table, la mienne, il y a tout notre groupe plus les amis du groupe. (Oui parce qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais ils ont des collègues et tout, qui sont des amis à eux aussi.) A l'autre, c'est la famille, et les amis que la famille voulait inviter. Ma table, de gauche à droite, ça donne : Ron, Jason, Harry, Simon, Drago, Stephan, Neville, Anthony, Fred, George, Chace, Samuel, William, Dean et Damien. En face d'eux : Mary, Victoria, Emmanuella, moi, Elizabeth, Mahina, Luna, Ginny, Sandra, Abigail, Amanda, Amy, Olivia, Tania et Caitlin. A l'autre : Kingsley, Severus, Jack, Charlie, Valérie (oui, je sais, c'est une femme), Bill, Quentin, John, Andrew, Nicolas, Aurélien, Xian, Peter, Steve et Nathan. En face d'eux : Nymphadora, Andréa, Isabella, Sarah, Mina, Fleur, Cécile, Kelly, Hilary, Katherine, Diana, Natasha, Jessy, Angela et Urielle. Et puis quelque part dans le jardin, protégés par une bulle de protection invisible, il y a tous les enfants._

_J'ai pris une heure à faire cette liste. Personne n'était décidé à m'aider, même pas Simon (oui parce qu'on pourrait croire que monsieur est le genre de petit ami qui fait ce genre de choses pour faire plaisir mais PAS DU TOUT), j'ai donc dû chercher qui viendrait avec qui, qui sortait avec qui, qui voulait que qui vienne, tout ça en faisant attention à ce que le nombre d'invités soit raisonnable, qu'on puisse encore appeler ça 'une petite fête d'anniversaires triples'. Et le pire, c'est d'appeler les personnes qui sont toujours émerveillées à l'idée de nous rencontrer, et ça c'est pas la famille ou les amis, non, c'est les amis des amis (qui sont censés être nos amis !) : « Bonjour, Hermione Granger à l'appareil. » - « Granger ? Comme la Granger de Ron Weasley d'Harry Potter ? » - « Granger comme Hermione Granger, oui. » - « Oh mon Dieu ! » - « Je vous appelle pour savoir si, suite à l'invitation, vous viendrez ? » - «… Hermione Granger, au téléphone… » - « Si l'envie vous prend de venir, vous pouvez me rappeler d'ici une heure au plus tard. » - « Oui oui, miss Granger… » Et là je raccroche, et quand la personne passe au-dessus du choc occasionné par… Ben moi, elle rappelle, et le pire c'est que souvent, cette personne est sympa, ou même intelligente, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des gens autres que mes patients._

_Bref. N'ayant personne en face de moi pour l'instant, je regarde les autres qui eux, ont quelqu'un en face d'eux (sauf Sandra et Abigail, respectivement les petites amies de Fred et George, qui elles non plus n'ont personne en face d'elles), et c'est à ce moment-là que je croise le regard de Drago. On se fait un demi-sourire imperceptible, le genre de sourire qui ressort seulement quand on a vécu une séance de moquerie ensemble, et il se remet à parler à Stephan. Ce qui, précisons-le, n'a rien de rassurant du tout._

- Drago, je suis sûre que tu as une influence horrible sur mon petit frère. _Déclarai-je en les ayant regardés quelques secondes. Le sourire moqueur de Stephan, qui est d'habitude débordant d'innocence malgré la moquerie, ben il ressemble de plus en plus à celui de Drago._

- Eh bien dis-lui ! _Réplique-t-il en se tournant vers moi._

_N'ayant pas envie de crier pour que Stephan puisse m'entendre, je tapote l'épaule d'Elizabeth._

- Dis Liz', tu veux bien dire à Stephan que je suis sûre que Drago a une mauvaise influence sur lui ? _Demandai-je, interrompant très poliment sa conversation avec Mahina qui de toute manière commençait à reporter son attention sur le visage (tellement parfait, avouons-le) de Stephan._

- Stephan, Hermione me dit de te dire que ton voisin de gauche a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

_Stephan tourne la tête vers moi, avant de dire quelque chose à Drago que Drago me transmet ensuite :_

- Le mioche _(Stephan le frappe) _te demande si en plus de ne pas pouvoir parler aux inconnus avec des sucettes, il ne faut pas parler non plus au meilleur ami du petit ami de sa grande sœur.

_Liz', qui suit notre conversation avec attention (précisons qu'elle n'a pas le choix, puisque Stephan et Drago sont 'à fond dedans', et que Mahina a été interpelée par Luna), est déjà prête à rejouer le hibou :_

- Hermione dit qu'il faut éviter les inconnus aux sucettes et les jeunes Serpentard de 25 ans aussi pervers que ces inconnus !

_Drago me regarde à moitié indigné tandis que Stephan et Lizzie éclatent de rire._

- Tu viens de me blesser au plus profond de moi-même. _Dit-il, très sérieux._

- Tu veux dire à la place où aurait dû se trouver ton cœur si t'en avais un ?_ Répliquai-je._

- Va te… !

_Et il est interrompu par une coupure de courant. Ou ce qui ressemble à une coupure, parce que les lumières se rallument rapidement. Et s'éteignent à nouveau. Et se rallument. Et se ré-éteignent. Et se rallument. Comme ça jusqu'à ce que Bill dise :_

- Frérots, c'est quand que vous grandirez enfin ?

_Et là on se rend tous compte que les jumeaux sont en effet en train de s'éclater avec les lumières, et qu'ils ne s'arrêtent d'ailleurs pas pour déclarer :_

- Disons à 30 ans. En attendant, vous devez supporter cet acte puéril encore 37 secondes avant qu'il ne soit minuit.

_Et je me rends compte que c'est Simon qui rallume tout le temps les lumières, sûrement conscient que s'il ne le fait pas, un des deux jumeaux le fera quand même pour que l'autre puisse continuer à les éteindre. Alors nous tous, de 17 à je ne sais pas quel âge a Severus (je m'habitue à l'appeler par son prénom), restons assis à regarder les lumières, les gens capables de lever un seul sourcil le font, les autres se contentent de lancer le regard qui accompagne si bien le sourcil levé, et nous attendons qu'ils arrêtent. Et moi je compte le nombre de fois qu'ils éteignent les lumières (exactement 88 fois), et à deux secondes de minuit, je transplane à côté de Simon et l'embrasse à minuit pile, acte à la fois beau et très niais, qui fait que nous restons tous dans le noir puisque Simon est trop occupé pour rallumer les lumières._

- Allez vous payer une chambre ! _Fait Severus comme répugné lorsqu'un des jumeaux rallume les lumières._

- J'allais dire exactement la même chose ! _Dit Drago en regardant son parrain. Et là ils échangent le regard : Je suis trop fier de t'avoir comme parrain/filleul, qui, s'il ne venait pas d'eux, serait au moins aussi niais que mon acte. Oui, seulement s'il ne venait pas d'eux, parce que je vous assure, Drago peut dire/faire n'importe quoi, il ne débordera jamais de niaiserie. Et Severus ? N'en parlons pas. C'est injuste. C'est un truc que Drago aurait dû m'apprendre quand il jouait les profs !_

- C'est mon anniversaire ! _Argumente Simon._

- Oui, c'est son anniversaire ! _Répétai-je, parce que c'est un excellent argument._

_- _Joyeux anniversaire, mon BF. Tu sais que je t'aime. Plus que moi-même, même. _Vous voyez ! Pas une seule trace de niaiserie ! _Maintenant, allez dans une chambre quoi.

_Nous levons les yeux au ciel, je retransplane à ma place, tandis que les jumeaux et Simon se retrouvent quelque part au milieu de la salle, et tout le monde se met à chanter, vous savez bien_, « Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuu, happy birthday to youuuuuuu, happy birthday to Simon, Fred & George…» _(Essayez de prononcer ça !)_ «…happy birthday to youuuuuuu ! » _et ensuite les trois hommes vont s'asseoir. _

- Alors ? Je t'ai manqué ? _Me demande-t-il._

- Ah, le but était que tu me manques ? _Sourie-je._

- Tss ! _Fait-il avant de demander : _Bon, c'est quand qu'on mange ?

* Oh, t'es tout comme Ron ! *

- Ouais, je me posais exactement la même question ! _Approuve son meilleur ami._

_Je regarde ma montre avant de dire :_

- Maintenant.

_Et les plats apparaissent sur les tables, vous savez, comme à Poudlard, et les hommes regardent la nourriture comme si c'était la femme de leur vie, et les femmes se retiennent de faire de même, et se moquent des hommes d'ailleurs, dans le genre « Estomac sur pattes ! » alors qu'elles ne sont pas mieux, et moi je me retiens de rire, avant de me servir à mon tour, parce que oui, moi aussi j'ai faim !_

**Un quart d'heure plus tard, toujours dans le manoir d'Harry, dans la salle à manger.**

- Drago ? _Appelle Simon._

_- _Oui ? _Répond le blond en continuant de manger._

- Tu me passes la salade ?

_Oui, parce que les sportifs mangent de la salade !_

- Tiens. _Fait l'ex-Serpentard en lui tendant la salade, sans regarder Simon._

- Regarde-moi. _Demande mon petit ami en cherchant le regard de son meilleur ami. _

_Je dois être la seule à entendre cette conversation, tout le monde étant occupé à parler, manger, boire._

_Drago se tourne vers Simon avec une expression interrogatrice._

- Dans les yeux. _Précise l'ex-Serdaigle. _Arrête de fuir mes yeux.

_Et je lève la tête (tête qui était baissée sur mon assiette) à temps pour voir le gris magnifique de Drago se plonger dans le bleu profond et sublime de Simon. Les deux couleurs se mélangent, le reflet des yeux de Drago est dans ceux de Simon et inversement. Et à ce moment-là, ils ont l'air d'âme-sœurs. Difficile à expliquer, en fait. On voit à quel point ils comptent l'un pour l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils représentent l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne font presque qu'un. Et là, je me dis que ce qu'il y a entre Simon et moi doit être minime face à eux. J'en suis presque jalouse. _

- Tu me caches quelque chose. _Déclare Simon après quelques secondes._

- En effet. _Confirme Drago en tournant les yeux._

_- _Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?

_Une personne normale aurait demandé « Quoi ? », mais je remarque à l'expression indifférente qui vient de faire son apparition sur son visage que rien que de savoir Drago lui cache quelque chose suffit à le blesser. Ginny m'a raconté la réaction de Drago quand il s'est disputé avec Simon, le fait que Drago ait dit que leur amitié comptait plus que la nôtre. Et je me rends compte que c'est peut-être vrai ; si Harry me cachait quelque chose, ça ne me ferait pas mal, et Harry & moi nous sommes déjà proches à un point ! Mais Simon ne sourit plus, il est là, impassible, pas froid parce que ça se remarquerait, et ses yeux bleus sont… Eh bien je ne les vois pas, je ne fais que les imaginer._

- Pas mal de temps. _Répond Drago, finalement._

_- _Pourquoi ? _Répète Simon._

- Parce que. _Le Malefoy n'essaie même pas de répondre._

- Stephan le sait ?

- Non.

- Tu allais ou vas lui dire ?

- Oui.

- Tu avais l'intention de me le dire ?

- Non.

_Silence. Souffrance. Des deux côtés. Ca fait autant mal à Drago de répondre qu'à Simon d'entendre la réponse. Et je le sais, parce qu'ils masquent. Ils m'ont appris à masquer alors je sais quand ils masquent. Et je sais quels sentiments ils masquent. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je remarque que les gens ont presque fini de manger, ce qui permettra – Hallelujah – de mettre fin à cette conversation. Les deux hommes se sont remis à manger. Le « Quoi ? » est sûrement pour plus tard, en privé. Et je me demande ce que Drago cache à Simon. Ca doit être quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de si fort que Simon pouvait en percevoir l'existence (sans arriver à savoir ce que c'est) rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Quelque chose de grave, sûrement. Assez grave pour que le Serpentard brise une de leurs promesses 'On se dira toujours tout'. On dirait un vieux couple. Ils __sont__ un vieux couple. Et Drago n'a pas tenu sa promesse._

_- _Simon, c'est ton anniversaire ! _Lui dis-je pour le sortir de ses pensées._

- Je sais. _Sourit-il faiblement. Juste sa bouche. Pas ses yeux. _Et mon meilleur ami me cache des choses.

- Harry me cache sûrement des choses aussi ! _Affirmai-je avant de chercher confirmation : _Harry ?

- Oui ? _Répond celui-ci._

- Tu me caches plein de trucs, non ?

- Plein… C'est vite dit ! _Fait-il, songeur._

- Mais ce que tu lui caches, ce sont des trucs de mec ou de couple, non ? _Demande Simon. _Pas des choses importantes sur toi ?

- Juste des trucs de mec, en fait. Elle aurait droit aux détails de ma vie de couple si elle voulait ! _Sourit mon meilleur ami._

_Il ne demande même pas pourquoi on lui pose des questions pareilles. C'est ça quand on vit avec Luna ; les questions bizarres sortent de nulle part et on trouve ça quasi normal._

- Voilà. _Soupire Simon en se tournant vers moi tandis qu'Harry poursuit sa conversation avec Victoria. _Juste des trucs de mec.

- Peut-être que Drago ne te cache pas quelque chose d'important… ? _Essayai-je de le calmer._

- Oh, oui. Il a eu un vilain bouton sur le menton hier soir et comme il ne voulait pas que je le sache, il m'a évité du regard toute la soirée, et lorsque je lui ai demandé de me regarder, il a sorti toutes ses défenses mentales avant de me regarder dans les yeux. _Ironise-t-il._

- Je n'ai jamais de boutons. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir toutes mes défenses, si ça avait été le cas, tu n'aurais même pas su qu'il y avait quelque chose. _Contredit Drago. On avait oublié qu'il était juste à droite de son… meilleur ami._

- Eh ben la prochaine fois que tu veux cacher quelque chose, fais-le, mets toutes tes défenses. Au moins tu seras bien protégé de moi, de cette promesse débile – qui était _ton_ idée – de tout se dire. La prochaine fois, fais-le bien au moins. _Réplique Simon d'un ton sec et d'une voix basse._

_- _Ce n'est pas un choix ! _Se défend son voisin de droite._

- Ah ? Quelqu'un te retient enfermé avec une baguette pointée sur toi pour que tu ne puisses pas parler ? Non attends… T'es juste à côté de moi et tu me parles !

_Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour y penser, mais Simon est quand même bon en ironie, franchement !_

- Tu vas me piquer une crise parce que je ne t'ai pas dit _une_ chose sur moi ? _Demande Drago, sarcastique._

- Je vais te faire une crise pare que _tu _oses me reprocher de te laisser tomber alors que _tu_ ne me racontes pas des choses que je suis censé savoir.

- Je te protège, Simon. _Dit le blond, très sérieux tout d'un coup._

- Eh bien arrête.

- D'accord. _Murmure-t-il avant de regarder Simon dans les yeux._

_Et les masques disparaissent. Les expressions changent, de la peur dans le regard de Drago, un étonnement sincère s'installe sur le visage de Simon. Suivi par de la tristesse. Ensuite l'impassibilité refait son apparition sur les deux visages. Et mon petit ami murmure choqué, alors que tout le monde commence à se lever pour danser :_

- Oh Drago…


	16. Il était une fois, un triangle amoureux

Minashi : J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait être sadique pour être auteur de fanfiction ! (ou écrivain de script pour séries, mais ça c'est une autre histoire xD) J'ai TOUJOURS rêvé de faire une fin comme celle-là (tout comme un début comme le chap' 14, tu vois). Je crois que c'est un peu tout niveau sadisme, les autres chapitres ne s'arrêtent pas comme ça :D

Merci, merci ! Je suis très touchée.

Et oui, il se passe pas mal de choses encore ! Et… Je crois qu'il finira pas mal heureux, oui.

Et en général, à tous les lecteurs, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous !

**Un mois et demi plus tard.**

* Si moi + rouge = amour. Et que moi + Simon = amour. Alors Simon + rouge = amour ? Mais si Simon + rouge = pas amour, alors ça voudrait dire que Simon + moi = pas amour OU que moi + rouge = pas amour. Mais sachant que je SAIS que j'aime Simon et que je SAIS que j'aime le rouge, alors Simon + rouge = amour, forcément. Parce que, si c'est pas le cas, alors les maths se trompent, or les maths ne se trompent jamais parce qu'enfin bon, ce sont les maths quoi. Mais pourquoi les maths ne pourraient pas se tromper, hein ? *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demande Emma en entrant._

- Je repeins la chambre et je réfléchis. _Réponds-je._

- Tu repeins assise ? _Fait-elle, étonnée._

- C'est très pratique, tu sais ?

- Huh, je vois ça !

_Et je tiens à préciser que des pensées comme j'en ai eu plus haut, je n'en ai pas tout le temps. Mais lorsqu'on se retrouve assise au milieu d'une chambre, à repeindre les murs l'aide d'une baguette en bougeant son bras de haut en bas, je vous assure qu'on peut avoir des pensées vachement bizarres._

- Tu veux m'aider ? Ou rester avec moi ? _Proposai-je._

- Euh… Je dois aller faire du shopping ! _Se défile-t-elle._

- Les magasins sont fermés depuis… _Je regarde ma montre._ 4 heures.

- Je vais entrer par effraction !

- Avoue que tu ne veux pas m'aider. _Dis-je en levant la tête pour la regarder._

- Je ne veux pas t'aider. _Admet-elle. _

- Envoie Simon.

- Il ne t'aidera pas. _Me dit-elle, presque compatissante._

- Je négocierai. _Fais-je en me tournant pour commencer un nouveau mur._

- Oh ! Ah ! D'accord. _Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir et de crier (aidée par un Sonorus :)_

- Elle repeint la chambre ! Elle n'est ni dépressive, ni en train de créer ENCORE une bibliothèque pour éviter de devenir dépressive ! Oh, et Simon… Elle veut te faire des trucs cochons pour que tu l'aides !

- Elle veut m'acheter avec du sexe ? _Crie le jeune homme en retour._

- On dirait bien ! _J'entends à sa voix le sourire pervers qu'elle doit avoir sur les lèvres._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouve à mes côtés :_

- C'était rapide ça ! _Remarquai-je._

- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour t'aider ! _Sourit-il, charmeur._

- Tu me plaques et ensuite tu oses me charmer ? Où est ta logique ?

_Ah, parce que je ne vous ai pas dit, mais il m'a plaquée le jour de son anniversaire après avoir eu une longue conversation avec Drago qui d'ailleurs m'avait pour sujet, et depuis… Eh bien depuis c'est bizarre. _

- Perdue entre l'amour et l'amitié. Tu veux que je fasse quel mur ? _Demande-t-il en regardant les deux murs restants._

- Celui derrière toi. Il faut qu'on parle.

_Il se tourne, s'assoit à mes côtés et commence à peindre le mur en face de lui – derrière moi._

- Non, il faut que j'aie droit à mes trucs cochons ! _Me contredit-il._

_- _Seulement si on se remet ensemble !

- … Bon, parlons ! _Soupire-t-il._

_Je soupire à mon tour, avec un demi-sourire._

- Drago doit être là aussi ! _Dis-je._

- Tu sais que le trio, c'est toi, Harry et Ron, et non toi, Drago et moi ? _Rappelle-t-il._

_- _Tu ne m'as pas effacé la mémoire depuis quelques temps donc merci, je m'en souviens encore ! _Répliquai-je._

- Point pour toi. _Sourit-il. _Je vais le chercher.

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Simon – qui a déjà fini le mur alors que je ne suis qu'au ¾ du mien – transplane chercher son meilleur ami au salon, à l'étage plus bas. Ah oui, parce que nous cohabitons chez Simon finalement, et le 1__er__ étage est tellement haut qu'il faut transplaner ou encore utiliser des Sonorus si on veut crier quelque chose du haut de l'escalier. _

- Y a pas de lit ici ! _Remarque Drago en arrivant._

_- _Pas encore ! _Le contredis-je._

- Quoi, tu veux attendre avant de faire les trucs co…

- Y aura pas de trucs cochons, je ne suis pas Elizabeth moi ! _L'interromps-je._

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là alors ? _Demande-t-il pour la forme, car je suis consciente qu'il commence à comprendre._

- Simon et moi on a rompu… _Commençai-je avant de me faire couper par le blond : _

- Tout le monde le sait.

* Ah oui, nous faisons la Une des journaux, c'est vrai. *

- Mais est-ce que tout le monde sait ce que je ne sais pas ? C'est-à-dire pourquoi ?

- Tout le monde croit que Drago et moi sommes gays et que c'est pour ça que je l'ai préféré à toi. _Rit Simon._

_-_ Mais tu m'aimes encore alors ça ne peut pas être vrai ! _Affirmai-je._

_Drago ouvre la bouche en un O, feignant le choc :_

- Ah bon ? Darling, tu me jures ton amour 10x par jour et me le prouve chaque nuit mais tu l'aimes encore ? !

- Je vous aime tous les deux, j'y peux rien, je suis bi ! _Se défend le brun, tout sourire._

- Ton remake est absolument horrible ! _Fait Drago en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite, à la fois consterné et compatissant._

- Remake de quoi ? Bon, attends, avant de répondre, asseyez-vous et peignez avec moi.

_Dociles, pour une fois, les deux meilleurs-amis-amants-on-sait-pas-trop s'assoient et entreprennent de repeindre le plafond pendant que je termine le dernier mur. _

- Chef, oui, chef ! _Disent-ils en chœur._

_Je lève les yeux au ciel – enfin au plafond en soupirant devant leur connerie commune._

- Remake de quoi, donc ? _Répétai-je._

- Film horrible qu'ils passent à la télé. _Répond mon ex en haussant les épaules._

- Wow, tu mens bien ! _Fait Drago, à la fois fier et admiratif._

_- _Eu un excellent professeur !

- Je sais ! _Sourit-il, encore plus fier._

* Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qui a été son professeur ! * 

- Donc il mentait ? _Repris-je._

- Yep', il faisait un remake de ma vie. _Répond Drago._

- … Tu es bi ! Tu es bi ! _M'exclamai-je en comprenant vite._

_- _En effet. _Admet-il sans aucune gêne, or il devrait être gêné de m'avoir menti !_

- Quand je te l'ai demandé, tu m'as répondu 'non' ! _Lui rappelai-je en lui lançant un regard furieux._

- Non, en fait si on y réfléchit bien, je t'ai dit 'Je suis hétéro.'. _Corrige-t-il._

- Oh, et être bi, c'est être hétéro et gay, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! _Répond-t-il, ravi._

- Tss ! _Murmurai-je, me sentant stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même._

_Je réfléchis un instant en terminant de repeindre mon mur. Lorsque j'ai fini de le repeindre, je regarde le plafond magnifiquement bleu-gris clair. Nous nous asseyons tous les trois en tailleur, nous formons un triangle._

_- _Tu es amoureux. _Affirmai-je en regardant le blond._

- Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas remarqué moi-même, merci pour l'info ! _Ironise-t-il._

_- _De deux personnes !

- Vu que dans mon remake il l'était, j'imagine que dans l'original il l'est aussi. _Lance Simon, sarcastique._

- De sexes différents ! _Continuai-je, ignorant leurs remarques._

- Elle était plus rapide lorsqu'on était ensemble. _Murmure Simon à Drago._

_- _Qui est la deuxième personne ? _Demandai-je soudain._

- Qui est la première ? _Demande le blond._

- Moi. _Réponds-je simplement. _Qui est la deuxième ?

- Je n'sais pas. Je lui demanderai quand je la verrai. _Réplique-t-il._

- Il faut que vous m'expliquiez. _Leur dis-je à tous les deux. _Comment Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux d'une Sang de…

- La ferme ! _Me coupe Drago._

_- _Ne t'auto-insulte pas ! _Dit Simon au même moment._

_Et moi, je les ignore en continuant :_

- Je suis sur le cul, c'est insensé ! De toutes les filles au monde, vous tombez amoureux de la même ?

- Je… Heu…

- Et vous devez forcément être des meilleurs amis qui se font passer AVANT leur petite amie ?

- Eh bien…

_(Vous remarquerez que, comme toute femme piquant une crise, je ne leur laisse absolument pas le temps de répondre.)_

- Oh, je vous déteste ! _Dis-je, totalement énervée. _Je vous hais, vraiment ! Tous les deux ! T'étais pas fichu de me haïr toute ta vie, toi ? Vous étiez pas fichus de...

_Ma voix se brise, des larmes de rage, de peine, de tout, se mettent à couler. Ils s'avancent tous les deux (à peu près hein, précisons qu'ils sont encore assis) pour me prendre dans leurs bras, mais Drago se retire à la dernière minute pour laisser Simon le faire. Alors je pleure quelques instants sur son épaule pendant que le Serpentard nous regarde._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _Murmurai-je enfin._

- Tu pourrais commencer par dire à Simon qu'il est con, et que comme tu l'aimes et qu'il mérite d'être heureux, eh bien tout va bien, et la vie, votre vie, pourra recommencer comme avant.

- Et toi alors ? _Demandai-je en le regardant, après m'être retirée des bras de Simon._

- Moi. Hm. Tu crois vraiment que j'aie besoin de toi pour survivre ? Je m'en sortirai très bien comme avant !

_Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il fasse comme s'il pouvait s'en sortir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse aller 100 % bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vraiment faire tout le temps semblant._

- Et ta deuxième personne ?

- Déjà prise. Ouais, il a l'art de choisir les personnes libres ! _Ironise Simon._

- Stephan, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Neville, mon Dieu, quasi tous les gars du groupe sont casés, comment je suis censée trouver qui c'est, moi ? _Murmurai-je, désespérant de mon incapacité et de mon manque d'indices._

- Et il y a deux minutes elle pleurait… _Se moque Simon._

- D'ailleurs je ferai mon coming out plus souvent si ça me donne 'l'honneur' de faire pleurer Hermione Granger !

- Tu l'as faite pleurer ! Tu vois, elle tient à toi ! Tu as une chance !

- Evidemment qu'elle tient à moi, tout le monde tient à moi ! _Confirme Drago. _Mais toi, elle t'aime.

- Dis-lui Hermione ! _Demande Simon en me regardant._

- Heu… Non, il n'en a aucune, même si oui, je tiens à lui.

- Mais… Imagine qu'on ne soit jamais sortis ensemble ! Ou qu'il t'ait fait sa déclaration en même temps ! Il aurait eu une chance, non ? _Insiste le Serdaigle._

- Heu… _Je réfléchis un instant._ Oui, j'imagine.

_Drago lève le sourcil. Vous savez bien, avec sa classe Dragoniène. Et il me regarde dans le genre 'Nooooooooon ?', super étonné._

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !_ Dit Simon, sur un ton victorieux._

_Je le regarde avec un sourcil levé à mon tour, parce qu'il faut quand même que vous vous rendiez compte qu'à mes yeux, Simon est toujours à peu près mon petit ami, et le voir essayer de me caser avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est… Bizarre._

- Bon, et si je mourrais… _Commence mon ex._

- Dis pas ça ! _S'exclame son meilleur ami._

_Nous toquons tous les deux sur la première chose en bois que nous trouvons, c'est-à-dire le parquet._

- Vous voyez, vous avez tous les deux la même superstition stupide !

- Peut-être parce que nous passons nos soirées à regarder Friends ensemble ? _Fait Drago en souriant._

_Et oui, moi aussi, ça me fait sourire._

- Oh, et en plus vous regardez Friends à deux ! _Sourit Simon. Avant de se rendre compte : _

- Vous regardez Friends ensemble ? _Demande-t-il, étonné._

- Oui. _Répond-t-on en chœur._

- T'es vraiment accro aux séries toi, depuis que tu sais ce qu'est une télé. _Remarque le brun en regardant le blond. _

- Tu trouves aussi ? _Dis-je à Simon, comme très intéressée._

- Oui, c'est assez hallucinant le nombre de choses qu'il… _Commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre : _Oh, ne changeons pas de sujet !

- Si, changeons de sujet ! Je t'aime, c'est tout. Et Drago je…

- L'aime et le déteste. _Terminent-ils en chœur._

* Oui, c'est exactement ça ! * 

- Hein ?!

- On regarde des trucs à deux aussi. _S'explique Drago._

- Ahein. D'accord. Pour en revenir à ton 2e choix…

- Aller acheter une femme et lui faire jurer fidélité, soumission, et éventuellement amour ?

- Heu non, ton homme secret là. Ce n'est pas Stephan, hein ? _Demandai-je, inquiète._

_- _Le morveux ? Non ! _Fait-il, dégoûté._

- Pourquoi ce dégoût ? Il est sex' Stephan !

- Bof, pas trop mon genre. _Dit Simon en riant._

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal le morveux. Mais c'est comme…

- Un petit frère ? _Proposai-je._

- Non, mon petit frère c'est Jason.

- Un meilleur ami ?

_J'ai le droit à un regard noir de la part de Simon._

_-_ Tu vois, pour éviter ce genre de jalousie, il y a 'petit frère', et 'meilleur ami'. Pourquoi les deux sont déjà pris chez toi ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as dû choisir Jason, hein ?

- Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux ! Et je tiens juste à te rappeler que toi aussi tu le considères comme un petit frère ! _Intervient Simon._

- Non, non, non ! Harry = meilleur ami. Stephan = petit frère. Jason = beau frère. Facile ! _Le contredis-je._

- Epouse-moi et Simon sera mon meilleur ami, Jason mon petit frère et Stephan mon beau frère.

- Un mariage par intérêt ! _M'écriai-je, comme choquée._

- Et par amour ! _Réplique Drago._

- Bon, les gens, je vais me faire des tartines ! _Annonce Simon._

_Si je ne le connaissais pas, je pourrais croire qu'il a vraiment envie de manger des tartines. Il manie bien mieux la subtilité que les gens des séries. Parce que oui, dans les séries, quelqu'un dit quelque chose d'embarrassant (dans notre cas Drago), ensuite un silence s'installe, et __enfin __la personne de trop (Simon) se rend compte que les deux personnes qui ont besoin de parler (Drago & moi) en privé ont besoin de parler en privé, et c'est après 5 minutes qu'elle sort avec une excuse du genre «Heu… Je vais aller voir heu… Si il n'y a pas un policier dans heu… Mon salon… », alors que c'est IMPOSSIBLE qu'un policier se trouve dans son salon comme ça, d'un coup, sans raison ! _

- Il parait qu'il va pleuvoir demain.

- Ah, ça c'était un changement de sujet hyper subtil et original ! _Se moque le Serpentard._

_- _Bon, si tu ne veux pas de mon changement de sujet – pourtant si bien – d'accord, parlons de toi et de tes sentiments pour moi !

- Ca fait 5 ans. Je ne l'ai pas dit pour protéger Simon. Je ne vais pas te faire de déclaration niaise, si tu n'y crois pas – à cet amour – on est deux, et … Voilà.

- Mais… On se détestait ! Tu me détestais ! _Murmurai-je._

- Et heureusement que tu l'as mis à l'imparfait. Parce qu'entre le moment où on se détestait et maintenant, je t'ai sauvé la vie, été ton 'professeur' pendant un an ou deux, j'ai passé énormément de temps avec toi, et, le plus important, on a regardé 8 saisons de Friends. Ca compte aussi !

- Oui, certes, mais on se détestait ! _Répétai-je._

- Oui, certes, mais j'ai déjà répondu à ça. _Dit-il, commençant à être agacé._

- Et comment tu fais pour voir la personne que t'aimes le plus au monde sortir avec la femme que tu aimes ? _Questionnai-je._

- Ma force m'étonne moi-même. Et je me dis qu'il est heureux alors ça va. En plus j'embrasse mieux que lui donc ça remonte le moral aussi ! _Répond-t-il._

* T'embrasses mieux que lui ? *

- Impossible. _Affirmai-je._

- Mais pourtant vrai. Il y a des mecs qui embrassent mieux que Simon, si, si, je t'assure !

- Oui, Stephan, mais à part lui…

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Tu fais dans l'inceste ?! _Demande-t-il choqué. _Hm ! Et franchement Hermione, t'as dû embrasser 3 garçons dans ta vie, donc tu peux pas vraiment savoir s'il y en a qui embrassent mieux.

- Argh… C'est vrai. _Admis-je avec une moue._

_Un silence s'installe, et lorsque je me décide enfin à le regarder dans les yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque vérité, il se retrouve devant moi, collant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je vous épargne les détails. Je ne saurais même pas vous les donner tellement c'est intense, en fait. Et puis, d'un coup, ça s'arrête. J'aimerais dire « enfin », mais les bons mots sont en fait « trop tôt »._

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. _Fais-je à bout de souffle._

- N'est-ce pas ? _Sourit-il. _Je me ferais cet effet-là aussi, si je pouvais m'embrasser.

_Je souris. Non, en fait je ris. Et lui me lance un regard à moitié attendri à moitié frimeur._

- Bon, maintenant que tu as eu l'honneur de voir pourquoi mon égo résiste au fait que tu le choisisses, je vais y aller. _Dit-il. _VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ? JE VAIS SORTIR !

_Je le regarde et lève un sourcil, me demandant pourquoi 1) il le répète, 2) il hausse la voix._

- Tous les habitants de cette maison + les petit(e)s ami(e)s nous écoutent. Et ils pensent tellement fort que je les entends !

- … Et moi qui n'entends rien ! _Me plains-je._

- Simon a beau être plus puissant que moi, lorsque l'on pense aussi fort, je l'entends clairement !

- Quelle horreur ! Mes deux options sont meilleurs que moi en Légilimencie ! Absolument INJUSTE !

- Tes deux options ont eu des parents mangemorts, c'est normal. _Sourit-il._

- Ne me fais pas culpabiliser, hein ! _Lui déconseillai-je. _Descends, ils t'attendent !

_Un dernier regard et le blond transplane dans le salon. Mais il est vite remplacé par un brun._

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas logique ! _L'attaquai-je directement._

- Qu'il embrasse mieux ? _Demande-t-il en se rasseyant à mes côtés._

* Et ouais, ils sont tous au courant ! Mon Dieu, quel sens du respect de la vie privée !*

- Oui, ce n'est pas logique ! T'as eu plus de conquêtes, donc tu embrasses mieux, CA c'est logique !

- Oh, mais le nombre de conquêtes ne veut rien dire. _Rit-il._

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- La différence entre lui et moi, c'est que je change moi. Jamais deux fois avec la même fausse ex. Il m'arrivait de changer deux fois en une soirée, tandis que lui pouvait facilement le faire 3 fois avec la même. Moi je voulais leur épargner un faux espoir du genre « Peut-être qu'après 3 fois il me rappellera ». Mais Drago, lui, estime qu'elles sont assez grandes pour comprendre toutes seules que non.

- Ah… C'est sûr que c'est plus logique maintenant. Mais si tu pouvais éviter les détails, la prochaine fois, je t'en voudrais pas tu sais ?

- D'accord. _Rit-il, moqueur._

- Merci. _Souris-je. _Je t'aime.

- Oui, je sais. Et c'est réciproque. _Dit-il._

- Tu sais, la vie est injuste. Si j'avais pu être à toi et à Drago en même temps, je le serais. Mais ce serait plutôt dégueu et je veux même pas que tu penses aux trucs pervers qui te viennent en tête. Mais je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes. En plus Drago embrasse mieux que toi. Alors on ne pourrait pas arrêter de se prendre la tête ?

- En un mois et demi, il a eu une ex. Pas de fausse ex, juste, une ex. Et il n'aime pas faire de mal à ses petites amies. Il est du genre à croire que, si elle arrive à faire en sorte qu'il veuille la revoir, elle doit être assez exceptionnelle pour pouvoir être la bonne. Cette fois-ci, il m'a avoué qu'il voulait juste se changer les idées. T'oublier, toi et le gars mystérieux. Il lui a fait du mal intentionnellement, alors qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle. Et après lui avoir brisé le cœur, il n'a vu personne d'autre. Il va horriblement mal, là.

- Oui, mais on n'était plus ensemble, et il allait quand même mal. Simon, ce n'est pas en te privant que ça ira mieux. Ce n'est pas en arrêtant de manger qu'il n'y aura plus de gens affamés dans le monde. Ce n'est pas en partageant sa souffrance qu'elle sera moins présente. Tu me manques, t'as beau être là, tu me manques.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui.

_Il sourit. Il m'embrasse._

- D'accord. _Souris-je._

_Et sur ce, nous nous levons pour descendre, histoire de ne pas manquer la soirée pour les 18 ans de mon petit frère._


	17. Le Phénomène Drago

CreAamiiiiiXx : Merci :D

Voilà la suite tant attendue, et désolée pour le temps que ça met -_- !

herlia : Oh, désolée :(

En plus, c'est vrai que j'ai fini ma fic depuis quelques mois maintenant. Mais j'avoue que trouver le temps de poster, beeeen… ^^' Donc, en total, il y a 19 chapitres, et quelques bonus après ça. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne te décevra pas, 'faut avouer qu'il se passe heum… Pas mal de choses !

Car0liin3 : Ben écoute, j'ai le droit, puisque je suis l'auteur. { MUHAHAHAHAHA }

Et une fic' où rien ne se passe ne peut pas être une bonne fic ! Si Simon & Hermione vivaient heureux & avaient plein d'enfants dès le chapitre 14, ce serait horriblement mauvais ! (et niais, en plus) Enfin ! J'espère que t'aimeras quand même ^^'

Merci à tous les lecteurs & encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis, et tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et désolée de prendre tellement de temps à poster. Bisous bisous :D

**23 heures, salon de Simon.**

* Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose toujours des questions absurdes ?*

_Lorsque Simon et moi transplanons, je regarde le salon et vois les gens qui squattent cette maison. Squattent tellement qu'ils vivent presque dedans, d'ailleurs. Nous étions censés être 11 à vivre dans un des 3 manoirs et en quelques temps, nous nous sommes retrouvés à 17, vivant dans le manoir où mon petit ami s'est fait torturer pendant 17 ans. (Quelle ironie !) Mais il faut avouer que ce manoir est franchement superbe, d'ailleurs il ressemble plus à un château qu'à un manoir. On pourrait être à 34 qu'il resterait assez de place pour le double. C'est injuste d'être aussi riche, vraiment. Mais qui suis-je pour parler ? Je tue les bons méchants et on me donne quelques millions de gallions, donc je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre, hein ?_

_Je regarde Harry en souriant. Depuis que j'ai récupéré ma mémoire, on a donné de l'argent à toutes les associations qu'on jugeait digne d'intérêt. Moldues et sorcières d'ailleurs. On a adopté des enfants financièrement qui auraient été sans avenir sans nous, et nous nous sommes sentis mieux. Pas parce qu'on donnait de l'argent à ceux qui en avaient vraiment besoin. Nous nous sommes sentis mieux lorsque nous avons pensé aux vies qu'on était en train de sauver. Pour des riches, nous nous débrouillons plutôt bien je trouve._

- Vous savez quoi ? _Demande Drago à l'assemblée lorsque Simon et moi nous installons dans un fauteuil._

- Le livre que je lis est excellent.

- Oui, merci Emma, mais je voulais faire remarquer quelque chose dont tout le monde ne se fiche pas.

_Quelques rires se font entendre. Quelques sourires naissent. Et oui, Emma lit vraiment._

- Vous êtes des Occlumens super nuls. Je veux dire merde, quand vous espionnez quelqu'un, vous utilisez toutes vos protections mentales pour pas qu'il vous entende, vous calmez votre excitation pour penser MOINS fort ! Vous ne restez pas derrière la porte, avec des Oreilles à rallonge dernier cri et donc invisibles en pensant que le grand Drago Malefoy peut ne pas vous entendre alors que vous violez sa vie privée ! _Leur déballe le Serpentard._

- Eh bien écoute, merci. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour être aussi mauvais, c'est un honneur que le grand Drago Malefoy le reconnaisse enfin ! _Lance Ron, sarcastique._

_Je viens de décider de ne plus préciser quand quelqu'un rit, parce que quand on est 19 (oui, pas 17, les petites amies de Fred & George – qui elles, ne squattent pas tout le temps ici – sont là aussi), il y en a toujours un, deux, trois, ou plusieurs qui rient._

- Tu sais quoi ? _Dit Ginny en regardant Drago._ Je ne te voyais pas bi.

- Serais-tu raciste ? Genre biphobe ? _Demande-t-il, choqué._

- Ben voyons. Tu étais pro l'extermination du « Sang inférieur » et tu ME demandes si je suis raciste ? J'entendais par là que vu ton ego, et ta recherche du 'normal', être bi doit être horrible pour toi. Et faire ton coming out en plus de ça, mon Dieu, quelle horreur pour le Seigneur Malefoy !

- Tu ne te rends pas compte en fait, être bi devrait être le rêve de toute personne perverse. Je ne me plains pas. _Fait Drago en haussant les épaules._

- En fait, moi, ce n'est pas tellement le fait qu'il soit bi qui me fait bizarre. C'est le fait qu'il soit capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Je veux dire, trouver de la place dans son cœur pour Simon et Emma, on peut comprendre, mais pour QUATRE ? Non, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer. _Rit Ron._

- Bon, les gens. _Commence Drago. _C'est un fait que même après 8 ans d'exercice, vous êtes toujours nuls en Occlumencie. Mais ne soyez pas susceptibles, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi fort que Simon ou moi, c'est la vie. Maintenant, 'faut pas commencer à m'attaquer parce que je suis bi ou que je suis amoureux de deux personnes parce que je m'en tire pas trop mal côté cœur si on compare à la vie amoureuse foireuse de certaines personnes ici présentes. Donc, peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de parler de moi, même si je suis le meilleur sujet de conversation et que j'en suis conscient, et qu'on fête l'anniversaire de celui-qui-serait-mon-beau-frère-si-Hermione-m'épousait, hein ?

- Je suis absolument d'accord avec mon égocentrique préféré pour devenir le centre du monde pendant quelques heures ! _Sourit Stephan._

_Je soupire avant d'appeler :_

- Petit frère ?

- Oui ?

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Prends, disons…

- Simon ?

- Non, je cherche quelqu'un qui puisse être un bon modèle. Si tu deviens comme Simon, Mahina se trouvera trop imparfaite, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas bien.

_Je réfléchis et puis :_

- Oh ! Prends exemple sur Jason !

- C'est vrai que je suis parfait… _Se vante-t-il, avec un air rêveur._

- Je pense sérieusement qu'il nous faudrait des meilleurs amis qui n'aient pas un ego surdimensionné. _Murmurai-je aux filles._

- Je me le répète souvent aussi. _Approuve Ginny._

- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de choses qu'on puisse acheter sur eBay.

- C'est vrai que même si on arrive à trouver des garçons sur Internet, ils seraient sûrement moldus et pas sorciers, et je ne suis pas sûre que papa et maman soient d'accord avec ça… _Dit Mahina._

- Avec ça ? Le côté 'trouvé sur Internet' ou le côté 'moldu' ? _Demande Sandra, en regardant les quadruplées d'un air interrogateur._

- Plus le côté Internet. _Répond Mahina._

- Quoique mine de rien, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est Internet. Mais lorsqu'ils l'apprendront, ce sera sûrement le côté « l'idée d'acheter des garçons en ligne est absurde, ah là là, ces moldus ! » donc au final ce sera les deux. _Dit Victoria, en y pensant. _

- Et puis on montrera à maman à quel point notre homme pourrait être parfait si on le choisissait sur un site, en choisissant nos critères et tout, et nous arriverons à la mettre de notre côté. _Continue Mary._

- On pourrait même la convaincre d'échanger papa… Contre quelqu'un comme George Clooney. _Termine Elizabeth, rêveuse._

- Sauf que te connaissant, George serait pour toi et non pour ta maman. _Dit Abigail._

- Dit-elle comme si on se connaissait depuis la maternelle…

- Il faut avouer qu'il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant de te cerner, Liz'. _Fait remarquer Emma._

_Les garçons, qui étaient restés silencieux pendant qu'on parlait de les remplacer, se décident enfin à parler :_

- Vous savez quoi ? Nous sommes des sorciers. Et je vous assure que ça fait bizarre d'entendre des sangs-purs parler d'eBay, regarder des séries, écouter de la musique moldue, porter des habits moldus et tout ça. Oh, et je ne vous ai pas parlé des portables ? Vous avez déjà vu les jumeaux s'envoyer des sms dès qu'ils se retrouvent trop loin l'un de l'autre ? Et je ne veux pas penser un instant au forfait de Simon. Lui et Drago – lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble – peuvent s'appeler pendant des heures. Et les filles, elles ont des conversations à plusieurs la nuit. Tellement que c'en est vachement effrayant. Rassemblons nos factures, et nous dépassons facilement les 700 livres par mois. Je vous assure, les moldus ont une influence malsaine sur nous. _Déclare Neville._

- Et toi et petite sœur alors, tu crois que c'est mieux ? _Lançai-je, ironique._

- Nous sommes victimes de heu… L'influence malsaine qu'ils ont sur vous.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils passent par vous pour nous atteindre._ Confirme Luna._

- Et quand cette phrase a résonné dans ta tête avant que tu la prononces, elle ne t'a pas sonné paranoïaque du tout ? _Demande Simon, moqueur._

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la phrase ait vraiment résonné dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne la prononce, tu vois. _Lui dit Drago. _C'est Luna !

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? _Fais-je à Drago._

- Non, dis-moi, mon amour.

* Mon amour… *

- Cette capacité que t'as de dire ce que tu penses des gens, sans penser un instant que ça puisse être méchant.

- Oh, mais j'y pense, c'est juste que je m'en fiche.

- Et nous lorsqu'on essaie de faire de même… _Commence Ron avant de se faire couper :_

- Je vous envoie chier avec une ironie et une classe qui vous dépasse.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais ça se rapproche de la vérité… _Admet Ron._

- C'est un art, pauvres mortels, c'est un art.

- Hey, BF, enlève tes chaussettes, même si elles sont stretch, elles pourraient se déchirer vu la vitesse à laquelle tes chevilles enflent.

- Ha, ha, ha. Tu es presque aussi drôle que mon grand-père. _Réplique Drago en posant le regard sur Simon. _Et précisons que mon grand-père n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, ce qui ne veut pas dire que personne ne riait tout le monde riait de peur de se faire tuer. Parce qu'il en était capable, de te tuer parce que tu n'as pas ri à la blague la moins hilarante – oui, encore moins que celles de Luna que personne ne comprend – de l'année. Tu vois à quel point tu es drôle, BF ?

- … Tu devrais faire un one-man-show. Regarde, c'est l'anniversaire de Stephan, il a du sortir 5 phrases depuis que cette soirée a officiellement commencée, mais il est tellement mort de rire que je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut même pas de lui voler la vedette ! _Fait remarquer Sandra, en regardant Drago, avec une incrédulité évidente dans le regard._

- Sandra, Abigail, je pense qu'après ces quelques moments passés avec lui, nous allons vous expliquer « Le phénomène Drago. ». On a du mal à se l'avouer, mais on l'adore tous. _Commence Ginny._

- Pour commencer, c'est un garçon adorable. Mais il faut savoir trouver le garçon, et non l'homme dur. Parce que je vous jure, il est encore plus dur à trouver que les nargolles. _Dit Luna, d'un air de connaisseuse._

- Elle aussi, il faudra qu'on vous l'explique. _Murmurai-je à Abigail qui vient de regarder ma petite sœur avec un regard interrogateur._

- Pour en revenir au Phénomène, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment l'appeler personne, si ? C'est un Phénomène, Drago. _Poursuit Ron._ Il faut savoir qu'il se prend au sérieux. Ce n'est pas comme nous autres accros à l'ironie, à la déconne, et à tout ce que vous voulez. Non, lui, il est vraiment comme ça.

- Mais… Comment il peut survivre avec un tel égo ? _Demande Sandra, un peu perdue._

- Il ne s'adore pas. _Apprend Stephan. _Il adore Simon. Et tant qu'il y aura toujours Simon pour être la personne qu'il aime le plus, je crois qu'il survivra facilement avec son égo. Si Simon arrête de l'aimer par contre, je crois qu'il pourrait heu…

- Péter un sérieux câble. _Termine Mahina pour lui. _Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si nous le remarquerions, avec son self-control parfait, mais de l'intérieur, il pèterait un câble.

- Mais comme toutes leurs petites amies ont dû le remarquer, je parle en mon nom et en celui d'Hermione aussi, le jour où Simon arrêtera d'aimer Drago, c'est le jour où la terre arrêtera de tourner. _Précise Victoria._

- A part ça, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'aurai 25 ans dans un peu moins d'un mois, j'ai les cheveux blond comme vous en verrez rarement, les yeux d'un gris tellement parfait qu'il m'étonne moi-même, je suis célibataire, je ne cherche rien de sérieux et même si la moitié du monde – hommes et femmes confondus – me désire, ce n'est pas réciproque, vous pouvez m'admirer puisque je suis devant vos yeux, et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous arrêtiez d'écouter les profilers ratés qui me servent de meilleurs amis, parce que je n'aime pas tellement qu'ils parlent de moi comme si j'étais au Cambodge, alors que je suis à Londres, avec eux.

_Les petites amies des jumeaux se regardent. _

- N'ayez pas peur, comme toute nouvelle mode, on a peur au début, mais on s'y fait hein. _Rassure George._

- Mais arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais une chose ! Je suis une personne !

- Ah bon ? _Fait la moitié des personnes présentes, au même moment._

- Vous savez quoi ? J'aurais bien dit « Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. » mais même si j'y étais, j'aurais été trop bien pour vous. Alors allez vous faire !

- On ne peut pas aller se faire ! C'est mon anniversaire !

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Mon Dieu, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas minuit, je veux être la première à te souhaiter tes 18 ans ! _Fais-je, tout d'un coup stressée, en regardant ma montre._

- Chérie, s'il était minuit, le mioche l'aurait fait remarquer, Severus serait déjà là, et on aurait mangé depuis 2 heures ! _Dit Simon, en se moquant gentiment de moi._

- Severus… Comme Rogue ? Comme notre ex-prof de potions ? _Murmure Abby._

- Lui-même ! _Dit Harry en souriant._

- … George, je t'aime, mais pour être franche, je crois que je vais m'enfuir dans deux secondes… _Fait Sandra, dans un murmure à moitié effrayé, à moitié sérieux._

_Un silence s'installe dans le salon. Nos regards vont de Sandra à George, de George à Sandra, attendant que le jeune homme réponde :_

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Sandra.

- Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Leur première fois qu'ils se disent « je t'aime », entourés par une vingtaine de gens indiscrets qui font peur… _Rit Mary._

- Ah ! Mais ce n'était pas la première fois hein. _Informe George._

- Mais… Ca sonnait comme la première fois. _Dit Ginny confuse._

- Attendez, on s'est tus comme des idiots pour rien ? _Demande Drago, outré._

- Ah, parce que la première fois sonne comme ça ? _Demande George avant de faire l'imitation de la voix effrayée qu'avait sa petite amie : _« George, je t'aime. »

- Excuse-moi, dans les séries, c'est comme ça que ça sonne ! Ils ne sont jamais seuls, et ça sort sans faire exprès, et tout le monde se tait – comme dans notre cas – et tout le monde se regarde ! Ca sonnait comme une première fois !

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Attention, dans Friends, Ross et Rachel étaient tous seuls ! _Corrige Drago._

- Et le fait que Monica ait été dans la salle de bains ne change absolument rien ! _Ajoutai-je._

- La vie n'est pas une série, jeunes gens ! _Dit Fred d'un ton sérieux._

- Désolée, vieille personne, on avait oublié que tu existais… _Commençai-je._

- C'est vrai que ta langue se perdait un peu dans la bouche d'Abby, sans vouloir être indiscrète. _Me coupe Victoria._

- C'était ça ou la voir s'enfuir à toutes jambes à cause de vous.

- Est-il possible, en fait, que quelqu'un n'ait pas peur dans et de votre cercle d'amis ? _Demande Sandra._

_- _Je pense que lorsque l'on n'écoute pas la conversation – qui devrait être censurée aux âmes sensibles et aux moins de 18 ans – d'Harry, Emma & Elizabeth, on peut en effet s'habituer à nous, et même faire partie de nous ! _Répond Jason, qui, le pauvre, est en effet entouré de trois des plus pervers d'entre nous._

- … Je crois quand même que moi et Abby on va s'enfuir d'ici avant que Rogue ne débarque.

- Mais ! Voyons ! Rogue est ado… Non, adorable n'est pas le mot qui convient. Il est très… Il est… Il est cool Rogue ! _Défend Simon, tant bien que mal._

- Il pourrait être mon grand-père ! _S'exclame Abby, d'un air un peu dégoûté._

- J'espère quand même pas pour toi, quoi. Rogue comme grand-père… _Rit Fred._

_- _Et techniquement, vu que c'était l'ennemi de MON père, il doit avoir à peu près le même âge, donc ça pourrait, tout au plus être ton père. _Corrige Harry._

- J'ai choisi grand-père parce que c'est à la fois vieux et plus éloigné de moi que 'père'… D'ailleurs… L'ennemi de ton père ?

- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de James et Severus ? Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas entendre parler d'eux ! _Fait Harry, choqué._

- Ben, écoute, on a entendu parler de toi et Drago aussi, et vu comme vous vous regardez, l'histoire sur votre haine ne doit être qu'une légende !

- Oh, on est déjà les sujets des légendes ? On est trop... _Commence Drago._

- La manière dont ils se regardent ? _Dit soudainement Emma._

_- _La manière dont ils se regardent ? _Répète Ginny._

- La manière dont nous nous regardons ? _S'exclame Harry._

_- _La manière dont il me regarde ? _Fait Drago à son tour._

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. _Murmurai-je, choquée._

- Je vais sérieusement mettre un copyright sur cette manière de dire « Oh mon Dieu. » ! _Râle le Serpentard._

- Vas-y, je m'en fiche, je suis riche ! Oh. Mon. Dieu. _Répétai-je. _Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! C'est Harry !

- En effet ! Le garçon en face de moi est bien Harry Potter et non son sosie !_ Ironise Emma._

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir compris, si ? _Demandai-je en regardant l'assemblée. _Il a dit « La manière dont il me regarde ? », parce qu'il sait parfaitement la manière dont il regarde Harry ! C'est Harry ! Drago, t'es amoureux d'Harry !

- Harry, suis-je amoureux de toi ? _Demande Drago, à moitié plié de rire._

- Et tu avais dit que tu lui demanderais quand tu le verrais ! _M'exclamai-je. _ Purée ! T'es amoureux de la petite amie de ton BF et du petit ami de ta sœur ! Hah ! Le Phénomène est la chose la plus compliquée qui soit !

- Et pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi, es-tu si intelligente ? _Sourit Simon en me regardant._

- Quelle merde ! Quelle merde ! Quelle merde ! _Répète Emma._

- Ca va ? _Demande Liz'._

- Quelle merde ! Quelle merde ! Quelle merde !

- Je ne crois pas. _Répond Mahina._

- Il faut dire que c'est une belle merde, quand même ! _Continue Emma._

_Et c'est le moment que Rogue choisit pour entrer._

_Lorsque l'ancien prof' de Potions arrive dans le salon après que Simon ait été lui ouvrir la porte, l'ambiance est… Partagée. Bizarre. Fred & George sont tous les deux en train d'essayer de faire en sorte que leurs petites amies ne soient pas terrifiées (et ça ne marche pas vraiment), Emma regarde Drago d'un air franchement choqué, refusant de se faire toucher par Harry qui du coup observe le vide, confus. Elizabeth est compatissante (ou l'équivalent de 'compatissante' chez elle) et prend donc Emma dans ses bras. Stephan, qui a Mahina dans ses bras, regarde Severus arriver avec un amusement effrayé. Le couple le plus bizarre ici – Lune et Neville, évidemment – a, pour une fois, l'air de trouver que le problème de Drago est vraiment, vraiment grave ils murmurent lançant des regards troublés à… Tout le groupe, en fait. Drago, qui avait mis son masque impassible (comme d'habitude), sourit lorsque son parrain arrive. Mary et Ron parlent, ou du moins le faisaient avant que Severus n'arrive, parce que Ron ne le supporte toujours pas. Ginny, assise à côté de Drago, lui parle vaguement, le soutient (j'imagine, du moins), et moi… Eh bien moi je regarde, avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'Harry pour prendre sa main dans la mienne. Bizarrement, apprendre la vérité sur Drago et Harry nous bouleverse tous un peu (beaucoup) plus qu'avec Drago et moi. Nous, nous avons mieux réagi… Ou pas, si on y pense. Simon et moi, on a rompu et tout, ça a pris un mois avant que ça ne s'arrange. Donc non, si on y pense, nous n'avons pas mieux réagi. Mais je crois que le fait que le directeur de Serpentard soit là est juste… Pire._

- Si vous vous attendez à ce que je me baisse pour vous faire la bise à tous… Eh bien… Vous êtes juste idiots. Donc je me contenterai d'un « Bonsoir » à l'assemblée.

- Ce qui est déjà beaucoup pour toi. _Ironise Harry, sans sourire._

- En effet. _Admet Rogue. _Bonsoir, l'assemblée.

_L'assemblée lui rend son 'bonsoir' tandis qu'il va s'asseoir, ignorant superbement les regards qui le suivent._

- Qui est mort ? _Demande-t-il._ Si j'avais voulu une ambiance aussi merdique, je serais allé à un enterrement au moins là-bas, il y aurait eu une jolie femme à consoler !

_Nous nous retenons de rire, par respect pour Emma, qui a l'air vraiment mal. Et nous évitons aussi d'avoir l'image de Rogue avec une femme en tête. Ce serait juste malsain._

- Je suis la femme à consoler. _Déclare Emmanuella. _Tu vois, tonton, Drago est bi.

- Vraiment ? _Dit_ '_tonton' poliment, pas étonné pour un sou._

- Oui, vraiment. Et il a trouvé excellent de tomber amoureux d'Harry. Et d'Hermione. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

- Hey ! Je n'ai pas décidé de tomber amoureux d'eux ! _Proteste Drago._

- Au combien même ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour, et les deux seules personnes avec lesquelles tu as une relation normale tombent amoureuses de tes pires ennemis, et comme tu les sens t'échapper, tu décides de tomber amoureux des mêmes personnes pour te sentir plus proche d'eux ! Tu deviens même bi, pour ça ! Toi qui avais été hétéro pendant 24 ans ! Mais tu n'aimes ni Harry, ni Hermione, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu nous aimes, Simon et moi ! Tu n'aimes que toi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu ne penses pas à la peine que tu causes en étant là, prétendant être amoureux ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu t'en fiches, le plus important pour toi, c'est Drago. Si tu pouvais, tu t'épouserais et aurais tes propres enfants ! Si tu pouvais, tu te vénèrerais ! Mais malheureusement, tu ne peux pas, alors tu nous fais mal, sans même y porter un quelconque intérêt ! _Crache Emma, d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante._

- Je ne te permets pas. _Murmure Drago._

- Moi non plus ! _Rajoute Rogue. _Il a une relation normale avec moi aussi !

- T'as tué sa mère ! _Réplique Emma. _

- Et alors ? On est tous des meurtriers ici, que je sache !

- Heu… Pas m… _Commence Stephan avant de se faire couper :_

- Emma, je ne te permets pas. Je ne te permets pas de remettre le fait que je t'aime en question. Encore moins mon amitié avec Simon, et l'amour que je lui porte. Tu n'as pas le droit de prétendre que je suis égoïste, car je me suis tu, parce que tu étais heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et que je ne voulais rien gâcher. Surtout pas après Simon qui avait rompu avec Hermione. Je vous ai fait passer avant moi-même, tous les deux. Parce que je ne suis pas la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas choisi d'être amoureux des deux personnes que je détestais le plus au monde, mais c'est le cas. Et je n'ai pas choisi d'entendre mon cœur battre à 500 à l'heure à chaque fois qu'un des deux entre dans la pièce où je suis, ou me frôle, même sans faire exprès, ou me sourit, ou me fait la bise, ou tellement d'autres choses. Je n'ai pas choisi de coucher avec une femme et de me retenir de l'appeler Hermione. Ou de regarder des hommes pourtant magnifiques pendant des heures, et de me demander pourquoi Harry est le seul qui m'attire. Je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer, je n'ai pas choisi de devoir ressentir mon cœur se serrer lorsque je te vois avec lui, ou que je vois Simon avec Hermione. Parce que ça fait mal, oui, ça fait horriblement mal. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, et pourtant je le remercie chaque jour de les avoir protégés pendant la guerre, et de continuer à le faire d'ailleurs, et de les avoir créés tout court. Je n'ai absolument rien décidé, je me passais parfaitement de l'amour, parce que oui, c'est vrai, je me suffisais. Si tu veux que je m'excuse de ne pas être comme ces personnes qui doutent d'elles-mêmes 24 jours sur 31, et qui ne le font pas pendant 7 jours seulement parce qu'elles n'ont pas le temps ou que le garçon le plus populaire leur a adressé un regard, eh bien, tu peux aller te faire, petite sœur. Je me suffisais, mais ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai besoin d'eux. Comme j'ai besoin de vous. Chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque minute passée avec eux, un peu plus. Je ne te permets pas de dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, parce que ça voudrait dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'a été ma vie pendant énormément de temps, parce que j'ai aimé pendant énormément de temps. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma demi-sœur que tu me connais, ou que tu peux t'accorder le droit de me juger. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, désolé Stephan, mais j'ai besoin de passer au-delà du dégoût qui vient de m'envahir.

_On a l'impression que nous nous remettons tous à respirer lorsque le jeune homme quitte la salle. Mon Dieu…_

- On voit bien que ça, c'est mon filleul. _Dit Rogue, fier, tandis qu'il évite de regarder celle qu'il considère comme sa nièce._

_Nous évitons tous un peu de la regarder, d'ailleurs. Elizabeth l'a toujours dans les bras, tandis qu'elle vide toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais c'est dur de compatir avec elle, vraiment. Même moi, je n'y arrive pas. Alors je n'ose pas imaginer les personnes qui sont encore plus proches de Drago._


	18. Drago, Simon, Hermione, Harry, Emma,

Niris : Mais, mais, ils sont quand même assez proche au vu de heum… la situation !

J'espère que tes hormones ressortiront encore à la lecture de ce chapitre ^^'

Bisous, et merci de commenter !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Drago, Simon, Hermione, Harry, Emma, Ginny et la lampe.

**Dimanche 29 mai 2005, 8 heures.**

* Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de se lever, même un dimanche ?*

_Je me fais réveiller par un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. J'en profite, bien évidemment : ce baiser a quelque chose de tellement passionné et réconfortant que j'y réponds avec une intensité étonnante. Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux…_

- ! !

- Hm ? _Marmonne… Harry. Oui, Harry. C'est à Harry que je roulais tendrement une pèle en croyant que c'était mon petit ami. Et c'est juste le truc le plus bizarre qu'il me soit jamais arrivé. Tuer le mage noir le plus puissant est classé en dessous de ça._

- Hermione ? _S'étonne-t-il en ouvrant les yeux à son tour._

- Mon Dieu, je pensais être dans ma chambre ! Dans mon lit ! Avec Simon ! _M'écriai-je, choquée._

- Je pensais être dans ma chambre ! Dans mon lit ! Avec Emma ! Oh, non, attends. Je SUIS dans ma chambre ! Je SUIS dans mon lit ! Et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fous dans mon lit TOI ?

- … _Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai déserté mon lit pour venir squatter celui de mon meilleur ami. _Oh ! Je me souviens ! J'ai fuit Simon.

- Oui, je remarque, puisque tu dors dans mon lit et non dans le vôtre ! _Se moque Harry._

- Il voulait… Faire des trucs…

- Des trucs ?

- Des trucs de couple !

- Comme… Te toucher ?

- Oui ! Mais tellement plus !

- Genre… Coucher avec toi ?

- Oui !

- Et alors ?

- Alors je ne voulais pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… On… Je… Jamais…

- Jam… Quoi ? Naaan ! Jamais ? Mais ! Hermione ! Vous sortez ensemble depuis des mois ! Vous partagez le même lit depuis des mois ! Ce n'est pas possible… _Fait Harry, choqué._

- Non, ce qui n'est pas possible, c'est toi m'embrassant. _Répliquai-je, changeant subtilement de sujet._

- TOI m'embrassant. _Corrige-t-il._

- Ce moment ne s'est jamais passé, d'accord ?

- Mes baisers ne s'effacent pas de la mémoire aussi facilement. Tu pourrais demander à ton petit copain Oubliator et puceau de t'effacer ce souvenir, non ? _Se moque-t-il._

- Il n'est pas puceau ! Il a eu des milliers d'autres femmes avant moi ! Des milliers Harry ! C'est… Des milliers !

- Il n'est peut-être pas puceau, mais vous deux vous êtes vierges. C'est choquant !

- Non, ce qui est choquant c'est…_Dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet._

- Ne change pas de sujet ! C'est TOI qui te trouvais dans mon lit, alors peu importe de quoi on parle, ce sera toujours toi qui te sentiras embarrassée.

- Argh…

**Au même moment, chambre de Simon.**

_Point de vue de Simon._

- Ca te dérangerait de sortir de mon lit ? _Demandai-je en posant les yeux sur ma meilleure amie, qui est là où devrait se trouver sa meilleure amie ma petite amie._

- Hmpf… ?

- Ou de ne serait-ce que te réveiller pour pouvoir sortir de mon lit ensuite ? _Fais-je en la secouant doucement._

- Oui, ça me dérangerait. Je dors ! _Murmure Emma en se réveillant._

- Ben va dormir dans ton lit !

- Hermione a été squatter le lit d'Harry. _Dit-elle._

- Non ? Et toi tu viens squatter le mien ! Quel timing parfait !

- Le timing parfait, ce n'est que dans les séries, BF. Si je suis dans ton lit, c'est justement parce qu'Hermione est dans celui d'Harry. Pas parce que j'ai eu l'envie soudaine de venir dormir chez toi la nuit où elle n'est pas là !

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mon Dieu, Drago et ses séries déteignent sur moi. En parlant de Drago, j'ai besoin de lui parler, et j'ai donc besoin que tu dégages de mon lit pour aller dans le tien.

- Ce serait avec plaisir – ou pas ! – mais je te dis qu'Hermione est dans ce lit.

- Non, Hermione est dans le lit d'Harry. On a tous une chambre individuelle, je te rappelle. Donc ce n'est pas parce que tu dors tout le temps chez Harry, que quand je te dis « va dormir dans ton lit » tu dois penser au lit d'HARRY et oublier que tu as TA PROPRE chambre. Va dormir dans ton lit ! Dans ta chambre ! Allez !

- Mon Dieu, la bonne humeur a déserté de chez toi aussi vite qu'Hermione a refusé tes avances sexuelles. Mon pauvre.

_Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Et ça suffit à la faire transplaner dans sa chambre. Hallelujah. Je soupire avant de transplaner dans le lit de mon meilleur ami comme je sais si bien le faire. _

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

_Le deuxième cri d'effroi d'une femme dans mon manoir aujourd'hui. Et il n'est même pas midi. Je me précipite sur le côté pour laisser respirer la personne sur laquelle je viens apparemment de transplaner._

- Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelq… Elizabeth ?

_Je m'empresse de me relever et de courir le plus loin possible du lit. Parce qu'enfin, je me retrouvais entre Drago et Elizabeth, tous les deux nus, et tous les deux pas gênés pour un sou._

- Arrête de me dévorer des yeux ! _Lançai-je à Liz' après quelques minutes de silence. Moi, je suis choqué et n'arrive pas à en sortir une, et eux me regardent moqueurs._

- Arrête d'être en boxer ! _Réplique-t-elle._

_Je baisse les yeux et me rends compte qu'en effet, je suis à moitié nu. Je regarde Drago, qui lui me regarde amusé, et lui lance un regard haineux._

- Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. PAS DU TOUT. Ma petite amie est dans le lit du mec le plus sexy d'Angleterre parce qu'elle me fuit, ma meilleure amie a gentiment prit sa place dans MON lit alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé, je viens de perdre mon sang-froid et cette idée ne m'aide pas à le retrouver, et en plus, vous deux là, vous couchez ensemble ! Mais ça, limite, je m'en tape vous voyez, mais quand je transplane dans le lit de mon meilleur ami, d'une manière parfaite, de façon à ce que je ne le touche pas & ne le dérange pas, mais à ce que j'aie quand même assez de place, je ne veux pas me retrouver nez à nez avec la version nue et plus pervertie de mon ex parce que j'ai transplané sur elle. Et toi, petit pervers, t'es le seul à pouvoir me voir dans cet état, donc je vais retransplaner dans ma chambre, tu vas te mettre quelque chose parce que je ne veux pas de toi nu dans mon lit, je ne veux pas de toi nu TOUT COURT, et tu vas me rejoindre dans moins d'une minute parce que sinon, je pète un câble, et si je pète un câble, frustré comme je suis, le manoir ne survivra pas. Okay ? Okay.

_J'ai le temps d'apercevoir une lueur inquiète dans le regard de mon meilleur ami avant de transplaner pour la deuxième fois depuis deux minutes._

**Chambre d'Harry, 8h10, dans son lit.**

_Point de vue d'Hermione._

- Parle-moi de toi. _Murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur le torse de mon meilleur ami en soupirant._

- Ma meilleure amie a des problèmes de confiance.

- C'est vrai ? _Sourie-je._

- Oui, mais ne lui dis pas hein. Elle a peur que son petit ami ne l'accepte pas pour ce qu'elle est. _Répond-t-il._

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-elle, d'après toi ? _Demandai-je, intéressée._

- Une femme pas-facile, qui n'a eu qu'un seul homme dans sa vie.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle en avait eu deux. Et que le deuxième se trouvait être le père de son petit ami actuel… Et le père du bébé qu'elle a décidé de ne pas avoir. Info ou intox ? _Dis-je tout doucement._

- Intox. Je sais qu'elle s'est fait violer dans un cauchemar. Les cauchemars ne comptent pas. _Fait-il en me caressant les cheveux._

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les cauchemars sont trop horribles pour des personnes comme ma meilleure amie. Les gens exceptionnellement géniaux se doivent de vivre un conte de fées.

_Je souris._

- Et Simon… Simon, il a fait des erreurs dans sa vie. _Continue Harry._

- Celle d'être parfait…

- Non. Celle d'essayer de t'oublier avec 1245 autres femmes. Il devrait savoir que tu es comme mes baisers : tu ne t'oublies pas. Au fond, tu es la seule, Hermione.

- La seule quoi ? La seule qu'il ait vraiment aimée ?

- La seule à qui il ait dit « je t'aime ».

- Oui, la seule qu'il ait vraiment aimée. Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

- Il t'a attendue. Il t'a vraiment attendue ! Il a pris tes pires cauchemars dans sa mémoire pour pas que tu n'aies à souffrir. Je ne suis pas Drago, mais crois-moi, lui et moi on parle. Tu sais bien que je ne te donnerais pas à n'importe qui. Et on a énormément parlé quand j'ai remarqué le regard qu'il posait sur toi. Tu peux tout masquer, mais pas un regard amoureux. Les souvenirs qui te faisaient mal lui faisaient encore plus mal. Il se sentait coupable. Il t'aime à un tel point qu'il ne t'a même pas dit qu'il t'aimait par peur de déranger. Il a juste essayé de t'oublier avec ces 1245 fausses ex, mais au final c'est elles qu'il a oubliées avec toi. Et les 16 vraies ex… Tu as un grand avantage sur elles.

- Lequel ?

- Tu as son cœur. Et il a le tien aussi, alors franchement, en ce qui me concerne, il peut avoir le reste de ton corps aussi !

- Et voilà pourquoi le romantisme est mort. Il est accompagné par des phrases perverses.

- Hermione, je serai toujours là pour te dire à quel point tu es spéciale et à quel point je t'aime. Mais tu n'es pas la personne à qui je dois sortir des merdes niaises. Alors tu m'excuses si après 5 minutes de gentillesse, je ne pense à nouveau qu'au sexe. Je suis un garçon, c'est tout.

- Oui, je vois ça. _Sourie-je._

_Je me tais et pense à Simon. Et ça me fait forcément penser à Drago aussi._

**Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans le lit d'Harry.**

- Comment va Drago ? _Demande Harry._

- Je ne lui parle plus. _Réponds-je._

- Pourquoi ?

_**Flash back, fin du chapitre 18.**_

_Simon et moi nous dirigeons tous les deux retrouver Drago après son speech et les quelques minutes qu'il nous fallait à tous pour digérer le speech. Trouver Drago dans le manoir de Simon est… Presque impossible. On ne peut pas savoir dans quelle chambre il est, ni même à quel étage Monsieur a décidé de se cacher. Simon me regarde, inquiet. J'interprète mal son regard, croyant qu'il est inquiet pour Drago alors que l'inquiétude est plutôt pour le fait que je puisse le retrouver en premier… Et c'est ce qui arrive._

_**/Flash back.**_

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait.

- Je vais te chercher Ginny, moi je suis trop fatigué pour essayer de déchiffrer ta merde de fille. Ou peut-être Emma ? Non, il faudrait que je la retrouve pour ça… Hm…

- Hm… ? _Répétai-je, interrogatrice._

- Sors de mon lit, et va voir Ginny. _Décrypte-t-il pour moi._

- Je t'aime aussi. _Lançai-je, sarcastique._

- Ouais, moi aussi, mais pas plus que mon sommeil un dimanche matin.

« Petit con. » _est la seule chose que je lui dis avant de transplaner dans la chambre de Ginny, de lui prendre la main et de transplaner dans la chambre d'Emma en espérant qu'elle soit là, sans faire attention aux cris indignés de Ginny. Et elle est là. Nous nous installons toutes les deux dans son lit, en souriant au regard mi-étonné mi-habitué d'Emma. Ginny me regarde. Emma se tourne vers moi, sachant bizarrement que c'est moi qui ait un problème – vu que je suis arrivée avec une Ginny qui criait, il est un peu évident que c'est moi qui ai besoin de parler._

- Je ne veux pas que Simon me touche. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je n'y arrive pas. Et je pense à Drago. Ca n'a rien à voir, hein, mais c'est le cas. Pas tout le temps, mais souvent. Est-ce bizarre qu'il me manque ? Mais que je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face ?

- Hrmgf… _Mot indéterminé qui vient de sortir de la bouche de Ginny._

- Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face non plus… _Murmure la sœur de Drago._

- Ouais mais t'as été une salope vis-à-vis de lui, toi. _Réplique la rousse d'une voix à moitié morte._

- Merci, j'avais oublié. _Réplique Emmanuella._

- Même moi j'ai eu du mal à te regarder en face après le speech qu'il a fait.

- Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? _Demande Emma en me regardant fixement._

- Je ne tiens pas à comprendre. _Réponds-je._

- Tu es du côté de Drago et refuses que je m'explique…

- Ca, c'est étrange. Même Simon l'a écoutée, au final. _Fait remarquer Ginny._

- Je ne veux plus en parler, tout simplement. _Expliquai-je._

- Tu es amoureuse de Drago. _Affirme Emma._

- Heu… Non. _Dis-je en levant un sourcil, l'air de la trouver totalement délirante._

- Même Harry, tu sais ? Drago est… A… Harry a beau être hétéro, j'ai constamment peur qu'il m'annonce qu'il est fou de mon frère… Absurde, hein ?

- Oui… _Marmonnai-je._

_**Flash Back, PDV Harry.**_

_Je me sens bizarre. La déclaration de Drago… Tout ce qu'il s'est dit dans cette pièce… C'est trop. Faire du shopping toute la journée en compagnie des quadruplées et d'Emma me semble plus surmontable que le surplus d'information qui vient de pénétrer mon cerveau. Tout le monde est allé se coucher, sauf Hermione, Emma, Simon et moi qui sommes restés en bas en regardant une télé éteinte. Simon est redescendu lorsqu'il n'a pas trouvé son meilleur ami, et nous avons compris qu'Hermione l'avait trouvé la première. Elle est redescendue une demi-heure plus tard. Nous avons tant bien que mal terminé cette soirée d'anniversaire, avec Severus qui détendait l'atmosphère en racontant comme il aimait être sadique avec les étudiants – presque toutes maisons confondues. La moitié des personnes présentes n'accordait aucun regard à Emma. J'en faisais partie._

_Mais heureusement, maintenant c'est fini et nous ne sommes plus que 4 et il y a un silence pesant que je ne remarque même pas. Je suis toujours confus, malgré la comédie que j'ai jouée ce soir. Que l'on a tous joué ce soir. Au bout d'un nombre de minutes qui m'est inconnu, Simon se lève. Emma aussi. Simon embrasse Hermione. Emma m'embrasse. Ils transplanent tous les deux en même temps. Emma essaie d'attirer l'attention de Simon qui l'évite éperdument. Des mots sont échangés. Peu. Et tous ces faits ne se passent pas forcément dans l'ordre cité. C'est ainsi que, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouve seul avec ma meilleure amie et je souris._

- Nous deux, hein… _Murmurai-je avec un maigre sourire._

- J'avoue que le choix est dur à faire.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse pour tout faciliter ? _Fais-je avec une lueur de perversion dans le regard en posant mon regard sur la jeune femme._

- Faire un enfant et cet enfant serait parfait pour Drago et je retournerais avec Simon et toi avec Emma et tout irait bien.

- Exactement ! _Sourie-je, impressionné qu'elle ait pensé à la même chose._

- Sauf qu'il serait un peu un pédophile. _Fait remarquer Hermione._

- Ah ouais, merde.

_Silence._

- Tu n'as pas peur ? _Demande Hermy en levant les yeux au plafond._

- Drago est… _Soupirai-je._

- Oui, il est… _Approuve-t-elle._

- Et toi ?

- Constamment, Harry. J'ai peur parce qu'ils se ressemblent. Tellement ! Drago a des yeux gris tellement différents de ceux bleus de Simon, mais quand je regarde dedans, j'ai les mêmes vertiges.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, Drago a des yeux sublimes. _La rassurai-je, avant d'ajouter :_ Que j'évite.

- Tu as peur aussi, hein ?

- Je suis… Hétéro. Et j'aime Emma, j'aime ses crises et tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Et je suis hétéro, Hermy…

- Pourquoi ça changerait ?

- Quand il a dit… Tout ce qu'il a dit, mon cœur a presque lâché. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Enfin, je crois. C'était loin de ce que j'éprouve pour Emmanuella à chaque moment de ma vie, c'était… Comme si j'étais… Quelqu'un de meilleur.

- Vraiment ? _S'étonne-t-elle, légèrement amusée._

- Le grand Drago Malefoy m'aime. Certainement pas autant qu'il t'aime toi, ça se voit, mais il m'aime. Avec un grand A.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment absurde. Mais avoir son amour c'est comme… Un exploit. Comme si ça me prouvait que j'étais un homme meilleur, comme si tout ce que j'avais fait était… J'ai toujours un peu admiré Drago, parce que mon Dieu, il dégage une de ces classes ! Alors avoir son amour c'est…

- Ca fait du bien à ton égo. _Résume-t-elle._

-… En gros. Beaucoup moins beau dit comme ça.

- Je te comprends, tu sais.

- Tu ressens la même chose ? _Demandai-je avec une lueur d'espoir._

- Non, mais je te comprends. Simon me fait le même effet. Et Drago… Je n'ai pas encore réussi à définir ce qu'il me fait ressentir. Mais je suis psy, et je te comprends.

_Je lui souris et me lève pour aller la prendre par la main. Ensuite je m'installe au pied du fauteuil, sur des coussins, et elle s'installe entre mes jambes. Je l'enlace. Et nous allumons la télé. Là, nous décidons de regarder les DVD d'Harry Potter, juste pour rire et nous moquer de la tête horrible des acteurs qui sont censés nous représenter. Mais nous nous endormons devant le 1, alors que je suis attendri devant Daniel Radcliffe jeune, parce qu'il a un air de ressemblance avec moi, et que si on y pense bien, quand on avait 11 ans, tout restait à venir. Si j'avais su qu'Hermione serait la seule personne à ne jamais m'abandonner, je l'aurais tirée par le bras dès la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré dans le train, et je ne l'aurais jamais laissée partir._

_**/Flash back**_

- … vraiment absurde. _Terminai-je en sortant de mes pensées._

- J'ai couché avec Drago. _Annonce Ginny._

- Oui, évidemment. Et vu que je suis amoureuse de lui, je vais commencer à pleurer et Emma me dira qu'elle avait raison, et tout ça.

- Non, mais c'est vrai. _S'obstine-t-elle._

_J'essaie de faire intrusion dans son esprit mais me rend compte qu'elle a quelques dons d'Occlumencie._

- Il m'apprenait à maîtriser les bases de l'Occlumencie quand…

- Je vois. Sauf que…Tu n'es pas comme ça, Ginny. Pas du tout, d'ailleurs. Et… Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu te moques de ton mensonge dans ta tête… Je t'entends. J'ai des années d'entraînement. C'est triste, mais tu crains à l'Occlumencie pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le moment de mentir. _L'interromps-je._

- Eeeeet merde ! Tu parles comme lui.

- Mais non… _Je me tais. Je pense à ce que j'ai dit. _Oh, c'est vrai.

- Vous avez parlé ? _Demande Ginny._

- Pas depuis la soirée. Et vous ? _Demandai-je à Emma._

- Il ne m'accorde plus un regard.

_On hoche la tête. On regarde le plafond en soupirant. Et on pense._

_**Flash Back, PDV Drago.**_

_Je me doutais que Simon viendrait me chercher. Après tout, il sait qu'il est la seule personne qui pourrait me remonter le moral, maintenant. Mais lorsque je lève la tête pour voir qui vient de transplaner dans la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réfugié (6__e__ à droite du 5__e__ étage), ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami qui est là, mais sa petite amie._

- Oh, God. _M'exclamai-je._

- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione. _Sourie-t-elle._

- Il faut que tu penses à arrêter de copier les répliques des films et des séries qu'on regarde ensemble !

- Oui, hein ? Mais je t'ai vu sourire, et rien que pour ça – et parce que ça t'agace – je continuerai.

- Si ça t'amuse, espèce de petite puérile ! _Dis-je d'un ton désapprobateur. En fait, j'adore ça qu'elle essaie de m'agacer. C'est marrant à voir puisqu'elle n'y arrivera jamais, alors qu'elle pense y arriver. Enfin bref. Elle s'assoit à mes côté sur le lit qui est d'ailleurs le seul meuble de cette chambre._

- Comment tu vas ? _Demande-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit de manière à pouvoir me regarder._

- Ca va. _Réponds-je en m'asseyant face à elle à contrecœur._

_- _Hey oh, j'étais là il y a 15 minutes. Je t'ai vu. Je t'ai entendu. Ne mens pas.

- Si tu sais que ça ne va pas, ne me pose pas la question. On gagnera du temps.

- Drago, on devrait parler. _Dit-elle, sérieusement._

- Du fait que je t'aime ?

_Elle inspire et expire longuement, les yeux fermés, avant de me dire :_

- Oui.

_- _T'as besoin d'un speech pour être convaincue, c'est ça ?

- Tu peux faire ça, pour moi ? _Demande-t-elle en me regardant._

* Oui, évidemment, je peux tout faire pour toi. *

- Non. _Réponds-je, avec une indifférence parfaitement calculée._

_Elle soupire. Je la regarde. Elle est déçue. Je soupire. Puis, me forçant à lui ouvrir mon cœur, je lui crache presque mon amour au visage :_

- Tu as les yeux bruns. Lorsque tu es heureuse, ils deviennent plus clairs. Quand tu ris, tu les plisses. Il n'y a pas de larmes qui se forment dans tes yeux quand tu bâilles. Ce sont les yeux les plus beaux que j'aie jamais vus. Sûrement parce que tu es la seule femme que j'aie vraiment regardé de toute ma vie. Je t'aime plus que je n'aime Harry. Vraiment plus.

- Pourquoi ? Pour mes yeux ?

- Non, pour ta force. Pour ton humour qui ne fait rire que toi, tes sarcasmes, ton ironie, ta gentillesse, ton empathie, tes mensonges qui n'en sont pas pour moi ou pour Simon, parce que nous lisons en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour ton sourire superbe, plus que le mien lorsque j'étais bébé – pour dire ! Tu me donnes envie de te protéger constamment alors que tu es plus puissante que moi, j'ai constamment envie d'être avec toi, de t'aimer, alors que je sais que je ne devrais pas. J'aimerais bien que tu doives faire un choix, mais la vérité est que tu ne dois pas en faire, parce que c'est tout choisi.

» Tu es à Simon et je veux que tu le rendes heureux. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour survivre, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais regarde-moi, Hermione…

_Elle plonge son regard dans le mien._

- Quand tu me regardes, j'oublie Simon. J'oublie que je l'aime plus que je ne t'aime, même si ce n'est pas comparable. Quand tu me regardes, j'en oublie de respirer. J'ai peur de cligner des yeux. Tu deviens le centre de l'univers, tu deviens le centre de ma vie. Et je me hais pour ça, Hermione, je me hais de t'aimer et de te le dire et… Je te hais de me regarder comme ça, avec cette affection dans les yeux qui pourrait me faire penser que c'est réciproque. Que j'ai une chance. Arrête, Hermione, arrête d'être toi, arrête de me faire dire des niaiseries pareilles, et fais en sorte que je ne t'aime plus…

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Je transplane dans une autre chambre._

_**/Flash Back**_

- Qu'est-ce que je fais pour Simon ? _Demandai-je._

- Tu… Fais quelque chose, parce que je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont il m'a chassée de son lit ce matin.

- Harry aussi m'a chassée. _Déclarai-je, en rougissant légèrement._

- Les malotrus !

_On se tourne vers Emma._

- Je cherchais un mot dans le dictionnaire hier et il était juste au dessus alors…

_Et l'explication nous suffit. Alors nous nous taisons et nous endormons._

**Vers 8h10, dans la chambre de Simon, là où on l'avait abandonné, au débuuuut.**

_Point de vue de Simon._

_Drago ne tarde pas à me retrouver, enfin habillé. _

- Désolé pour heum…

- T'inquiète, au moins j'avais une bonne raison de sortir du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? _Demandai-je, lorsqu'il vient s'installer à mes côtés dans le lit._

- Ce que tu ne fais pas avec Hermione. _Réplique mon meilleur ami, moqueur._

- Je vais te frapper, Drago. _Le préviens-je._

- Oh oui ! Frappe-moi, Simon ! Frappe-moi ! _S'excite-t-il._

- …

- Allez ! Prends un fouet tant que t'y es ! Frappe-moi ! Vas-y ! _Continue-t-il._

- … Finalement ça va, merci.

- Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses ! _Dit Drago, déçu._

_Je lui fous une belle droite._

- Satisfait ?

- Pas vraiment la partie de l'anatomie que j'aurais voulu que tu…

_Je lui lance un regard noir et il s'interrompt._

- Tu me fais très peur, Simon. _Ironise-t-il._

- Arrête de ne penser qu'au cul ! Je suis dans une situation critique avec Hermione !

- Oui, ta situation critique est qu'elle ne veut pas coucher avec toi. Donc si on y réfléchit, tu ne penses qu'à ça aussi.

_Et merde, encore un argument irréfutable. Que je vais réfuter._

- Non, la situation critique c'est qu'elle a peur de moi. Elle a peur de moi !

- Non, elle a peur de coucher avec toi ! _Contredit-il._

- Ca t'éclate d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie hein ? _Demandai-je, l'air mauvais._

_Il se tait, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question._

- Je dois avouer que oui, c'est très... Divertissant.

- Merci de te divertir de nos problèmes de couple. Quand on rompra, tu pourras l'avoir.

- Je ne la veux p…

- Dis-ça à ton voisin de gauche, peut-être que lui il te connaît moins bien que moi.

_Il regarde à gauche et voit une lampe, et lui dit « Hey lampe, tu sais quoi ? »._

- Tu es con, Drago.

- La lampe m'aime bien elle.

- J'aime bien Drago. _Dit la lampe qui vient de se faire ensorceler par le Serpentard._

- Tu devrais peut-être te la mettre là où je pense si vous vous aimez autant ?

- J'y penserai quand ma petite amie depuis deeees mois refusera de coucher avec moi. _Réplique-t-il._

- …

_Devant mon silence et mon air franchement fatigué, mon BF se reprend et me dit._

- Donne-lui le temps.

- Oui, donne-lui le temps. _Répète la lampe._

_Cette lampe m'exaspère. J'ai envie de l'envoyer valser sur la porte de la salle de bain._

- Le temps ? Elle a eu pas mal de temps…

- Oui, mais…Si tu y réfléchis, elle n'a eu qu'un homme dans sa vie. Tu as mis un bon millier de femmes dans ton…Dans un lit. Mais techniquement, elle en a eu deux. Dont un qui était ton père, et qui l'a joyeusement mise enceinte. Alors donne-lui le temps.

- Oh…

- T'es un horrible petit ami, quand même. T'avais pas réalisé tout ça !

- Prends-la si t'es tellement mieux !

- Simon, c'est un fait que je suis parfait et toi pas. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir me la refiler à chaque fois. _Soupire-t-il._

- C'est juste plus facile de te la 'donner' plutôt que de me dire que tu ne t'es pas battu pour elle, mais qu'elle a quand même décidé de sortir avec toi…

- Hey, arrête de me dire des conneries pareilles. Aucune personne dotée d'un cerveau normalement constitué comprendrait pourquoi tu te fais du souci. Tu as Hermione, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Tu es prié de prendre soin d'elle, de lui donner le temps, et de te battre pour que votre couple survive à… Moi.

- Tu es prié de faire ça, Simon. _Répète la lampe._

_Me faire faire la leçon par mon meilleur ami est… Etrange, un dimanche matin. Il me faut un peu le temps avant de pouvoir répliquer :_

- Chef, oui, chef !

- Et maintenant, dormons.

- Oui ! Dorm…

_La lampe n'aura pas le temps de terminer son dernier mot avant que je ne la prenne et ne l'envoie valser. Et c'est sur ce meurtre horrible que nous nous endormons._


	19. Riche, jeune et pas célibataire

Très chers lecteurs, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction y a tellement longtemps que j'en ai oublié c'était quand, en fait. Il y a deux ans ? Deux ans et demi ? Je crois que c'était un truc du genre. Depuis j'ai évolué (j'ai du mal à relire mes premiers chapitres sans vouloir me tirer une balle !) et j'espère que vous m'avez tous suivi pendant cette évolution. Si c'est le cas, merci. J'espère vous avoir fait rire, vous avoir fait rêver, vous avoir frustré un maximum à la fin de mes chapitres, vous avoir surpris,… J'espère que vous avez beaucoup aimé me lire, que vous en avez profité, que vous étiez excités en voyant que j'avais posté un nouveau chapitre. BREF BREF BREF, ceci est mon dernier chapitre, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'écrire au mieux, j'ai eu du mal à me décider avant d'écrire pas mal d'extraits, mais au final, c'est la fin, la vraie fin, et, aussi bizarre que ça puisse sonner, j'espère que vous serez aussi triste que j'ai été en l'écrivant, il y a quelques mois. J'écrirai quelques bonus, promis, donc continuez à venir vérifier s'il y a du nouveau =) Bisous, bisous, et merci encore pour les alertes, les commentaires, les favoris ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Dimanche 5 juin 2005, le jour de la Pentecôte, 20h13, salle à manger du manoir.**

*Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny sait cuisiner si bien tandis que moi, je ne fais que me 'débrouiller' si bien ?*

_Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Drago. Je le sais, tout le monde le sait, mais tout le monde fait comme s'il l'avait oublié. Personne ne lui a donc souhaité son anniversaire – sauf les milliers de fans qui lui ont envoyé des lettres que nous avons fait semblant de ne pas remarquer, le Ministère qui lui a envoyé une lettre, tous ses coéquipiers qui lui ont souhaité joyeux anniversaire pendant qu'Harry, Simon, Ron & les jumeaux faisaient comme s'ils étaient trop occuper pour l'entendre. Ils m'ont raconté, c'était assez hilarant._

_Le but ? Prouver à Drago qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde. Ce qui est faux, si vous y pensez bien, puisque nous prenons plus de temps à ignorer toutes les personnes qui elles ne font pas semblant d'avoir oublié son anniversaire qu'on en prenait à essayer de lui faire garder les pieds sur terre. Maintenant, nous sommes en train de manger. Oh, oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant mais on mange quasiment toujours ensemble. Vu que qu'on vit ensemble, on mange ensemble aussi. Chaque jour – ou presque._

- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! _Dis-je aux 17 autres personnes présentes._

_Je remarque que Drago lève la tête avec espoir, et je suis morte de rire de l'intérieur._

- Ah ? _Demande Harry, intéressé._

- J'ai un cadeau très spécial pour une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux… _Continuai-je, en regardant Drago._

- Un cadeau de… ? _Demande Simon._

- D'anniversaire, évidemment ! On n'est pas assez chrétiens pour que j'offre des cadeaux de Pentecôte.

- On n'est pas chrétiens du tout… _Réplique Victoria._

- Chrétiens ? _Demande Neville._

- C'est une religion. _Réponds-je._

- Ah !

- Une religion ? _Demande Luna._

**-** Oui, pour tous les gens qui croient en Dieu et en Jésus. Jésus, c'est le Drago des moldus. _Répond Drago._

_Je souris. On 'oublie' son anniversaire, et son égo en reste intact !_

- Tu te considères comme le fils de Dieu ? Même pas comme Dieu lui-même ? _Demande Stephan._

- Evidemment. Si j'étais Dieu, je serais le maître, et je ne pourrais pas appliquer le proverbe « l'élève dépasse le maître. ».

- Forcément. _Dit Stephan, ironique._

- Tout ça pour en revenir à mon cadeau… Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, et que du coup, t'as dû croire que je l'avais oublié, mais non, je te rassure, il m'a juste fallu un peu de temps pour tout terminer.

_Drago commence à sourire, et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche – sûrement pour me remercier – mais je prends la parole la première :_

- Stephan, j'ai enfin terminé ta chambre ! Ca m'a pris des mois, mais voilà, tu es enfin officiellement un habitant de ce manoir ! _Annonçai-je en me tournant vers mon petit frère avec un grand sourire._

_Une déception claire se lit dans le regard du blond. Je me délecte intérieurement. Le sadisme, ça s'apprend, et j'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs, qui après ceci, se détestera d'avoir été si excellent._

- Noooon ? _Me dit-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage. _Han ! Grande sœur ! Je t'aime !

_Je crois que s'il n'était pas trop occupé à manger son gâteau, il se serait levé pour me faire un câlin. Mais il arrive toujours un moment où la nourriture prend le dessus sur l'amour fraternel._

- Ce gâteau est… _Murmure Emma._

- Excellent, n'est-ce pas ? _Demande Ginny, tout sourire._

- Oui ! _S'exclame Elizabeth. _Il est orgasmique.

- Un rien te ferait orgasmer, de toute manière. _Réplique Mahina._

- Mouais, je suis sûr qu'elle est dure à satisfaire… _Contredit Drago._

* Comment il sait ça l… Ah ! Argh ! Beurk ! *

_Oui, s'imaginer ce genre de scènes est plutôt dégoûtant._

- J'ai fini de manger ! _S'enthousiasme Stephan._

- T'en veux encore ? _Demande Ginny, en lui tendant une autre part de gâteau._

- Non, merci maman. _Lui sourit Stephan. _Je veux voir ma nouvelle chambre !

- Oui, ben, mioche, tu attends jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini de manger ! _Réplique Drago qui mange sa 4__e__ part de gâteau avec amour._

- Blah blah blah. T'as été chiant toute la journée toi !

- Je ne suis jamais chiant. _Réplique Drago. _Et même quand vous avez l'impression que je suis chiant, c'est juste parce que vous êtes chiants vous-mêmes et que vous voulez généraliser votre cas.

- Même si on est 16 et que tu es tout seul ? _Dit Harry incrédule._

- Je vais nous placer dans une pyramide de « l'importance ». Vous voyez, normalement, y a Dieu au-dessus, mais je l'ai surpassé. Donc je suis tout en haut. Ensuite il y a Dumbledore. Puis, disons Rogue. Ensuite, Simon. Ensuite, Dieu. Puis Hermione et Harry. Ensuite Jason, vu que c'est la copie presque conforme de Simon. Puis le reste d'entre vous. Là, en dessous, il doit y avoir mes fans avec cervelles. En bas d'eux, il y a les moldus. Puis mes fans sans cervelles. Enfin, quelque part tout en dessous, il y a Emma. Vous voyez, dans cette pyramide, qu'on ne peut pas contredire puisque créée par moi, je vous surclasse. En étant à 16, compte tenu du fait qu'il y ait Simon, Hermione, Harry et Jason qui remontent votre niveau dans le classement, on peut dire que vous êtes heum… Juste au dessus de Dumbledore. Mais toujours en dessous de moi. Donc quand je vous dis que vous êtes chiants et que moi, je ne le suis pas, même si vous êtes 16 de plus à affirmer le contraire, j'ai raison. Okay ?

- … D'accord. _Répond Harry._

_On a du mal à répliquer à ce genre de choses. Surtout que, comme nous avons 'oublié' son anniversaire, on est juste au dessus des fans avec cervelles. Des fans ! Nous, ses colocataires, juste au dessus des fans ! Il doit nous en vouloir._

- Ce speech était très beau et nous a tous permis de pouvoir terminer de manger. Merci, Drago. _Ironise Simon._

_Oh, en parlant du speech. Vous pouvez constater que moi et Harry sommes officiellement plus importants que les autres. Et qu'Emma représente autant pour lui que de la merde. Mais ! Le fait qu'elle soit dans la pyramide prouve qu'au moins, elle représente encore quelque chose._

- Bon ! Allons voir ma chambre ! _Sourit Stephan, comme un gosse._

_Tout le monde ayant fini, nous soupirons, sourions, tout ça, et nous levons et entreprenons de transplaner dans la chambre, mais … :_

- Je me ressers un autre bout de gâteau, partez sans moi. _Annonce le Phénomène._

_On se regarde. Deux secondes. Disons deux secondes chacun, donc en fait heu…32 secondes. Et nous nous rasseyons sans échanger un mot._

- On quitte toujours la table ensemble ! _Proteste Mary._

- Faisons une exception, on peut oublier certaines choses, comme cette règle stupide. _Réplique Drago en entamant sa cinquième part._

- On n'oublie pas les choses importantes ! Cette règle compte à nos yeux ! _Contredis-je._

- Vous n'oubliez pas les choses importantes… ? _Répète Drago, incrédule. _Okay, attendez-moi.

_Et monsieur prend son temps pour manger sa part de gâteau pendant que nous l'attendons. J'aime notre plan. Vraiment. On a informé tous les bons Occlumens du groupe qu'on allait 'oublier' l'anniversaire de Drago pour voir sa réaction, et les autres, Simon leur a lancé un beau sort de confusion pour qu'ils oublient que c'est l'anniversaire du Serpentard (c'est ça, d'avoir un Oubliator dans le groupe !) et nous voilà, le soir, avec un Drago qui n'est pas conscient qu'on se fout de lui depuis qu'il est minuit, et sadique comme je suis, je me délecte de le voir dans cet état, vraiment._

- Monsieur Jésus a fini ? On peut aller montrer la belle surprise de Stephan à Stephan ? _Demandai-je, comme agacée._

- Ouais. _Répond-t-il à contrecœur._

_Simon fait semblant de tomber, agrippe la main de Drago 'comme pour se rattraper', alors qu'en fait il veut juste transplaner avec Drago pour ne pas que Drago transplane dans la vraie nouvelle chambre de Stephan, alors que ce qu'on veut, c'est la fausse nouvelle chambre. Et nous, conscients du 'plan', prenons tous une personne qui n'est pas au courant de ce plan, et transplanons avec elle dans la fausse nouvelle chambre._

- Et merde, où sont les lumières… _Murmurai-je lorsque nous arrivons là. (Plan.)_

- Heu… Tu ne sais pas où sont les lumières ? Franchement ? _Fait Drago, agacé et de mauvaise humeur._

- Ben… Attends, cherchez pour voir, sur les murs. _Dis-je. (Plan.)_

- Il suffit de prendre notre baguette, non ? _Demande Stephan._

- Non, ça ne serait pas assez beau pour ta chambre ! Les lumières sont sublimes, il faut que tu les voies ! _Réponds-je. (Improvisation du Plan, Stephan n'était pas censé poser cette question, mais vu qu'il n'est pas au courant du Plan, on lui pardonne, ça nous donne l'air plus crédible.)_

_Nous murmurons rapidement le Plan aux gens qui n'étaient pas au courant du Plan, pendant que Drago cherche tout seul les lumières. Ensuite nous nous reculons pour laisser Drago trouver l'interrupteur tout seul, et lorsque cela arrive…_

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, DRAGO ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

_Les lumières sont en effet plutôt sublimes. La salle est grise, et les lumières mauves, et le mélange est vraiment beau. Je trouve que Simon et moi avons fait un boulot sublime. _

- Oh. _Murmure-t-il, sans voix._

- Drago, sans voix ! _Sourit Ron. _Muahahahahaha.

- Wow. _Dit le Serpentard._

_Quelqu'un s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche – je ne sais pas qui, mais je sais que quelqu'un s'apprête à le faire, parce qu'il y a TOUJOURS quelqu'un qui s'apprête à le faire – lorsqu'un léger 'crac' s'entend._

- Ouais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard, mais j'étais… En train… Avec… En fait, vous ne voulez pas savoir. _Dit Severus._

- Heu… Moi je veux bien savoir… _S'aventure Elizabeth._

- Si tu n'étais pas mon parrain, mon oncle et ma seule famille, je crois que je voudrais savoir aussi. _Sourit Drago._

_Emma émet un léger gémissement que je suis la seule à entendre, étant la seule à me trouver à côté d'elle à cet instant. Drago vient de dire « ma seule famille »._

- Si je ne t'avais pas haï pendant, disons, le ¾ de ma vie, j'aurais été partant aussi. _Ajoute Fred._

- … Espèces de dépravés. _Dit Severus en leur lançant un regard dégoûté. _Sauf toi, filleul, viens, fais-moi une étreinte virile.

_Drago s'avance, et Severus le prend dans ses bras, lui tapote le dos, je suis sûre que vous imaginez la scène, et Severus murmure :_

- Joyeux anniversaire, gamin.

_Et, comme déjà dit, ces deux là ont une clase telle qu'elle m'exaspère, donc je vais chez mon petit ami, me place dans ses bras et lui murmure dans l'oreille :_

- Je trouve qu'on a fait un travail excellent.

- Moi aussi. _Sourit-il._

- Hey, tu sais… _Je me tourne vers lui. _Je t'aime, Simon.

_Un sourire sincère apparaît sur son visage, le genre de sourire qu'on ne voit que quand il est vraiment heureux, le genre de sourire qui n'est pas apparu sur son visage (suite à mes paroles) depuis beaucoup trop longtemps._

- Vraiment ? _Demande-t-il._

- Je sais qu'on peut se demander, avec Drago et tout… Mais justement, il m'a donné la possibilité de penser, tu sais, de réfléchir et de me rendre compte que…

_Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment du mal à parler et à extérioriser mes sentiments depuis la rupture avec Ron._

- Je… Allons-nous asseoir.

_Nous laissons Drago aux petits soins de ses autres colocataires et de son parrain, et nous allons nous asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Nous nous asseyons face à face en tailleur sur le sol, sur le tapis super doux que nous avons fait installer la veille._

- Je… _Reprends-je. _Ai été très aveuglée. J'aime énormément Drago. Il dégage quelque chose d'unique, tu vois, et ça m'a aveuglée. Parce qu'avoir son amour était plutôt exceptionnel pour moi. Tu sais comme j'ai du mal à réaliser que toi, Simon, tu m'aimes, parce que même si tu affirmes le contraire, je te trouve parfait. Et Drago se rapproche beaucoup de ta perfection. Vous vous ressemblez énormément. Et le fait que lui aussi il m'aime, c'était plutôt…

_Je cherche le mot qui pourrait décrire ce que je pense du fait que le Serpentard m'aime. _

_-…_Etonnant. Je me suis rendue compte que, adorable comme tu es, tu me laisserais rompre avec toi pour que j'aille sortir avec ton meilleur ami…

_Je cherche son regard. Je le trouve et lui souris doucement._

- Je te laisserais le faire, oui. _Confirme-t-il dans un soupir._

_Je baisse les yeux, pour être sûre de pouvoir continuer mon speech sans me faire interrompre par les expressions de son visage, ou même par la lueur dans son regard._

- …Mais je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention. Tu sais, j'aime tout ce qui fait de toi qui tu es, Simon.

_J'ai l'impression de répéter toutes ces choses que tout le monde dit, mais comme il ne m'interrompt pas pour me le faire remarquer, je continue, toujours un peu nerveuse :_

_- _Ca a prit le temps que ça a prit, mais même ta perfection exaspérante me fait t'aimer plus.J'aime me réveiller le matin et voir tes yeux bleus qui me fixent tendrement. J'aime ta manière de m'embrasser comme si j'étais une petite chose super fragile. J'aime tes défauts, aussi. Tous. J'aime que tu sois galant, par exemple, mais que tu ne m'aiderais sous aucun prétexte à faire la vaisselle si tu n'en avais pas envie. Le fait que t'aies des envies soudaines de sortir danser avec Harry et Drago et que vous ne rentriez que le matin, pour vous laver et aller vous entraîner _(cf. un des chapitres précédents), _le fait que tu ne sois absolument pas pudique et que ça ne te gêne pas. Ton incertitude incompréhensible parce que tu es juste… Tellement parfait que je ne vois pas les raisons que tu as de douter constamment de toi, même si tu le caches magnifiquement bien. Simon, je…

_Je lève les yeux vers lui, pour voir s'il m'écoute. J'ai l'impression que tous les mots que j'utilise, tout le monde les a déjà utilisés, que je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui expliquer. J'ai l'impression que même un « Je t'aime », empli de doute dans ma voix, de larmes, et de sincérité, ne serait pas suffisant pour qu'il comprenne à quel point je l'aime. Je rebaisse les yeux, de nouveau pour pouvoir continuer à parler sans m'interrompre._

_-… _J'aime tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je m'en fiche si tu l'as fait parce que tu te sentais coupable à cause de ton père, je sais que la raison, la vraie raison, c'est parce que tu m'aimais. Et oui, je t'aime aussi pour ça. Je sais que Drago aurait fait pareil. Et qu'il est quasiment pareil que toi, aussi. Mais à vrai dire, ça m'a pris du temps, mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas le droit d'être confuse comme ça alors que j'ai trouvé ce que tellement de gens cherchent désespérément. _Je souris, même s'il ne le voit pas. _J'ai regardé un film hier. Avec Drago – parce que oui, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder la télé sans lui, et je m'en excuse – et après, j'ai eu des illuminations. On a parlé, énormément. Et tu sais ce qu'était ma conclusion ?

-… Non. _Répond-t-il doucement._

- Quand j'essaie de m'imaginer ma vie dans 20 ans, j'espère qu'elle sera toujours ici, dans cette maison, avec toi et les autres. Je ne doute pas qu'on puisse tous commencer notre famille ici, elle est juste… Tellement grande. Mais si cela n'arrivait pas, que Ron décidait d'aller faire sa vie avec Mary, qu'Harry trouvait quelqu'un avec qui faire la sienne, et que tout le groupe finissait par se séparer, la personne avec qui je voudrais partager le reste de ma vie, avec qui ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester toute une vie, même si on n'est que deux, sans avoir peur de m'ennuyer ou de vouloir me tirer une balle parce que je ne supporte plus cette personne, ce n'est pas Drago, c'est toi. Et…Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur, de t'avoir fait penser que je partirais avec ton meilleur ami, alors que la vérité c'est que si les âmes sœurs existent, tu es la mienne. Et je voudrais que tu ne l'oublies jamais, et qu'éventuellement, tu fasses en sorte que je ne l'oublie jamais aussi.

-…

_Je lève les yeux, cherchant une explication à son silence et me rend compte que…_

- Tu pleures. _Souris-je._

- Mais non, j'avais quelque chose dans… Non, en fait, oui, je pleure. _Répond-t-il en se moquant de lui-même._

_J'essuie ses larmes et reste assise, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire face à cette réaction inattendue. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il pleure. Pourquoi il pleure ?_

* Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment nulle en speech hein ? Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça ! Quelle conne, je lui ai dit que j'aimais son meilleur ami ! Enormément ! J'ai dit énormément ! Quelle conne ! Et… Ah ! J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas regarder la télé avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelle horreur… Je suis nulle en speech amoureux ! *

_Il se met à rire._

- Tu n'es pas conne, voyons. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais plus intelligent que toi, ça ne fait pas de toi une conne ! Et puis… Franchement, je suis Oubliator ET joueur professionnel de Quidditch, donc que tu veuilles regarder la télé avec mon meilleur ami, limite, je m'en fous. Mais que tu m'aimes au point de vouloir passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, ça, je m'en fous pas du tout. Viens-là. _Me sourit-il avant de m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser. Et je suis heureuse. Et je pourrais mourir dans ses br…_

- HEY ! OH ! C'est mon anniversaire, retenez-vous ! _Crie Drago._

_On lui tire la langue, en bons gamins que nous sommes, et nous levons pour retourner vers le groupe._

- Bon, maintenant que les gens horriblement niais sont de retour, que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ? _Demande Ginny._

- Franchement ? Une soirée tranquille avec vous. Ou sans vous, je m'en fiche, juste une soirée tranquille._ Répond le blond._

- Je sais que tu voulais juste dire « Une soirée tranquille avec vous », mais ça te sonnait trop gentil alors t'as été obligé de rajouter une fin de phrase méchante ! _Lui dis-je._

- C'est possible. _Admet-il. _Mais tu ne le sauras jamais, car je suis meilleur Occlumens ET Légilimens que toi.

* Tsss. Petit con. *

- Bon, alors, une soirée tranquille pour Drago. _Dit Ginny tout sourire._

- Vous savez que tout est relatif dans la vie ? _Demande Luna soudainement._

- Heu… Quoi ? _Demande Elizabeth, perdue._

- Tout est relatif, dans la vie. _Répète Luna._

- D'où ça sort ça ? _Demande Mahina en regardant Luna comme une folle._

_-_ C'est Luna, il ne faut pas forcément que ça sorte de quelque part, vous devriez le savoir ! _Dit Drago, comme exaspéré._

_- _Moi je le sais. _Dit Harry. _Dis, Lune, quand tu vois une assiette, tu ne peux pas ne pas voir une assiette, si ? Donc tout n'est pas relatif.

- Ben si. Si je décide que pour moi, une cuiller est une assiette et inversement, quand je verrai une assiette, je penserai à une cuiller. Ca dépend du point de vue ! _Contredit Lune._

- Le terme 'assiette' est relatif, mais l'assiette en elle-même, tu ne peux pas la regarder autrement, nous verrons tous la même forme et les mêmes couleurs. _Répliquai-je._

- Ouais, bon, si même Hermione est contre moi…

- Ah, parce que moi tout seul, je ne pourrais pas te convaincre ? _Demande Harry, vexé._

- Heu… Non. _Répond Luna tout simplement. _Disons que beaucoup de choses sont relatives.

- Okay… Et évidemment, nous devrions tous comprendre ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que mon filleul ne veuille pas fêter son anniversaire bruyamment… _Ironise Severus._

- Tu devrais, Severus, parce que toi, t'es un vieil adulte, et t'es censé être plus intelligent que la majorité d'entre nous. _Réplique Jason._

- Vieux… ? Pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi, toi, le petit insolent ? T'as jamais entendu parler du respect ?

- Heu… Si. Mais quand tu décides de traîner avec des gens qui ont la moitié de ton âge, il faut apprendre à supporter les vannes. _Répond-t-il._

- Ouais, eh bien quand on décide de traîner avec un ex-Mangemort, il faut apprendre à ne pas trop faire de vannes. _Répond Severus du tac au tac._

- Un ex-Mangemort, c'est sûr que c'est impressionnant. _Lance Jason, ironique._

- L'ex bras droit de Voldemort ? Ca ne devrait pas t'impressionner, juste t'effrayer assez pour ne pas être insolent. Espèce de microbe.

_Jason se tait et baisse presque les yeux en entendant le ton de Severus. C'est vrai que oh mon Dieu, il fait peur, cet homme._

- Pour en revenir à la relativité… _Dit Luna comme si de rien n'était. _…Tranquille, pour toi, c'est quoi exactement ?

- … Tout ça pour ça ? _Demande Victoria incrédule._

- Oui, elle utilise souvent des mots compliqués pour arriver à une question facile, c'est Luna ça. _Sourit Neville._

- Y a un Phénomène Luna aussi ? _Demande Mary amusée._

- Luna, elle ne s'explique pas. Elle est aussi bizarre que le Joker dans Batman. _Réplique Drago. _Et d'ailleurs j'ai mis un copyright sur 'Phénomène'. Je suis unique. Retiens-ça, petite.

- Oh ! Le Phénomène a 25 ans et direct il se croit plus grand que moi.

- Je me suis toujours cru plus grand que toi, parce que je le suis…Petite.

_Elle lui lance un regard noir, et il l'ignore magnifiquement :_

- Tranquille, donc… Je veux qu'on s'assoie sur le tapis sublime que je voulais mettre dans ma chambre et que Simon a décidé de prendre pour cette chambre-ci, espèce de voleur !

- C'était pour te faire plaisir ! Pour ta surprise ! _S'indigne Simon._

- Je m'en fous, maintenant je dois trouver un autre tapis pour ma chambre et je suis fâché. Non, n'ouvre pas la bouche, ne réplique pas ! Je parle ! Je disais donc. On s'assoit, et on parle. Vous supportez mon égo qui n'est pas du tout exagéré, et Ginny va nous chercher du gâteau parce que j'ai encore envie de gâteau.

- … Encore ? _Murmure Victoria. _Tu mangeais pas autant à Poudlard !

- Je ne dépensais pas tellement d'énergie à être aussi génial, à Poudlard. _Réplique Drago._

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre, sur le tapis, devant une part de gâteau.**

_Côté de Severus, Mary, Victoria, Jason, Fred et George._

- Alors ? _Demande Severus. _Que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois ?

- La dernière fois… _Murmure la plupart d'entre nous, essayant de se souvenir._

- Vous savez bien, l'anniversaire de l'autre mioche qui se tape l'incruste. Quand je suis arrivé, Emma a pété un câble et a ainsi gâché le reste de la soirée.

- Merci tonton, j'avais presque oublié. _Soupire Emmanuella._

- Oh, mais c'est avec plaisir. _Répond 'tonton' tout sourire. _Moi j'ai trouvé cela très drôle, au contraire. L'atmosphère était si tendue que vous avez ri à mes histoires sadiques, la moitié de la pièce ne t'accordait aucun regard, ton petit ami était de l'autre côté de la salle et quand il te regardait, c'était avec une lueur mi-interrogative, mi-dégoûtée, et ! Et ! Tout le monde ressentait le besoin de faire comme si de rien n'était, or vu qu'il n'y a que certaines personnes qui sont entraînées à faire semblant d'aller bien même dans des situations pareilles, vous aviez d'un côté les gens qui avaient l'air de prendre leur pied même en buvant un simple jus d'orange, et de l'autre côté ceux qui regardaient Emma, Simon, Hermione et Harry d'un air horriblement inquiet. Ahhhh, quelle bonne soirée.

- Heu… Excuse-moi ? _Dit Mary hésitante. _Laquelle des choses que tu as citées font que cette soirée était une BONNE soirée, exactement ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre gamine, il faut être sadique pour ça. _Répond Severus tranquillement._

- Si tu ne traînais pas avec les gens de la moitié de ton â… _Commence la petite amie de Ron._

- N'essaie pas, tu ne veux pas que Severus te lance une de ses répliques tranchantes. _La coupe Jason._

- J'aime être ici avec vous. _Dit le directeur de Serpentard._

- … Pourquoi ? T'as l'intention de nous tuer ? _Demande Fred._

_Les gens qui suivent la conversation le regardent._

- S'il nous tue, ça expliquera pourquoi il aime être avec nous. _Explique George._

- Je pourrais, mais ce ne serait pas drôle, vos fans seraient fâchés, je n'hériterais même pas de votre argent… Je ne vais pas ruiner ma vie pour deux secondes d'extase sadique, hein.

- Alors je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu aimerais être ici. _Déclare Victoria. _Moi, j'aime être ici, mais moi, j'ai mes amis ici, et comme j'ai un cœur et que je les aime, j'aime être avec eux. Mais vu que tu n'as PAS de cœur, heu…

- Il faut arrêter de dire des trucs aussi absurdes ! _Soupire-t-il, désapprobateur. _Si je n'avais pas de cœur, il ne battrait pas, et je serais mort depuis longtemps. Victoria, tu me déçois, les cours de biologie ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

_Vicky ouvre la bouche mais Stephan la devance : _

- L'autre mioche qui se tape l'incruste veut savoir pourquoi t'aimes être là aussi. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, si c'est ironique et que tu n'aimes pas être là, t'es pas forcé de rester…

- J'aime être ici parce que j'ai l'impression de vivre un épisode des Feux de l'Amour en direct live. Il doit y avoir 4 conversations simultanées, et quand on est assez forts pour toutes les suivre en même temps c'est… Hilarant.

- 4… _Murmure Stephan._

- Tu croyais vraiment que 18 personnes participaient à la même conversation au même moment ? Mon Dieu, quelle naïveté…

- Naïveté… ? _Répète Stephan indigné._

- Arrête de me répéter ! T'es un gamin, d'accord, mais pas un bébé voyons ! Enfin quoique, maintenant que j'y pense…

- Tu dis ce genre de choses et après tu t'étonnes qu'on soit méchant avec toi. Tss. _Fait Jason, mauvais._

- Tu es méchant parce que la fille que tu aimes a été traumatisée par mes cours pendant 7 ans. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as d'ailleurs, Victoria peut être méchante elle-même, tu n'as pas à l'être à sa place. En plus, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait à Poudlard, t'étais le fils d'un Mangemort. Carrément intouchable.

- J'étais la petite amie d'un fils de Mangemort ! _Proteste Victoria._

_-_ Oui, mais tu n'étais pas sur la liste des intouchables, donc heum… Je me fichais un peu du fait que tu sortes avec Simon ou pas. _Réplique Severus._

- Tu es détestable. _Conclut Mary._

- Et détesté. _Sourit Rogue. _On ne peut pas être aimé de tous hein ! _Ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules._

_Côté d'Harry et Drago._

- Joyeux anniversaire. _Dit Harry en s'avançant vers Drago en hésitant._

- Merci. _Sourit le blond._

- Heum… Je… _Murmure le brun._

- Suis nerveux en ma compagnie ?_ Termine le blond à la place d'Harry._ Je remarque. Je ne te force pas à me parler.

- J'en ai envie ! J'en ai… Besoin. _S'empresse de protester Harry._

- Harry, je te préviens, je ne te ferai pas de speech. Hermione, je peux, elle est… Eh bien c'est une femme, pour commencer. Mais je ne vais pas faire de speech en croyant que toi et moi ça peut marcher alors qu'il n'y a aucune chance, que tu aimes Emma et tout ça, tout ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Trop de drames. J'ai trop donné ces derniers temps. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un que j'apprécie avec qui ça puisse être facile.

- Et si c'était facile entre nous ?

- …_L'ancien Serpentard pose son regard sur l'ancien Gryffondor pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont commencé à parler. _Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Mais même si nous… N'en attends pas trop. Tu sais que je… _Le Serpentard soupire. _Que je t'aime, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sais quoi faire de cet amour. Comment le montrer. Je n'ai jamais aimé d'homme avant, tu es mon premier, et pour être franc, je veux que tu sois mon seul. Mais je… Ne sais pas. J'ai été hétéro toute ma vie.

- Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demande Harry, confus._

- Je ne t'ai rien dit. _Dit Drago en détournant le regard. _Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Je voulais que… Tu sois heureux avec elle.

- On a rompu. _Annonce le jeune Auror. _J'ai rompu. Je ne peux pas être heureux avec elle.

_Drago se tourne vers Harry, surpris._

- Pourquoi tu… ? _Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, de l'incertitude se lit dans son regard. _A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends, Harry ? Franchement ?

- A plus. Que ce que j'avais avec elle. Quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose de nouveau. Je veux te faire confiance. Je ne veux pas être dans le doute constant, croyant que tu rompras avec moi à chaque instant, sans aucune raison. Je ne veux plus de ça. Ce genre d'amour ne me satisfait plus.

- Tu crois que JE te satisferais ? Tu crois que je ferais en sorte que tu puisses me faire confiance ? Sérieusement ? _Demande Drago incrédule._

- Non… Mais je crois que tu veux me satisfaire. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, et je t'ai cru. Et ça a fait rater tellement de battements à mon cœur que j'ai cru mourir tellement ça m'a fait peur. Alors oui, je veux croire que tu me satisferas. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés et élever mes enfants avec toi, en fait, je veux même avoir mes enfants avec toi… Et je sais que c'est bizarre, t'es un homme et je suis un homme mais… Pour la première fois depuis que je suis au courant, je m'en fiche vraiment.

_Le jeune blond lève ses yeux gris vers Harry, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe, avec une incrédulité clairement lisible dans le regard. Le brun, quant à lui, sourit à moitié, gêné. Et sans prévenir, Drago s'avance et embrasse Harry. Ce qui crée un silence immédiat dans la salle, pour certains teinté de peine, pour d'autres d'étonnement, et pour moi, il est teinté d'un bonheur inexplicable._

_**Flash Back, le 4 juin 2005, PDV Emma.**_

_Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression de mourir, tellement les mots me font mal. C'est comme si Harry me poignardait. Comme si toute le Royaume-Uni avait pris un poignard et avait entrepris de déchiqueter mon cœur, pour le plaisir, par ennui. Harry est en train de rompre avec moi. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Est-ce la première fois qu'il rompt ? Suis-je celle qui ait mis fins à nos relations précédentes ? Est-ce que ça a une importance ? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Je le regarde. Mes yeux que j'avais courageusement réussi à garder secs commencent à se remplir de larmes, et je manque d'air. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal. _

- Emma… Tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse. C'est ce qui m'a attiré le premier chez toi, tu sais, cette beauté qui dépasse même celle de Fleur. Et j'ai appris à te connaître, et tu étais un rêve. Tu étais plutôt parfaite, tu avais des côtés de Ginny, mais ton innocence n'était pas aussi intacte que la sienne, et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin à cette période de ma vie. Tu as un de ces tempéraments ! C'est une de ces choses que j'aime à propos de toi. Tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche. C'est une de ces choses que j'aimais à propos de toi.

_J'entends sa voix en arrière-plan. La seule chose que j'entends distinctement, ce sont les souvenirs qui m'envahissent, nos premiers rendez-vous, les premiers baisers, la première nuit. Et je voudrais que ça s'arrête._

- Tu sais, je t'aimais, j'étais tellement aveuglé par ce que je croyais être parfait, par toi, car je te croyais parfaite mais… Ca s'est arrêté. J'ai l'impression que cette soirée, à l'anniversaire de Stephan, avec Drago, quand tu lui as dit toutes ces choses, j'ai été tellement déçu, je crois, que toutes ces choses que tu m'as faites, toutes ces fois où tu m'as brisé le cœur et où je t'ai pardonné en une seconde, toutes ces choses me sont apparues claires et nettes, et j'avais beau réussir à l'ignorer pendant quelques temps, maintenant je n'y arrive plus, et je n'arrive pas à vivre avec toute cette déception en moi. Je n'arrive pas à t'aimer de cette manière, Emmanuella. Tu étais un rêve, et j'ai l'impression de me réveiller, et dans cette réalité, tu n'es plus ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Dans cette réalité, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est Drago, hein ? _Demandai-je après 5 minutes le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réussir à comprendre la signification des mots qu'il utilisait._

- Dans cette réalité, j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de ne pas être en plein rêve, de réaliser que la personne avec qui je suis a d'autres défauts que son addiction au shopping, j'ai besoin de réaliser que la personne que j'aime ne partira pas, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Parce qu'Emma, j'ai passé mon temps à avoir peur que tu ne m'abandonnes du jour au lendemain. Encore. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. J'ai besoin de faire confiance. Complètement. Vivre un amour d'adulte, tu vois ?

_J'hoche la tête. Je pleure. Et je refuse les bras qu'il me propose. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je ne veux pas être dans ses bras autrement qu'en étant sa petite amie. Je ne peux pas…_

_**/Flash Back**_

_Côté d'Hermione, Simon, Emma, Elizabeth, Ron et Stephan._

- Ils vont s'entretuer. _Dis-je._

- Qui ? Harry et Drago ? _Demande Emma en sortant de son état de morte._

- Non, désolée. _Fais-je en soupirant. _Je veux dire les gens qui parlent avec Severus. Ils vont tous essayer de le tuer, je le sens.

- Sauf que… S'ils veulent le tuer, ils risquent de mourir avant même d'avoir essayé. _Rit Simon._

- Severus, c'est Drago, en plus effrayant. _Dit Ron._

- Et la palme de l'observation de la journée est attribuée à… Ron Weasley ! _Lançai-je, ironique._

- Merci, merci.

- Je peux un autographe ? Hein ? Hein ? _Demande Stephan._

- Je ne sais pas, ça me prendrait du temps de signer… Je vais essayer de faire un trou dans mon agenda pour venir te faire un autographe ! Tu devrais déjà t'extasier du fait que je te parle.

- Oh, mais je m'extasie, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! _Sourit Stephan._

- En parlant d'extase, vous savez ce que j'ai fait hier ? _Dit Elizabeth en caressant les cheveux d'Emma qu'elle tient dans ses bras._

- Heu… Epargne-nous ta vie sexuelle, je suis en deuil. _Murmure Emma._

- En deuil ?

- De MA vie sexuelle. _Répond Emma._

- Moi je veux savoir ce que t'as fait hier ! _Dit Simon._

_Je lui lance un regard noir._

- Je suis désolé, mais n'ayant pas de vie sexuelle active non plus alors que j'ai une petite amie fixe depuis des mois, ça frustre, alors si des gens ici en ont, et qu'ils veulent partager, je suis toute ouïe ! _Se défend mon petit ami._

- Mais pourquoi vous pensez toujours au sexe ? _Demande Liz', perdue._

- Heu… C'est toi qui pense toujours au sexe. _Réplique Ron._

- Ben pour une fois, j'allais vous dire que j'avais mangé un Ferrero Rocher et que c'était l'extase à l'état pur…

_Nous la regardons, tous étonnés. Sauf Emma, qui ne montre qu'un signe de vie toutes les 5 minutes._

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne pense pas qu'à ça ! Vous seriez étonnés de savoir que je n'ai pas couché avec autant de personnes que Simon.

- Heu… Je pense que même si on additionnait toutes les conquêtes de toutes les personnes dans cette salle, on n'arriverait pas au nombre de conquêtes de Simon. _Rit Ron._

- Hey ! Hey ! Y a Rogue dans cette pièce, je vous rappelle. _Fait remarquer Simon._

- Comme si Rogue était populaire… _Dit Stephan._

- Ben regardez-le, il est presque beau… _Dit Elizabeth en soupirant._

- Le traumatisme causé par lui à Poudlard vous empêche de remarquer qu'il est beau, et non 'presque' beau. Mais pour un vieux, il est beau. _Ceci est la manifestation qu'Emma nous offre toutes les 5 minutes, comme dit plus haut._

- Heu… C'est surtout le fait que je sois un homme qui m'empêche de le trouver beau. _Précise Stephan._

- Le gamin a 18 ans et il se prend pour un homme. _Dit Simon en éclatant de rire._

- Le gamin de 18 ans, il a une vie se… _Commence Stephan._

- Petit frère, t'es mon petit frère, alors ne termine pas cette phrase, s'il te plaît.

- Mais…

- Conserve un minimum d'innocence à mes yeux !

- D'accord. _Soupire mon petit frère._

_Côté de Ginny, Luna, Neville et Mahina._

- Qu'est-ce que je fous entre vous, exactement ? _Demande Mahina en regardant Luna et Neville._

- Je me pose souvent la question aussi. _Répond Ginny._

- Pourquoi tu restes là, alors ? Leur niveau de bizarrerie est trop élevé pour moi. Même pour moi, qui suis une quadruplée !

- Luna est gentille. _Explique Ginny._

- Je suis gentille ! Aussi gentille que les petites bestioles qui te font des bisous ! _Confirme Luna._

- Quelles bestioles… ? _S'inquiète Mahina en regardant sa robe._

- Tu ne les vois pas… _Fait Luna, d'un air désolé. _Ce n'est pas grave, un jour, peut-être !

_Mahina reste silencieuse._

- Lune, mon cœur. J'ai vu une licorne au boulot vendredi. _Lui dit Neville._

- Tu lui as donné du lait ? _Demande Luna, super enthousiaste._

- Non, j'avais oublié d'emmener ma bouteille de lait ce jour-là !

- Oh… C'est dommage. Mais la prochaine fois, tu prends du lait avec toi, au cas où t'en vois encore une !

_Mahina se tourne vers Ginny, inquiète :_

- C'est leur état normal ou ils se sont fumés des joins ?

- C'est leur état normal. _Soupire Ginny._

_-_ Et ça, c'est le couple qui tient le plus longtemps dans notre groupe…

- Je me dis que c'est injuste. Regarde-les. Et regarde-moi, qui suis encore célibataire ! Dieu il avait bu quoi quand il a fait en sorte que ça se produise ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'un jour, ils domineront le monde.

- Parce que c'est le seul couple à avoir tenu plus de 5 ans ? _Demande Ginny en riant._

- Ouais ! Et aussi parce qu'on sous-estime les fous ! Un jour, ils se rebelleront, et ce jour-là, nous pauvres êtres normaux, on crèvera !

- Alors soyons fous ! _S'enthousiasme la rousse._

- Oui ! SOYONS FOUS ! DANSONS ! BUVONS ! ON EST JEUNES QU'UNE FOIS !

_Mahina qui, entraînée par la magie du moment, s'est levée et s'est mise à crier, se rend compte que tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle, et elle éclate de rire. Le rire se répand rapidement, et quelques minutes plus tard, sans que je m'en rende compte, on est tous debout, il y a de la musique, et un peu tout le monde est en train de danser. Même Emma, qui ne résiste de toute manière jamais à l'appel de la musique._

- Tu sais… _Murmurai-je à Simon lorsque l'on danse sur le premier slow de la soirée. _Je me suis demandée ce qu'il y avait dans cette année de mémoire qu'il me manque encore. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais pris la peine d'effacer cette année toute entière. Mais finalement, je me rends compte que je m'en fiche. Le savoir ne ferait que me faire déprimer. Et je vais si bien, maintenant… En ta compagnie, dans tes bras. Entourée par toutes les personnes que j'aime + Severus.

_Il rit._

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais… Merci d'avoir effacé toutes ces choses. Et merci de garder ce fragment de mémoire que je ne veux pas récupérer maintenant.

_Il sourit, et je pose ma tête dans le creux de son épaule._

- Un jour, je te demanderai de m'épouser, Hermione. _Murmure-t-il dans mon oreille._

- Et ce jour-là, j'accepterai. _Murmurai-je encore plus bas. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendue. Le but n'était pas qu'il entende. _

- Dans ce cas, peut-être que ce jour-là, ce sera aujourd'hui. _Me sourit-il à la fin du slow._

_Mon cœur se met à cogner furieusement dans ma poitrine quand je me rends compte que je suis peut-être sur le point d'être riche, jeune et fiancée._


End file.
